Fifty Shades of Lies & Love
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: REQUESTED RE-POST, NO NEED TO REVIEW - Anastasia tried to escape her past, but then that day came when she has to face it head-on. Not only for herself, but for her children too
1. Nine Year Ago

**This story is one of two favourites and from what I've been receiving it's a favourite of yours too. I'm into giving, so when so many of you expressed your genuine concern about me taking down the stories I was gutted. I'm not going to lie, I wrote these stories for a small part of myself, but they're mainly for you.**

 **This story was inspired by The Dreamer's Lies and Love found in the anime Cardcaptor Sakura fandom category. Before writing this years ago I sought her blessing and permission. In the end, she was gracious to give it to me. I want to thank The Dreamer publicly for giving me the go ahead and approving my twist on her story, from one author to another it means a lot.**

 **But I have to mention her story has been copied and plagiarized numerous times, yes it's that good. I promise this isn't a copy and paste; it's just my spin on** _ **Lies and Love**_ **in FSOG.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Nine years ago**_

 _ **Westchester, New York**_

 **Ana**

As my blurred, heavy eyes stare aimlessly across the room, my mind tramples over the events that led to this moment. This day couldn't be more perfect even if I'd designed it myself. It's the kind of day any young woman who has found the perfect partner would be content with . . . . . So why am I not happy? . . . . I know why. This isn't what I want.

I'm drowning inside, ready to scream out loud . . . But I'm not supposed to . . . . _Pull yourself together, Ana, pull yourself together._

Behind my façade and my elegant makeup is someone who is about to give in. Today is the day when my soul dies, so in retrospect, this should be my funeral, not a wedding. My vision becomes clearer as I focus on my motionless reflection before the vintage full-length mirror, tears mixed with mascara flows incessantly, leaving an eerie blackened streak stained mess on my cheeks but I make sure to dab the wetness before it spills on to my beautiful dress.

I'm both petrified and muddled as my eyes trail to clenched, trembling fingers. The reflection in the mirror mimics a haunting and unrecognizable young woman. This should be a happy day, a day of bliss, merriment. The conjoining of love between two families. Instead, I'm sinking in unremitting grief and my life is careening out of control.

I love him, I really do. . . .but I'm not ready to be anyone's wife.

"Leave us"

From the corner of my eyes, I see them scuttle out of the room, funny how I thought I was alone all this time. Sure feels that way.

"Anastasia . . ."

I close my eyes and exhale slowly, I know my efforts are in vain, but if I can shut her out few a seconds, it will be worth it.

She continues, "What are you doing?"

Her presence is daunting and her eyes are piercing me, I don't have to look at her to feel it.

"Anastasia, I'm asking you again. What are you doing?" she says angrily in a whisper. I open my eyes transfixed, and glare daringly at her face, she isn't amused.

"What am I doing?" I spit mockingly, "Or what am I _not_ doing . . . ."

"For heaven's sake, not this again. And look at you, you've been crying, for what? Because you're not ready to get married?" she laughs sardonically, "We already talked about this, Anastasia. You are going to marry that boy, today . . . In a few minutes as matter of fact . . ."

"No"

Her eyes enlarge by the pitch of my heightened tone, "No?"

"No" I repeat firmly.

She scoffs and twists her lips scornfully, "Your father is dying may I remind you . . ."

"Leave him out of this . . ."

"No. I. Will. Not" she moves closer, narrowing her icy grey eyes and towering dangerously over me. "I wasn't ready to marry your father either, but we all do what is necessary to survive"

"I don't have to do that, I'm doing just fine, this is about you" I point, stabbing her chest.

She grabs my wrist forceful and twists it wickedly. The pain is crippling, and it almost sends my knees to the hardwood floors.

"Carla, stop" I sob wispy.

"You ungrateful bitch . . . You will do as I say, or the consequences will be dire for both you _and_ your father. . . . You know the only way out for your father is if you marry Christian Grey, do you?" her grip tightens, "DO YOU?"

"Yes," I cry.

"Good, you're in this for the same reasons as I am. So don't pretend that you're so high and mighty and not doing this for his money, his family, or the security he can give you"

"I'm not . . . ."

"Shut up. We agreed to do this weeks ago, and now, at the last minute, your feeble conscience wants to make an attempt to supersede common sense and my plan. I have a good mind to . . . ."

We're startled by a small thud outside the door, and she finally releases my throbbing wrist which I clutch instantly. A well-manicured fingertip moves over her lips, gesturing for absolute silence. Delicately, she moves quietly and fastens her ear against the door, in a swift motion she turns the handle and hauls it open. No one is behind the door or even prowling in the corridor, but I know I heard something. She shuts it and resumes the one-sided conversation.

"Now pull yourself together," she demands.

Awkwardly, I try to stretch my lace sleeve over my wrist to conceal oncoming discolouration of her imprinted fingers.

"I'm sending Lana up here to fix this mess," she signals to my face, "and then, you're going to put on a smile with Carrick Grey on your arm and walk down that aisle. You think you have it bad now, I can think of worse if you don't go through with this . . . Defy me, and things wouldn't be easy from here on"

She walks out of the room but the warning and coldness still loom around me, threatening to seep under my skin.

Everything within me caves, and it's official. She's won, and I let her beat me, this choice isn't my own. I'm nothing. A vessel without a voice. A pawn for my mother's survival, the key to continuing her lavish and luxurious way of life.

The temptation to leave everything behind beckons me from the outside, but what about Christian, he won't understand. I have nothing and almost no one. My father is dying and my boyfriend is expecting me to marry him, but it's all for the wrong reasons. I let this spiral out of control, I should have told him about her and this devious plot. I know he would stand with me despite the circumstances and if Daddy was around he wouldn't have condoned this either. Unfortunately, he's fighting for his life . . . . and I'm fighting for my right to choose.

 **Christian**

Momentary murmurs wave through the guests with their accompanied looks of concern. My attention is drawn to a familiar face that's pale and her footsteps are quick, almost running along the side of the designated ceremony area. Quickly I make my way past my groomsmen and accompany her to a private room down the corridor. When I enter she's seated and pouring a glass of water with trembling hands. My eyes are overflowing with worry, the woman is breathing like she just ran a marathon to get here. In the back of my mind I'm anxious, screaming for her to speak now but I give her a minute to compose herself.

She takes a mouthful and exhales, placing the glass on the small table before her.

"I couldn't find Ana, so I went to the dressing room"

"Yes," I prompt.

"Carla was going on and on, I couldn't hear everything, but I heard her say something about a plan they both agreed on to marry you for money"

"No! You heard wrong" I retort certainly.

"I wish I did, Christian, but it's the truth, thinking about it"

"What do mean, what is there to think about? I am going to marry her"

"Let's not be rash here, Christian . . . ."

"No, rash happens if my fiancé goes to the altar and I'm not there waiting for her . . . . Are you sure this is what you heard?"

"Of course," she replies almost immediate, "I wouldn't make something like this up at this ninety-ninth hour. You know how much I like that girl, she's like a daughter to me. It's both hurtful and shocking to hear this"

"I can't believe she would do this to me, I thought she loved me, not this" I gesture all around me.

"Are you going to speak to her? Do you want me to go call her . . . ."

"No, it's all right, it's over"

"What?"

"It's over, Mother, the wedding is off," I say angrily, tugging my tie until it loosens.

"No, Christian, don't be so hasty, you should hear her out before making such pronouncements. You were about to marry the girl, this is not the way to handle such things . . ."

"You're absolute right, Mother, I _was_ about to marry her, before you found out her true intentions before she could make a fool out of me. . . . Before she ruined all of our lives"

Deceived and betrayed by the only woman I've ever loved, and her conniving mother. Without reservations I become unhinged, sobbing uncontrollably, hunched over gripping the edges of a table, I'm numb, I'm not even aware that mother is consoling me, stroking my back.

"Son. . . .I'm sorry. She had me fooled too, we were all fooled. I really liked her, darling. Please reconsider, I'll go get her right away, she should be given the chance to explain herself, you should speak to her. . . ."

"No, I said it's off," I blurt out angrily, "Tell everyone the wedding is off, and get those people out of this house"

I shoot up from the couch, clenching my tie firmly in my fist.

"Christian, please calm down, I didn't raise you this way, if you want to end this you should do it properly . . ."

"You're right Mother you didn't raise me this way but you didn't raise a fool either, Anastasia Steele doesn't deserve any more of my time," I conclude without mercy.

"Christian, please, wait" she beckons, but I don't respond.

Before I can reach the door handle it opens, bumping it hard against the door jam. It's my father with a confused expression on his face. I storm out of the room before he can inquire about anything, disheveling myself in the process. I want to get the hell out of here, away from everyone . . . away from her.


	2. Like a deer in headlights

_**Chapter 2 - Like a deer in headlights**_

 _ **Seattle, Washington**_

 **Christian**

 _Thankfully, the weather seems to be cooperating_ , I think to myself as I gaze beyond the tall structures to the heavens from the backseat of my car.

"We've just arrived at the hotel, é bello Christian . . ." she squeals in that annoying girlish way, I draw my phone a few inches away from my ear.

"I'm glad you like it Vittoria, buon compleanno and give my regards to your parents," I say distracted in a humdrum tone.

"Va bene, talk to you later, bye"

"Goodbye," I conclude, resting my phone on the seat next to me.

Relocating GEH Head Office to Seattle was the best thing I could have done for myself and my sanity. There's a matter I should be dealing with, instead, I throw money at the problem, hoping that one day she will realize that that is the only thing I'm willing to invest in this relationship. My on again, off again, Italian girlfriend Vittoria Sana. This time, I deliberately sent her and her parents away on a two week getaway to Madrid and Greece.

How long has it been, five, six years and since then I've lacked passion for anything? Every acquisition, every conquest is lacklustre, and the world has finally run out of new locations for me to escape to. It doesn't matter what I do, I'm unable to remove the mental block that's locked my mind like a vice grip.

Seated inside the car, I take a brief moment to absorb the beautiful architectural structure of steel and glass. This is it, the Grey Enterprise Holdings flagship, Grey House. Outside, a fanfare is assembled on the steps of the building. City officials, my Executives, and the media are gathered to participate in an official ribbon-cutting ceremony. Taylor is already anticipating my directive when I glimpse his eyes in the rear-view, and he does so when I nod.

 **Ana**

"Oh," he beams, forcing me to smile back, "Hello, Ana, it's good to see you. I missed you yesterday, is everything alright?"

"Yes," I reply, "I had a few errands to take of yesterday before work. How are you?"

The crow's feet in the corner of his eyes deepen, "I'm doing well. What are you doing behind the cash register today?"

"I'm just helping out, Jessie's straightening up and we can't allow José to touch the money," idly putting my hand next to my cheek, I whisper, "It contaminates the taste of the coffee"

"Really?" his eyes crinkle and dip to the counter as if he's trying to examine my words.

"Would I lie to you, Mr Baldwin?" José smirks and shots me a deadly glare that can slice me in half. "So what can I get for you today?"

"Make it the usual with an extra teaspoon of sugar"

"Mr Baldwin," I admonish, "If your doctor was here he wouldn't approve of that extra sugar"

"I know, sweetheart, but my doctor isn't here and my sweet tooth is acting up again," he says wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "if only I was forty years younger"

"That's very nice of you to say, Mr Baldwin" I tilt my head with a tiny smile.

"Mr Baldwin," José cuts in on my left, "How are you?"

"Good my boy, good"

"Great, so you want half-caff, a double tall non-fat chocolate peppermint without whipped cream and three teaspoons of sugar"

"That's right," he concurs. José double checks with me visually and I put up two fingers on the counter.

"So," he announces, turning my attention back to him, "have you changed your mind about that beauty out there?"

"Name your price, I can even buy you one of those electric or hybrids I been seeing on the TV. They're quite fancy, huh?" he prompts eagerly.

"Mr Baldwin, I haven't changed my mind, but kudos for your tenacity. I'm not selling Wanda and that's final"

"One day," he shakes his finger mischievously at me, "One day I'm going to wear you down"

"Sadly that day is not today," I pout mockingly, "Now step to the side before the customer behind you complains"

"You drive a hard bargain, Ana, but there's always tomorrow" he shuffles to his right.

"And I'll be ready" I conclude, focusing on the man in front of me, "Good afternoon sir, what will you be having today?"

"Good afternoon, I heard you have the best coffee along this stretch"

"It's true," I say with pride.

"Good, I'll have two regulars, double tall two percent, that's it"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"You got that José"

"Yeah, I got you," he replies, without looking at me.

"That will be $7.50. . . . .You're new right?" his eyes flick up to me before he hands me the ten dollar bill, "I'm sorry, I mean I've never seen you around here before, and I know everyone around here," I couldn't help but eye him with curiosity.

"You're right, I'm new around here. . . . . .Taylor," he introduces himself, presenting his hand over the counter.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor, well I'm Ana, this is José" I gesture to my left when he hands Mr Baldwin his cup.

"Is it good?" José queries, awaiting Mr Baldwin's approval.

He takes a sip, "It's always good, see you guys tomorrow, bye"

"Bye," we say together.

"Ana, José, and . . ." Taylor says, pointing over to the dining area.

I glance to the person he's referring to, "Oh, that grumpy ray of sunshine is Jessie"

"I heard that," she frowns.

"Here you go sir," José comes back with his order.

"Well it was good meeting all of you, you enjoy the rest of your day," he says in a firm, military-style tone, but he has a smile that's far-reaching to his eyes. "Ana . . .José. . . .Jessie"

We acknowledge him in our own way and watch him exit.

My eyes continue to trail him until my little boy comes into view, casually strolling with his head down. Uh oh, something is wrong; he has that disappointing look on his face. I move from behind the counter and meet him outside.

"Teddy," his head shoots up by the sound of my voice, "how was school today?"

"We had a math quiz," he utters. "It was awful"

"Did you do your best?" I crouch to his eye-level.

"Yes," he also nods.

"Good," I inhale, "That's all I need, for you to do your best. I promise, it will get better, and I'm here to help"

"I know" he begins to smile.

"That's right, keep that beautiful smile on that cute face" I pinch his cheeks, knowing that he hates it.

"No, Mom, stop it," he blushes, darting away from me scampering into the shop.

Warmth spreads across my skin as I sigh and grin at my half-pint. Theodore is only eight yet he behaves like a fourteen-year-old, I adore that he's so admirable and mature. Then again, he shouldn't have to burden himself with taking care of us.

The sound of a horn brings me out of my trance-like state. There's a rowdy chorus of noise and expletives coming from the traffic pile up heading in opposite direction of my home, it's a good thing I don't need to go that way.

 **A week later**

It's 8:30 pm, everything is turned down after another long day. We're about to exit the coffee house when Chester comes barreling out of the back office.

"Wait you guys, wait," he says gasping. "I have some good news"

"Teddy, go wait in the car," I instruct, about to hand over the keys.

"No, he can stay. . . . .Signature Coffee is about to open another branch"

"Where?" José questions, amused.

"In the food court at the Grey House, we were asked to set up a location there, and Ana, you've been given the position of Store Manager"

A wave of cheers goes off drowning out the silence in the empty shop. I should be elated but I'm not, it's another four blocks up the street and just the name Grey is making me feel uneasy. Since last week I've heard some of the customers talking about this new building, they say it's beautiful and grandeur but I haven't given it much thought, far less go to see it, Teddy has been passing in front of the building every day since it was under construction, he thinks it's cool. It's silly really, just the word grey is a curse in my mind, I don't even own a piece of clothing or any article in that colour, just so I won't have to say the word.

"Congratulations," José slings his arms around my neck, invading my personal space.

All of a sudden I feel boxed in, claustrophobic. I know he means well but this is too much right now. I can't think straight, I yank myself from him like I've just been burned.

"Are you okay, Ana? I'm sorry," he says apologetically and takes a step back.

"It's okay," I lie, everyone's face is washed with concern even Jessie's.

"You okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine Teddy. I promise," I try to reassure him, "when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," he gushes, more excited than all of us put together. "it's shorter hours and a pay raise" My frown is obvious to all, I've spent the last four years as a Supervisor at this location. "C'mon Ana, it isn't different to what you're doing now. You'll get more money and you get to spend more time at home. Do you need time to think about it?"

Teddy is smiling up at me and nodding in agreement.

"No, I don't. . . .What time tomorrow?"

"Same time and José is going with you"

"What?" Jessie frowns, "Not fair"

"I need you here, Jessie," Chester grumbles, "Besides, you'll have two more attendants, I'm only sending José because he knows the ropes. . . .I'm happy for you Ana, your hard work has finally paid off" I avert my eyes quickly from him. Even though it's an old saying, his words raise the hairs on the back of my neck. . . .it's something _she_ used to say to me too.

. . . . . . .

"Hey guys," she beams as we enter the apartment.

Teddy races down the short corridor to her, "Hi Auntie Kate . . . Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy got a promotion" he gushes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," José chimes from the doorway of the apartment. "And she's being all sour and moody about it, can you believe it?"

"I am not sour. It just came as a surprise, that's all" I say faintly.

"Yeah and she gets to work in that brand new building a few blocks up. Tell her, Mom," Teddy interjects excitedly.

"The Grey House!" Kate exclaims.

"Yeah, that one," I say monotonous.

"Oh," she adds lifting her eyebrows.

José darts his eyes between us, "I'm missing something, aren't I?" his question is solved with deafening silence, he sighs "Okay nobody's answering. I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Goodbye, Uncle José"

"Buenas Noches, adios" he closes the door quickly.

I give her quick side glance and roll my eyes. I hate it when she does that. She's giving me that 'do you want to talk about it' look, well I don't, honestly . . . .I don't.

"Go wash up for bed, Teddy" he scoots off. Okay by now I'm totally ignoring Kate and she's catching on to the coldness that's oozing out of me.

"Mrs Stephenson would like to see you tomorrow, three o'clock. I'm guessing that you'll want to pick her up from school yourself"

"Yeah. . . .thanks. Was everything okay?" I move about the kitchen without making eye contact.

"Uh huh, the usual" she passed off nonchalant, "helped her with her homework, had dinner, we played Scrabble. . . .she's getting better at it"

I close my eyes and grin, leaning my back against the kitchen counter. "Kate, thank you for everything. For being here with me, with us. You're truly a good friend. I don't know what I would have done without you and José . . ."

"It's okay, Ana; we're always here for you and the kids. When you're ready to talk, I'm here too. No pressure"

I sigh, "Thanks"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _We're sitting too close to each other, so close that it feels like we're attached. His fingers are intertwined with mine on his lap and his other arm is curled around my waist, his fingers are giving me featherlike circles close to my skin. Four pairs of eyes are staring at us, wide smiles, bubbly and with awe._

" _I've asked you all here to announce," he looks at me longingly, "that I'm in love with Ana very much"_

" _Chris-" I start almost apprehensive about our parents ogling. It isn't anything he hasn't said before, but to admit it to the world is another thing. He cuts me off before I can continue._

" _Ssshhhh, let me finish before I lose my nerve. . . .Ana I love you. I know that we're young but I know what I want. I want you. . . .I want you to be my wife" he gets off the couch and sinks to one knee, gently taking my left hand between his fingers, then slipping a pink diamond ring my finger. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you be my wife?"_

 _Quickly my eyes scan the faces on the opposite side of the room, everyone except for one is thrilled and jubilant, my Mother is holding her breath with a slight scowl on her face, prompting me with her glare to say yes._

 _Tears begin to pool in my eyes when I look at his gorgeous face, he really wants this, I can't say no. "Okay" I respond, "okay" I repeat, that time was to encourage myself._

 _In no time our parents are exchanging hugs with us and celebrating. Mother gives me a toothy grin and a girlish scream then squeezes into a hug. This is nice. We hold each other swaying slightly from left to right, I close my eyes and lose myself in her warmth and comfort while her hand strokes my hair._

" _Ana" she utters without letting me go, "I'm so proud of you. . . . .your hard work has really paid off"_

 _My eyebrows furrows, her statement appears dirty and offensive to me, to Christian. I gently pull away, her hands move down to my waist. Making sure that no one isn't an earshot away, I whisper._

" _Mother. . . .I'm not like you. . . .and I'll never be like you. I love Christian and the only reason I said yes, was because of him, nothing else"_

" _Nothing else . . .what about your father?"_

" _Don't do this"_

" _Why not. . . .don't you think it's killing him that he can't be the way he was, to give you everything your heart desires"_

" _Stop it. . ."_

" _Your father did all that he could to make you happy, just look at him," her sudden unexcited stare goes to him. I cast my eyes to a happy and proud man; he arches his eyebrows when he catches a glimpse of my sincere gaze. When I turn back to her façade, I tear myself away and storm out of the room._ _She's using my father's illness to strong-arm me to do her bidding. It's a conspiracy she's been drilling into my head for months since she found out about my relationship with Christian._

 _Damn her. . . . ._

. . . . . . .

The smell of breakfast fills the air, rousing me from my slumber. In haste, I jog down the corridor to the kitchen and smile. Teddy is standing by the stove preparing scrambled eggs. Phoebe is seated, swinging her legs under the table.

"What is this," I giggle.

"Breakfast," Phoebe singsongs. "Orange juice, Mommy?"

"Yes please," she climbs off the chair and I assist her tiny hands, pouring the juice into a glass.

"Sit," she directs, pointing to the chair.

Teddy portions out the eggs and sets the frying pan in the sink. We all sit, hold hands and say a prayer at the table. I'm so proud of my children they're all I have and I'm so blessed. Their gentle smiles remind me of how fortunate I am.

. . . . . . .

 **Christian**

"Anything else. . ." I drone with Andrea walking by my side. She has to double up for every step I take. In the corner of my eye, I notice the coffee shop I've requested Corporate to furnish in the food court. A whiff of coffee scented goodness wafts to my nostrils and I stop in my tracks, forgetting that Andrea is still talking to me. Absentmindedly I change my course and head towards the opened doors, Andrea is reminding me that I have a three o'clock appointment and it's fifteen minutes to the hour. There's no one in line so this isn't going to take long, I take a quick glimpse at the nametag of the attendant behind the counter before he greets me.

"Good afternoon, what would you like sir?"

"Good afternoon, José, I would a coffee, regular, double tall, two percent"

"No problem" he turns away and begins to prepare my drink.

In the meantime my eyes wander across the area, at no time have I been able to just stop and take this all in. I realize it's bit noisy, there are a lot of outsiders walking off the streets to scrutinize the lobby and food court.

"Hey Uncle José," next to me on my right, a young boy is addressing the man behind the counter.

"Hey champ, you're here early"

"Yeah, I ran half the way I wanted to see what the building looks like on the inside"

"Well. . . .you're here, go take a look around. But stay where I can see you" he cautioned. "Here you go Sir, that will be $3.75"

"Thank you," I collect my drink, but for some strange reason, I'm focused on the boy. He reminds me of my older brother, Elliot"

"Enjoy" José nods before turning away.

I exit the shop to the boy standing close to the entrance.

"So you like it," I remark grasping his attention, he arches his right eyebrow slightly and squares his jaw, "The building . . . I heard you tell that man that you like it?"

"I know what you meant," he utters half-lid, "My mother doesn't like me talking to strangers"

"And your mother is right. . . .I'm Christian Grey" I extend my hand to him.

He looks down at it suspiciously and after some delayed seconds, he shakes my hand.

"I'm Theodore . . . You said your name is Grey"

"Yes"

"You mean like the name outside this building?" he points towards the lobby.

"Yes"

"So you own this building"

"Yes, in fact, I do"

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you, Mr Grey. But I have to go and get started on my homework" he says coolly.

"Of course, it was good to meet you, Theodore"

"Good to meet you too, you can call me Teddy, everyone does"

"Well I'm not everyone, so if you don't mind I'll call you Theodore"

"No problem"

He jogs away and I can't help but to follow him with my eyes, he addresses José behind the counter.

"Uncle José, I have to get started on my homework"

"Oh, um" The man looks around, "well the office isn't spacious like the old one. Can you do your homework in the café?"

"It's kinda loud" he shrugs, "but it would have to do"

I don't agree, so I step back into the café.

"Can I help?" I interject, raising my finger, "I have a conference room upstairs that's available"

José eyes me with the necessary amount of suspicion so I jut out my hand quickly to him.

"I'm Christian Grey . . ."

"I know who you are, sir. I've seen you on the news, I was just thinking how admirable of you to assist this boy you've just met" José explains.

"It's not a problem . . ."

"But, I have to speak to his mother first"

"Of course" I concur.

"It's okay, Uncle José, and mom is meeting with Phoebe's principal. You shouldn't call her now, I'll be fine"

"I know we've just met, José, but I guarantee he's in safe hands. That young lady over there is my assistant," I summon her with a hand gesture while I'm talking when she's at my side I continue, "This is Andrea, Andrea this is Theodore and José. The extension to that room I believe is three-five-six-two, once you call him there, he'll pick up, right Theodore" I turn to the boy.

"Right, Mr Grey"

His eyes switch between us, "Well I guess it's okay. He does need to study. . . . All right you can go"

"Thank you, Uncle José" he grins

"Andrea, can you escort him to the meeting room"

"Yes, Mr Grey"

"You can call me Theodore," he grins at her as they walk away.

"Thanks again, Mr Grey, that was really nice of you"

"It's okay, just inform his mother when she comes. I wouldn't want to worry her"

"I will, thanks again" José raises his hand for a curt wave.

 **Ana**

It's almost six; I didn't expect that meeting with Phoebe's Principal would take so long. As I approach the shop hand in hand with my little girl, I don't see Teddy but I see José packing up.

"Hey, you two," he greets us, "How did it go?"

"Good," I boast, "the teachers are impressed with her progress, she's doing much better"

"Before you ask, Teddy is on the 61st floor"

"How did he get up there?"

"The owner of the building happened to be here when Teddy was looking for a spot to study. He told him that he could use the meeting room up there"

"So he's alone with this person?" I say concerned, narrowing my eyes.

"No, he said he'll have the room to himself, but he's also there with the man's assistant. You can call him, the extension is three-five-six-two"

Immediately I make the call, the phone rings twice before I hear Teddy's voice. I release a silent sigh and smile, "Hey I'm back"

 _ **"Hey Mom"**_

"Are you okay?"

" _ **Yes, Mom . . . Why do you ask?"**_

"Nothing, I'm sorry, are you ready to leave?"

 **"** _ **Yeah, I'm ready; you'll see me in a minute"**_

"Wait, I'm parked in the underground carport so I'll get on the elevator when you get to the 1st floor okay"

 **"** _ **Okay"**_ he hangs up.

Phoebe is in the middle of the eating area spinning on her toes like a ballerina, I go over to José to help him organize the chairs.

"I'm sorry for letting him go without telling you but Mr Grey said it would be okay"

"Mr Grey?" I breathe and my eyes are wide.

"Yeah, the man in charge, he came by the coffee shop"

Mechanically, I begin to chew on my bottom lip.

"You okay, Ana, you don't look so good"

"No, I'm fine," I lie and feign a smile, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Naw, Michele is coming by in thirty; we're going to catch a movie"

"Okay, tell her I said hi" I swallow, trying to calm my heavy breathing.

"Ana, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good . . . . . see you in the morning"

Frantically I'm tapping my foot as Phoebe and I are waiting in front of the closed doors of the bank of elevators, two are moving and they're heading down. My hand envelopes her tiny fingers, I look down and she wide-eyed and impatiently bouncing on her toes.

"Where is he?" she asks petulantly.

"He's coming sweetheart, you see those numbers up there," I point to the small display, "can you count them backwards for me?"

"Sure, Mommee, 11, 10, 9"

The other elevator comes to a stop when the door opens four people get out with broad smiles passing me by. It means that Teddy is in the other one.

". . . . .3, 2, 1", the doors open and Phoebe screams, "Teddy"

I take one step and my breath gets caught in my throat. Teddy is standing between two men, both I recognize. One of them is pleasantly surprised and the other's face slowly morphs from astonished into a terrifying scowl which cements me into place.

The one on the left is Mr Taylor that nice man I met last week . . . . . and the other is the man, well he's the only man I've ever loved and he's my former fiancé, Christian Grey.


	3. Cornered

_**Chapter 3 – Cornered**_

 **Christian**

Everything around me has screeched into a devastating, earth-shattering halt. It's her. . . .I can't fucking believe it. Somewhere in my mind, I'd anticipated that she had left the continent with her mother, seeing that the last time I heard her name was on that wretched, unforgettable day. I've deliberately excommunicated everything that is or related to Anastasia Steele, not all at once, but I've had nine long years to do so. Presently I'm doing a piss poor job of channelling my emotions; I can feel my jaw squared and stiff.

"Teddy", I cast my eyes to the child in her grasp, she's clad in a school uniform, unlike Theodore. She's an exact facsimile of Anastasia, down to her sparkling blue pupils and the smile that they share at this very moment. Anastasia's effervescent eyes are trained only on Theodore who's standing between me and Taylor. Then she looks up and her body falters. I recognize that look on her face. . . .she wants to run. If it wasn't for the little girl, whom I assume is her daughter, wasn't holding her hand she would have collapsed to the floor.

"Mom hurry before the doors close" Theodore beckons, _MOM? NO, OH GOD NO . ._ my neck does an unforeseen snap to the right. From the excitement in the little girl's eyes, it's obvious that Theodore is her brother, she's younger probably by two years. The girl pulls away from Anastasia and skips into the lift over to Theodore then throws her arms around him. What happens next floors me instantly. I hear my father's signature giggle coming from Theodore's lips as they embrace each other.

When I look back to Anastasia she's in the elevator, standing closer to Taylor.

"Ah, nice to see you, Ms Ana" Taylor remarks out of courtesy. My hand balls into a tight fist, they know each other.

"Good to see you too, Mr Taylor" she replies meekly, then looks down, "Phoebe, come" she holds out her hand and the little one complies.

"Mom" Theodore bellows, "This is Mr Grey, he let me use a room upstairs to study. It's so high up I can see the whole city. . . . and that's my sister, Phoebe" he says to me before the elevator close.

I'm already looking at her, but she forces herself to make eye contact with me. "Nice to meet you, Mr Grey. . . . and thank you for assisting Teddy. I'm sure he's truly appreciative"

"A child's education is important"

"I agree" she mutters, then turns her attention to Phoebe, she's wriggling her hand uncomfortably, "What's wrong honey?" crouching down to her.

"Your hand is icky and wet" she confesses in a whisper, but we still heard it.

"Sorry", there's a hint of embarrassment on her face as she wipes her hand against her coat.

In addition to the mild discomfort between Anastasia and I, little Phoebe is now staring right through me, our eyes lock but she's isn't deterred or intimated.

When the doors open to the underground carport, she gives us a curt smile. "Thank you again, Mr Grey . . .Mr. Taylor" she nods with her eyes lowered to the floor and makes a hasty exit.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Mr Grey," Theodore chorused.

With my eyes fixed on her retreating back and the children, I calmly depart the elevator trying not to give the incident another thought. But it's hard to ignore, a few clips in that episode replayed in my mind. One of them was the shared gallantries between her and Taylor, and more prominent Theodore's laugh. The latter, however, makes my curiosity peaked to an all-time high. Nevertheless, I can receive an answer to the first dilemma.

"Taylor," I say casually.

"Yes Sir"

"How do you know that woman?"

"I met her last week at the Signature Coffee Shop, she works there"

"I see," I murmur, stoic.

 **Ana**

"Mom. . .are you okay?"

My hands grip each other as I try to control the shaking in my lap. I don't want them to see my face, my head is bent forward and my eyes are closed. Teddy is stroking my shoulder from the backseat consoling me, but I can't reply with fear that my voice will crack. Taking deep, long, soothing breaths, I centre myself and my thoughts. Today is proof that this world isn't big enough for the both of us, the odds of running into to him were really slim . . . .but I preferred if I were alone when that time arrived. I let out a huge sigh, open my eyes and smile. With my foot on the brake, I throw the car into reverse and turn to the worried faces of my adorable children.

"I'm fine honey, mommy just needed a breather"

"Okay," he accepts my explanation reluctantly, "Let's get take-out"

"Pizza" Phoebe suggests quickly.

"No, we had pizza the last time" he complains, "besides, it's my turn to choose"

As I backed the car out all my troubles disappear, hearing Phoebe and Teddy argue, or rather 'discuss' tonight's selection for dinner is music to my senses, drowning out the funk I felt a few minutes ago.

. . . . . .

"How is my favourite patient doing? Are you feeling better?" with half-opened eyes she shakes her head slightly and balls her fist to give him a thumbs up. A small weak grin surfaces through the transparent mask covering the lower portion of her face. I present a reassuring laugh of my own and stroke the top of her head. "You're doing great, Phoebe. Your mom and I are gonna talk right over there, okay"

Taking me by the elbow, Dr Kavanagh escorts me to the corridor, it's in a remote area away from her but she can still see me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes, she gained some weight and her red blood cells count remains stable"

"So that's good, right?"

"Yes, that's good. . . .What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How have you been, Ana?"

"I'm fine," I say unconvincingly, avoiding his eyes.

"And Teddy"

"He's doing well, thanks for asking" I smile, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Phoebe isn't the only one I care about" Ethan admits in a soft, tender tone. "I'm here for you, Ana. . . .whatever you need" his fingers clasp my left forearm and I instantly heat up. I squeeze my lips together, appreciating his kind words and the gesture.

"When can I take her home?"

"In thirty minutes or so, I'll give her fifteen more minutes on the nebulizer then I'll come back and check on her"

"Alright"

. .

 **Theodore**

After the first ring, I pick up the phone, "Hey Mom"

 _ **"Sorry champ, not mom, she had to leave early to attend to Phoebe"**_

"Did something happen to Phoebe?" I yell.

 _ **"She's doing okay, champ. Don't worry okay"**_

"Okay"

 _ **"Your mother asked me to take you home"**_

"Okay" I hang up, gloomy. He tells me not to worry, but I can't help it, she's my sister.

With nothing else to do, I leave the quiet room and I wander into the hallway. Andrea is sitting behind her desk talking on the phone when Mr Grey walks out of his ginormous office.

"These are the plans, Mr Grey" Andrea hands him a roll of papers, then he sees me.

"Theodore, are you done with your homework?"

"Yes, Mr Grey"

"Good, so I guess you'll be leaving now"

"No, I have to wait for Uncle José, Mom had to leave early, she's . . . doing something with my sister"

"Alright! I'm on a call with my brother; you want to come into my office"

"Sure"

. .

 **Christian**

Somehow I feel a connection with this young man, he appears intrepid and focused.

"Can I look around?" he asks politely.

"Feel free" I signal, going over to the monitor on the other side of the room. "Elliot, I have copies of the designs so I'll follow with you"

. .

"So how's Singapore"

"It's hot, too hot. Another week in this heat and I'll have a conniption" his eyes squints pass me, "who's that?"

"What?" I turn looking over my shoulder, "oh, that young man is Theodore" I catch his attention when I mention his name, "Theodore meet my older brother, Elliot"

"Nice to meet you, sir," he waves.

"Nice to meet you too, Theodore" my brother's eyes are darting from left to right in his head, "Wow" he mutters, covering his mouth and hiding a sneer.

At first, I don't get it, but if there's anything I know it's my brother. He wants to say something but not in front of the boy.

"Theodore go get your things, I'll take you home"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," instantly his face lights up and he jogs out of the room. "Okay, say it" I state, turning back to Elliot.

"Who is that kid?"

"No, say what's on your mind Elliot" I drone. "That's not it"

"That is it, do you know that boy looks just like you", I don't reply right away because it's true. Between yesterday and today, I've observed that Theodore possesses definite characteristics belonging to my family. He's serious-minded like my brother, he has my father's laugh and most of all he has my features.

"Yes he does, just a coincidence mind you"

"This coincidence seems quite strange"

"You think I would have a son and keep it a secret, Mother would never forgive me"

"Neither would I. Anyway, I'll take a better look at him next month when I get back"

"Of course you will, later Elliot"

"Later"

. .

"Good afternoon, Mr Rodriguez"

"Good afternoon Mr Grey. Coffee break?"

"No, I've had my fill for the day. Theodore tells me that you're taking him home"

"Yes"

"I'm on my way out" he opens his mouth to say something but I speak before he could, "I don't mind taking Theodore home"

He curls his lips and confusion smothers his face. Unsure what to make of all this, his eyes darts over to Theodore standing next to me.

"It's okay Uncle José. Mr Grey and Mom met yesterday. . . .they're friends" he says with assurance. Internally I flinch, the idea of Anastasia Steele and I being friends is nothing less than nauseating.

"Okay. . . .I'll let her know that you're on your way home"

"Thank you, Mr Rodriguez" I nod.

"Okay, bye champ"

"Bye Uncle José"

. .

Most of the ride has been quiet so far, something is weighing heavy on his mind, I can tell that's he eager to get home. Maybe I can converse a bit to make him more comfortable. But my actual choice of questions has to be curtailed, because of Taylor's ears.

"Theodore we've known each other for two days and I don't know anything about you"

"I can say the same about you Mr Grey" he retorts quickly, his witty response blindsides me.

"Touché" I laugh, "Well. . .you know my name. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, we have over two hundred companies throughout the US and branches across Asia, Europe, and Australia . . ."

"I already read that on the internet last night" he interrupts. "Where are you from?"

"New York, I spent most of my life there"

"Do you control all of those companies by yourself?"

"No. It's a family-owned company, my brother Elliot is in Asia at the moment"

"Singapore, right?"

"You were paying attention?"

"Yeah . . . So your brother is an architect, did he design the Grey House?"

"No, not really. We don't have architects in our family; we have people to do that. It's one of the companies we acquired nine years ago. . . .you seemed fascinated with buildings, do you like architecture"

"I'm not sure. . . . I like looking at them"

This line of questioning is taking another turn, but it's good to know that he's interested in the trade, just like his mother's father. . . .Raymond Steele.

"Okay my turn," he cuts through my thoughts.

"Alright. . . . So what are your interests, Theodore?"

"Like a hobby?"

"Yes, a hobby, what do you do for fun or in your spare time?"

"I dunno?" he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Don't you go anywhere, do anything"

"I go out sometimes; two weeks ago Uncle José took me to a baseball game"

"Uncle José?" there's a follow-up question in my mind but it's inappropriate for him, so I divert, "What game was that?"

"The Dodgers and Mariners"

"There's a Mariners/Rangers game tomorrow. . . Would you like to go?"

"Yeah," he explodes overly excited. "Sorry, I mean yes, Mr Grey"

"Then that's settled. So, what's your last name?"

"Steele"

"Steele," I repeat, "Is that your father's name?"

"No, it's my mom's. I never met my father, Mom doesn't know where he is"

I don't answer but I feel my eyes narrowing and my molars grinding. Have a hunch, a troubling one. "Do you want to meet him someday?"

"Maybe" he shrugs.

I digress quickly as I'm quickly approaching irritation, "What grade are you in?"

"Third"

"Third? How old are you?"

"Eight"

"Shouldn't you be in the second grade?"

"Yeah, but I skipped the first grade"

"Wow, that's impressive"

He shrugs his shoulders again, "My mom helps me out, she's a good teacher"

Speaking of Mom, the car slows to a stop. Through the window I can see Anastasia pacing, wearing a hole in the sidewalk, I'm assuming that this is her apartment building. He turns around following my stoic gaze.

"Mom" he bellows, grabbing his things and bolting out of the car. He runs to her with open arms, then she squats to embrace him.

I stand a few feet away, watching.

"Is she okay?" he asks nervously.

"Yes, she's fine dear. She's resting, Auntie Kate is watching her. Go upstairs, your dinner is on the table"

"Okay, Mom. . . goodbye, Mr Grey" he waves to me.

"Goodbye Theodore," I said moving closer to his mother. When the door closes fully behind him my eyes flick over to her.

She begins, "Thank you for bringing him home, I . . ."

"I didn't do it for you" I shoot back cold.

She lifts her chin, "Regardless, I'm grateful"

"I want to take Theodore to a baseball game tomorrow" my tone suggests that I'm not asking.

"W-What" she contorts her face confused, then it turns into awareness, "You've already asked him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I suggested it" I say flippant.

"Suggested it, I highly doubt that. You asked him knowing that he'll say yes, so I can't say no"

She's right, and I can't hide my smirk from her keen intuition.

"But in the future, I'd prefer if you would check with me first"

"I apologize," I say, not putting much effort into it, "I'll pick him up around noon"

"Fine, he'll be ready,"

I can tell that she's annoyed by this, I'm about to comment but she doesn't permit it.

"I have to go, it's about to rain, goodbye Mr Grey"

Rain? I look to the clear blue skies. What rain? Before I can say anything else she's already walking away.

. .

It's midday on the nose when Theodore exits the building, without his mother. Nevertheless, he has a huge smile on his face. Today it's only him and me, no Taylor.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, Theodore. Where's your mother?"

"She left a few hours ago"

"She left you alone?" my disapproval is clearly evident.

"No. Auntie Kate stayed with me until it was time for me to leave. I bet she's looking through the window right now" I look over to the door but I can't see inside, the glass is one-way.

"I see, well let's get a move on. We have an afternoon of fun ahead of us"

He nods, with a wide, approving grin on his face.

. . .

 **Ana**

Is something is wrong with my clock? Every time I look at it, one minute goes by, one minute, it's moving slow. It's almost seven o'clock and Teddy isn't back yet. I don't even have a number for Christian. God how could I be so irresponsible, I just blindly let him take my child to a baseball match without a way of reaching out to him. How could I be so careless?

I can feel Phoebe's eyes on me from time to time, and she has a knack for knowing when something is amiss, so I have to keep my cool. If I worry, she'll worry, and that's the last thing I need right now, I have to keep her spirits up.

It's good she isn't looking at me. As a matter of fact, she has that mischievous look on her face and she's sitting next to José on the couch with a feather in her hand. He's deep in sleep with his head is resting on the backrest and he's snoring loud enough to get everyone's attention. Craftily she trails the feather on the exposed part of his neck and he slaps himself involuntarily. From my vantage point I stifle a giggle and so does she, she does it again and he repeats the action, I don't stop her. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door and José is startled awake, and the first thing he sees is Phoebe and the feather, she freezes wide-eyed.

"I'm going to get the door," I motion nervously, almost running.

He rubs his eyes for a moment, "What are doing with that feather chica?"

"Nothing, Uncle José," she answers, innocently.

"You were tickling me, weren't you?"

"No," she whispers sheepishly, then giggles.

"I don't believe you"

"NOO" she shrieks. I can her laughing uncontrollably when I open the door to find Teddy with a wide toothy grin on his face. Christian is standing behind him with his hands resting on my son's shoulders as if he's protecting him. I step aside and gesture both of them to come inside.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask genuinely.

"Yeah, it was great" he gushes. He's sporting a blue Mariner's jacket with a matching baseball cap, "then we got ice cream, see," he says sticking out his tongue.

"José" I call out to him, he's still tickling Phoebe, "that's enough," I say, turning back to Teddy, "your tongue is blue"

"Yeah, it's cotton candy flavoured"

"That's- That's good . . . I'm glad you had a nice time," I say relieved, but he doesn't wait for a reply and he runs past me into the living room.

"Teddy Bear," Phoebe jumps off the couch, "I like your baseball cap"

"You do, try it on," he says, placing it on her head. She giggles when the cap covers her eyes and she stretches her neck upward to see him. "You can have it if you want"

"I can't, it's too big for me, Teddy" she notes.

"I'm sure you'll grow into it," he guarantees.

Christian clears his throat; I almost forgot that he was standing in the hallway. "Can I speak to you in private, Ms Steele?" his demeanour is a bit formal and unnerving since he's arrived.

"Sure," I nod.

José overhearing the conversation immediately bounces off the couch. "Well it's time for me to go anyway, bye guys"

"Bye Uncle José," they chorused together, and when he departs he exchange pleasantries with Christian before exiting through the door.

"Phoebe, Teddy, Mr Grey and I need to speak alone. Can you go to your room?" instantly they obey and run down the corridor together laughing.

On hearing the door close I wait a few seconds before turning around. Here comes the hard part, he must have figured it out by now, but he has a right to know.

I've scripted this moment over and over for the past eight years, the whys and reasons. He won't understand, he understood me back then, _but it's different now_ I say mentally. I turn, expecting to find him in the same position, but he nowhere there. In fact, he's inches from face, angry, and his hands are grasping me by my arms.

"What are you doing?" I demand, unafraid.

"I need answers," he seethes.

"Well this is not the way to get them, let me go"

"No, we're going to stay like this until you answer my questions"

"Stop it" I try to remove myself.

"No . . . . Today has been _very_ enlightening. Theodore and I had a lengthy and extensive conversation about his life . . . . All I need is one thing . . . Yes or no, Ana"

I say nothing, it's the beginning of my defiance, something he's very familiar with. Slowly, I can feel his fingers sinking into my skin. Mentally, I grimace, I won't do it openly to give him that satisfaction.

"Do you understand, Anastasia" his warm breath tickles my nose.

"Yes," I swallow, trembling slightly. But even though he's enraged, his eyes are gorgeous.

"Theodore is eight and a few months, including the duration of your pregnancy and that, will coincide with the time when we were. . . . _involved_ "

"Is that what you're calling it? We were more than that" I defend.

"I don't care, call it what you like. . . . Yes or no Anastasia, is that little boy my son?"

I pause, shivering and fighting to breathe, "Yes"

Even though it was expected, it shakes him to the core as his grip eases. It's not long when he gets over it and resumes his hold on me.

"So, that means Phoebe your youngest?"

"Yes but. . ."

"Yes or no, Anastasia, at this point I don't care about your explanations. I didn't care in the past and I don't care now . . ."

"No, but you don't understand, you have to listen to me . . ." tears are pooling in my eyes.

"No, I don't have to listen to anything. I can't trust you. You have no idea what you did to me and I'll never forgive you for it"

"What?" I shake my head, confused by his words.

"Now I understand why you treat him so differently. You spend all your time with her . . ."

"No, Christian . . ."

". . . because he looks just like me"

"Don't say that"

". . .you spend all your time with her. She goes to a private school and a sitter picks her up in the afternoon. Theodore goes to a public school and he has to walk to your workplace and wait for you to finish work so you can go home together. Then I come here and the man that's been playing Daddy to _my_ son is here enjoying his family, I bet he fathered your daughter. . . ."

"You need to stop it, and let go of me" I'm weeping and trying to wriggle myself free, shocked by the rapid fire of accusations spitting from his lips.

". . . So, Ms Steele, this is how it's going to be from here on. I want access to Theodore, within reason of course. Failure to grant me what I want can yield immeasurable results, and believe me, it's not my heart's desire to bring discomfort to your children"

"Don't threaten me, Christian, it doesn't have to be this way"

"You're right, it doesn't, but your past indiscretions doesn't permit me to think otherwise"

He's dead serious and I tremble within his constricted grip, "Christian, you're hurting me"

He pulls me closer, the tip of our noses brush against each other and our lips are a few centimetres apart. He smells invitingly good and his breath is warm against my skin. Unexpectedly, I shiver, taking in our familiar proximity, I'm hurt by his words and brute force, but at the same time, a small part of me wants our lips to connect.

"I doubt that, this moment doesn't equate to the turmoil you put me through nine years ago. Just answer my questions, it'll be all over soon"

It's then I see it, there's an immense flare of hatred and disgust in his eyes. Finally, the tears burst free, streaming down my face, it's the last thing I've ever wanted, he despises me.

"Mom?" I draw in a sharp breath and flutter my eyes close.

Christian finally lets me go and steps away with his back turned. I wipe my face quickly before turning around.

"Yes Teddy," I answer, trying to keep the sorrow in my voice at bay.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing, honey. Mr Grey just gave me some bad news, grownup talk," the doubt in his eyes isn't swayed by my account, "Is everything all right with your sister?"

"She's tired and she's ready to go to bed," he says to me but he's glaring at Christian.

"Okay, give me a minute; I need to see Mr Grey out. Say good night to him, Teddy"

He hesitates and I scold him with my eyes, "Good night, Mr Grey" his voice is lukewarm.

"Good night, Theodore" Christian replies, ruefully.

We listen again for the sound of the door closing down the hallway. I turn on my heels instantly, annoyed and fired-up.

"Are you happy?" I begin.

"I'm sorry-"

"No," I cut him off, "I was trying to prevent this from happening, but you let your anger get the better of you. Don't you ever put your hands on me, or speak to me like that in the presence of my children" I walk past him, open the door and stand to the side, "Now get out"

There's a ten-second delay like he's recapping all things that went wrong minutes ago.

"I'm truly sorry, Anastasia . . . .it will never happen again" his voice is sincere, but the damage is done. Before he departs he stops right before me, "but we still need to talk about this, good night"

I'm too exasperated to respond to anything he has to say at the moment and as soon as he crosses the threshold I shut the door behind him. Everything comes to the surface, and I rest my forehead against the door with my hand against my mouth, sobbing quietly.


	4. Coming to Terms

**Nice, thanks for recommending my story Grey girl 1989**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Coming To terms**_

 **Christian**

My life has never lacked its share of challenges, some days are difficult being the head of an international corporation, but I welcome them. It's satisfying to know that you've taken on those challenges and defeated them, especially when the outcome is in your favour. Yes, I've savoured those moments, but I can't get around this one. I don't even know where to begin.

Theodore hasn't spoken to me since Saturday night and his emotional frost for the past five days has filled me with regret and embarrassment. We got off on a good foot that day, only to be destroyed in minutes by my interaction with his mother that night.

Whenever I would engage him he would utter no more than two syllables or shrug his shoulders. I can only assume is that the only reason he continues to come upstairs is that his mother told him to, and why should I expect anything less from her. By all accounts, I've gotten to know that she's been an honourable parent, and not involving the children in our battle is the right thing to do. Even though I've just come to know who he is, it hurts that he has limited himself to me. But from his standpoint, how I treated his mother will hurt him just as much. In the end, I had no right to put my hands on his mother, whether I was angry or hurting, there's no excuse for that type of behaviour. And worse, he doesn't know I'm his father and that's the example I present him with? It's funny that I'm able to see the error of my ways through the eyes of a child, my child.

I should have done this sooner, the next day perhaps. I should have gone back to the apartment and apologized to her and the kids. But what's going to kill me right now is that look in his eyes. It's almost time for him to meet his mother downstairs. I lift my hand to knock on the door but it swings inwards before I can touch it. When I look down at him he's staring at me dead on, waiting with a sardonic look on his face.

"I need to have a word with you, Theodore," no reply, but he walks back into the room clutching the straps on his backpack. "Have a seat"

He obeys, but his actions are leaden and tolerant.

"I want to talk to you about what happened on Saturday night" I begin, "I'm not going to reveal what I discussed with your mother, but I should apologize to you for what you saw or heard that night. I came into your home and made her feel uncomfortable and insecure; I had no right to do that Theodore. I apologize, I apologize to you, to little Phoebe and to your mother . . . . .I understand if I've upset you and if you wish for me not to return to your home. I just wanted you to know that my actions were inexcusable and that I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Ms Steele again, but I believe she's cross with me and. . . ."

"No she's not," his words are cut and dry and it's the most he's said to me all week.

"How do you know?" I ask in a mild voice searching his eyes, tilting my head.

"Do you know my mom, I mean before last week? Did you know her before . . ."

"Theodore, I can't answer that" I shake my head.

"Fair enough," he sighs, "When I was little, she used to cry in the middle of the night when she thought we were sleeping. I would hear her through the bedroom door. She would say she's sorry over and over like she was talking to someone" I don't interrupt, "It stopped when I was five, and since then she hasn't cried. But you made her cry, Mr Grey, you made my mother cry"

His eyes begin to glaze over and he looks away from me. I rest my elbows on the table and tent my fingers against my lips, frustrated by the domino effect of my actions.

"Alright Theodore . . . . . Tell me what to do? . . . Tell me, what should I do to make it up to her?"

It takes a while as he ponders over my words, but eventually, the side of his mouth quirks up.

 **Ana**

"Heads"

"Tails"

"Okay," I grin, throwing the coin into the air and flip it on the backside of my hand.

"YES," Theodore celebrates in victory, "Okay Pictionary"

"We don't have enough people to play, darling. How about Monopoly?"

"Yay Monopoly" Phoebe radiates, jumping off the couch to retrieve the board game.

Unexpectedly there's a knock on the door. The kids freeze and shoot me their curious expressions, I'm baffled myself. I wasn't expecting anyone. Carefully and slowly, I cracked the door just enough to see the visitor. . . .it's Christian.

"Good afternoon, Mr Grey," I say, opening the door all the way.

"Good afternoon, Ms Steele" his eyes cast over my shoulder to the children in the living room, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"If you came to talk, it's not a good time, we're just about. . ."

"Mr Grey," Teddy magically appears next to me, grinning gleefully, "Come in, hope you don't mind, mom. I asked Mr Grey to drop by if he could"

There wasn't time for me to object or frown, Teddy had already grabbed his hand and yanked him inside all the way to the living room.

"Mom you don't mind, right?"

 _Yes, I do._ "Uh, no . . . it's okay, honey" I raise my hands defeated without saying a word, permitting whatever it is going on in front of me to continue.

At this point, I'm very vigilant. I don't want a repeat performance of what took place last weekend. Teddy has been in a dull mood since that day, however, I noticed a shift in his demeanour this afternoon on our way home. I'm assuming that he and Christian had a conversation but I hope it's not the one he should be having right now. It's not an appropriate time, I don't know how all of this is going to affect Phoebe, she's so fragile.

"It's game night, we were about to play Pictionary"

"No we're not," Phoebe objected pouting to her brother, "it's Monopoly" she asserts tapping the box. "We don't have enough people, remember?"

"We do now, Mr Grey is here" he points out.

"I don't want to play Pictionary, Teddy" she pouts.

"Well I don't want to play Monopoly, Phoebe" he retorts, glaring at her.

"Hey, hey, no fighting, if you two can't agree then we'll play Scrabble," I say finally.

"Awwwww," they protest, all the same, Teddy sprints for the Scrabble game across the room.

It's here I witness Phoebe with an empty visage, staring at Christian with meaningful but void eyes. I've never seen that look on her face before and I wonder what's going through her little head. Christian observes it too, but his gaze doesn't linger for long.

"Honey" I whisper, "it's not polite to stare," she nods wordlessly to me; again she cast her eyes to Christian.

"Do you wanna play?" she asks quietly, knotting her fingers together.

He appears to be taken aback and he replies, "Thank you, Phoebe. . . .I'd love to play"

. . .

On the couch, I sit on the sidelines with my feet tucked under my body, watching the trio interact with each other, cheering, celebrating and giving each other high fives. I can see that they're all enjoying themselves, particularly Phoebe. José is the only man that's ever gotten this intimate with them; Ethan was unable to make that connection.

A landslide of scenarios acts out in my head as I sit quietly thinking of the possibilities. How will the kids react when Christian and I tell them the truth, particularly Phoebe? But answering one question will make room for much more, and sure enough, I'm prepared to answer each and every one of them. If this is what it takes to make things right, then so be it.

It's almost nine and remarkably, Phoebe isn't tired. She should have been in bed an hour ago, it seems that she's been bitten by the game-bug because my little princess is on a roll. I give them another half an hour before announcing their bedtime. . . . and of course, they whine. Fifteen minutes later I come out after tucking my angels into bed with a plastic case in my hands. Before I go back into the living room I draw in a deep breath then exhale puffing my cheeks.

When I get to the couch he looks up at me, but I don't hold on to his gaze, I'm too nervous about what's going to happen.

"Is something the matter?" he questions.

"No, but you need to see this," my hand is outstretched before him, case in hand. "Then we'll talk"

Fifteen minutes have gone by since I handed him the documents. The quietness forces me to go within myself and wonder, wonder what he's thinking, or what will be the outcome of all this. Once it all sinks in he'll tell his family, everyone will know. Then there's his mother, she might . . . .

"Anastasia"

I look to where he's sitting and the papers are scattered across the coffee table next to the board game.

"I'm sorry, you . . ."

"No, I'm sorry" he interrupts. "Initially, I came here to apologize for what happened last weekend, but it seems I have to seek your forgiveness for much more"

The room goes quiet, and I recognize what's happening to him. He quickly springs off the couch and begins to pace the room, pondering pensively. He catches me off-guard when he plants himself solid next to me. His proximity is a bit too much right and I'm tempted to move away but I realize he's in an unfamiliar place, and I'm the only one that can give him the answers to the questions rushing around in his head.

"Tell me, what's wrong with her," he begins, "Tell me everything"

"Phoebe's growth was much slower. She wasn't under-developed but she was smaller and delicate. She couldn't breathe on her own and she developed polycythemia. It's a condition where she has too many red blood cells, then she has respiratory issues. The first five months of her life was spent in the hospital, in and out of incubation. Doctors told me to prepare myself but every year she would get stronger"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant before the wedding?"

"I swear to god I didn't know, I found out a month later"

"What does she need?" he asserts.

"No, she already has everything, Christian. . ."

"I just want her to get the best care"

". . . and you think I haven't been doing that all these years. Teddy and I have dedicated our lives to that little girl"

"I didn't mean. . ."

"I know what you mean, and I appreciate it . . . but don't you go thinking that this is about money. Money destroyed my life, my family. I will not have my children brainwashed by it and don't tell me it can make their lives better. They have a good life now. . . .We all do"

"So what should I do, don't get involved"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're their father; I would never keep them away from you"

"So the follow-up question would be why didn't you tell me about this, but I'd be a hypocrite if I couldn't answer that partially. You tried to contact me after the wedding. . . .Didn't you?"

"Yes I did, in more ways than one"

"I have two children," he mutters, gazing blankly at their medical records and birth certificates. "When are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should get to know them, and they should get to know you. We need to work together, think how they'll react when we tell them. . . .I mean look at you" I gesture to him.

"You're right," he nods, "That's a good idea"

"Christian, I didn't know where you were and I tried to get messages to your family but they wouldn't. . ."

His face changes instantly and he starts to probe, "Who? . . . Who are you talking about? Who knew about these children and didn't tell me?"

"Look," I say sidestepping his query, "this a lot to take in"

"I know, and you still didn't answer my question"

"Please let's do this one day at a time. I have a lot to tell you . . . if you're willing to listen, but I can't explain everything in one night"

"Everything? I didn't ask you about everything. The occurrences I'm concerned about here, are those surrounding my children. . ."

" _Our_ children Christian, those are _our_ children," I say furiously pointing down the corridor, "You're so stubborn, for god's sakes we were kids when we decided to get married. You mean after nine years you don't want to know what happened."

"No . . .I don't" he says with an emotionless gaze. "I know exactly what happened, and we don't have to rehash that part"

"That's bullshit and you're a goddamn liar" I shot back gritting my teeth, "as a matter of fact, subconsciously, you're dying for me tell you. Without asking, you want me to pour my heart and soul out to you, give you an explanation for what went on. . . . but I'm not going to. As much as I was wrong, so were you buddy . . ."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up, I'm still talking" his eyes widen, "You turned your back on me, _you_ , of all people. You didn't love me; it was easy for you to walk away, too easy"

"Really? So because of it, you think you get to sit there and question how much I loved you. You don't have the right to do that"

"Yes, I do. A real man wouldn't have walked away so easily; a real man would have. . . ."

"Would have what, listened to you, get to the bottom of it, try to work things out. That may be true, but like you said . . .we were kids. We both made some stupid decisions. . ."

Now my eyes widen, "What stupid decision are you speaking about. Us wanting to get married . . . ."

"Don't do this, at least not now, the children are asleep"

His last statement was the breaking point for cooler heads to prevail. My gaze being prickled by unshed tears while searching the tiled floor for something and nothing.

"It's getting late and I have to clean up," I motion at the games and pieces that are strewn across the table and the floor.

"I'll help you" he offers.

"That's okay, you don't have to"

"No. . .I want to," and I don't try to discourage him, I'm too exhausted anyway.

 **Christian**

Anastasia is right, from the moment I saw her I've been wondering about the events that took place nine years ago. Honestly, it's been eating away at me, but the children Anastasia and I share takes precedence over whatever resentful feelings I may harbour towards her.

Moving around the living room I get a better view of the residence. Their living arrangements are quaint and modest. In the corner of the room, there's a small table with framed photographs, in one of them is Anastasia cradling Phoebe in her arms. She's an amazing bright-eyed bundle looking back at her mother. There are other pictures of José and a woman hugging Phoebe and Theodore at a birthday party. . . . right here in this room.

"That was taken for their eighth birthday," I hear her voice next to me, "the woman in this picture is Kate, her sitter as you say. She's the landlady; she helps me out with Phoebe, picks her up from school, and watches over her until I get home. José and Kate have helped me out a lot since I've moved here, they're the only people I can call friends. I don't know what I would have done without them"

There is gratitude and admiration in her voice for these two individuals. I'm suddenly guilt-riddled for making those assumptions about her associates.

"Do you and the children have plans tomorrow?"

"Well, the children don't. . . . but I do" she states.

"Can I come see them?"

She pauses, "Of course, what time?"

"I'll be at the office all day," she lifts her eyebrows to my declaration and says nothing, tomorrow is Saturday, ". . . .until six"

"Okay, well they usually get to bed at eight, but I'll make an exception if you're here with them. Kate will be here also, I'll let her know"

. . . . .

 **Anastasia**

"Did you have a good time?" Ethan starts as we're walking down the corridor. To my dissatisfaction, he's been openly staring at me all afternoon.

"Yes I did, dinner was wonderful," I say gratefully, as walk to my door and it obvious that we're at a serious loss for words. Ethan and I were in a relationship that didn't last long; he puts in a lot of time at the hospital. We tried to make it work. I met him a day after I had the children and he's been Phoebe's personal physician ever since. Teddy who is a regular chatterbox is unusually mum around him; something tells me that they don't mesh well.

I'm a few feet from my apartment, so instinctively I reach for my keys in my purse.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he breaks the silence.

"Okay," I nod, as the keys jingle between my fingers.

He smiles then leans in slowly, but nothing is happening on my end, apart from anticipating his kiss I don't feel anything. A whoosh is felt to my right when my front door opens, and Ethan steps away from me.

"Mom, you're back" it's Teddy with a cunning grin on his face. "Good evening, Dr Ethan"

"Hello Teddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine" he replies, his eyes are darting between us like he waiting for something.

 _Right_. . . .I say inwardly, "Ethan thanks again, goodnight"

"Goodnight Ana, goodnight Teddy" he waves uncomfortably, while the door closes.

I walk into the kitchen unexpectedly to find Kate and Christian chatting. He gives me reserved once over and cast his gaze into the glass of juice he's now bringing to his lips.

"How did it go?" Kate enquires.

"The food was good," I remarked specifically.

"Uh oh, I know what you mean. I love my brother but he's not the best company. . . . well, I'm going. He's probably lurking outside my door. Goodnight Ana" she embraces me, "Goodnight Mr Grey"

"Goodnight Ms Kavanagh"

 **Christian**

Unwittingly my eyes have been scanning Anastasia since she's entered the room. I have to say she looks very nice in that dress. She's been attired in pants and loose fitting clothes every time I saw her. Apparently, she had an early dinner date with a man and she's all dressed up in a plum dress that hugs her upper body perfectly then flairs at her slim waist down to her thighs. More or less her form hasn't changed much, her legs are still beautiful and her hair is pulled away from her face exposing that beauty mark on her neck. Something I'd always find my lips were drawn to.

"What did you guys do today?" her attention is cast to the open refrigerator.

"Phoebe showed me her favourite book from her book collection"

"The Story of Ferdinand," she remarks, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, then we all watched TV, I couldn't stop laughing"

"That's good, you need to lighten up Grey," then she leans a little closer me and whisper, "Children will do that to you"

Our close proximity was short-lived, she smelt like flowers this time. Usually, she's drenched in vanilla and coffee fragrances, even though that wasn't ideal it would still be beguiling. She tips the bottle to her lips and she treks off into the living room, I'm not far behind. She goes around the couch and her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Wh-what is this?" she murmurs, Teddy has a Cheshire cat grin on his face, so do I, "no, no".

Phoebe is asleep, body-hugging an oversized pink bunny. With panic on her face, Anastasia begins to peel back Phoebe's fingers from the toy.

"What are you doing" I protest in a whisper.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I don't know if this is safe. You just can't give _them_ whatever you want Chris. . ." her eyes darts over to Theodore who's at this time fully engrossed with his mother's objection, "I mean Mr Grey, she has breathing problems"

"It's asthma and allergy friendly, Ms Steele. I have doctors and I've done my homework, I wouldn't put her or Theodore in harm's way"

I can see she's struggling with what's going on here, caught between what she knows and what I'm introducing to them. Eventually, she surrenders and her features relax.

"C'mon Mom, it's okay . . .Please . . . Phoebe loves it" Theodore tries to assure her.

"O-Okay" she stammers with a nod, "but we should get her to bed"

And she didn't have to tell me twice, I got to Phoebe quick, nudging Anastasia off to the side. Phoebe is so delicate and full of warmth, she feels so tiny in my arms and then there's her head resting on my shoulder. A smile along with a spark surges through me when I hear her soft breathing next to my ear. It's an effortless action, probably done countless times by many parents but at this moment I'm filled with pride and joy all at once.

After we put Phoebe and her new toy together in bed, Anastasia draws the covers up to her neck. We stand together at her bedside as she wraps her little arms around the pink bunny.

I haven't felt this in a while. . . . unadulterated happiness. I hope that all of this is the beginning of greater times to come.


	5. And the truth is?

_**Chapter 5 – And the truth is . . .**_

* * *

 **Christian**

It's sheer happenstance that Olivia and I are standing in the corridor going over a few details for this final appraisal when she gets off the elevator. It wasn't necessary to look, I recognized that purposeful catwalk stride anywhere, the reverberating sounds of her pumps stomping across the floor towards me was like a thunderclap interrupting my mental serenity. Vehemently I lift my head and there she was, Vittoria Sana, the ideal male fantasy come true.

As expected, she launches herself at me, recklessly crashing into me and throwing her arms around my neck. Never mind that my assistant and I are doing something at the moment.

"Vittoria" I could only say, stroking her back. "I didn't know you would be back so soon"

She draws herself away and pouts slightly, "Why? Didn't you miss me, my love?"

Not particularly, I say to myself. For a brief moment, I find myself wondering what I'm doing with this woman. Yes, she's beautiful, but sadly, the overwhelming sensations I've experienced over the past four weeks pales in comparison whenever I'm with Phoebe and Theodore.

"Haven't you been reading my messages?" she enquires.

"I've been . . . very busy lately," I say truthfully.

"Oh, well I can give you're the details," she rolls her eyes.

It's here where I have to listen to her grouse over inadequacies of the job, criticize the heat, complain about the service or her accommodations . . . . and she doesn't fail to deliver. Quickly, I guide her into my office and pretend to listen as I pour myself a brandy.

" . . . . that's why I thought it would be a good idea to spend the weekend with you"

"Excuse me," I sputter, almost making a mess of myself. "I didn't get that"

She grins sheepishly, "You're so silly. No, I came here to spend the weekend with you, in that way you wouldn't need to take yourself from work. I know you're very busy here," she tosses her hand, "I'll stay at the Penthouse and keep you occupied, you work too hard. But I'm here now, so your main focus should be me . . ." she coos.

"Wait, you want to stay at the Penthouse, my Penthouse"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"This weekend?" I say for clarity.

"Christian, yes. What's the problem?"

"I'm not available this weekend, Vittoria. Why didn't you call?"

"Why didn't you reply to my emails?" she counters heatedly, and swiftly.

"Like I said earlier, I've been very busy, and don't think I'll be able to accommodate you this weekend"

She huffs, "And why not?"

 _Because I was planning on having the kids with me this weekend._ It's an idea I've only conjured in my mind, I haven't gotten around to asking Anastasia yet.

"Christian, why can't I stay at the Penthouse?" she repeats.

"I have some important matters to attend to"

"Important? So I'm not important anymore?" she states categorically.

"Don't do that, Vittoria, you know what I mean"

"No I don't, just say it" her face morphs gradually to suspicion, "Who is she?"

"Don't start . . ."

"There's someone else, isn't there"

"You're being ridiculous"

She pouts, "I don't think so. You don't call, you don't reply to my emails, it's like you don't care anymore"

I can hear the hurt in her voice, and it's not my modus operandi to make a woman feel less than anything. Although it's highly unlikely for Vittoria, her beauty is striking. From time to time she demands reassurance that she's the most beautiful woman in the world, like now.

"Vittoria, I guarantee you, it's not another woman. Okay?"

"Okay," she blushes.

. .

After very little convincing, I'm escorting her through the lobby towards the entrance of the building to meet up with Taylor. Arrangements have been made for her to stay at a resort for the weekend, and I _may_ have said that didn't want her to be alone at Escala because I won't be around. God help me for lying to her, but the choice wasn't hard when it came to my children . . . . And then there's the mother of children, who is currently standing in front the coffee shop chatting it up with a man.

Absentmindedly, I stop in my tracks forgetting about Vittoria's presence and forgetting that she's curious enough follow my line of sight. She's about to look to her right when I take her hand gently, making her face me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not able to spend time with you this weekend"

She grins, "That's okay, I know you'll find a way to make it up to me somehow"

Stepping closer to me, she throws her arms around my neck and I'm giving the opportunity to take a very long look at Anastasia and the man she's talking to. She's blushing profusely as he's handing her a bunch of red roses, and when she takes them he gives her a kiss on her cheek. I hadn't realized that I've been staring that long when Vittoria had to pry herself away from my arms.

Outside on the sidewalk, I'm accompanied by another CPO as I watch the car merge into the traffic. Having Vittoria over for the weekend was out of the question. Walking back into the building the man I saw her speaking to earlier passes me on the way out. He's tall, a good-looking man, blond with green eyes. A stethoscope is peeking out of his left pants pocket, so obviously I conclude that this is Dr Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother, the same man Phoebe has mentioned occasionally.

With meddling intent I enter the coffee shop, prompting my CPO to stand at the entrance. Anastasia is sitting in the far corner of the room with the roses laying across the table. She's immersed in paperwork in front of her and doesn't see me approach.

"Because it's Friday" I read the card fastened onto the bouquet. "Nice, special day today?"

"Like the card says Mr Grey, 'Because it's Friday'" her tone is clipped and she refuses to give me her undivided attention.

"Is that your doctor friend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she retorts now looking up to me, her eyes are bold and fiery, sending a jolt through me.

"So you were watching," I say pleased. I'm actually glad that she saw me. Turns out Vittoria's presence was good for something after all.

"Of course I was watching, she's not hard to miss . . . Mediterranean?"

"Italian . . .and no she's not my girlfriend"

"It didn't look that way when you two were latched on to each other," she murmurs while getting back to the papers in front of her.

"I wasn't latched on to her . . ."

She looks up again, half-lid and unperturbed "It doesn't matter, Christian, it's none of my business. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," I draw the chair from the table and have a seat. I have her undivided attention when her eyes follow me as I sit. "I would like Theodore and Phoebe to spend the weekend at my home"

"Absolutely not"

I raise my hands defensively, "Now hear me out . . ."

"Christian, you don't understand. I'm not trying to keep them away from you, I'm thinking about Phoebe. She's not allowed to have sleepovers, at least not yet. I understand that you want to spend time with them, but . . ."

"Okay, what if you were to come with them. In that way, you could look after Phoebe and I can have the children in the same space"

She hesitates, "I don't know, Christian . . ."

"Please, think about it" I beseech.

She drums her fingers against the tabletop, pondering for what seems like an eternity. "When do you want them to come over?"

"Tonight," I say almost immediately.

"Tonight?" she frowns and mentally deliberating the request again.

"Is something wrong?" I enquire as her blue eyes comb over the bunch of roses.

"It's nothing," she stutters disenchanted, "What time tonight?"

. . . .

 **Ana**

Promptly at eight, Christian comes to the apartment to get our things. I've never seen Teddy and Phoebe so excited. The ride to Escala felt more like a road trip or a vacation, they were bouncing and laughing in the backseat of the car. We almost looked like a family. . . . .almost.

From the moment they exited the car, everything seemed bigger, brighter, and flashier. Curious stares doubled with silence accompanied us through the ride up to Christian's penthouse. Upon entering the foyer, Teddy and Phoebe pause to take in their new surroundings. They turn to me, seeking approval with their wide eyes.

"Go on" I sanction.

Together they run into the vast room, skipping and exploring the open spaces. Christian comes to my side with a delightful smile on his face as he takes in their collective reaction.

"Your bedrooms are upstairs. . . .go take a look" he signals to the staircase. The pair gleefully raced upstairs, leaving me behind with their father.

For the rest of the night, not much was being said between us, but we worked together putting the children's things in their new room. More so, I'm a bit sceptical of Phoebe adapting to her new surroundings, but she seems to be fine sleeping by herself. At home, the children would share a room, in this way Teddy would monitor her breathing at night, he would insist on it.

It's clear that a lot of thought went into the rooms' setup. Christian tried his best to replicate the homey environment of the children's room and captured it here. Back home on Phoebe's side of the room, there are a few reading and activity books, it's done here as well, but in addition to this there are stuff animals and dolls. Teddy's room, on the other hand, contained adventure books and a standing telescope.

The view beyond the walls of glass lures me to the balcony. The cool night air kisses my face as I lean against the rails, casting my eyes to the streets of Seattle down below. I curl my toes against the floor and I'm about to wrap my arms around myself from the cold when I'm unexpectedly enveloped by a cover of warmth. After draping a plush blanket over my shoulders, Christian steps to the side, creating a wide gap between us. I thank him for the gesture and turn my attention back to the view and the buildings that surround us.

"This is beautiful," I say without looking at him, "Thanks for inviting them here, I can see that they love it"

"No need to thank me, I want them to be a part of me now"

"I understand. . . .but try not to spoil them"

"I can't promise that" he grins, "I know you'll help me with that, right?"

Looking into the night sky I can hear Ethan's disenchanted voice echoing through my mind. I had to cancel our date so I could be with the children tonight and I wasn't about to ask Kate to come to a strange place with a man she hardly knew. . . . although she wouldn't mind.

"Did I take you away from something tonight?" I give him a suspicious side-glance. "You seemed preoccupied"

"I'm not . . . . I mean, I was supposed to go out with Ethan tonight, and I had to cancel. But don't worry about it, he doesn't mind"

"Does he know you're over here, with me?"

"No, and I'm not here _with you_ , I'm here with the children on their first sleepover"

"At their father's place," he adds.

I shake my head and look back to view in front of me, I refuse to get in a thing over this.

"He seems like a nice guy" I hear him say.

"Yeah, he is"

"So how long have you known him?"

I feel his eyes dissecting me, "More than eight years, why?"

"Just curious . . . are you two, serious"

"At the moment, no. I want to take things slow, it didn't work out the last time"

"The last time? Well slow is good, we wouldn't want to confuse the children"

"And how would I confused them, Christian. If I were to tell them that you're their father there's no confusion there, Ethan would be my boyfriend and that shouldn't be a problem, we're just dating. And if I were to take things further, just know I'll be thinking about the children when I make that decision"

He crosses his arms over his chest and squares his jaw.

"So what about you and your Italian Bella . . ."

"I already told you she's not my girlfriend"

"Did you tell her that, or are you in denial . . . ."

"Stop it, we're not talking about Vittoria"

"Fine" I smirk triumphantly. It seems that I've touched a nerve and it good enough to conclude this part of the conversation.

Unexpectedly, my mind warps to our first encounter and let out a mild chuckle.

"What?" he enquires.

"Nothing really," I sigh, "I remembered that time you push me into the hedge"

"My recollection somewhat differs, I remembered saving you from your clumsiness" he grins.

 _. . . . . ._

 _ **ELEVEN YEARS AGO**_

 _Ever since I came home yesterday, I haven't had a moment's peace to myself. I feel like an exhibit or a curious display, Mother has been showing me off to every socialite in Westchester. Yesterday I returned after spending seven years at an exclusive, private school in France. Regretfully, Daddy is in California on business with Carrick Grey, he gave me his word that he would return tonight. . . .and Daddy always keeps his promises._

 _When I heard Mrs Trevelyan-Grey enter the front door I made my escape through the back into the gardens. Not long after, I heard my mother calling out to me after she discovered me missing._

 _Casting my gaze around gardens, I realized how much I really missed being here, this is my favourite place. I love the afternoon breezes mixed with grassy fragrances._

 _Walking deeper along the path I can hear scrunching noises behind me. In the beginning, I thought it was just my colourful imagination but they seemed to be getting closer so I willfully stop and abruptly turn on my heels. I'm startled out of my skin when I don't see my mother but in fact, it's a familiar grey-eyed boy from down the road. . . .Christian Trevelyan-Grey. Instinctively, I throw my arms up and step back, then stumbling into a thorny hedge._

 _As I silently writhe in pain, I don't know what hurts more, the abrasions on my skin or my humiliated ego. After carefully taking me away from my unforeseen death-trap, we sit on the grass together examining my scratches and bruises, there's one, in particular, bleeding down my leg._

" _I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was trying to catch up," he says apologetically._

 _I ignore him and keep inspecting the extent of my injuries._

 _"Mrs Steele is looking for you. I figured you didn't hear her, so I followed you . . ."_

 _"I did hear her" I reply miffed, "I was trying to get away"_

 _"Ohh, sorry I didn't know"_

 _"You're Elliot, right?" I say convincingly, pretending to not know who he is._

 _"No, I'm Christian. Elliot's gone off to college"_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot" I lie. "Well, I'm An-"_

 _"Anastasia, I know who you are. . . .Elementary School"_

" _Alright" I shrug, then motion to my legs, "You know this is not okay, right?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, I haven't seen you since we were little and the first thing you do is shove me into a plant"_

" _I didn't push you. . . .I saved you" he remarks confused, "Did you hit your head too"_

 _"Very funny, Christian Grey" I smile, "It's kinda nice to see that you haven't changed"_

 _"And why would I change?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand, so much has changed since I left here, especially the people. I assumed you'd be one of them" I say, struggling to get to my feet. His arms shoot out cradling me at my waist to give the much-needed assistance._

" _Are you okay?" he says very close to my face._

" _I'm not sure" I murmur truthfully. Being this close to him with his arm around my waist is jolting my senses. I don't know what I'm feeling but it feels divine._

" _Maybe I should carry you to the house"_

" _Um," I look around, unsure myself, "O-Okay"_

 _He lifts me up with ease supporting me in his arms; my hands are wrapped around his neck. Every time he'd look over to me, I would avert my eyes to some uninteresting dirt patch on the walkway . . .it's lame yes I know but being this close to him is quite distracting._

 _And fast as it began it was all over, soon enough we were a few meters from my house and there comes my mother barreling out of the side door cancelling the good feelings I had seconds ago._

 _. . . ._

 **Christian**

I've been lying in bed, gazing at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes mulling over our interaction last night. Never in a million years did I think that I could bring myself to be so civil with Anastasia Steele. Sadly I'm torn, and the struggle is between what happened years ago and what's happening now. The conversation bounced around for a while, then it stuck to talking about Theodore and Phoebe.

The more we talked the more realize that my tenaciousness was slowly being eroded. The truth is, I want to know more. I want to know if she really loved me as she said, or was it all a farce. Was she doing it all to save her family from ruins? Didn't she trust me to tell me the truth? Of course, she didn't, or we wouldn't be at this juncture.

Notwithstanding the fact that I'm partly to blame, if I hadn't given up on her all at once I would have discovered that she was pregnant, and in that case, I would have been there in the beginning, even if things wouldn't have worked out between us.

Exiting the corridor, I spot Theodore and Phoebe singing, dancing and twirling each other around the living room. Anastasia is seated on the couch clapping and cheering them on, I stop short just to observe them in their revelry. They are truly happy children and that has nothing to do with me, it's all Anastasia.

"Yaayyyy" she claps and they both take a playful bow after their performance.

"Mr Grey", Phoebe points to me.

"Good morning Phoebe, good morning Theodore"

"Good morning Mr Grey" they chorus.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, Mom made our favourite, strawberry pancakes" Phoebe declares.

"Wow that's great, maybe she can make some for me sometime"

"Maybe" their mother retort with a straight face.

I look back at them, "Hey guys, can I have a few minutes with your mother? It's really important"

And with brimming smiles, they agree and run up the stairs.

Minutes later, we're standing on opposite sides of the room, the last thing I need right now is for Anastasia to be on the defensive, and I don't want her to be intimidated by my proximity. I meant what I said when I apologized for grabbing her a few weeks ago, it was unacceptable and Theodore has my word that it won't happen again.

She laughs nervously and swipes her hands along her shorts, "Why are we here?"

I take a deep breath turn my back to her, casting my gaze to the skyline in front of me.

"I want to know what happened between us"

"Before," she whispers softly, "or after the wedding"

"Everything. . . .I want to know everything"

When I turn around, she's hugging herself and her eyes are searching the floor.

"Christian, I want to tell you but . . ."

"So tell me . . . what do I get to lose at this point? It's the least you can do, Anastasia"

She places her hand on her forehead, and huffs, "Okay . . . . Things were different between my mother and father when I came back from school. It turned out my mother was a different woman, she felt entitled to whatever she wanted, and in return, my father had to bear the cost. Dad's money was depleting and she didn't care. When you and I fell in love I was happy when she gave us her blessing, but in fact, she hoping that we would become more, and when I realized what she was trying to do I wanted no part of it, you have to believe me. But then she told me that my father was dying, I didn't know at the time, and he was angry she told me about it under those circumstances"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I state bewildered.

"I don't know, truly, I don't. She said I'd be doing this to help my father, after all he's done for me. She used his illness and my emotions to manipulate me. . . . .I believed her. I believed that I was saving our family, Christian. I mean, why should I doubt my mother, right?"

"I get what you're saying, but you doubted me. I would have listened to you"

"Would you? You left without an explanation, Christian. Maybe the way it happened was for the best"

"That's where you're wrong, hearing it from you would have been far better than hearing it from my mother, don't you think?"

"You're right, I know that now, but at the time my fear of you leaving me came anyway. I figured, maybe you found out the truth that I wasn't ready to get married. But that wasn't it, then everything went downhill, Daddy died a few weeks later and when I found out that I was pregnant Mom told me that I was ruined. I was the pregnant jilted bride of Christian Trevelyan-Grey and no one will have me"

Against her scorching words, I avert my eyes from the etched hurt in her eyes.

"She made arrangements for us to migrate to Europe, but I told her that I wasn't going so she left without me. That afternoon I found myself on the doorsteps of the Grey Estate. I was hoping to meet with you, seeing that you terminated your email addresses, phone numbers. . . . and on top of that Mia didn't want to get involved, she asked me to stop calling her and I did. I wasn't permitted to come into your house until Mrs Grey met me at the door. She told me that you weren't in the country and anything I needed to say could be conveyed to her. So I asked to meet with her privately, and she agreed. I told your mother I was pregnant, Christian. I thought she would have told you but I should have known she wouldn't after she called me a liar"

 _WHAT?_

. .

 _"You're lying, haven't you done enough to this family, to Christian," she spits, "You and your treacherous mother are not going to stop until you destroy him"_

 _"I'm not lying" I contest. "I just thought he should know"_

 _"Well he doesn't want to know, in fact, he doesn't want anything from you"_

 _"No, I want to speak to Christian" I request._

" _You're in no position to make any demands here, and furthermore he's in no mood to entertain whatever you have to say"_

" _Trust me, he'll be interested in this"_

" _Don't get ahead of yourself little girl. I heard the plot between you and your mother right before the wedding. I stood behind that door and listened to you two conspiring to deceive my family, it was divine intervention, but what hurt me that day was the fact that I had to tell my son that his fiancée is a scheming, grasping gold-digger"_

" _No, that's not what happened. . . ."_

" _It doesn't matter what happened. Right now we're in the process of taking Steele Design Collaborative. You should be grateful that your father's hard work isn't being thrown to the wind, but it's a pity he ended up with two vile women at his side. Your father was a good man, you didn't deserve someone like him" her words bruise me deeply, "And I don't believe that child you're carrying is my son's"_

" _It is," I say adamantly. I'm on the brink of tears, but I'm not here to cry. I'm here to make my point._

" _Well, I'll give you two options. One, when the child is born we can have a paternity test to verify your claim. And if it's proven that the child is indeed my son's, my family will fight you tooth and nail for it. You wouldn't stand a chance and you're in no position to bargain, you literally have nothing and no one"_

 _This is where I'm broken, endless tears are cascading down my face. I thought of someone taking my baby away from me is not only heart-wrenching but also devastating._

" _And what is my other option" I sob._

" _Get rid of it," she states stony._

 _My knees almost gave out; I couldn't believe that she even suggested it. I'm her son's child, how could she say that._

" _I have an alternative" I manage to say._ " _I'll go. I won't contact him or anyone from your family again. Just don't take my baby"_

" _I can live with that, and like I said before, I don't believe you're carrying his child. But for your troubles," she goes to her desk, she scribbles on a piece of paper then offers it to me._

 _It's a check, and after taking it from her hands I recognize the triumphant smile in her eyes. So with that, I rip the paper in half straight down the middle and dropped on the floor._

 _. . . . ._

"Abortion? My Mother wouldn't propose an idea like that," I challenge.

"All mothers aren't the same Christian, some protect their children, and some don't. You would be surprised the lengths a woman would go through to protect their child from harm"

"I don't believe you"

"I knew you wouldn't, but that's the truth. This is what happened over nine years ago, what do I get from lying about it?"

"She would have told me, Anastasia"

"But she didn't. Look, I see where this is going and I don't want to argue, so we're done talking" she says final, escaping through the office door.

"Come back, Anastasia, we're not done here . . ."

When I round the corner she's frozen in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. And I follow her line of sight, there's another woman standing motionless in the foyer.

This couldn't have happened at a more inappropriate time


	6. Awful Timing

_**Chapter 6 – Awful timing**_

* * *

 **Ana**

 _Oh god, this couldn't be a more inappropriate time._

In the midst of finding relief from escaping door number one's unwavering train of thoughts, I end up running into another dilemma, and door number two is much worse.

On the other side of the formal living room, I'm face to face with the woman that Christian is supposedly not involved with. She's tall, garnished from head to toe in designer labels, matched with flawless makeup and a heavy dark-brown head of curls cascading over her shoulders. And to top it off, she's devastatingly beautiful.

"Vittoria," he voices, unsure of what is taking place, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" she points vehemently to herself, "What am I doing here? Who is this woman?"

"She's my guest" he proclaims.

"A guest . . .I see. Does this guest have a name?" she frowns.

Her eyes don't leave me, slowly she's scrutinizing every detail of my anatomy. I know how this looks, I'm dressed too casual to be just visiting and my hair is up in a messy bun. Whatever she's thinking it's justified, I'd be mortified myself if I saw my boyfriend chasing a strange, dishevelled woman through his house.

I raise my hands defensively, "It's okay, I'll leave and you two can work this out . . ."

"You're not going anywhere" Christian points to my face, then turns to her, "And you, you can't just barge into my home . . ."

"And why not, so I don't see this. So I won't know about the scandalous secrets you're keeping from me. I saw Taylor in the city this morning, and I _know_ he doesn't go anywhere without you. So I realized that you were here, in Seattle. I called the office, but you weren't there. How would you know of my intentions, Christian, you don't take my calls or return my messages. Now I know why" she eyes me in disgust.

"Vittoria, you're getting ahead of yourself and how did you get in here?"

"I memorized your code when. ."

"YOU DID WHAT?" he barks, making us both flinch.

Honestly, I don't want to be a witness to this, and furthermore, I'm concerned about the children hearing this ruckus. Slowly Christian is inching his way towards her, and by now he's standing between the both of us.

"Christian," I say breaking the screaming tension in the room, "This isn't good, we should leave"

"I already said no, Anastasia. You're not leaving here and we're not done talking" he commands me then turns to her, "Vittoria, go to my office"

"No," she stomps defiantly past him over to me.

" _Vittoria_ ," he says threatening, whatever was on her mind before she heard his voice was completely wiped away.

"Anastasia, that's a pretty name . . . Is this reason why you couldn't be with me this weekend? The important _thing_ you needed to take care of" then, during her rant her words are instantly converted to Italian, "Christian, mi rifiuto di accettarlo, non ti perderò per questa..donna... e tu, sarà meglio tu non ci sia andata a letto, sgualdrina(" **I will not accept this Christian, I will not lose you to this...woman** " she turns to me and her hazel eyes zooms in with her finger aimed at my face, " **and you, you better not be sleeping with him you tramp")**

I leaned into her face, grinding my teeth, "Se non mi togli il dito dalla faccia te lo spezzo **("If you don't get that finger out of my face I will break it off")**. Her finger instantly retracts, I don't know what surprised her more the fact that I speak Italian or that I threatened to disable her precious hand.

Unexpectedly, Christian inserts himself between us making me take a sizeable step back.

"Vittoria, I said to go to my office. Do it"

He hesitates and huffs, narrowing her threatening glare at me. What's happening in front of me is the last thing on my mind. In fact, I'm very concerned that the children may be listening from upstairs. I don't notice her pass me by until I feel her eyes on the back of my head, that's when I move away and go towards the stairs.

"Anastasia, wait. I'm sorry about all of this. . ."

"Whatever, Christian. Clearly, you need time to sort out whatever this is. I don't want the kids here with your impulsive girlfriend"

"I already told you she's _not_ my girlfriend"

"I don't care, I really don't care. The only thing I care about is my children and I'm taking them home, now"

"No"

"No? You get it do you" I say pointedly, "This isn't about you, our children are upstairs, it's their first day here and it was going so well"

"I'm handling this, Anastasia"

"How? I don't want them here for this, deal with your personal matters without it having to affect them"

"Am I affecting them, or you . . ."

"Don't you turn this around on me, I can care less about what goes on in your personal life"

"Really?"

"Yeah really . . . . I'm not asking for your permission here, I'm taking the children home"

"No, you're not"

"Yes. I. Am" I seethe, "Are you going to ask Taylor to give us a ride or should I call a taxi"

Sadly, he realizes that that was the end of the conversation and I wasn't about to yield to his resolve. In my mind, this was in the best interest of the children and probably mine.

 **Christian**

Together the kids hug me tight around my neck, saying their goodbyes. Regretfully, I watch the sadness and misunderstanding on their little faces when they enter the elevator. Anastasia maintains a neutral temperament all the way, and as soon as those doors close I go to the office.

But before I can say anything, she speaks. "I forgive you"

I don't understand. Confusion washes over me as I search my inner conscious. What am I missing here? "You forgive me? For what?"

"Your indiscretion with that woman"

"Firstly, there was no indiscretion and secondly that woman is a welcomed guest in my home and whatever you think is going on has nothing to do with what you actually did. It's not your place to confront anyone in my house. You on the hand, charged in here uninvited I have good mind to call the police"

"The police, are you insane? So that woman is welcomed here and I'm not. Explain what's going on, Christian"

I remain mum.

"Fine, just when I thought things were going well between us I don't hear from you in over a month, why?"

An eerie silence follows the forgotten question. Her hands move upwards slowly to caress my face, I barely grab her before she can touch me.

"Vittoria, there are many things I can say to you right now, but only one thing is relevant," I breathe calmly, "I can't do this anymore"

"I don't under-"

"It's over, you and me"

"No"

"Yes . . .we need to stop seeing each other. I've allowed this to go on for far too long"

"No, we can. . ."

"There is no _we_ , Vittoria. You and I haven't been anything for a very long time and I've already decided. . .it's over"

. .

I've been lying on my back for hours gazing at the ceiling replaying the events of yesterday, Anastasia's confession, Vittoria's intrusion and the blistering slap I received across my face. Somewhere between my suppressed thinking, I hear someone calling my name from the foyer. Listening carefully, I realized who it could be. I can see that Vittoria has followed through on her threat to call my mother.

"Thank the Gods, Christian. I've been calling since yesterday afternoon"

I bring myself upright on the couch, "So you flew all the way from New York to make sure I was alright"

"No, your father and I were in California. We were supposed to leave tomorrow but then Vittoria called frantically. What happened, she said you jilted her for another woman. . . . Is this true?"

I couldn't stop myself, the words came out rapidly.

"Did Anastasia Steele tell you that she was pregnant?" the silence in the room is peculiar and derailing. The question presented itself like the proverbial elephant in the room. My eyes shadowed her to the couch as she slowly takes a seat, her eyes narrowed, leering at me with suspicion.

"Where did you hear this?"

"Yes or no, Mother" I demand forcefully.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," she counters, amused. "I was only doing what was best for you at the time"

"Yeah? How about now? You're still doing what's best for me. You should have considered that it would have been better if I were at least informed that Anastasia was pregnant"

"I didn't believe her, and why should I? And yes, I choose to keep that from you. You've been through enough because of her and her conniving mother," she sneers through her teeth, "I thought it was another trick, I didn't want to believe that the child she was carrying was for you, and whether it was yours or not I offered her a way out. How could you be so careless?"

"Careless? That's how you're describing this? You have two grandchildren, normally that would be something to celebrate, instead, you're saying that you offered her a way out. You mean abortion, right? You were offering Anastasia to get rid of my children"

"I was protecting you . . ."

"No, you took a decision to keep me in the dark about something so significant. It's not your place to filter information critical to my life, and all these years I've had two children not knowing who their father is, my children"

"Christian, it was clear to me that you didn't want to have anything to do with that girl . . ."

"Yes Mother, but the equation changed, didn't you just hear me say that I have two children, twins, a boy and a girl" My hands find their way to the sides of my head. "And the worst part is, is that I doubted her again. I can't believe you're only telling me this now, because I asked, because I found out about it"

"And you're wrong about something, it is my place to filter, to keep you from harm and I would do it again," she lifts her chin proudly, "It's evident that she sought you out and told you about them and everything that transpired between herself and I that day. Look at her, still manipulating her way into your life, and this time she has enough leverage for you to give into her will"

"Stop it, please, you don't know what you're saying"

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and I'm not wrong. Are you even sure that those children are yours . . . ."

Swiftly, I get to my feet, "I think you should leave"

"Grace?" We're startled by the voice of my father positioned a few feet away. Our discussion was so heated that we hadn't realized that he was standing there. "Anastasia came to you. . .and you didn't say anything to me or Christian"

"No. . .I told no one," she confesses assertively.

"I'm assuming that you didn't know about this," I say bewildered to my father.

"I didn't know she came to the house. . . .but I did know she was pregnant"

"You knew. . . both of you knew and you said nothing" my voice explodes.

"Son, listen to me" he gestures for calm, "Please sit down, please"

I do, but not before taking a threatening glance at my mother.

"I knew Anastasia was pregnant, but I didn't know they were your children. In hindsight, I don't know why I didn't explore that possibility." He lets out a breath, "You know Ray and I were very close, and so were our families once upon a time . . . I told him what happened at the wedding, he was distraught over the fact that Anastasia was now left alone with her mother. Before he died, he asked me to look after his daughter, he knew her life would be difficult without him so I gave him my word. Then I found out that Carla moved to France and left Anastasia with nothing"

I find myself flabbergasted and blinking rapidly due to his confession.

"Yes, Anastasia moved across the country with a few things and she had to fend for herself. I discovered she was pregnant a few months later, I wanted to intervene, I wanted to do much more than just keep an eye on her but something told me she would be stubborn, just like her father. Instead, I candidly made arrangements to make her life a bit more comfortable, I didn't want to meddle. Foolishly I assumed she had moved on and gotten pregnant by a new love in her life. "

Hearing those words makes me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"You've been looking after her all this time," my mother says disdainful, "Well, it appears that this family is full of secrets, how nice . . ."

"No, Mother," I cut her off, "What happened in the past I'm willing to overlook but moving forward, I'm going to be spending much more time with my children, and the possibility is, Anastasia is going to be around too. It's time I do things my way. Vittoria is no longer a part of my life, so Mother, get used to it, I've made my decision. If you're here to talk about her don't even bother. If you don't respect that you can leave"

After a long pause and stares her voice comes through, "I can respect your decision when it comes to your children, but I will never accept that girl back into this family, and that's my decision you _will_ have to respect"

Without another word she lifts herself from the seat and exits the room. My father doesn't approve of her view, I know by the way he shaking his head.

. .

After my parents' sudden departure, I found myself in front of Anastasia's apartment door. This has been a weekend of revealing secrets and ugly truths, and after all that I've heard from my mother and father the only place I needed to be was with the children. Part of me needed Anastasia too, and for the first time in nine years, I'm truly unsure of what transpired at the wedding. I realize that was hasty to believe that she was deceitful and dishonourable that _she_ , in fact, was the one who held the answers to this mess.

After two abrupt knocks, the door swings open, but I'm not greeted by her, much to my disappointment it's Kate.

"Good afternoon, Mr Grey," she smiles pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Ms Kavanagh. I'm guessing Ms Steele isn't here"

"No, she's out," her answer is stated carefully like she doesn't want to give anything away. "But come in, I'm sure the kids will be happy to see you"

"Of course," I nod, "Thank you"

"Mr Grey" they chant, running down the corridor.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I say lively, trying to mask the disappointment in my throat.

"Ora-gra-me" Phoebe pronounces.

"Yeah" Theodore chuckles, "Mom has this great book on origami. We were just about to make something"

Kate walks down the hallway and I follow them into the living room.

"So . . . where is your mom?" I say innocently.

"She's out with Dr Ethan," Theodore answers dismissively.

"Yeah" Phoebe cuts in, "they're out on a date"

"Phoebe!"

"Well, he wanted to know Teddy. They went to a fancy place; Mom says it means small memories in French"

 _Hmm_ , I smile to myself, "Is it Petites Memoires?"

"That's it, Pe-teets. .Mem-o-wars" she giggles, "I love when Mommy speaks French, her voice is really beautiful when she says French words"

As I watch her face lights with pride, a wave of heat tickles my skin and I couldn't disagree with her. Their mother's talent for being multilingual is one her many alluring features.

And it's here I realize that my mission has expanded. Not only do I want to connect with Theodore and Phoebe, I want Anastasia too.

. . .

I drum my fingers against my thigh as I take another glance at the clock. It's not moving as fast as should, and I'm not leaving here until I see her.

"Teddy, I'm hungry" Phoebe whines.

"I'll go make you something," he replies and just then I have an idea.

"What would you like to have, Phoebe," I say.

"I dunno," she shrugs.

"I have the perfect place," I grin, "Go get your jackets. I'll call the restaurant so we don't have to wait and Kate can come too"

Together they run to the back and came back ready with shoes, coats and their aunt who looked like she was taking a nap. Sorry, Kate. Twenty minutes later we pulled in front of the restaurant and make our way in, opting to leave Kate who's dozing in a reclined position in the passenger seat.

"Ah good evening, Mr Grey. It's so good to see you again," the host greets me as I enter, his eyebrows raise as he looks down at the children. "Um, table for. . three?"

"Good evening, Pierre, and no, we're just here to pick up some food"

"Very good . . .right this way," he ushers us alongside the dining area.

Phoebe whispers to her brother and points across the room, I follow their bright eyes to the far corner of the dining area and I see it too. I know I shouldn't, but it's been eating away at me for past three hours.

"Uh, Mr Grey?" Phoebe taps my arm.

"Yes, Phoebe"

"Can you give us a minute? We'll be right back"

I know what this is and I don't question them, "Okay, I'll be waiting right here"

Watching them enter the room makes a devilish smile smear my lips as I stand back and observe the events unfold.

 **Ana**

". . . You should try this, it's really good"

"I believe you," Ethan laughs, "I bet you enjoy desserts more than . . . Teddy and Phoebe?"

"I won't say that. Ice cream yes, but. . ."

"No, it's Teddy and Phoebe" he signals behind me.

I turn around surprised to see my angels walking through the restaurant. Wiping my mouth quickly, I excuse myself from Ethan and meet them the rest of the way.

I smile, trying to conceal my alarm, "How did you guys get here?"

Phoebe is bouncing on her toes and her eyes are gleaming as she peers at the room in awe.

"Mr Grey ordered dinner; we're here to pick it up" Teddy replies.

"Mr Grey!" before I could say anything else Christian has already descended on us.

"Ms Steele, what a coincidence" there's a grin on his face, "I didn't know you were here"

"That's not true, Mr Grey," Phoebe admonishes, pointing her finger at him, "I told you that Mommy was at the Pe-teets. .Mem-o-wars, remember?"

"Oh yes," he forces a nervous chuckle, "I must have forgotten"

"Really?" I say through my teeth.

Phoebe's admission doesn't surprise me; however, I'm concerned that he used our children to stoop so low.

"Let's go, kids," he grins, "and try to enjoy the rest of your date, Ms Steele"

"This isn't over," I mouth, angrily.

"I'll be there when you get home," he challenges.

And eager to get home I am. Fifteen minutes after Christian and the kids left I asked Ethan to take me home. I was too upset to enjoy the rest of my night and I needed to give Christian Grey a piece of my mind.

Before I turned the doorknob, I inhaled and exhaled, thrusting whatever residual anger that's weighing on my chest. Kate and the children are seated in the kitchen having dinner; I smile, keeping up all appearances that I'm okay.

"Hey, you're back. How was it?" Kate enquires.

"Is Mr Grey here?" I say a bit harried.

"Yeah" she signals to her left, "He's watching TV"

I leave them calmly and marched up to him, "Outside. Now" And as soon we step onto the sidewalk I explode, "Why would you do something like that?"

 **Christian**

 _She's upset . . . Good._

"Do what? All I did was get dinner for the kids"

"Don't be coy with me, Christian. You knew exactly what you were doing by bringing them to that restaurant. You used my kids to sabotage my date, how could you?"

"Now hold on . . ."

"No, don't you dare get them involved in whatever punishment you have for me. Is this what you plan to do now that we're back in each other's lives? You're going to punish me for what happened nine years ago? Are you going to ruin every relationship I try to have from here on? Christian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ma. . ."

Her words faded away as I find myself staring into her watery eyes, the curves of her face, the motions of her lips. Looking at her now I remember exactly how beautiful she is. I don't remember a word she said but I remembered her turning away from me and I couldn't have that.

Without a second thought, my arm snakes around her waist, drawing her body back to me and my other hand found it's way to her face as I reduced the space between us to nothing . . . and then it happened. I gently pressed my lips to hers. Everything melted away and the seconds ticked by as I raked my fingers through her hair, sucking any traces of chocolate and wine from her mouth. She responds willing softly moaning into the kiss, reluctantly her lips begin to go along when her body arches into me and her hands are clutching my coat for support.

The familiarity awakens me, sending a jolt of heat straight to my groin. My hands are tempted to roam, to explore the curves of her body. I'm sorry but I couldn't deny myself any longer and if this was the only time where she would permit me to do this, then it's worth it. I don't want this to end but against my need to continue, I can feel her staggered breaths against my lips. Mildly, I withdraw just enough to see her scorching eyes, she's staring back at me shocked. Finally, I release her and take a step back.

"Ana I. . ."

"No, please," she breathes heavily, "Don't- don't say anything . . . . Goodnight Christian"

I watch her walk away from me, not knowing what's going through her mind. She doesn't say anything else and she doesn't look back. But I know she's not angry, and she doesn't object to what happened. If she did she wouldn't have kissed me back. It's enough to decipher that she wanted it just as much as I did, so it wasn't a total loss and I want it to happen again, soon.


	7. I could never forget

_**Chapter 7 - I could never forget**_

* * *

 **Ana**

I purse my lips and smile at the sight of the pink package set in his hands. The fragrance is recognizable and sinfully tempting, stimulating involuntary actions within in the pit of my throat. My tongue licks my bottom lip and my taste buds are watering uncontrollably. Ethan and I are standing outside the coffee shop near the food court, and he's accompanied by the only thing this coffee shop doesn't provide in our arsenal of pastry delights, a box of sugar-coated cronuts.

"Try not to eat all this time," he says as my face turns crimson, hot with shame, "Yeah José told me about that"

"Traitor," I mumble under my breath before grabbing the box from him, "I'll make sure he gets two"

"There are a dozen cronuts in there, Ana"

"He doesn't know that," I counter swiftly, lifting my eyebrows, "So. . .is there another reason why you showed up with a box of cronuts?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

I tilt my head, "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well you were upset last night and you didn't call this morning, so I was a bit concerned"

"Oh, yeah, last night. Sorry about that, it was surprising to see the kids at the restaurant. It's not every day you expect your children to be safe at home, then they show up next to you on your date"

"I understand, but who was that man with them, the children, he looked familiar"

I sigh, "Well, maybe you have heard of him . . . . Christian Grey?"

"Yes of course" then he realizes, "Oh, that man was Christian Grey. How does he know the children?"

More questions and more answers to reveal. I can't lie, and I can't avoid it, "I've known Christian for most of my life. . . .we grew up together . . . . and he's the father of my children"

His face undergoes a series of transformations, mild shock, confusion, curiosity. All the while keeping silent and his eyes glance over everything except me.

"Where was he all this time?"

"He didn't know" a judgmental expression comes across his face, "don't give me that look, it's complicated and the last thing I need is someone misjudging me without the facts"

"I'm not judging you, but I'm a bit confused, that's all"

"I know how this looks, but trust me, it's very complicated but we agreed to work something out, for the kids. He's getting to know them better and spending some time with them. We haven't told them that he's their father yet, it may be too soon for Phoebe, Teddy is already smitten with him"

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you handling all of this? This must be putting some strain on some part of your life, you just said it was complicated"

I know what he's asking, but the truth is I don't even know myself. Over the years, I had to might myself to forget about him, all the while never allowing myself to become void and bitter. Yes, it didn't work out for us but I had my children, I had to be strong for them. And by extension, Teddy and Phoebe is the result of our short-lived love.

He's waiting for an answer; I can see it on his face.

"I'm dealing with it, not much has changed, not yet anyway, but I'll manage"

"You know I'm here for you if you need anything"

"Thanks"

"Can I give you call later?"

"Sure" my shoulders shrug.

I away turn and head back to the shop, I'm not in the mood to watch him walk away from me. José's eyes follow me from behind the counter, I rest the box on a table and proceed to dig in. Before I can look back, José and my two other staff members pounce on me, filling their hands with the pastry.

I'm left with the one I'm holding between my fingers and there are three more in the box. Even though I'm disappointed about the numbers, the sharks have departed and I can enjoy this moment in peace.

My first bite of the confectionary explodes my mouth, sending shivers through my body. . . . _damn these things are good_. Unintentionally, the sensor triggers a memory.

. . . . .

 _Is it because it's Valentine's Day?. . . . ._

 _After an entire day of romantic exchanges and spending time together, our resolve is beginning to wear thin. Unfortunately, Christian and I have found ourselves in a position where we can't stop kissing each other. Every time we touch, we'd find ourselves pushing the boundaries a bit more. When his lips landed on the crook of my neck a few months ago, I wanted to scream to the heavens. To date, I've never felt anything so exhilarating. Slowly, we've progressed from unpretentious touching to caressing and right now, we're both hanging on to the edge of our carnal desires._

 _His hands find my hips, anchoring me to him briefly, before pressing upwards to create the beautiful friction that we're now fully aware of. I can feel his heart beating against my chest, he's just as anxious as I am. We separate for a short moment and I permit him to bring my sundress up and over my head and unclasp my bra. His eyes dances when my swollen breast springs free, he gives me a bruising kiss. I couldn't help but revel in the sensation of our naked chests pressed together in a tightened hold. My breath quickens as his open-mouthed kisses trails from my jaw to my collarbone._

 _Soon, he gropes me fully in his hands, flicking my pebbled nipple with his mouth. As my stomach tenses, my hand slips to the back of his neck so my fingers can comb through his hair. This time, everything is different the atmosphere is fully charged, our previous 'almost' sexual encounters dimmed in comparison to this. His touch is doing the world to me, Christian has me spellbound, totally ruined for him, he's the only man I need._

 _We're still down to our underwear, I lean back in his arms onto his bed and he follows me, nestling himself between my thighs. His erection grind sweetly against the dampened fabric of my panties making me gasp against his lips._

" _God, you're so beautiful, Ana. . .I want you now" his admission comes as he suckles my neck with ferocity._

" _I know. . .I want you too Christian" my breathing is shallow and restricted, "I want you too" can't believe I just said that._

 _Whenever we understood that we were going too far, we'd find the strength to stop, but it seems that we've reached the point of no return. We gaze into each other's eyes for mental approval, it's there._

" _Are you sure about this, Ana?"_

" _Yes. . . .I'm sure"_

" _The wedding is a few weeks away. . . .so, you don't mind if we. . ."_

" _No, I don't mind. You'll be my husband very soon and I want to give myself to you and only you"_

 _My hands find its way to the elastic waistband of his briefs. Keeping our eyes locked, his underwear slowly shimmies down with the assistance of my feet. The silence between us is thunderous, our stares penetrate each other, a brief stroke of fear creeps into my chest. This is going to be our first time, the combined physical sexual experiences between the both of us are down to naught. I lift myself and he skillfully with one hand, draws my panties down tantalizing and unhurried against my legs. Our bodies are warm and pressed together. Slowly the hardened flesh of his length presses between my moist folds, the tips of my fingers sinks into his arms along with a wispy moan escaping my throat. Skin to skin now more than ever, I feel protected and a sense of belonging to him, we were made for each other._

 _Towering over me, he comes down and mutters against my lips, "I'm going to make love to you, Ana, hold still. Try to relax"_

" _I am relaxed" my response doesn't persuade him._

" _You can't lie to me" he smiles, then added a deep kiss. His mouth travels painstakingly slow from my lips to my neck, his body moving away, going further down, silently I complain about distance then I realize, his tongue runs down over my navel. Feeling a bit apprehensive so I attempt to sit up and shut my legs. His hands clasp my hips steadying my actions; he looks up at me serene and reassuring._

" _Relax Ana" all I could do is nod, trembling within his grasp as he casually widened my legs a bit more._

 _Breathing heavily, I look on and his head trails further, placing subtle kisses on my inner thighs, alternating left to right. Then it happens. His mouth caresses me, tender at first, slowly mounting the pressure. His tongue takes possession of my swollen sex, licking me in long strokes. Drowning in euphoria, my fingers sorely scrunches the sheets below me. I was wrong. His mouth isn't only talented on my neck; he delves into sucking the lips of my mound. I could only lay helpless and shiver, stifling my moans against his ministrations. Eventually, he finds my clitoris and begins to lick me playfully. The reasons for how and why he's doing this are overshadowed by the overpowering senses surging within me. I hadn't realized that my hand had moved to his head, egging him to suck deeper._

" _Don't stop Christian, please" during his actions, I can tell he's satisfied by my entranced outbursts. . . .but then again, I'm pleased with his submission to me._

 _Is this wrong? I don't know. . . .and at present, I don't care._

 _Mistakenly, my legs locked his head in place by the sides, but he doesn't falter. A thunderous eruption starts from my core, tightening my insides and pulsates through me. The wave lasts and lasts, making my body tremble, producing more wetness from my passage and from the corner of my hazy eyes, bursting out of the tips of my fingers and toes._

 _I'm breathing heavily; I have no time to recover from my first dizzying orgasm. He kisses me hotly, full on, thrusting his tongue into my mouth allowing my senses to receive the fragrance and taste of myself on his lips. My toes curl as I feel his erection brushing lightly against my heated flesh. I press my palms against his shoulders, his beautiful, hooded eyes gaze into mine._

 _The colour of my face deepens, "I want to see it"_

 _My request was silently settled when he lay on his back, keeping his eyes on mine. Finally, I permit myself to steer my vision along his masculine form, my eyes increase by a fraction. Pushing aside my obvious embarrassment, my hand starts with the base groping him gently, tightening and stroking his smooth, hardened arousal. He's enjoying the attention I'm giving him, he responds, groaning without shame. Between the both of us and looking at his shaft, I'm not sure if I can take him on. Bravely, I lower my lips to him and suck the smooth tip, licking and slurping, not sure if I'm doing this right. Nevertheless, his reaction says otherwise._

" _God Ana. . .don't. . .please stop" quickly he grabs my arms and pins my body back down, hips and pulsating groin pressed against me, between my spread thighs._

" _Hey, I wasn't done yet. . ."_

" _Yes you are" his eyes are dark and voracious, I'm a bit startled by his behaviour, gradually his facade softens, "I'm happy I'm doing this with you, Ana. . .do you trust me?"_

" _Yes" I smile, nodding, "I trust you Christian"_

" _Okay. . .relax yourself" he instructs gently against my neck._

 _His hand aligned himself to my entrance, slowly easing himself into me. Unwillingly, my muscles clench the intrusion as he moves, under his breath, I hear him growl, my body seems to be repelling his advances. In return I close my eyes tight and begin to move my hips, writhing under him. Not much of him is inside, I'm scared as hell. He stops, through my anxiety I realize this and I open my eyes, he appears to be troubled by my actions._

" _I won't do this if you don't want to, Ana"_

" _I want to. I don't know what's happening"_

" _It's alright, you're nervous"_

 _He stills himself and kisses me gently, nipping my jaw, sucking my neck. Briefly, he's able to distract me, moving a bit further inside, my eyes burst open when he comes upon an obstruction. I hear him sigh and I understand, he takes my lips in a deep kiss, pushing himself completely into me. We both gasps, and he stills again._

 _"Are you okay"_

 _I need a few seconds to assess myself before I can give an honest answer, "I think so. . . .go ahead" it's more of a discomforting pressure than pain._

 _As he moves, little by little my body begins to relax, allowing him to take charge. Together in our union, we allow ourselves to move in harmony, exploring the limits of this new experience. Along with aching bliss, he's clenching his teeth, now I'm concerned, I hope this isn't painful for him._

" _Ana you're so tight . . . you feel so good" he praises while he looms over me._

 _There's a current building within my loins, my back arches harmonizing his thrusts measure for measure. It comes quick but not a moment too soon, my climax is matched with an earthshattering glorified release from deep within my channel, and it seemed I've activated his. His body rocks me hard once. . .twice. . .he presses his pounding penis deep within me, spilling himself. His body collapses on top of me then he shifts his weight to the side being mindful not to crush me, breathing passionately against my ear._

 _I turn to him and we're both smiling like idiots._

" _Did I hurt you?" he asks._

" _Not really, I'm a little sore" I answer._

" _Okay" he breathes, "that's good. . .because I want to do that again. And this time. . . it won't be that short"_

 _I laugh as he pulls my face towards him, kissing me between my wide, toothy chuckle._

 _. . . . . ._

 **Christian**

My father is standing on the sidewalk waiting for me to exit the car. We've just returned to Grey House after having a cordial business meeting with a potential supplier. Together we approach the entrance when I observe Dr Ethan exiting the building.

"Dr Kavanagh" my father calls out to him. He presents a broad smile and extends his hand; my father returns the gesture with a firm grip.

"Mr Grey? I didn't know you were in Seattle. It's good to see you again"

"Dr Kavanagh this my son, Christian"

"Good to meet you" I reply, bewildered, "How do you know my father?"

"We met years ago in Washington at a medical conference and we've been keeping in touch ever since"

"I see" my voice dips, uncertain.

Not noticing my glare, my father turns his attention back to him. "It's good to see you, my boy. I need to have a talk with you before I head back"

"Just tell me when and where, Mr Grey, looking forward to hearing from you" his answer hurried and edgy, "Nice meeting you, Christian"

"Nice meeting you too"

I hadn't realized that my father had already entered the building, leaving me behind with my thoughts. When I step into the lobby, he's waiting.

"That man is dating Anastasia" I state, keenly.

"You don't sound happy about that"

"It's none of my business, my concern is my children"

"Well I'm not surprised he's dating Anastasia, because he's Phoebe's personal physician"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I made it that way, I hired him to pay close attention to Anastasia's daughter since birth"

I sigh heavily at this bit of information. Walking briskly towards the elevators I scope her sitting in the coffee shop, I halt instantly.

"There she is," I say, lifting my chin her direction, he looks over and smile broad, "I'm going to talk to her a bit, I'll meet you upstairs"

"I'll be waiting" he concludes.

My sights are set on her; I make a beeline to the table she's seated at. Her mind is far away and she appears to be in a daze, I dip my hand in the box posed in front of her.

"Hmm, these are delicious. Where did you get these?" I ask after taking a bite, my inquiry awakens her, stamping a shocked expression on her face.

"You took my cronuts" she breathes, almost in shock, "You know if you want something you should ask"

"I know, that's why I'm here"

"Okay let's hear it, what do you want?"

"Are you mad at me for what happened last night?"

"This is what you want to ask?"

"No, but while we're talking, I just thought I should bring it up"

"Please be specific, there was more than one thing that happened last night," she counters.

Unlike her, I can't hide my smile, "Yes, well for starters it wasn't my intent to use the children to sabotage your date"

"So what was your intention, Mr Grey?"

"Honestly, I wanted to see you. I didn't like the way things ended between us Saturday . . . Vittoria won't be a problem anymore, and strangely enough, my parents came the very next day. I confronted my mother about what you said, and I want to apologize for doubting you"

"What else did she say?" she murmurs, looking down at the table.

"A mouthful, no need to get into that right now, but I promise we'll talk about it"

"Thank you . . . What happened to Vittoria?" she enquires.

"I ended it"

"Can I ask why?"

"It was time"

Understandably, she receives my answer as I knew she would, I don't want to talk about it and she recognizes that.

She takes another bite and stares straight ahead, avoiding my eyes. For a moment, I hesitate, wanting to express myself freely in the middle of the café. I'm not done with what I need to say so I move close enough to her ears only.

"Anastasia" she looks up, "I won't apologize for kissing you if that's what you're wondering, and if I had my way I'd kiss you again. Hell I'd kiss you right now if you permitted me"

She gasps, her eyes are wide and she's shaking her head, "No, I won't permit you"

I hold her gaze long enough that her face becomes flushed and her chest is noticeably heaving.

"Why would you say something like that? You don't know me and I don't know you, we're in this for the children, let's stick to that"

"As you wish . . . Anyway, my weekend with Theodore and Phoebe was curtailed. I want you and the kids to spend the night, I can arrange for them to be picked up from school"

"Alright" she concurs, "I can ask Kate to pack some things and bring them here"

"Good, well it's settled" I finish the pastry just in time to grab another before I leave.

"Hey, put that back" she protests a bit loud.

"Thanks for dessert," I tease, walking out of the café.

.

Instead of requesting Taylor to pick up the children from school, I settled on doing it myself. Theodore talked for most the ride from school, but Phoebe, Phoebe remained silent, reserved. She's apprehensive and stares at me whenever I'm looking or not. I suspect that she doesn't trust me or she's trying to figure me out in her own way. But she isn't afraid to ask questions or to engage me in a meaningful conversation.

Using the opportunity, I spent the rest of the afternoon assisting them with their homework assignments.

Phoebe's cognitive understanding is very definitive, she enjoys asking a number of questions and in the end, whatever she's taught has to be clear. I realized that her thinking is analytical and it needs to be logical, or else everything would appear unrealistic. It's a characteristic I proudly share with her. Theodore is just like his mother and has an abhorrence for math. It's where I worked alongside him for an hour, one on one, engaging his knowledge on the topic. By the time we were done, he was grinning from ear to ear after discovering a new outlook on the subject.

Minutes after seven, Anastasia is accompanied by Taylor into the foyer. I'm expecting her to challenge my handling of the children. She's clearly appreciative and silenced when she sees that there is no reason to be alarmed over my perception of being a dependable adult or even a new parent. The children had already finished their homework, eaten dinner, had their baths and changed into their pyjamas. I have to say though; this one time opens my eyes to Anastasia's daily routine. Having to work and take care of the kids is very arduous and demanding, I don't understand how she could do this for all these years, practically alone. It's a good thing she has her friends to assist her, and she's has proven herself to be a very resilient woman. From the look on her face, I can see that she's pleasantly surprised and pleased. Before she could get out of her coat the kids clamour to greet her and announced that they were off to bed, so we both went up to tuck them in.

She's eager to talk, I recognized it from the time she entered the penthouse, so I indulge her. I return to the living room with two glasses and bottle of wine, she's waiting for me on the couch, tapping her foot on the floor. Then I offer her a filled glass before taking my place next to her.

"Let me begin by apologizing for the intrusion on Saturday. . ." she's quick to interrupt me.

"It's all right, I don't expect to toss your life out the window now that you know about the children"

"No, Anastasia, let me finish . . . I'm sorry that my mother threatened you, she shouldn't have, and she shouldn't have kept something so important from me, and even though you told me everything, I still doubted you. Again, I'm sorry. There are so many wrongs that I need to apologize for, Anastasia. But that doesn't explain why you didn't contact me all these years"

"You don't understand, I was afraid of what may have happened if I did . . . Christian, you left and you didn't look back. At the time, I was terrified and I knew that Grace Trevelyan-Grey isn't a woman you trifled with. But at the same time, I never thought you'd leave me and when that day passed I realized that anything was possible. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't take your parent's side? I lost everything and my children were all that I had. I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk contacting you then losing my children"

I cast my eyes from her face into the half-filled glass in my hands. "If . . . if it weren't for your mother if weren't for any of the negatives that torn us apart on the day . . . You think-"

"Yes, I do . . . I think we would have been happy"

I heave a frustrating sigh and rub my face, "What went wrong with us?"

"It didn't work out. . .so we moved on"

"That's not what I meant . . ."

"I know what you meant . . . . We didn't trust each other, that's what happened. But I trusted my mother, and I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with my mother once you and I were married"

"Still, you should have said something, instead it spiralled out when my mother got involved. It was you and me Anastasia, and it should have stayed there. I would have been by your side all the way"

"I thought I was protecting you from my mother, I didn't think that so much could have gone so wrong so fast"

"Well, I guess we'll have to learn how to trust each other" I suggest.

"I guess so," she takes a sip from her glass.

"So when should we tell them . . . I can't keep pretending that I'm this random person that just happens to be fond of them. I want them to know"

"Christian, I want them to know too," she concurs, "What do you propose?"

"Let me keep them for a month" a noticeable gasp escapes her lips, "I can hire a nanny with nursing experience to look after Phoebe"

"I. . . I don't know, please let me think about it"

"Fair enough"

 **Ana**

After our conversing, I went to my room and lay in the bathtub until the water turned cold, pruning my skin. Memories of my yesteryear flickered through my mind over and over. In hindsight, Christian was right about my failure to contact him, but the ramifications were too costly at the time. But part of me also feels like I've robbed him of his time with Phoebe and Teddy.

The penthouse is quiet, after looking in on Teddy and Phoebe I note that they're sound asleep. I, on the hand, am unable to shut my eyes. Seconds go by as I stand in front of the opened massive refrigerator faced with too many choices just to quench my thirst. Eventually, I drag the carton of orange juice out and shut the door. My mind doesn't have time to process the figure standing next to me and I throw my arms in the air, dropping the container on the floor and tripping over my feet. I was expecting to fall flat on the floor, but it doesn't come. Instead, I'm looking up at Christian.

"I've got you" he grins, a bit surprised himself, "Sorry for startling you"

He has his arms around me by the waist, holding me in place as he's leaning into me. I can't help staring into his eyes; they're one of his best features. Our proximity is making my heart pound in my chest, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. Time seems to have stopped as we remain frozen, searching each other's eyes.

Earlier he asked if I loved him, but in fact, I wanted to confess that I still do and that I always will.

It's too late when I realize that he's leaning into me, and his lips are practically hovering over mine. My eyes go wide and I'm shaking my head slowly, my breath hitches and my hands trail up his chest.

"Christian, no" I whisper in a plea.

There's a notable cry of lament and desire in my voice and I silently curse myself for sounding so needy. His caress tightens pulling my upper body to his chest, completely closing the space between us. And when his lips settle on mine I crumbled, we kiss tenderly with unreserved passion. This wasn't like last night where he was trying to catch my attention. This feels real. A wave of warmth and comfort surges through me, remembering how perfect this is, and the urge to kiss him intensifies. I feel myself being pulled further into him; it's all coming back to me, these sensations. The way his hair threads through my fingers, his crushing grip on my body, the synchronized motions of his mouth on mine.

It's just like old times; we can't stop kissing, but it feels like an eternity ago. A tiny moan surfaced when his tongue gains entrance to my mouth, he pulls back gently just enough to trail kisses along my skin. Automatically, my jaw lifts exposing my neck to him, taking that sweet spot that would often make me melt. My increasing need makes the volume of my moans increase when his lips begin to lightly suck, his teeth mildly grazing my skin. My breathing becomes erratic and I could hardly stand. My arms are hung around his neck clutching on for support, my treacherous legs are about to give out any moment. Again, he returns to my mouth and I don't hesitate to continue, but this usher in something else.

Against the odds, I'm silently sobbing and tears begin to roll down my cheeks unexpectedly. Pulling away slowly, he purses his lips and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I'm not going to apologize for this, Anastasia"

"I don't want you to," I breathe.

He trails his thumb over my lips and places chaste kisses on both cheeks then one on my forehead. Reluctantly, his hands begin to uncurl from my waist, releasing me; I make sure to steady myself. Keeping his yearning eyes on mine he steps back, then turns and walks away.


	8. For the right time

_**Chapter 8 – For the Right Time**_

* * *

 **Ana**

The aftereffects of last night are still playing with my mind and tingling my body. After taking a shower and berating my image in the mirror, I grab my keys and handbag to head out to the kitchen, the children should be ready by now, and they are.

I spot them when I approach the room, sitting at the breakfast counter. Teddy and Christian are having an animated discussion while the morning news is low and indistinct in the background. Phoebe is seated quietly next to her brother; her eyes are bouncing back and forth between Christian and Teddy.

I'm caught off-guard by Christian's searing gaze, and I don't dare look away. We stay this way until my stop and I'm standing next to my daughter.

"Mommee," Phoebe's squeals, it brings me out of it.

"Good morning, sweetie. Good morning, Teddy. I see you're both ready, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," she nods, "Gail made us breakfast"

"Gail?"

"Hello, Ms Steele"

I'm jolted by a sudden gentle voice to the left of me. "Oh. . . .hello . . . . You must be Gail"

"Yes," she replies extending her hand, "I'm Mrs Gail Jones; I tend to Mr Grey's household. Your children are very beautiful"

"Thank you" I take her hand, accepting the compliment.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Umm, I'm not sure; the kids need to get to school and. . ."

"Taylor will take them" Christian offers then turns to them with a broad smile. "Is that okay, kids? Mommy needs to have breakfast"

"That's fine, you should have breakfast, Mommee," Phoebe chimes, pointing her finger "It's the most important meal of the day"

"Of course it is and I should eat something, right?" I concur with a twinkle in my eye.

"Right" she giggles.

"He's waiting for them in the foyer," Christian points out, hopping off the barstool.

After exchanging hugs and kisses, I reluctantly hand them over to Taylor. There were times when I had Kate drop them off for me, but those times were very rare. Taking the children to school is part of my daily routine that I enjoy, however, I didn't want them to be late.

When we get back to the kitchen, I spot a hearty breakfast plate waiting for me. Christian resumes his place on the opposite side. I eat in silence listening to TV behind him, combing my eyes over the plate and occasionally looking up at Gail as she gingerly attends to her activities. It's getting harder to ignore, the weight of his eyes continuous to penetrate me, I can feel it, and from the moment Gail exits the room, he speaks.

"Are you going to avoid me all day?" he says calm almost in a whisper.

 _ **. . . . .and, how do you know the strength of a resilient woman,**_

"No, I'm not ignoring you" I lie, taking my fingers to the brim of my teacup. I cast my eyes to the TV behind him, for that it's easier to look at that than the way he looks right now.

. . . _ **later on in the program, we have an exclusive tell-all by Italy's angelic model,**_

"You're not looking at me"

 _Because I don't want to, Christian. Leave it alone,_ I say to myself.

 _ **. . . .Vittoria Sana. She's going to divulge the circumstances and challenges that led up to her walking away from billionaire mogul . . .Christian Grey.**_

My eyes are round and wide while he cranes his head to the side, curious and astonished. The female newscaster smirks wickedly, almost like she's looking directly at him through the screen.

"I thought you broke up with her?" I motion over his shoulder.

"I did"

"That's not what she's saying"

"I don't care what she's saying, Anastasia, and I know PR is going to say that what I'm doing isn't wise. But Vittoria loves attention and she's not going to stop speaking once she has an audience"

"She's really beautiful," I say absentmindedly, staring at her smiling face on the TV.

The screen goes blank and I'm forced to look at him when he tosses the remote on the counter.

"Yes she's beautiful, and so are you . . . . Don't mind her, I'll have my people deal with it, they're probably already on it anyway," he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Is this going to be a problem?"

"My only concerns are Phoebe and Teddy, I don't want them ending up in the middle of anything shameful"

"I promise that won't happen, and why is your only concern the kids. What about yourself?"

"I can handle myself, Christian," I say, certain.

He gives me an incredulous look, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, you're not making me uncomfortable, what is this," I say in a composed tone, removing my eyes from his handsome face. "I'm fine, and I have to go to work"

Quickly I grab my purse and keys that are sitting on the counter. I have to leave; the air is becoming thick and choking me. My emotions are on high, just like last night.

"Anastasia, wait . . ."

"I have to go, Christian . . . . I have obligations to fulfil and you have an empire to run"

He catches the end of my jacket, yanks me to his hard chest and we collide into an embrace.

"Stop running, Ana," he whispers, his chin resting on the top of my head.

The way he said my name was enough for me to surrender myself in his embrace. Being this close to him feels so good, slowly, I melt into him comforting myself against the warmth of his body. It's the first time he's called me Ana in so long.

"What do you want from me, Christian?" I muttered, burying my face in the front of his shirt.

"Why do I have to want something from you?" his grip tightens.

"I think it's a reasonable question, you have no objections from me about the kids. There's no need to do this . . ."

"And what do you think I'm doing"

"Making a huge mistake"

He takes a step back and his eyes widen, "Explain"

"No I can't, I have to get to work"

"No, you brought this up, so you're going to finish this, right here, right now"

"Alright, it's not fair to do this. You can't kiss me when you feel like it and invoke these feelings or emotions I haven't felt in a long time. I'm feeling whiplashed after last night, and it won't be fair if with time this is something I would want, more than I should, when this isn't about us. This is about our children. We haven't even gotten to a point where we can discuss what happened to us in a civilized manner, but we're all over each other. We can't do this, Christian, and you know exactly why we can't"

I shake my head knowingly, "Because once we start, we won't be able to stop"

"That's right, this isn't a game"

"And I'm not making it out to be one. We both made mistakes, Ana . . . . I let you go, I stopped caring about you and that shouldn't have happened. I want to work this out, for all of us"

"That's fair, but you and I start from the beginning instead of resuming where we left off"

He looks down at his shoes, "You're doing this to protect yourself, from me"

"Yes, I'm not going to lie to you, and if you're thinking about resuming where we left off, we should talk about it"

"You're right, but we are going to talk about it, soon . . . . I better let you get to work"

"Thank you"

.

 **South of France**

"Allo"

 _ **"Hello, Carla, how's the weather in France this time of year**_ " the man on the other side enquires.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

 _ **"Someone who was once close to you and your late husband, Raymond Steele"**_

I hesitate, almost tempted to hang up but I shouldn't. I'm dealing with someone from my past so I should humour them but tread cautiously for this conversation.

"Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking to and what do you want?" I demand. Despite my curiosity, I'm not about to entertain someone whose desire is to remain anonymous.

 _ **"Cassius James"**_

"Cassius James, of course, the man who supposedly represented my late husband's interest," I drone with a straight face, "Do you have good news for me by chance?"

" _ **I have news, whether it's good or bad is completely up to you"**_

"How did you find me?"

 _ **"My employer has unlimited resources"**_

"Your employer, you mean after you and your incompetent Accountants weren't able to salvage Raymond estate, someone was bold enough to contract your services. And here I thought you were the worst attorney in the State. You must be desperate, why else would you be contacting me. What do you want?"

 _ **"I see you haven't changed, Carla"**_

"Enough with the small talk, Cassius" I snap, "Please, get to the reason why you're calling"

He clears his throat and I can hear paper shuffling in the background.

 _ **"Anastasia Steele, your daughter . . ."**_

"I don't have a daughter, I have a six-year-old son," I say categorically.

 _ **"I knew that you were an unsympathetic woman Carla, but it's disheartening to know that you can disown your own daughter"**_

"Is this why you've called, Cassius, to lecture me about my past"

 _ **"Aren't you even interested why I'm enquiring about Anastasia?"**_

"NO," I say firm, "I just told you, I don't have a daughter" there's a brief pause after my statement. I'm tempted to put the receiver down on the cradle, but I want to listen to what's coming next. There's a reason why this man is calling, and I want to know.

"Don't rush just yet, Carla, you'll be very interested in what I have to say. Do you have any information on the identity of the Executor to your late husband's estate?"

"Mr James, there was no such person. My husband lost everything, there is no Estate. Did you call me to waste my time?"

"Indeed I have, and I apologize for the inconvenience. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Mrs Langlais"

My eyebrows furrow on the sound of the dial tone. That was a peculiar conversation. After all these years, why is Cassius James poking around in my late husband's affairs?

 _And why is he asking for Anastasia. . . . ._

 **Carrick**

Phone calls and damage control has been the order of the day thus far.

Our Public Relations team has been on the ball all morning with this Vittoria Sana fiasco. The media has been trying to reach Christian for comment surrounding her statements of alleged infidelity and his vindictive possessive nature.

This scenario has come at the worst time. Not only can this impinge on Christian's image and the GEH but it can affect Anastasia and the children indirectly. She's almost twenty-nine so it's time for me to execute his will. Despite all that has happened over the past nine years, I can safely bet that Raymond is proud of his daughter.

My phone vibrates on top the desk, it's one of my lawyers, Cassius James.

"Cassius, you found her?"

 _ **"Yes, I have, Mr Grey. She's married to Gregory Langlais, he's. . ."**_

". . .a well-known winemaker in France and he owns a number of vineyards in Europe, I don't know him but I know of him. I apologize, please continue"

 _ **"By all appearances, it seems that she isn't aware of Mr. Steele's Estate. You know legally you**_ _ **are**_ _ **the rightful Executor, and by law, the former Mrs. cannot challenge you"**_

"I'm not sure about that, Cassius. There has to be a loophole and if there is one, Carla will find it. We have less than two months to finalize everything; I want this to go smoothly. Ray entrusted me with his daughter, and I'm going to make sure she gets everything he's left for her"

 _ **"Another thing, Mr. Grey"**_

"Yes"

 _ **"Carla has categorically renounced her daughter"**_

"After all she's done to that girl" I shake my head in disgust, "she wants nothing more to do with her. Well, I hope when the time comes it remains that way . . . . One more thing, I've decided to relinquish my shares of Steele Collaborative Designs, I've determined that it should be given back to its rightful owner . . .I expect absolute confidentiality in this matter Cassius"

 _ **"Of course, Mr. Grey"**_

* * *

 **Thank you to justinmymind who offered the ACCURATE translation to my Italian dialogue in chapter 6.**


	9. Green is NOT your colour

_**Chapter 9 – Green is NOT your colour**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Even though my miseries of the past were more or less self-inflicted when I left Anastasia on our wedding day, this is a hundred times worse. Compared to the real-time separation from my former fiancée, my mind is in an unfamiliar and terrifying place. . . .and I hate this. The surface of my skin is cold and sensitive, everything around me is noiseless and at a morose standstill.

I've been looking through this glass partition for over a half an hour with my arms folded across my chest. Watching her lying in that bed is giving me a surreal bottomless sensation. My precious daughter is currently resting at the hospital after she succumbed to an anxiety attack.

To my right down the hall, Ana is sitting in the waiting area, Theodore is asleep with his head on her lap. Soothingly, her fingers skim over the surface of his hair, but the action I believe is to pacify herself. My thoughts mull over the fact, that Anastasia Steele is an incredible mother. All this time, she and Theodore have been here, anytime, day or night at Phoebe's side and what I'm doing now pales in comparison to their devotion to her.

My eyes turn back to the sleeping girl on the other side of the pane. All of this could have been avoided. As I stand here the only thing I can do is take full responsibility for this situation. I'm not about to leave the safety of my children up to my security detail.

 _ **Five days earlier**_

 _"Christian, this is all moving too fast and that's my decision"_

" _Well I don't agree, things aren't moving fast enough . . ."_

" _Be reasonable, you can't rush this"_

" _I'm not rushing anything. I'm just requesting that I spend more time with them"_ _my eyebrows are creased, exasperated._

 _"Ssshhhhhhh. . . .Would you please lower your voice? I don't want them to hear us discussing this" her finger directs my eyes to their room down the corridor._

 _"I hope you realize that my disposition comes from an emotional place, Anastasia"_

 _"I understand that" she argues softly, "Summer break is two months. . .Two. Whole. Months" her words are exaggerated, "You expect me to do without them for so long. Uh-uh, that's_ _ **not**_ _going to happen. I'm not denying you your parental right to be with them but you have to understand my position and realize that Phoebe's condition is delicate. I need to keep an eye on her" her voice abruptly relaxes and calms, "For the past seven weeks, she hasn't had an attack and her health has improved immensely. I've never seen her like this and I'm not about to upset her or disrupt whatever it is that's going on here. I have to admit, even though she says very little to you, somehow you're contributing to her emotional state and I thank you. But having someone over to supervise them when you're not there, isn't spending time with them. They need to be with_ _ **you**_ _not some caretaker"_

 _"You do the same thing, you have Kate" I counter marginally bothered. . . . .Wait! I shouldn't have said that there's a contemptuous scowl on her face, "Okay, what do you propose?" I say defeated._

 _"Well" she turns away, and begins to quietly pace, "it's either we all go to your place. . . .or," she sighs reluctantly, "you stay here"_

 _"Me, move in here?" I smile, delighted._

 _"Don't be so cocky" her lips quirk to the side, reminding me of her coy visage, "You're not_ _ **moving in**_ _here, you're just visiting. And this will be a great opportunity to view the children in their element, their routines, their habits. . . . .Look, I haven't taken time off in years and my vacation time has accumulated. I thought about taking two months off, it will coincide with the kid's vacation, so at least when you're not around I will be-" she gestures from me to herself._

 _"What? You think I can't get time off from work" I challenge, searching her face. In return she says nothing, merely arching an eyebrow, "Okay. . .I'll do it, two months away from work and I'm moving in here"_

 _"I just said. . . ."_

 _"I know what you_ _ **just said,**_ _but technically, I'm moving in" a broad grin stretches across my lips as I launch myself closer, inches from her face. For a moment she stops breathing and her bright blue eyes widen, "so, where will I be sleeping Ms Steele" I say in a soft voice, she reddened instantly. Her lips quiver slightly, fighting to keep herself from smiling._

 _"Before you worry about that Mr Grey, you should worry about. . . ."_

 _Her body jerks startled as a cursed heavy knock raps off the door, interposing our moment. An unpleasant frown and irritated eyes appear when she vanishes from my view. She, in contrast, is overly grateful, even welcoming the disruption. I resign myself to a seat while she attends to her visitor at the door. Seconds later I can hear her coming back into the room, there's an extra set of footsteps echoing behind her, which prompts me to look up._

 _It's no other but the good doctor, Ethan Kavanagh._

 _"Mr Grey," he says firmly, extending his hand to me, "it's good to finally meet you"_

 _"Yeah" Anastasia drawls awkward, "He wanted an introduction, so" my eyes flick back to him and I maintain my blank countenance. Obviously, something is going on here; I met this man a few weeks ago in the company of my father. I don't understand the need for a reintroduction . . . . Unless he's trying to conceal something from her._

 _"Yes" I could only manage to say, it comes out frigid._

 _"Ethan is Phoebe's doctor" she clarifies, which is something I already know. He shoots me a conceited glance when we grip hands and lock eyes for a nanosecond._

 _"I should have called" he states, "but I was in the area, so I just thought I should drop by"_

 _"That's okay" Anastasia assures, much to my dismay._

 _"I know how much you guys like Cristobal's tarts, so I got a few. You can treat Phoebe tonight; she hasn't had anything sweet in months. I think she'll enjoy it"_

 _"Yes, she will. . . .thank you" she grins, taking the package from his hands._

 _"I should get going. Mr Grey, nice meeting you" I nod to his acknowledgement._

 _"I'll walk you. . ."_

 _"No that's okay, I'll see myself out" he directs, placing his hand on her face, lifting her chin upwards._

 _And before she can defend herself, he plants a rushed open-mouthed kiss on her lips, which makes her squeal mildly. Silent rage courses through my over the display, how dare he kiss her, my Ana. My body goes ridged and my fists curl angrily against my palm. She doesn't respond which is good, but I figure that saying goodbye wasn't the point of his kiss._

 _As he exits the room, her eyes dart back and forth in daft confusion. There's a strange expression on her face and she's clutching the corners of the box in abject horror but I can't blame her, the woman was just attacked by his uncoordinated sloppy lips. I can bet that she's asking herself 'where the hell did that come from'. The man's performance had everything to do with me, like a Neanderthal marking his territory. It was disgusting, rude, overdramatic and unnecessary._

" _Does that happen often?" I say calm._

" _Um, as a matter of fact, no. He's never done that before," she stutters._

" _I see" my eyes flick to the empty corridor as if I expected him to walk into the room at any moment so I can squeeze his neck._

" _Ethan is harmless, Christian"_

" _It didn't look that way, I was this close to crushing him below my shoe," I gestured, displaying my thumb and forefinger one apart._

" _Yeah, I saw that look on your face" she purses her lips, "Forget about it, what's going on with the paparazzi"_

" _What can I say?" I shrug, "I'm an insensitive, philandering dick, or that's what I think they're saying"_

" _And you're comfortable with that"_

" _Of course not"_

" _Then say something" she asserts. "If you don't it seems as if there's merit in her accusations"_

" _I don't have to say anything, Vittoria wants a fight but I'm not going to give it to her. The spotlight will dim on her little performance soon, trust me"_

 _I've left everything up to my people and my father. I refused to give a statement or to clear the air on the matter, I wasn't about to give credence to her juvenile antics._ _And more importantly, this disturbance interrupted part of my schedule with the children; I had to be very keen and mindful not to lead the media back to Anastasia's apartment building it was something that I wasn't going to compromise with._

. . . . . . .

Through the teeming bustle of nurses and hospital staff close to the administration booth down the hallway to my left, I notice Dr Ethan heading my way. His attention is pierced to the clipboard in his hands.

"Doctor" I announce forceful, making him jump. At first, there's a puzzled look in his eyes it doesn't linger though, recognition surfaces.

"Oh. . .right" he voiced cynically, looking back at his notes.

"Excuse me," I ask, curiously.

"You _are_ the twin's father?" he queries added with a mocking tone.

"Yes, I am" I reply, I didn't think that Ana would tell anyone before we'd resolve this with the kids.

"Don't be surprised that she told me, we have a good relationship, Ana and I"

"Really?"

"Yes, we tell each everything, there are no secrets between us"

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Dr Kavanagh. How long have you known her eight, nine years . . . I've known her for most of my life" I declare, folding my arms across my chest matching his attitude.

"And a lot has happened since she's been on her own, I doubt she's the same woman, Mr Grey"

"That's where your wrong, she's the same . . . Did she tell you we were engaged"

It's quick but his eyes widen by a tiny fraction, it sends a slight pinch of satisfaction coursing through me.

"No, she didn't you? How about you telling her that my father is paying you to tend to our daughter since birth" I say questionable, "No? You didn't say anything about that, I thought you two had no secrets"

"Go to hell"

"Don't play this game with me, Dr. Kavanagh, I don't have time for it-"

"Or what, or you'll tell her everything. You'll tell her that her daughter has been getting the best care compliments of Carrick Grey. What's wrong with that? And what would be the rationale for disclosing this, she doesn't have to know . . . and who said anything about playing games? Ana is more than this, she's worth more than a fancy dress and dinners at expensive restaurants. I care about her and those children. . . .a lot. You left her, and now all of a sudden you want to come back here and insert yourself to save the day, you've got some nerve, Grey"

I feel myself inch a bit closer to him, "If she and my son wasn't sitting over there, by now I would be kicking your ass all over this hospital" I snap imprudent in harsh whisper, my both fist are painfully balled, fearing that I'm about to grab him by the throat. "Stay out of this. Who the fuck are you to lecture me about my family"

" _Your_ family?" he mocks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. . . . _my_ family" I repeat firmly, "I'm not going to participate in a jousting match over Anastasia. . . there's no need to" I fire off with confidence turning back to her, her eyes are locked onto to us, "Ana is a big girl, she's very determined and independent so in the end, she can make her own decisions. However, under the circumstances, I'm not about to strong-arm her into a relationship. . . . if that's what's bothering you, Dr Kavanagh"

"Trust me, your money and your ego don't bother me. . .I'm not worried at all" he admonishes, lying through his teeth.

"Good to know, because in the end I _always_ get what I want, even if it's going to be Anastasia Steele in the future. But lucky for you, right now, my primary concern is my children. Now please if you don't mind, I want an update on my daughter's condition" I seethed through clenched teeth.

. . . . . .

 _ **Three hours ago**_

" _You look beautiful" I praise, admiring the contours of her face and her elegant chignon hairstyle._

" _Well, you have great taste, you always have. I love this dress, thank you. . .and thank you for the new clothes for the children"_

" _No. . . .thank you for accepting my dinner invitation"_

" _It's alright. I'm surprised that we were able to get here undetected" she sips on her cappuccino and cast her eyes to the children._

 _We're seated on a reserved private deck to the back of the restaurant located in a hotel. Theodore and Phoebe are roaming, running and playing freely in the grassy area within eyeshot of us. Under the starry night sky, the expanse is well-lit with a sequence of icicle lighting and white tulle fabric._

" _So. . . .did you enjoy your dinner?" I can't think of anything else to say._

 _She smiles and rolls her eyes at my mediocre effort to drum up a conversation. "Yes it was good Christian, and for once Theodore didn't scrunch his face at broccoli florets. I can tell that they both enjoyed their meals. . . .We should be heading home; with all that running around she's doing she'll be getting tired soon"_

" _It doesn't look that way" I chuckle, "They both have a lot of energy"_

" _Yeah from that caramel vanilla ice-cream" she mocks, gazing affectionately at them._

" _You're amazing," I say, thinking out loud. She turns to me emotionless and unreadable. "I mean that. Thank you. Despite my absence, you've made our children very happy"_

" _Christian" she sighs, "You may not have shared a past, but you'll definitely have a future with them. I promise. . . .Let's have a truce you and me, or a do-over. Let's forget that day in June, put it all behind us, for good"_

" _You mean like it never happened?"_

" _Of course not, that's not what I'm asking. It happened, but I don't want that day to hinder anything in the future. Basically, I'm saying that we should forgive and forget. . . .although forgetting will take some time" she points out, "So? We can shake on it" she proceeds to stretch her hand across the table._

 _Instead, I lean closer and I confess deadpan, "I'd rather kiss you" Quickly she curls her fingers into her palm and she clears her throat._

" _I told you before. . . .we shouldn't be doing that"_

" _Why not? Is it because of your doctor friend?" I state with a sly grin._

 _She slumps against the backrest of the chair, crossing her arms and staring at me poker-faced._

 _"I can tell that you're not that into him"_

" _Oh yeah?" she contests, cocking her head to one side, "How would you know?"_

" _I know. . . .You didn't kiss him back. If you wanted to you would have, whether if I was standing there or not" my eyes bore straight into hers, fastening her attention, "You enjoy kissing Anastasia . . . .especially kissing me. Just talking about it now is making you unsettled and fidgety in that chair" she stops moving and sits rigid, spellbound, fixated on my words. Like I'm exposing her secrets to the world, "Does he know that? . . . .Does he do that to you? Make you feel the way I use to?. . . .He doesn't. Because if he did, your body wouldn't react the way it did when I kissed you"_

 _The kids explode in a loud shriek, tumbling to the ground in playful laughter. She's jolted back her surroundings and takes a look at them._

" _We should go," she says, her voice sounding nervous and cracked. "Phoebe, Teddy" she calls out to them, "Time to go"_

 _I simply follow her with my eyes as she scurries out of her chair and darts away from the table towards the children. Without any retort or verbal confirmation from her, I've received my answer. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that my children are in my life and getting to know them is also fulfilling but having Anastasia back will a welcomed extra addition. It's been two months since I first saw her, standing outside that elevator hand in hand with Phoebe._

 _Not only do I want Theodore and Phoebe in my life. . . . . .I want Ana too. If I say that I didn't want her back, I would be lying._

 _Before we approach the exit to the restaurant, my phone vibrates in my hand but I choose to ignore it, now is not the time to take any calls. Placing my hand on the small of her back, I usher her outside to the awaiting car that I asked the valet to bring from the car park. She gives me a quick glance, blushing mildly._

 _Without warning, Taylor comes running up me and then a flurry of confusion and mayhem explodes before we have time to process it. We're being mobbed, Taylor tries to hold them off, but it's effortless. Anastasia holds her ground as a burst of shouts and flashing lights bombard us. Through the disorder, her chin is tucked downwards and her eyes are frantically probing the pack. It's the children, she searching for them. My mind doesn't want to acknowledge the questions, accusations, and theories that are being thrown at me. Blindly Anastasia pushes her way through, calling out to Phoebe and Theodore. I wait stationary between them with my eyes trained on her movements, they weren't after her. . .they're after me. I'm about to lose my cool and tell the man who's directly in front me with a microphone shoved in my face to go fuck himself when I see Anastasia dip and surface with Phoebe in her arms._

 _As she turns and pushes her way through to exit the mob, I notice Phoebe's tear-strewn face resting on her shoulder. She has her eyes closed awfully tight like she terrified of what's taking place around us. Out of the multitude, two photographers home in on Anastasia and my children devoid of prejudice, following them closely and taking their pictures all the way until they shut the door of the car. Without given it a second thought I thrust myself through the closely crowded mob to the car, ignoring everyone around me, I don't even bother to say no comment._

 _When I get behind the wheel, I turnabout fearful observing Anastasia and the kids piled into the backseat. My Phoebe is curled into her mother's arms, her damp cheek is pressed against Anastasia's chest and her eyes are closed shutting out the world. Her small frame is shivering and she's breathing staggered._

" _We need to go to the hospital, now" Anastasia announce with urgency, rubbing small circles on Phoebe's back._

Outside, they continue to tap the windows but when I start the car they all step away, leaving us be.

. . . . . . .

"She's doing great. . .it appears that she had an anxiety attack. As you can see she's resting, her vitals, blood pressure, and blood count are normal. The incidence took her by surprise, may I suggest that you speak to her about this, let her know that everything is okay. . . . .she told me that she couldn't see any of you. . . .especially, Teddy, she thought she was lost, it terrified her"

Anastasia has her hand cupped over her mouth and water-logged eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Anastasia," I say with mounting regret, "I didn't know those people were there. I should have taken more precautions, I let my guard down . . . ."

She grips my forearm gently, rubbing her thumb over my skin, "This isn't your fault Christian, neither of us could have anticipated this. It's okay, we just need to be careful in the future" her words reassuring and soothing. But unfortunately, they have no effect on me. If it wasn't for my inaction, she wouldn't be laying in that bed right now, "And Ethan thank you. Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not, but you should let her sleep, I'll discharge her in the morning"

"Thanks, Ethan"

"No problem, Ana. If you need anything, have them page me" he concludes, turning on his heels.

As he strolls away, she looks over to Theodore sleeping peacefully stretched out on a sofa in the waiting area.

"So. . . .What were you two talking about?" she enquires, turning her attention back to me with a smile on her face.

"Who?" I feign, "your boyfriend and I?"

"Don't do that"

"I'm not doing anything, Anastasia. . . .Phoebe, we were talking about Phoebe"

"The whole time?"

"Yes, the whole time"

"You're lying, Christian"

"What is this? If you're so damn concerned about what we talked about why don't go ask him. What are you afraid of, that he'll kiss you again?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting juvenile, I can't speak to you like this, excuse me"

 _Shit_ . . . . She's right, that was a dumb thing to say, for no good reason. I close my eyes and exhale as she walks past me and heads into Phoebe's room.


	10. For all the right reasons

_**Chapter 10 – For All the Right Reasons**_

* * *

 **Christian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't believe we're doing this, she was right._

 _As soon as we started, we couldn't stop. Everything seems to be careening out of control. I mean one minute we were arguing and the next minute she looked so goddamn sexy that I had to pull her into my arms and ravage her soft, inviting mouth. Not wanting to destroy the occasion I embrace her waist tenderly and slowed the rhythm of my mouth, savouring the taste, the feel. The measured paced of our lips welcomed its way greedily for our tongues to intertwine and caress. We both found ourselves opening our mouths wider, deepening our hot and heaving kissing. She nibbles my lower lip teasing and taunting the nerve endings below my waist. Clearly, we're both out of breath and the surface of our lips is steaming from the intense friction, shamelessly, I groan against her mouth in unmodified pleasure._

 _Moving to her jawline, my hands tighten its hold on the side of her hips almost digging into her flesh through her clothing. Soft pleading moans escape her throat permitting me to continue. She tilts her head easily exposing the length of her neckline. Wasting no time, I satisfy my growing urge to claim her, my lips worked on the new area of skin, sucking and skimming my teeth along the surface. Her melodic exhales harden me further, I mechanically press my groin against her and she pushes forward into the zipper of my trousers, grinding against me. Shit, my thoughts are screaming in my head. Her body feels too good to let go, my fingers desperately curl and twist her t-shirt, I'm this close to tearing the garment away from her heated body. I can feel the caged lion inside of me growing more and more eager to pounce._

 _When my lips find its way to the top of her cleavage, she throws her head back and her breathing becomes more laboured, then, I hear the words that flip the switch and plunges me over the edge._

" _Christian. . . . .I want you" she implores._

" _Is this. . ." I insert my palm into her top, releasing her left breast out of its confines, "what you want, Ana" my breath skims the surface of her tight pebbled nipple, her body jerks slightly against mine and her voice strains as if she's on the brink of weeping._

" _I want to feel you inside of me, all over me, please", like a ravenous animal my mouth takes charge of her swollen breast fully, flicking and swirling my tongue._

 _With fire in my eyes and a low growl, I take possession of what I deem to be mine and tear her clothes away with no effort, shedding and clawing. Quickly I lift her into my arms as I was meant to on our wedding night and lay her delicate body gently on the bed. I take a moment to let my eyes glide and linger on the beauty that is mine, her hair covering the pillow and the length of her body is so fucking gorgeous. She's even more stunning than when we were teenagers, her womanly features would bring any man to his knees, fuller breasts and deeper curves. Keeping my eyes on hers, I slowly slink out of my clothes. Her eyes widen when my briefs slid down my thighs, I'm not sure if she's impressed or if she mortified. Leaning myself onto the side of the bed, I run my hands up her calves and arch her knees. Catching a glimpse of my intended target, I can see that she's ready for me, plump and deliciously wet._

 _I slowly inch between her spread thighs placing the head of my cock at her moist opening, I moan with pleasure just feeling the wetness on the tip my flesh. Slowly I push myself into her tight, wet pussy, marvelling at the expression on her face and her beautiful mouth forming the perfect O. Her back arches, thrusting her hips upwards to meet mine._

 _I begin to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, rolling my hips to meet hers, the sensation of her muscles clenching firm around me is sheer ecstasy. She lifts her legs higher wrapping them securely around my waist. The fragrances of hot sex infused with sweat saturate our space, body heat exchanging, breaths mixing, everything about this moment is perfect. It always has been and it always will be, Ana and I belong together. The pitch of her moans is beginning to swell, egging me to penetrate her deeper and harder, rocking her body into the mattress, pounding the bed against the wall._

" _Ah, yes Christian, yes. . . ."_

" _Come for me, baby" I whisper, my breath fanning against her lips, "I want to feel your sweet smooth pussy dripping all over me. Nine years has been long, too long, I'm never letting you go. . . .you hear me, never. You belong to me, I'll die before I leave you again. . . . I love you. . . ."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I scrunch my face mildly as my eyes begin to flutter open and sting from the natural light that's forcing its way through the blinds, my chest rises and falls from my laboured intake of breaths. Turning on my side I look over at the nightstand the clock tells me it's almost ten in the morning. I've overslept, and it's happened again, I'm waking up from a recurring dream that I've been having for more than a week and there's a stiff, painful erection pressing against the front of my pants. My remedy, which has become a morning ritual, would be to take a very cold shower. But right now all I can think about is taking my hand to myself and releasing this internal pressure that's been building and heating up in my loins.

Anastasia Steele's room is two doors down from mine. She's the last one I see at night and the first person that invades my thoughts when I open my eyes the next morning. Nevertheless, I'm not going to disrespect her by wanting to seduce her against her will, we're working on the children.

She's the mother of my children and a lady, and I'll treat her as such.

But one thing's for sure when she's ready and if she has fallen out of love with me, I'll make damn sure that that fire she once felt between us, is rekindled. And this time I'll earn her love.

But for now, I have to get up.

Throwing my legs lazily over the side of the bed, I managed to shuffle myself to the bathroom. I must apologize to her for oversleeping and probably leaving her hanging with the kids this morning. I gave Gail a month off so Ana and I can prepare meals on our own for them. Surprisingly it has been fun. You can probably call it our kitchen time and I actually look forward to it.

 _Shit, I forgot Ana has a lunch date with Ms Kavanagh in an hour._

. . . . . . . . .

 **Kate**

Great. . . .I'm stuck in a taxi a block away from the café where I'm supposed to meet Ana. Common sense dictates that I should get out and walk the rest of the way. In the end, I hesitantly do so.

Stepping through this high-end and unchartered part of Seattle piques my curiosity. There's one building that catches my eye in the middle of the towering, majestic skyscrapers, it's dwarfed in comparison. It doesn't appear to be a place of business, more like a dwelling. Yeah, that's it, they're luxurious apartments. As I crane my head to side my feet keep walking along the concrete pavement until I smash into a wall of robust muscle and cologne. After a low "ooof" escapes the pit of my throat, a series of unfortunate involuntary bodily actions caused my backside to find its way to the hot, hardened concrete.

"Oh god, are you okay?" my assaulter bellows.

"Yeah. . .I think so" I struggle to say, brimming with embarrassment. Before I know it, he's scooping me up off the ground with an arm around my waist. Our connection feels good, very good. So good that random parts of my body are beginning to agree with me.

"You're not going to sue me right?" he asks suspiciously, narrowing his striking grey eyes at me.

"Why would I sue you?" I ask confused, "It was an accident. I mean, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either, don't feel bad"

"Good, so you admit you weren't paying attention, and this is basically your fault. I wasn't feeling bad anyway, if the reward for knocking you down is to hold you this close to me then I won't mind doing it again"

I hadn't realized that I comfortably sandwiched against him. Swiftly, I withdraw myself from his grasp, my gorgeous assailant smirks and gives me a thorough once over.

"So what caught your attention that you hadn't noticed me standing in front of you, and please don't say it's another man"

I scoff, "No, I was looking up at that building across the street" I indicate casually.

"Escala Towers, why?"

"I've never seen it before; it looks like an apartment complex"

"It is actually, would like to see it," he asks as if it's nothing. How odd? A man is offering some random woman a tour of a building, his gesture blindsides me for a moment.

"Do you live there?" I enquire.

"No, but my brother does. Sorry, I'm going on and on and I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Elliot Grey and you are. . ."

"Katherine Kavanagh", the cogs in my head begins to turn as I hear that oh so familiar surname, Grey.

It's a name that I've been hearing for the last two months from Ana and the kids, but I can't help but wonder if the man before me is somehow related. Maybe or maybe not, Christian Grey is sought of a hard-ass and reserved while this individual is a bit outgoing and jovial.

"Katherine" he grins with approval.

"No, please, call me Kate, really"

"Alright, so do you want to go?"

"What?" I mumble confused.

"Do you want to go?" he signals to the building across the street, "I'm going to surprise my brother, he doesn't know that I'm here"

 _Okay. . . his brother. Most likely it's Christian_.

"No sorry, I'm going to meet a friend right down the street and I can't ditch her. Actually, I won't"

"Well go get her, you can bring her too" he gestures.

My legs become strong and firm, fixed and motionless on the sidewalk. It feels like a life or death situation, this decisive decision-making process is crushing my brain. I'm actually thinking about this like I'm under a pop quiz. The rational part of my mind is signalling me to leave and to keep my appointment with Ana, but my body doesn't want to depart. Thankfully, the blaring horn from a passing car rattles me back to reality.

"I'm sorry I can't, but thanks for the offer," I say whole-hearted and half smiling.

"Are you sure?" he prompts.

"No I can't, and why I am standing here debating whether I should I leave or stay. . . . .you're confusing me" I blush, "I have to go"

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind" his voice dips low and husky. My eyes intuitively travel to his mouth where he's wearing a sexy one-sided smirk. At this point, I'm mentally kicking myself for wanting to refuse him again.

"I-I have to. . . . ., I have to go. I'm sorry Mr Grey"

"Elliot" he corrected, politely, "Here," he says, dipping into his coat pocket and pulling out a cardholder, "when you're done with your friend, call me"

"You don't know me" I state, flicking my eyes from the business card between my fingers to his handsome face.

"Do you believe in fate, Kate?" I purse my lips tightly; the overwhelming feeling of me wanting to flush hot red threatens to burst through me. "Please call me"

With that he takes a small step away from me with his hands in his pockets, looking down at my face in wonderment. I turn on my heels eager to get away.

Two stores down, I come to the café. Trying not to look too obvious, I turn my head to the side and I see that he's still positioned in the spot where I left him. I do a silly finger wave and haul my ass inside the place, almost bumping into someone else.

. . . . . .

 **Ana**

After bringing the glass of water from my lips, I see an effervescent and bright red-faced Kate Kavanagh approaching the table.

"What's the matter with you?" I probe with my eyebrows knitted together.

"It's nothing" she takes her seat and reddens even harder, "I just bumped into someone interesting"

"Well this _interesting nothing_ sounds very good," I said pausing, prompting her with my eyes for details. . . .which doesn't come.

"Wow. . .you're out, that's good" she diverts, "I thought you'd be cooped up after that media fiasco last week"

"Yeah we were, but Christian took care of it. He said he did everything but bought every media house in the state"

"He would do that?" she query scrunching her face.

"Maybe. . .I don't know"

"And where are my godchildren?"

"With Christian"

"Good, nice to see that you finally trust him"

"I have to give him a chance, he is their father and he's really good at it"

"And have you told them yet?"

"No" I sigh and mentally prepare myself for a reprimand.

"C'mon Ana we talked about this. You have to tell them. . . .soon. What are you two waiting for?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe? What about Phoebe?"

"I'm afraid how she's going to react to all of this. Remember when I started seeing Ethan and she thought that he was going to be her new dad. She grew to like him more than I did, and then things didn't work out between us. I don't want to get her hopes up again"

"You're being ridiculous Ana, who you're trying to feed that horseshit to. Me? You don't want to get her hopes up. . . . .or yours" we lock eyes, challenging each other, but my glare doesn't perturb her so she goes on, "Look, Ana, I love you dearly, but you're using Phoebe as an excuse. The difference between Christian and Ethan is that Christian is their real father. You shouldn't keep that information from them because you think that it may affect them in a negative way. That little girl is smarter than you think. All you need to do is be honest with them, and yourself. Of course, they'll have questions so you provide honest answers and they will do the rest. I know you, Ana, you're trying to protect them and yourself but having the kids stay with Christian while you're dating someone else is even more confusing"

"I'm not dating, Ethan" I firmly counter, "we talk and see each other from time to time, it isn't romantic. Not since Chr. . ." I stop instantly.

"You can say it. Not since Christian came back into your life. . . .What?" she shrugs her shoulders, "You think I'm going to tell Ethan?"

"Well, he _is_ your brother. . ."

"And what? He's a big boy. If I can see what's going on, why can't he"

"And what's going on, Kate?"

"What's going on? Okay, since you're downplaying everything today, I'll tell you" she declares, leaning closer on the table, my left eyebrow arches slightly, "Christian Grey isn't just some childhood friend that you fell in love with and had a jilted romance. He's the love of your life. . . . and you're still in love with him at this very moment. Everyone can see it when you're near him. It oozes out of you bouncing off the walls of every room, anyone who doesn't realize this has to be in complete denial, for instance, Ethan. . . . .hmmm, maybe he already knows" she grins mischievously.

My jaw tightens slightly at the end of her melodramatic speech but she's right. . . .and she knows it. Her confident attitude makes me want to laugh; instead, I roll my eyes and beckon a waiter to our table to order lunch.

"When we're done here, you want to go see the kids," I say

"Of course"

"We're staying across the street. . . .Escala Towers"

"Really" her eyes darts to the window, "Wow, the second invitation in one day, it must be fate" she mumbles under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No. . . . It's nothing" she waves away.

. . . . . .

 **Christian**

"Okay time out" Teddy announces, "I'm going to the bathroom, no cheating and don't start without me"

"Okay" I assure him and look over to Phoebe; quickly she averts her eyes to the board game set on the table. "Do you need anything Phoebe?"

"No. . .but thank you" her voice is tiny and polite, "you can help me with something else"

"What is it?" I smile, huge. A surge of delight courses through me, she wants me to do something for her and I'm all too eager to assist.

"We have to go to my room" she directs.

"Sure"

She scurries up the stairs, racing ahead of me. When I enter her room she's patiently waiting for me near her bookcase.

"I'd like to have that giant book" she points to the top of the cabinet.

"No problem," I say, stretching my arm over my head to get the activity book down. When I turn around, her tiny outstretched hands are waiting for me to hand it over. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah" she smiles, gazing up at me.

She remains stationary and I wait for her to exit the room. For a few seconds we lock eyes and then it becomes uncomfortable, then I observe her fingers curl around the edges of the book. Second, by second her eyes stare at me, she clutches the book tighter, eventually body hugging it. I don't understand what's going on and my mind prepares itself for the worse.

"What's the matter Phoebe, tell me what's wrong?" I enquire, moving closer to her then bending to one knee.

There's something on her mind, her eyes dart from left to right, searching my face and she's looking at me like she's trying to find the words. Then, her voice breaks in a wispy exhale.

"Daddy?"

That one word knocked everything out of me made my heart leap and bounced with excitement. The back of my eyes began to flood with tears of elation, which I decline to hold back. I squeeze my shut for a brief moment debating what to do. I don't want to lie to her, she's asking if I'm her father and I shouldn't lie.

"Yes Phoebe, I'm your father" I whisper gently as the waterworks flowed freely.

"I'm sorry, don't cry" she pleads softly.

"I'm not sad, I'm very happy" I confirm with a smile.

She takes a miniature step toward me and I reach out, taking her in my arms gently then scooping her off the floor. I kiss her cheek and hug her little body as close as I can muster without hurting her, trying not to squeeze, but I have her fastened securely in my arms. It feels like the first time I held her but this time is even better. Her hands are locked around my neck and she lets out a small giggle. I pull away just enough to see her face.

"How did you know?" I smile, curious.

"I've always known, since the first time I saw you in the elevator. You're just like Teddy"

"Of course" I concur, "You're such a smart girl, you know that" I grin and she agrees, shaking her head.

"Christian"

Our moment is interrupted by my name being called from downstairs. I gently place her on the floor and she takes her warm hands away from me.

"We'll talk about this when mommy gets home, okay"

"Okay," she chimes happily.

Elliot is casually chatting with Theodore when Phoebe and I enter the living room. His forehead wrinkles when he observes her walking towards her brother.

"Hi," he says jolly and a bit interested.

"Hi," she replies.

"I'm Elliot, what's your name?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe and Theodore," he simplifies, "Christian I didn't know you were having guests or else I would have brought something back from Singapore. How old are you Phoebe?"

"I'm eight the same age as Teddy, we're twins"

"Twins, wow" his eyes and his smile enlarge. He turns to me with his 'care to explain' expression. "Well Christian and I are brothers, I'm older and better-looking of course" he states categorically.

"Kids, go put in a movie, my big, better-looking brother and I need to talk"

"Okay," they chorused.

I watch them go to the other side of the room, make a selection and flopped down on the sofa. Without a word, I walk away from Elliot to the kitchen, but he's refused to be left behind. The man is inches away from the skin of my heels.

"You're keeping secrets, little brother?" he accuses in a low cunning tone.

"No, I won't say that. Ask me anything?"

"Okay, are those _your_ children?"

"Do they _look_ like my children?" I strain playfully, which I know would agitate him. Elliot hates when someone leads him around in circles, especially when he needs answers.

"Don't be a jack-ass, months ago I already pointed out that little Theodore is the spitting image of you and now I see he's part of a twin. Dad told me that you're taking a vacation, I found that was odd"

"Why is that odd, Elliot, everyone should take a break once in a while"

"No, not you, two or three days, yeah. But two months, that's not Christian Grey. I tried to get it out of Dad but he himself was very shady with the line of censored answers. As much as you would hate to admit it I know you better than anyone, you won't take a two-month hiatus just to babysit, something is going on"

"And you're here to investigate. . ."

"Damn right I am" he grins with his arms folded across his chest.

After taking a huge gulp of sparkling water, I settle myself against the kitchen island and stare into nothingness, recapping the brief moment I shared with Phoebe fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes," I finally say, "Phoebe and Theodore are mine," he doesn't respond, well not physically, but why should he. I bet he has all the answers and deductions in his mind.

"Why didn't you say something when I asked about Theodore months ago?"

"I didn't know at the time"

"You didn't know" his eyebrows furrows with a confused look in his eyes, "So you're saying that you just found out about this. How come?"

"Long story"

"Well I came all the way from Asia to get a good story, please don't disappoint. . . . .And another thing they're both eight years old. The only person you were with around that time was. . ." he pauses then the epiphany hits him, "Anastasia. . .Anastasia is their mother"

I merely shake my head, acknowledging his astute conclusion.

He's wide-eyed and shocked as he covers his open mouth with his hand, "Wow"

"Yeah"

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Uh huh, as a matter of fact, Ana approached Mother after our botched wedding and told her that she was pregnant. She condemned her, refusing to believe that the pregnancy had anything to do with me; she accused her of trying to deceive me again. Mother thought by writing a cheque she could coax Ana into having an abortion and to leave me alone. In the end, Ana agreed to stay away but she didn't take the money. She relocated here, had the twins and moved on with her life"

"Mom knew about this? I get that she was angry after the wedding. . .but why would she keep this from you?"

"She didn't want me to get burn again. But not knowing that I had kids all this time, hurt me even more. I was annoyed at her for weeks"

"I would be too. . . .but throwing money at her and abortion? That's a cruel recommendation, coming from her"

"I didn't believe it myself, but when I confronted her about it she opened up about everything that transpired that day. Dad was just as oblivious as I was about the whole thing"

"Our mother keeping secrets from us, especially from Dad. What else is going on in our perfect family unit?" he snides.

"Well, Dad had his fair share of omissions himself. Apparently, before Ray Steele pass away, Dad promised that he would keep an eye on Ana for him. He's been discreetly assisting her with the kids and Phoebe's medical expenses, all the while never realizing that the children were mine"

"Why am I always the last to know about anything in this family?" he throws his hands up animated and loose.

"Well if it's any consolation I haven't said anything to Mia yet"

"Really, she's going to have a fit when she hears about this. You know she hates to be out of the loop and I remembered she and Ana were pretty close. . . . .I knew it, I told you that boy looked just like you"

"Yeah, you called it" I raise my glass to my lips, finishing the contents.

"Let's go so you can introduce me to my niece and nephew"

"Not just yet" I state making him pause in mid-step, "They don't know that I'm their father. Well at least not both of them, just when you came in, Phoebe called Daddy and told me of her suspicions"

"W-What? You mean, you and Ana haven't told them yet. Why not?"

"Ana wanted to wait for the right time, especially for Phoebe"

"And look how that turned out, she figured it out and let you know that she knows, and if she knows most likely her brother knows too. Twins are usually very close and they don't keep secrets from each other"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"I'm always right" he snickers.

"MOM. . .AUNTIE KATE" the children bellows from the other room.

"Is that her?" he enquires.

"Yeah" I reply pushing my body away from the counter.

. . . . . .

 **Elliot**

Even though her back is facing me I recognize her instantly. A small yet satisfying smile penetrates my lips. Her attention is currently occupied by the children's enthusiastic and high-pitched description of all the fun they're having.

"Elliot" I hear a voice gasp to my left, it's Ana. I've been so engrossed in the sight of Ms Kavanagh that I actually forgot the reason why I came out here, to see and say hello Anastasia Steele.

"Ana" I grin and spread my arms, inviting her to come to me. She walks straight into me and we embrace, rocking slightly in each other's comfort. Behind us, Christian suddenly clears his throat, the obvious cue for me to unhand the woman. I huff and roll my eyes at the interruption; she pulls away with a huge lively smile.

"How are you?" she beams pushing up the sleeves of her cardigan.

"I'm great, came to see what my little brother has been up to. And I see that a lot has been going on around here"

"Yeah. . .I know" she concurs, casting her eyes over to Kate and the kids who are now staring at us, "Oh Elliot, meet a good friend of mine this is K. ."

"Kate Kavanagh, I know" I smirk, boring my eyes into her, again.

"You know each other?" Ana questions with interest.

"He ran into me, literally, knocking me down, flat out on the sidewalk. That happened just before we met up an hour ago then he. . ." Kate began flippantly.

"That's not how it happened" I chuckle, cutting off her playful rant, "I recalled that you were the one who wasn't watching where she was going"

"Yeah, and then you begged me not to sue you" she added.

"I like your friend, Ana, she's very colourful," I remark, pointing in Kate's direction, "See what I told you, fate, you should have taken up my offer"

"What offer?" Ana interjects.

"To give Ms Kavanagh a tour of this building, she was staring it while she was walking down the street. Hence the reason why she collided with me and fell onto the sidewalk"

"Okay," Ana raised her eyebrows with a toothy grin, "the _interesting nothing_ "

"The what?" I enquire, looking at the both of them for an answer.

"Anastasia," my brother says awfully formal, slicing the light-heartedness within the room, "we need to talk. . . .Privately" he notes candidly, "Sorry Elliot, I know you just got here but this is important"

"That's okay," I remark, "You two go ahead. . . .Kate and I can stay here and get to know each other better, right Kate?"

". . . . . . ." her beautiful green eyes give me a conjured half-lid, uninterested glance, "I'll watch the kids Ana, go on" Her eyes follow them until the exit the room, then she looks my way. "Stop staring at me, Elliot"

"Why, you're beautiful. . . .Have dinner with me, tonight"

"What? . . . .No" she answers red-faced.

"Why not, and don't say that we don't know each other" she closes her mouth, defeated, "We can fix that by going out, so how about it, tonight?"


	11. Of course they knew

_**Chapter 11 - Of course they knew**_

* * *

 **Ana**

"What do you mean she knows . . . how? When did this happen?" I whisper shocked.

"We were in her room, she asked me to get something for her, but thinking about it now I figured she wanted us to be alone. Anyway, she began staring at me, you know, like she always does. I thought something was wrong her; it scared the shit out of me. . . . Then she called me Daddy. . ."

My breath begins to accelerate unconsciously as my eyes examine the floor of his office. The back of my mind is screaming with remorse, Kate was right, I shouldn't have waited so long and evidently, I've underestimated the intellect of my children.

"What did you say to her?" I say, knotting my fingers together anxiously.

"I didn't want to lie, Ana"

"I'm sorry," I say absentminded, "that's not what I'm asking. How . . . how did she react when you told her?"

"She was calm. . . . and very happy" he replies effervescent.

My gaze is fixed downwards, I feel guilt-ridden for not telling them first. "They probably hate me" I mutter under my breath. I'm jolted out of my remorseful state by Christian's touch on my elbow. Entranced, I find myself being guided to the chair behind his desk.

"Sit down, Ana," he instructs gently, he remains standing and leans on the desk next to me "the children don't hate you, as a matter of fact, they adore you. I know this isn't what you expected but we need to have a talk with them"

"I agree, and it has to be today. No, now. We should talk to them now." I rush to stand but he stops me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on. You need to pull yourself together, okay?"

"Alright," I nod a bit dazed, slumping back into the chair.

"I have an idea. Let's go to New York"

"New York?" my eyebrows furrows, "Your family's house. . ."

"Yes and before you say no, there's no one staying there at the moment. Mia is in Australia and Mom and Dad are here in Seattle"

"Your parents are here?"

"Yeah," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"So they know about the kids?"

"Yes, of course"

"What did they say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, it matters to me, Christian?"

"I understand what you're saying, but my personal life is of no concern of my parent's. If it wasn't for all of these hindrances we wouldn't be here in the first place, things could have been different"

"I know what you mean," my voices trail off and I cast my eyes out the window, a hint of regret is etched on my face. The thought of what could've or should've is enough to bring tears to my eyes. Our personalities were a perfect match, in the past, we always had similar ideas and morals. Having a life together was something we both desperately wanted.

Across the desk, my cell phone vibrates on the table top, and when the display light up it says, Ethan. He takes a quick glance at me before lifting himself away from the desk, putting distance between the both of us.

"I'll give you some privacy," he mumbles irate just as it stops ringing.

"You don't like him"

"How can I?"

"He's good person, Christian, and a great doctor"

"Yeah, well an asshole with a Ph.D. is still an asshole"

"Hey, sorry if you don't approve but Ethan has been a good friend to me since I moved to Seattle"

"Of course he's been _a_ good friend, Anastasia. You're alone and completely available"

"Alone and completely available," I repeat, "No, let's take a look at that. I have two children and a job, parent-teacher meetings, and doctor visits, chores and meals, and a full life. That hardly qualifies me to be alone and completely available as you say" the fire within me begins to swell, "And if I were what's wrong with that? Let's get something thing straight, Christian Grey, I don't need your approval to be with someone I like"

"No you don't need my approval, but if I don't like the guy I will voice my concern, especially if he's around my kids"

"I'm not an idiot; I'm very aware of the people around me especially those around Teddy and Phoebe. I, not wanting to be with anyone, have everything to do with them and have nothing to do with you. So don't think all these years I've been pining away for you and kept to myself because of it, while you had your choice to lay between any pair of legs that's willing to open for you"

"That's what you think I've been doing all these years, fucking every chance I get"

"And why not, you're rich, you're powerful and in your words, you're alone and completely available. You may not like Ethan but what I do in my personal life is my business"

"You're right, I don't like the guy but you don't like him either at least not more than a friend so stop pretending, you can do better than him"

"And who's better, you?"

 **Kate**

"So how often do you travel?"

"As often as it's required of me. Why, don't you travel?"

"No, I mean, where will I go? Who will I go meet; I can't take off into nowhere and not know where I'm going"

"You won't be going into nowhere, exploring the world heightens one's curiosity, it gives you a sense of gratitude and appreciation for the rich diversity and cultures that exists"

"Wow, you sound very enlightened"

"I am"

"Where is your favourite place?"

"Umm. . . . Ireland, the landscapes in the country are beautiful and breathtaking," he props his elbow on the countertop placing his palm under his chin, "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Honestly, I've never thought about it"

"Okay, have you ever left Seattle?"

"Of course, but I haven't done so in a _very_ long time"

He sighs, his eyes gaze through me with passion, it's the same look he gave me over two hours ago when he had me fastened in his arms. He moves slowly from the other side of the kitchen island with his eyes on me, I size him up enough to make the corners of his lips curl. He stops at a respectable distance being mindful not to invade my personal space.

"There's something about you, Kate Kavanagh, I want to get to know you better, I was planning on staying for two days but I think I'll linger a bit longer. . . . . . Unless you're asking me yourself"

"And why would I do that, Elliot Grey?" I say with a playful smirk.

He leans closer and tilts his head, seductive grey eyes digging into me, "Because I have a feeling that you feel the same way about me as do I about you"

My eyes narrow slightly examining the truthfulness in his words, "Alright, I'll say yes to your dinner invitation, because I'm curious, only curious. It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you're. . ." my lustful eyes scans the length of his frame up and down, ". . . .very good-looking and charming"

"Of course not Kate, you're a very intelligent woman," he starts with heavy sarcasm, "Me being over six foot tall and desirously chiselled has _absolutely nothing_ to do with your interest"

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"No" he teases, making me blush.

 _There's something about this man that's sucking me in and it's making me giddy. . .and I like it, I like it a lot._

. . . . . .

 **Christian**

She's annoyed, we both are. Without looking in my direction she swiftly moves past me and bolts towards the door. Before she could reach out to grasp the door handle, I have my hand planted against the door. She gasps and becomes motionless, reading the expression my face.

"Christian. . . . .stop," she mouths, trying to convince me not to do what I'm about to do.

"No you stop," I whisper, inching closer to her. She takes small steps backwards, trying to maintain the space that's between us, "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you. Tell me that you don't want my hands on your body right now"

Needless to say, from the moment we were walking down the corridor to my office I wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss her deeply. Let my desperate lips roam all over her skin just like the images haunting my dreams. Being this close to her is nothing less than torturous. She stumbles and the back of her legs bumped into a small table knocking over a vase. Her body jerks in fright when it shattered to the floor. Quickly I take her face in my hands and crushing our lips together in an abrasive and intense kiss. Her hands take charge, grappling and running her fingers through my hair. She moans impatiently against my mouth as my hands creep under her blouse, brushing against her bare skin. She's denying me what I want the most right now; I want to explore her mouth with my tongue. Insisting that I do for the third time my tongue traces her lower lips prompting her to comply. A while ago, this room felt cool in the comfort of the air conditioning, now it's warm. Her skin is on fire, my curious fingers snake its way up her back, skimming the surface of her soft skin. My actions make her gasps sharply into my mouth.

Swiftly she pulls away centimetres from my lips in a desperate need of air, we stare at her blazing blue eyes, it's screaming at me, she wants this, in fact, she wants more.

"I told myself that I wouldn't, but how can I be this close and not want to kiss you" I mildly brush my lips against hers, and she trembles within my arms, "and now I can't settle for one"

Again, I kiss her with the same intensity as before; everything within my body is beseeching me to go further. To tear off her clothes, lay her down on the carpet and not just fuck her, but make love to her.

"God, Ana," I plead, trailing kisses and grazing my teeth along her jaw and neck, "I want more of this, I missed you so goddamn much, if I made you believe otherwise then call me a liar"

"I missed you too, Christian," she gasps softly, mumbling incoherently.

"I want to be with you, let me have you," my breath tickles her ear, she squirms into my arms. "I want to be the man you deserve. . . .I can't stop thinking about you," I close my eyes drinking in her fragrance, "We can take things slow and easy" I encourage her, and myself.

"Are you sure about taking things slow and easy?" she exhales, "That bulge in your pants doesn't agree with you"

"I think you're right," My mouth suckles her neck reddening the surface of her skin, she shrieks softly in giddy pleasure clutching my shoulders buckling under the weight of her legs.

Outside the door, down the hallway, we hear a commotion and someone is quarrelling. . . . . we both stop to listen.

. . . . .

 **Elliot**

". . . .and you did it without me," Teddy shrieks, "ughhhhh. . . . .Phoebe, I thought we were doing this together"

Kate and I are suddenly drawn to the ruckus on the other side of the room. Teddy just jumped off the couch and is standing perturbed staring daggers at his sister.

"I know, but I had to ask him," she replies.

"You couldn't wait?"

"No," she pouts, folding her arms and turning away from him.

"What if Mom finds out? We could be wrong you know, why didn't you. . . . ."

"We're not wrong," she yells getting to her feet, preventing him from completing his argument, "he said yes"

"Hey, hey, hey," Kate bellows concerned and worried, sprinting towards them. Phoebe is so worked up that her little hands are balled into fists, "What are you two arguing about?"

Ana and Christian come running down the corridor, my guess they heard the children arguing and another guess is that they were in the middle of something hot and heavy, they look tousled and flustered.

"What happened?" Ana queries, "Why are you two fighting, you never fight. Teddy, Phoebe, what's going on?"

The scowls on their faces melt away when Ana and my brother approaches them, involuntarily their eyes flick from Ana to Christian. It doesn't take long for the four of us to realize what their heated debate was about. Mischievously I smile and settle myself on a single seat watching on like a fervent spectator, I'm eager to see how this is going to unfold before my very eyes. Of course, I was right, both Phoebe _and_ Theodore know, and why would they be anything less than brilliant, they're my niece and nephew.

"Elliot," Kate says sheepishly, taking me away from the scene before us, "You want to get some coffee. . .downstairs"

My forehead crumples as I scan the other faces across the room, Ana and Christian share a bland judgmental glare, I huff and lift myself off of the chair, "Oh don't look at me like that you two, how did your talks go," I remark snide, instantly Ana purses her lips

"Elliot, c'mon, let's go" Kate tugs my arm.

 **Ana**

"Mom. . . . How do you know someone before you even meet them," I scrunch my face at her statement, "That's how I felt when met Mr Grey like already knew him. I always wanted to ask him, but I was afraid"

"Yeah me too," Teddy cut across, "then I realized that we had a lot in common"

"Yeah, and he always combs his hair with his fingers, just like Teddy"

They both laugh and their voices explode talking at the same time, a series of jumbled words that are high pitched, both trying to compete with each other to get their point across.

"Okay, okay," I raise my hands trying to calm their excitement, Christian stands by my side, hands deep in his pockets delighted.

"So is he Mom, is Mr Grey our Dad?" Teddy asks. I look over at him with a small smile on my face, prompting him to answer himself.

"Yes Theodore and Phoebe, I am your father"

Huge smiles stretch across their faces as they're bouncing in their seats. You can see this is what they wanted, an answer to a question that probably plagued them for weeks. How did I not see this?

"Mom," Phoebe says in a tiny voice.

"Yes, sweetie"

Her face is pleasantly mischievous, "Does this mean that you and Daddy would be getting married now?" just then Teddy matches her grin.


	12. Something for something

**_Chapter 12 - Something for Something_**

* * *

 **Carrick**

Only her eyes move, scanning the expanse of the room. There's a dreadful, insipid expression on her face, it's so potent that it dampened the immediate surroundings. Her youthful grace is gone, and it's replaced by something unrecognizable and darkened. She remains motionless across the room until I extend a silent invitation to join me at my desk.

"Can I offer you anything?" Instead of a verbal response, she stares at me deadpan, interlocking her fingers and placing them on the desk, then, she draws herself closer. "Obviously, you're not here to catch up on old times"

"No, Carrick, so you can save the niceties for another time"

"Another time, I doubt it. I've accommodated you and I'm a very busy man, so please, speak quickly since you're not here in a sociable capacity"

"Oh Carrick you know why I'm here, it didn't take long for my lawyers to reveal that Cassius James was in your employ. And it didn't surprise me that you'll be behind something behind this"

"Behind what, Carla" I question firm.

"Why are you digging into Raymond's affairs? Let him be, you and your family have torn us apart. You poisoned Raymond's mind against me and your son did the same with Anastasia. Now look at us, your family is successful and continues to prosper, while the Steele name was ripped away by a family of thieves"

"Don't sit there with that venomous condensing tone and accuse me of ripping your family to shreds when you did that perfectly on your own and no one stole anything. Raymond adored you, the man gave you everything and you couldn't do the one thing to keep your family together. . . .Love your own daughter"

"I tried to love that girl, I did. But she was and will always be the reflection of doubt and absence for myself, and I had to endure that for all those years. When she came into our lives she became a distraction to him. . . ."

"His distraction or your target of envy, you were always jealous of that girl. Raymond doted over her and you couldn't stand it, so you sent her away"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Everyone noticed, Carla, when she was old enough you sent her away . . ."

"Because like I said, she was a distraction to him" she reiterates.

"And like I said earlier I have a lot of work, so hurry up"

She leans into the backrest and lifts her chin, "Honestly I wasn't expecting you. Where is your son, Christian?"

"Why? What do you want with him?"

"I want to speak to him"

"Well I'm here, speak to me, if not, leave"

"Not so fast, Carrick" she smiles small, "I find this all, interesting. When Cassius contacted with his senseless, improper line of questioning, I figured that he was doing some sort of inquiry, and I was right, he works for you" she snickers, "Then, I had my investigations launched, and you know what I discovered"

I don't respond.

"I discovered that you, Carrick Grey are in fact the current Executor to the Steele's estate, something that you casually omitted during the reading, which I think was prescribed"

Again, I don't respond.

"And you could imagine my surprise when I spot photographs of Anastasia, two children and your son trying to circumvent the paparazzi. Now what is this all of about I asked myself"

"You should have stayed in France, Carla. You gave up the right to anything when you abandoned your daughter in New York"

"She made her choice," she snaps viciously, rising to her feet, "she chose your boy over a new life and look where it got her. She had to move here, work odd jobs and scrape by with two children. And all for what. Just that she won't do what she has to, to survive. So she could manage a coffee shop and live a mundane life in a mediocre apartment in some low-class run-down building. If she left with me, I would have taken care of her, maybe found her a suitable husband, those children wouldn't have been a burden to her. She was young and foolishly in love with your son, and what did he do. The first challenge he's faced with, he cowered and ran, in a way, I'm glad she didn't end up with such a man but regretfully he got her pregnant . . ."

"You're a wicked woman, you've known this all along and you've never assisted her. Ana lives a very content life and those children were never a burden to her. She's an exceptional mother, that's something you'll never grasp, Carla. Why are you here?" I raise my voice feeling somewhat infuriated, "You came all this way to spout accusations at me and look down on your own daughter's life. . ."

"No, I came here to get what is rightfully mine. You're holding my deceased husband's estate for your family. You claimed to be his friend when all you were doing was spearing your hooks into him. He entrusted you to manage his affairs and all you've done is to conceal everything in order to build your influential family name. In the meantime, I've had to watch twenty-something years of assiduous work diminish into nothingness, snatched by the Greys. By God Carrick, if I have to fight you and your family tooth and nail I will. I promise I will take everything from you, a spiteful and grieving wife has a sympathetic ear in the courts"

"You would love that, won't you? Going out of your way to challenge me for something that you assumed you're entitled to. Here's some advice" I smile, pacing slowly across the room, "fire your legal advisors, they clearly aren't doing what is required of them. . . . . What's left of Raymond's holdings doesn't go to me or my family; it belongs to your daughter when she comes of age"

Inside, I'm delighted as her face is washed with utter astonishment and dissatisfaction from this revelation.

"You're lying," she barks.

I sink my hands into my pockets wordless, gazing straight-faced at her pale façade. By the silent but loud tenor of my attitude, I let her decipher the rest. Permitting a few seconds to pass by, I submerge myself at this moment. And by the looks of it, it would appear that my present exuberant state has defeated her staunch callousness.

"Well," I begin, with the vision of concluding this brief encounter, "if you don't have anything else to ask this should be the end of this undesirable meeting" her eyes darts to mine deadly, "Sorry you had to travel all this way for nothing"

"I'm not done here in Seattle," she retorts.

"Carla, stay away from my son"

"I'm not after your son. . . ."

"Well if it's Ana, stay away from her too. . ."

"You have no right, she's my daughter, you can't. . . ."

"I can," I threaten to step closer to her, "and you don't have a daughter, you have a son, remember? And besides, if I told her you were here she wouldn't want to see you"

"I prefer if she tells me that herself, Carrick" she points out.

"Oh, she will. But I'd like it better if you don't interrupt her life. Ana is a good person and she's gotten ahead without your intrusions, she doesn't need you"

"If she's anywhere near your son, trust me. . . .She needs me. He'll only hurt her again," she reproaches spitefully.

 **Ana**

Never in my life has the weight of two pairs of excited eyes had me flabbergasted and glued to the floor. Miraculously, Christian was able to curb the eagerness behind my cunning daughter's big question by simply saying that he and I are supposed to talk about a lot of things. To my astonishment, they were delighted and contented with his answer. Every day since then has brought Christian and children closer to each other, especially Phoebe who has enjoyed Christian's presence and horseplay, their bond is so natural you wouldn't know that this was something recent.

I remembered Christian asking about us and starting over. I haven't given it much thought honestly, my primary concern is the relationship being moulded between him and the kids. Last week Ethan called to invite me to the Children's Hospital Annual Charity Ball, unfortunately, Christian asked me the same night we had dinner and was mobbed by reporters, which I accepted. Grey Enterprises has been sponsoring the institution for some time now, hence Christian's prowess on the event. I had to tighten my jaw when I heard the disappointment in Ethan's voice after telling him that I was already going with Christian, he told me that it was okay, but I didn't believe him. In the back of my mind, I told myself that I have to set things straight between Ethan and myself, again. I've told him a few times that I wasn't interested in starting another relationship with him, but these days he's been circling the proverbial waters because he smells the blood of Christian Grey. I'm not about to play ditsy and pretend that I don't know that the man likes me.

I smile taking a mental note of how beautiful I look right now. Nervously I press my palms against the front of the floor length champagne colour dress and inhale. Quickly I grab the matching clutch and make my way down the staircase. Phoebe is bouncing on the couch clapping and overjoyed while Teddy is grinning scoping out the expressions between Christian and I. When I reach the bottom I stand baffled by Christian's face, I myself becomes worried.

"You don't like it?" I ask, looking down at the dress and pinching it between my fingers.

"Yes I do," he remarks in a whisper, "You look beautiful, Ana"

"Yeah Mom," Phoebe comes to my side touching the fabric with the tips of her fingers, "You look like a princess"

"Well I feel like a princess, honey, thank you" I look over to Teddy for approval, "Do I look okay, Teddy?"

"Okay? You look great Mom and so does Dad" he answers flicking his eyes over to Christian.

Gail glides into the room, grasping her hands and smiling hugely.

"Thanks for doing this Gail. . ." I say.

"Nonsense," she cuts me off, "You two have a great time, everything will be okay here," she assures

. . . .

Everyone, which is almost the entire room greeted Christian and subliminally wanted to know the reason why my arm was notably intertwined with his. He would simply state that this is Anastasia Steele and unconsciously their inquisitiveness would lean in closer to get the rest of the introduction, which would never come.

I almost forgot how these things go, the who's who in Seattle's upper crust society. The uncountable number of social gatherings and cotillion events I attended when I came back from boarding school bored and sickened me. Still, I'm appreciative that this event is for charity but then again it's quite dreary.

After a delectable and scrumptious dinner and dessert, I found myself staring at the couples waltzing and fox-trotting on the dancefloor. Unexpectedly, Christian brushes slightly against my forearm jolting me away from the scene.

"You want to dance"

I blush, and shake my head, slightly embarrassed by the thought. I haven't done so in years.

"It's our first date without the children and you're going to pass up the chance to dance with me . . . Well I won't stand for it" he gets to his feet and offers me his hand, "Come"

"I-I can't," I stutter weakly.

His left eyebrow arches, "You know you want to, Ana. Come, come dance with me"

Unknowingly, I bit my lip and simply nodded to his request. Next thing I knew I'm gently fastened in the arms of Christian Grey being shuffled gracefully along the dancefloor. My body shivers slightly from the shock contact of his hand on the small of my back. I know it's reticent but I can't look at his face, my eyes are almost lowered, fixed on the lapels of his jacket. I bat my lashes and cast my gaze around Christian only to be penetrated by Ethan's own eyes. He's standing amongst three other men but they're conversing close to the bar area. He lifts his champagne-filled glass to me along with a timid smile. Suddenly, I feel myself turn away from him, a complete one-eighty, looking up at Christian I can see his eyebrows are scrunched and he has an awful scowl on his face, then I deduce that it's directed at Ethan. It's obvious that Christian observed my attention was drawn to something else besides our dancing. His eyes narrow for an instant then he stops, grasping my hand to lead me away but before he can say anything, I hear Ethan's voice behind me.

"Good night, Ana. . . .Mr. Grey, I was just about to ask the lady for a dance"

I turn around and open my mouth to reply only to be intersected by Christian, "Not a chance Dr Kavanagh, I need to speak to Anastasia, alone. Excuse us," he concludes icy.

I walk through the crowd hand in hand with Christian, I look back just in time to notice Ethan downed the rest of the champagne in his mouth with a matching glare of his own. Then out of the blue Carrick Grey appears and strides right up to Ethan. They're exchanging hearty smiles and handshakes like they are very good friends. Like they've known each other a long time.

"Christian where are we going?" he doesn't answer, he keeps his pace guiding me closer to two huge doors leading out to a gorgeous balcony, "Are your parents here?. . . . .Christian, Christian"

I take a quick glimpse over my shoulder again, this time I see Taylor walking steadily behind us but he halts at the doorway.

The cool night air is a little nippy, automatically my shoulders hunch over by the change of temperature. He lets go of my hand long enough to take off his jacket and drape it over me. Slowly, his hands glide from my shoulders to my face, where his warm inviting touch caresses my cheeks.

"What's wrong," I ask a bit worried.

He pauses.

"I'm not in the mood to share you with him, not tonight. . . .Not ever" His eyes are gentle yet the colour deepens, I bring my hands up curling my fingers around his wrists. My eyes closed shivering from the mild sensation of his nose touching mine, drinking him in, savouring the moment. Our desires haven't dwindled; instead, they've remained the same. Each day I find myself being unable to resist him whenever he's near. Together we stand concrete, absorbed and comforted by each other warmth. His thumb strokes my cheek softly heating my skin a bit further. I can no longer wait for his initiation; instead, I decided to be bold, sealing my lips against his. Everything in me dissolves, slowly my body melds further against him. His hands roam freely under the hefty jacket, snaking tenderly around the curves of my waist. Our lips and tongues glide across each other gingerly in sync, deepening as the seconds' tick by, our connection gradually intensify forgetting the world around us. Not wanting to let go, I inhale deeply when his strong arms clutch my back making me feel secure and sheltered. Eventually, the intense round came to crawl with him kissing the corners of my lips then his mouth running down the side of my neck softly peppering electric pecks along my jaw and neck. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut and constrict my already firm grip on his upper arms, surrendering to this carnal torment. Reflexively the muscles in my thighs tense in an effort prevent that sweet tingle and awkward moisture that I know is already presenting itself.

Footsteps slowly trod against the ground feet away from us, we pay it no mind. We remain locked in a passionate embrace, lost in each other. It's only when the person clears his throat we reluctantly pull away, staring into each other's eyes.

"God you're devastatingly beautiful, Ana" he whispers, his lips brushing against mine.

Aversely, his eyes drifts away from me to our interrupter, he becomes aware and a bit astute, "Father" he exclaims, my own head snaps to the right, surprised myself.

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to have a word with Anastasia"

"What is this about?" Christian enquires direct, he's being very protective.

"It's alright Christian," I assure, touching his arm gently.

He nods hesitantly then turns to his father with an unsure look in his eye before walking back the ballroom. Carrick has never been unkind to me in all my years of knowing him. I know that he and my father were very close, probably best friends, and I'm also curious about his relationship with Ethan.

"You look lovely my dear"

"Thank you," I smile. He purses his lips for a moment and looks onto the dark night skies.

"Anastasia, your father has entrusted me with you and your family's assets before he died, but there were conditions" I tilt my head slightly, staring at his face, "He wanted me to wait until you were twenty-nine and that you were solely independent of Carla. Even though she treated you unjustly, he knew you'd always love her, because she's your mother. He believed that she was very manipulative, so do I. He didn't want her to control you anymore, so his time was ten years"

"What if it took twenty years?" I counter.

"He left that up to me, he said I'd know the appropriate time to do this. In my heart, I believe the time is now"

"But I'm not twenty-nine yet, not in a month or so"

"That's why I wanted us to meet, tomorrow at Grey House around 1:00 pm"

"Alright," I say, pulling Christian's jacket by the lapels for extra warmth.

"Since you moved here I've been making sure you were satisfactory without inferring. You're so headstrong and prideful like he was, I didn't want to tell you. I apologize for Grace. . . .I didn't know, and I didn't know your twins were my grandchildren"

"I find that very hard to believe, Mr Grey" I retort firm.

"It's the God's honest truth. Grace never told me that you came by and that you were pregnant. It goes against everything your father asked me to do. If I knew that, Christian would have known and I would've made sure he'd do the right thing. . . . . . I bet Raymond is very proud of you, Anastasia, I have no doubt that he smiles down at you every day"

"Wait," I blurt out as he turns to walk away, "Are you friends with Dr Ethan Kavanagh?"

"Yes I am," he states, "I told your father that I would look after you, Anastasia that means Phoebe and Theodore too"

He leaves on that echoing note; it plays over in my mind a few times. It doesn't take a genius to decipher that Carrick has contracted Ethan to be my children's personal physician. Although I'm eternally grateful for the care Carrick has ensured for Phoebe, I couldn't help but think that Ethan could have said something to me. I thought we were close, I thought he was my friend.

I storm past Taylor guarding the door back into the room.

"Ms Steele!" he exclaims, "I will take you to Mr Grey"

"It's okay, I'm not looking for him," I answered absentmindedly. Soon enough, I find him standing close to exit talking a young woman smiling, close to drunk and sipping on either whiskey or brandy.

"Why didn't you tell me," I bellow, getting between him and the woman. This was her cue to exit gracefully. He brings the glass down from his lips surprised wiping a bit of spillage from the corners of his mouth.

"Ana?" he fumbles. "W-What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were being paid by the Greys to aide my children?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you, Ana. Besides what difference would it make, I'm a doctor, that's what I'm being paid for. What I didn't know was that he was the grandfather of your children. But I don't understand your concern, he's looking after the children and he didn't tell you about it, he seems like a guardian angel to me"

"That isn't the part that's bothering me, Ethan," I declare, "I thought you came into our lives was under different circumstances not because you were being paid to do so, I thought you were my friend"

"I am your friend, Ana" he replies offended.

"Ana, are you alright," Christian's voice cut in, he's gazing apprehensively at my expression.

"Great, we can't even have a conversation now" Ethan scoffs annoyed, "She's fine, Grey, we're all fine. You know, I should have known this was you. You couldn't wait to tell her, well as you said, anything to get what you want, right?"

My head snaps to Christian, "What? What is he talking about? Did you know your father has been attending to children's medical expenses?"

"Yes, recently, but Ana . . ."

"You knew about this?" I mumble, he reaches out to touch me and I flinch rejecting his touch.

 **Christian**

My feet are cemented to the floor as she blindly exits the ballroom. Without any directive, I see Taylor shadow her until they both disappear from the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go after her, because God knows I want to," Ethan's voice brings me out of the silence in my head. He swiftly exchanges his empty glass for a filled one from a passing waitress.

"Shut up, Kavanagh, you're drunk," I say a bit perturbed.

"That may be so, but I'm thinking clearer than you are at the moment. You don't get it, do you?" he snickers, "I'd give anything to have her look at me the way she looks at you, instead of going after her you're standing here trying to square off with me. . . .Ana is a gem, she deserves happiness, even if it is with you. . .even if I think you're not good enough for her" he smirks bringing the champagne flute to his lips throwing all into his mouth.

This may be the only time I'll agree with, so instead of wasting any more time, I go looking for her but I didn't have far to go. When I depart the building she's staring ahead, still draped in my jacket standing within a small garden, and Taylor is close by, watching her intently.


	13. Meaningful confrontations

_**Chapter 13 - Meaningful confrontations**_

* * *

 **Ana**

My eyelids gently open, once, twice.

A very slow but delighted grin stretches across my face when see her smiling back at me. She lovingly touches the tip of my nose with her little fingers. Covered from head to toe, we're both laying in my bed submerged beneath the warm covers. I stir for a few more seconds, still fluttering my eyes sleepily. Waking up to Phoebe's blissful blue eyes always fill me with joy. Sometimes she and Teddy would climb into bed and cuddle next to me, especially if they awoke too early.

"Good morning, sweetie"

"Good morning mommee, did I wake you?"

"No honey," I assure her, taking stock of her hair and clothing, "You're all dressed up"

"We're going out with Auntie Kate, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But you got dressed early"

"No, she's already here, downstairs with Uncle Elliot and Daddy"

Unconsciously I lift my eyebrows by the affection in her voice related to Christian. Hearing her precious voice say Daddy is something I don't mind hearing over and over.

"Hmmm," I smile, "Do you know what time it is?"

She brings her wrist to her face; she's wearing a bright, new watch. No doubt, it's another item that I haven't seen that was purchased by Christian. As a matter a fact, she's outfitted in a bright, purple tutu and matching top.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, mommee"

"Really," I groan, "I'm late, sorry" I pout.

"That's okay, you were a princess last night and a princess needs her beauty rest," she recommends.

"Yes. . .I like your outfit, you're Twilight Sparkle today?"

"Yeah, and Daddy got me Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie"

"And your hair looks lovely"

"Gail helped me with it; she asked if I needed help. She's really nice you know"

"I agree, she's a nice a lady. Is she downstairs, I have to thank her for helping you?"

"I already did mommee, and she's not here. Daddy sent her home early"

"Oh, okay. Well, we should get out of bed, I don't want you to mess up your adorable hairdo and crumple your beautiful outfit. I'm going to take a shower then we'll go downstairs"

Carefully, I lift the sheets away and we both sit upright. Her legs swing off to the side of the bed, she's a bit hesitant.

"Mommee?"

"Yes, sweetie" I reply, just as I'm getting to my feet.

"Did. . .did you and Daddy break up a long time ago," she fidgets, playing with her fingers and staring at the floor, "I mean, did he leave us"

"No, no Phoebe, your Daddy didn't leave us," I soothe coming around the bed quickly, "I don't want you to think that, he would never do such a thing"

"So where did he go? I mean, why wasn't he with us before?"

"You're a very smart girl, Phoebe, and you're justified to ask these questions"

I unclench her fingers gently and give her hands a tiny squeeze and I crouch down to meet her at eye level.

"Always remember that your Daddy and I love you both very much. . . . I promise, one day, your father and I will tell you what happened to us before you born. But that part of our lives has absolutely nothing to do with either you or Teddy. I want you to know that. . . .Okay"

"Okay"

The corners of her mouth tug slightly, but I can tell that she doesn't understand. Of course, she'll want to know these things, it's only natural. But how can I begin to explain everything that occurred to my eight-year-old twins? I open my arms wide and give her smothering warm hug before she jumps off the edge of the bed.

 **Christian**

I'm caught in another quandary. The frown on my face is obvious. I'm listening to my brother and Kate playfully canoodling in the kitchen, away from prying eyes, but not mine.

I try not to look, sometimes, but from time to time I would hear them snickering and squealing. Kate is hunched over giggling while Elliot holds her firm against himself, tickling her sides. My right fist is clenched tight and I can hear my molars grinding in my head. I've painfully learned my lesson from last night. I gathered that Ana isn't angry because my father sought after Phoebe's health. She's angry that the people she trusts don't think it's necessary to tell her basically anything. In her words, she's simply tired of secrets and lies and she wishes that everyone would be open to her and stop walking on eggshells.

It's so ironic that the day after, I'm berating myself for yet another secret. I walk towards the kitchen breathing steadily, I have to. If I don't, I think I'll fucking explode.

"Elliot," I call out to him. He looks to Kate and quirks his eyebrows. "We need to talk"

I remain fixed until I see him move away from her. When he joins me, we head straight to my office and he has a huge grin on his face, he's bursting with delight and happiness. That's why it irritates me to do this, but it has to be done, even if I appear to be a wet blanket. He throws himself on a random chair and crosses his legs, still grinning like an abject idiot.

"What are you doing?" I gesture, lifting my hands up.

"I like her Christian, I really do"

"I can see that . . . don't you think I can see that? But Kate is a very nice woman; she's Ana's best friend and the godmother of my kids for Christ sake. How can you string her along like that?"

"I'm not stringing her along, Christian"

"Oh yeah, then what about Ember?"

"What about Ember? You of all people know how I feel about that"

"I know Elliot, but you can't carry on a relationship with Kate Kavanagh whilst you're miserably engaged to someone else. You said that you're not stringing her along then you need to fix this. . . .You have to tell her and you have to do the right thing"

"What?" he jumps to his feet and whispers, "I can't tell her this, she'll want nothing to do with me and we've only been together almost a week"

"Elliot, you need to find a way to tell her. . . . .Or else I will," I declare adamant.

Our attention is torn when there is a small rap on the door. Frustratingly, he rakes his fingers through his hair, "Alright, I'll tell her but let me do it, and please, don't tell Ana"

"I can't guarantee that, but I won't say anything, for now," I respond dubious, "Come in" I shout.

The doorknob turns slowly and here comes Phoebe dressed all in purple. Forgetting all about my brother, I leave him behind to scoop my angel in my arms. Her effervescent and contagious smile beams as she comes skipping towards me, when I pick her up she giggles, clasping her hands around my neck.

"We're ready to go, I came to say goodbye"

"You have?. . .Where's Theodore?"

"I left him outside talking to mommee"

"Well, I'll come to see both of you off," But not before giving my brother a stern glare before exiting the room.

"Don't give me that look, I'll straighten things out, I promise"

 **Ana**

Christian and I gaze side by side smiling as Phoebe and Teddy board the private elevator. With Kate and Elliot accompanying them, by all appearances, they look like an actual family, especially that Teddy resembles his uncle. They all smile back waving while the doors close between us.

When that's over I walk away from Christian saying nothing, I'm famished so that's my number one priority and then there's that one o' clock meeting with Carrick at GEH. My current heading is the kitchen so I make a beeline for the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. The plan detoured from making a smoothie into me washing and wanting to devour every edible fruit I can put my hands on. And so I carefully cleanse and pile one of each item onto a plate. Christian is standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island, staring daggers at me.

"Are you feeling any better?"

After popping a grape in my mouth I turn my focus to him, however, I remain agonizingly silent.

"Look I think we should talk about last night, I know you've already explained yourself and I absolutely understand your feelings and where you're coming from. But you didn't speak to me for the rest of the night, I have to know what you're thinking"

My face remains unresponsive and I keep my eyes on him, maintaining my unvoiced performance.

"How long are you planning to do this?" he questions irate.

"Well," I pause to bite into a fresh juicy apple, chew then swallow "I'll be done in maybe ten or fifteen minutes, then I have to go get ready, I have a meeting with your father for one o' . . ."

"That's not what I meant, but what? You have a meeting with my father?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"From what I gathered last night, it has a lot to do with my father," my view moves from him to the counter, "Will you go with me to see him? I mean. . . I want you there with me"

"Yes," he says resolute, "Yes, of course, I'll go with you, Ana. For a while there I thought you were still angry with me"

"Who said that I wasn't angry, Christian, well not exactly angry, it's more like . . . annoyance. I have to admit, my mind did get carried away last night. I assumed, you having knowledge of the arrangement between your father and Ethan also meant that you knew about Teddy and Phoebe for a long time. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry. . . . .Christian. . ." I pause, taking a deep breath, "Three months ago I had a settled routine life, it was just me, Teddy and Phoebe, I had my job, I had my friends and my small apartment, everything was so simple," in the middle of my speech, I blush, "then, you came here. Out of all the cities in the country you came here and found us, and since then our lives have been anything but a quiet routine and I'm glad. I'm glad that we found each other. The children are glad, they're both overjoyed and Phoebe is doing so much better"

"I'm glad too," he exhales with a smile.

"You have to understand Phoebe; she's much different from her brother. Teddy will readily accept everything that's happened so far, Phoebe, on the other hand, will want to know how, why and when. . . . She's trying to find out what happened between us, Christian. She asked if you left us a long time ago. . .she wanted to know where you were all this time. How can I answer that?" I inhale deep feeling the back of my eyes sting and my voice about to break, "What do I tell her and Teddy, Christian? I-I don't know how to answer their questions. . . ."

My hand covers my mouth when the tears spill over from my cloudy vision. In an instant I sense Christian's rock hard chest against the side of my face and his firm arms around me in a warm embrace, swaying me gently.

"It's alright, Ana. We'll get through this and anything else that comes our way," his splayed hands cup my moist face and he forces me to look at him, "I swear to you I'm not going anywhere, not this time"

All I can do is smile and nod as I gaze into those steely grey eyes. I feel a soft chaste kiss grace my forehead before he places he own cheek on the top of my head.

That's what I truly love about Christian when it comes to my comfort and peace of mind; he always knew what to do. And right now all I need is for him to hold me like this. At this moment, I feel safe and loved, it's something I've missed, and it's something that only _he_ can do.

Christian Grey holds my heart. . . .He always had, and he always will.

. . . . .

We've been abnormally mute since we had our moment earlier on.

Being in the company of Christian Grey is a dignifying experience; his take charge persona is very domineering and sexy. I've noticed every time we exited the sanctuary of his penthouse a switch is flipped. Out goes comforting and jovial Christian and here comes authoritative, practical Christian. He doesn't smile when he's in the company of Mr. Taylor or Mr Sawyer; his demeanour is well reserved and imposing.

The drive to Grey House is peculiar. Why? Honestly, I don't know, but somehow there's a gradual cosmic shift, I feel like seventeen again. Occasionally, when I believe he wasn't looking, I would steal a quick side glance. It wouldn't last though; he'd always catch me looking at him. The last time I did it we ended up being locked in a gridlock stare, all I can do is hold my breath. Unfortunately, the bang of the driver's door slam shut jolted me back to our surroundings. God how I adore casual Christian and he's so modest, from the moment we exited the car he's been turning heads. Clad in a white shirt, jeans and a simple blazer, Christian's bold confidence and charisma stand out as we walked through the lobby, he shadows me all the way to the café when I go to say hello to José and the guys.

Standing at the elevators I had time to scan the faces of a few passersby. Seeing Christian and I together in public is sending a few raised eyebrows and glances our way, and maybe it might have reignited the image of that week where pictures of us and our children were circulating in the media. Oddly no one entered the lifts when we got on, it seemed strange; however, by Christian's reaction, this was typical.

His hand presses into the small of my back when we step onto the floor. He doesn't know, but this effortless action and close contact are making me shiver under my clothes. Lately, whenever he'd touch me I would feel this way.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey, good afternoon Ms Steele" a petite and very attractive young woman greets us close to the entrance of the office. She extends her hand to me and presents a pleasant smile, "Right this way" she proceeds to usher us towards the doors.

"It's alright Andrea," Christian asserts, "We'll go in on our own"

"Very good, Mr Grey," she respectfully replies.

"Ana, this is Andrea, she's my most trustworthy executive assistant. Andrea, this is my girlfriend Ms Anastasia Steele"

On the outside, I don't react but inside bells and whistles are going off in my head. He just called me his girlfriend and why is this news to me? How come I'm now finding out about this? And who proclaimed that Christian and I are officially a couple? When she leaves he stiffens his jaw, holding back a triumphant smile. We enter the massive office where we observed Carrick seated behind a huge oak desk and already in the middle of a phone call; using this opportunity I grab Christian by his arm.

"Your girlfriend?" I snap in a whisper, "Why did you do that? I thought we were taking it slow"

"We are," he says composed, "but what was I supposed to say 'please meet the mother of my children' no, I'm not going to say that. You're my girlfriend and that's that" he states placing his hand on my back once more. We move to the eastern side of the room where a fully stocked mini bar is located. He reaches behind the counter for a frosty bottle of water then he motions it to me and raises his eyebrows, I nod in agreement and he pours the liquid into a drinking glass. Carrick wraps up his telephone conversation just as I've finished having my drink.

"I apologize, Anastasia" he acknowledges.

"It's alright"

"Son, you're here because. . ."

"Because I asked him to" I state defensively.

"That's okay" he smiles, clasping his hands together, I can't help but notice a tiny glimmer in his eyes.

The office doors swing open and two middle-aged men walk into the room, I recognize one of them.

"Ms Steele," the familiar man extends his hand.

"Mr James, Cassius James, right?" I say unsure.

"Yes, you remember"

"Of course, you were my father's attorney"

"That's right, and this is Mr Berry Torres, he also represents the GEH Group"

"Also, so you work for GEH?"

"Yes, I do, since your father's passing. Shall we?" he recommends, gesturing across the room.

The five of us designate ourselves to a comfortable looking leather couch furniture set. Mr James places his briefcase on the coffee table and proceeds to remove three brown envelopes. I silently observe as he passes the packages to Carrick.

"Anastasia, before we get into exactly why you're here, you should have this" Carrick notes, directing my attention to one of the envelopes he's handing me from across the table. Compared to the other two, this particular one is paper thin; the others are bulky and compact. My lips part in a slight gasp, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Christian. Before retrieving the package, my alarmed eyes dart to Carrick's then Christian's. When I look down it's weightless between my fingers, I can't take my eyes off my name that's neatly written on top.

"This is my father's handwriting" my voice trails away; slowly I flipped the sealed envelope and carefully begin to release the lid.

Using two fingers, I slowly withdraw a single fragrant page, this was his special stationery. When I view the first words I get to my feet and begin to pace insentience.

~0o0o0~

 _My precious Anastasia,_

 _I wish you didn't have to read this letter because reading this means that I'm not with you._

 _Being your father has been the most pivotal point of my life, no father could be more proud or ask for a better daughter. I thanked God every day for bringing you into my life. Even though you made me happy, I was unable to reciprocate the same to you. As a father I have failed you, I often blamed myself for not giving you a bigger family and sometimes I believed you were lonely, it was wrong to leave you as an only child._

 _I wished I could have shielded you from the affronts you had to endure at the hands of your mother. But somehow in my own way, I believed that those experiences have made you into who you are. Over the years, I've watched you grow into a beautiful, carefree woman with a strong and tender heart, and when I depart from this world nothing would make me happier knowing that your life will continue in this way._

 _It troubled me when I learned of your misfortune with young Christian Grey, I know you loved him infinitely and as a father, it distressed me when I saw the regret and hurt in your eyes that day you told me everything was dissolved and lost._

 _Ana, I want you to find love again, don't become bitter or trapped in a world of grief. You're tougher than you appear to be so I have no fear that you will be able to do so once more. Seeing you fall in love for the first time brought me immense joy, your passion for life and your selfless quality to love unconditionally will ensure long-lasting happiness._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't able to walk you down the aisle, then or in the future. I'm sorry that I wouldn't be there to see my first grandchild or to even grow old with you and your new family. And I'm sorry for doing this now, I'm sorry that I requested that these words reach your eyes no sooner than I when I instructed. I hope my timing doesn't cause any inconveniences or setbacks in your present life._

 _Carrick has been my truest friend for most of my existence, as a business associate and as an ally, we're closer than brothers. So I hope that you can grow to trust him as much as I have. Don't be afraid of him, I believe he will offer the necessary guidance for you to take on this new venture._

 _And Ana, I'm beseeching you to please be happy, keep smiling, find love and share love. I'm so proud of you my dearest Anastasia and I will always love you._

 _-Raymond Steele_

~0o0o0~

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for this, and now, I'm just content to stay here and stare out of this window. Reading this letter did so much more than let me know what my father was thinking. He reached out to me and mended a part of me that was yearning to be with him, to see him, to hear his voice one last time. I wipe my cheeks hurriedly and turn to the men that respectably remained silent and permitted me to deal with this in my own way.

"I understand this is hard, Anastasia, I'll understand if you want to continue this another time," Carrick says in a dismal tone.

"No," I force a smile, "No, it's okay, I'm good. Yes, reading this was a bit overwhelming, but it made me happy, thank you"

Christian is silent, and he's being protective from a distance.

"I'm fine," I try to assure him. He's nods, but he doesn't reply.

This represents a part of him I'll always remember, his tenderness, his warmth. I slip the paper into the envelope, carefully securing it for the future. Even though I've read three times, there's good chance I'll read it over and over before the day is out.

I train my view to Carrick, "We should continue"

"Are you sure?" he probes.

"Yes, please, let's continue"

"Okay . . . Your father had these document drawn up weeks before your wedding and he had me double check them in the presence of Cassius. I understood his final instructions and what he wanted to convey, it was just a matter of terminology or legal jargon. Basically, your father wanted to ensure that in ten years, Steele Collaborative Designs, its subsidiaries, and the family-owned property, all be turned over to you.

Looking over to Christian, he's just as astonished as I am. "No, how? I thought everything was gone, mother said we were bankrupt"

"Not quite, the companies' assets were re-evaluated, but it lost most of its shares and stock. That's when he suggested that I acquire the companies and merge them with my own. At first, I refused, this was his blood, sweat, and tears, and over the years I've watched him worked so hard keeping it together, I didn't want to take it from him. We discussed it and I came up with one condition, Steele Collaborative wouldn't remain with the Grey family, then it should be turned over to the Steeles in due time, which is you, Anastasia"

"But I'm not the only Steele, Daddy has two older brothers, my uncles, and then there's my mother. I don't know the first thing about running a company. I didn't learn much when he was alive"

"That's okay" he extends his palm to calm me down, "He didn't want them to have it, only you, it states so very clearly. When you turn twenty-nine, 51% of Steele Collaborations will be released to you, 49% will remain with Grey Enterprises Holdings. This is a temporary measure until you've gained the knowledge and proficiency to operate the company, there's no sole holder of the 49%. At present Elliot manages everything within the Steele Collaborations Group and apart from gaining the most experience, he has a greater understanding of the company, on both the operational and strategic levels. Hence it will be best if Elliot and I work alongside you.

Both of my hands are crossed on my lap, gripping both elbows. I'm wide-eyed and shocked by all of this. A few hours ago I'd mentioned that my life used to be a simple routine, now everything is careening at full speed. Silence grips everyone around me and it's obvious that this is another secret his father has kept from him and the entire family.

Carrick revealed the contents of the other packages. Splayed before me is a barrage of documentation, contracts, deeds, share certificates, articles of incorporations. All of my father's work, his legacy spread across this table. He goes on further to say that this isn't all and there's more, Christian at this point remains dead silent and is slumped back into the sofa.

"This is a lot to take in, Mr Grey"

"I know, and there's no rush and there's nothing to prove. I know you'll do just fine, you're determined and focused just like he was . . . On top of that, I promised your father that I would assist you . . ."

"I will too" Christian pledges, "I'll help"

I smile and nod along with him. It's uncanny that when he said that a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Now this is a brief sit down, Anastasia. On another date, Mr James and Mr Torres will come to you and explain what we're seeing here in detail. Initially, this meeting was supposed to take place a week before your birthday. However, there's been a development, can you gentlemen excuse us for a moment"

The two attorneys quietly gathered their cases and politely departed from the room.

It doesn't take long for his demeanour to shift, his lightened mood turns into a pensive one. He sighs and interlocked his fingers, but before he speaks he makes sure to look me in the eye.

"Anastasia, your mother is here, in Seattle" my body goes cold and rigid, "she came to see me yesterday"

"She came to see you because of you, or because of me?" I enquire.

"Because of you . . ."

"How long has she known that I'm here?"

His eyes flick to Christian then back to me, he pauses for a beat. "She always knew where you were, she knows about the children too, where you live, what you've been doing"

My eyes narrow, I'm aghast, "What? She knew where I was all along, and not once did she come to see me, or the kids" I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Why is she here then?"

"Truly, I began a series of events to draw her out, because I didn't her to challenge you alone somewhere in the future. I want her to know that this time, me you have me, and I'm sure you'll have my boys with you"

"Yes, you do" Christian chimes in.

"She knows that you've inherited something, what exactly, she insists aware of it. But knowing your mother she intends to find out, and it's just a matter time. I'm telling you this because she will attempt to contact you and I didn't want you to be caught off-guard or think she's coming to you with good intentions. You know how persistent she could be"

"Yes, I know all too well"

"Do you wish to see her? Be honest, Anastasia,"

"Yes, and no"

"I understand, but if do in fact want to meet with her, I strongly advise that you do so in the presence of legal counsel, which I'll make available to you"

"Thank you," I say gratefully.

"Father"

"Yes, Christian"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Before he replies his eyes shifted to mine, "You remembered the day after your wedding, you were bitter, withdrawn. You didn't want to hear her name or see her face, and it's been this way for the past nine years until now. I'm a betting man, but I'd never bet on this. Never in million years, I'd believe that you two would become friends again. Raymond tasked me with fulfilling his last wishes; it was solely my decision to incorporate Steel Collaborations under Grey Holdings after Ray's passing. You presumed that the company was one of our acquisitions and by all means, you're within your right to assume that. But you never wanted anything to do with that company, that's why Elliot manages it"

"So Elliot knows," he clarifies.

"Yes he does, he knows everything. . . .Christian, I know you would have challenged me on this and your personal feelings would have superseded your better judgment. Tell me, if your feelings had been the same as it were one year ago regarding this young lady sitting next to you, would you have willingly turned over Steele Collaborative to her?"

"No," he answers vehement, without looking at me. It's here I get a glimpse of the powerful business mogul's personality.

"I rest my case," Carrick ends in a definite tone gruffly turning away from him, "Anastasia, thank you for coming, James and Torres will be in touch. I have a meeting with Ros in few minutes"

"Thank you again," I say for the millionth time as we all stand together.

Christian offers his hand and I gladly take it; his father grins briefly and eyes us all the way until we exit the office.

"You shouldn't be mad at Carrick?" I admonish.

"I'm not mad at him, why would you say that?"

"It seemed that way, for a minute, the atmosphere was a bit heated"

"No Ana, that was just business. And the answer to the burning question that's churning in your head right now would be an unmistakable yes. I would do everything in my power to retain a valuable asset to this company, it's nothing personal"

"I can put up a good fight you know" I dispute making sure that he got the underlying denotation in my tone.

"Good, you'll need that attitude. Running your own company isn't easy, and as the years go by it becomes mind-numbing and ruthless"

"It's a good thing I have you," I remark.

. . . . . . . .

"I have a great idea" I disclose walking leisurely next to him through the lobby of the Escala building. "Let's celebrate and I'll cook"

"Only if you let me help you" he contends with a grin.

I turn to face him and maintain my pace, walking backwards playfully, "No problem, and for dessert cherry cobbler"

"Ooohh, we _are_ celebrating"

"You still love cherry cobbler"

"You remembered? As a matter of fact, I do however I'm yet to taste one that's better than Mrs Cameron's"

"Well I can't guarantee that it's better than Mrs Cameron's, but it is good" I praise myself for a moment.

Christian stops and his lively smile is wiped clean turning into an uncaring frown, he's looking past me over my right shoulder. His demeanour is disquieting, I hastily turn around, then I understand the expression on his face. Mechanically, I step back bumping into him, he clasps me at the back of my forearms to keep me steady.

"Hello, Anastasia," her pretentious tone makes my jaw and my body tense. Suddenly, I'm petrified, Christian's thumbs are rubbing back and forth in an effort to comfort me, it's only then I realize that I'm pressing myself against him.

"Alexander" he summons, alerting a mountain of a man behind the reception desk, "Please, remove this woman from the building"

The man moves brisk, coming from around the counter heading straight towards my mother.

"Don't you dare touch me" she cautions making him come to a stop, the poor man stands immobile, uncertain of what his next course of action should be. Christian dismisses him with a nod. Again she turns to my unblinking eyes, "Anastasia, I haven't seen you in so long. Is this any way to greet your mother?"

I take her in, she stands poised and elegantly attired as I remembered her. To me, she was perfection, not a line or a hair out of place. As she gets closer I can feel myself shrink, but unexpectedly, I will myself to do the opposite.

"Why are you here, Mother?" I take a step from Christian's frame and cross my over my chest boldly.

She looks past me, "I would like to speak to my daughter alone . . ."

"Not a chance in hell," I cut her off, "He stays, you can say whatever you have to say in front of him"

"And so it continues, I see you haven't broken free of his spell. His family is poisoning your mind against me . . ."

"Mother, please, I haven't seen you in nine years and this is the conversation you want to have with me"

"Anastasia . . ."

"No . . . Sorry if I'm not rolling out the red carpet, but you're right. I haven't seen you in such a long time yet I can't help but wonder why your timing is so impeccable"

"Impeccable?" she pauses, "Why would you say that?" her eyes narrow and she moves closer.

Unconsciously, I find myself taking a step back, bumping myself against him again, but his feet are planted firmly. I can feel my body rejecting her existence, the closer she gets the more I want to get away.

"That's enough, Carla" Christian's voice blasts, "leave, now"

"You don't address me like that boy, I'm not leaving until I speak to her. . ."

In a hot flash Christian moves from behind me to my side, his hand is resting on my waist, "And the only reason why you're still standing there is that I'm tolerating it. Also, I don't want toss you out on your ass in front of your daughter. So don't test me, Carla, this boy will sink you where you stand"

The resentment and frostiness oozing from his voice put her preconceived advantage in its place, her relaxed pose become alert and upright.

"Anastasia, I need to talk to you" she orders resolute.

"And my answer is no" I yell, shaking, "Where were you all this time? Why come here now?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about, you see . . ."

"No," I raise my hand, halting her unnecessary explanation. "You knew I was here in Seattle, you knew about the children, hell you knew where to find me. But not once, not once did you show your face. I have two children, your grandchildren and you couldn't come see them"

"Yes, Anastasia, I know all about the twins. Yes, I knew a few things about you, but the opportunity has presented itself now, and I'm here" she says calmly.

"You here too late, I don't ever want to see you again . . . Goodbye, Carla" I conclude, walking past her to the elevators.

"You're being unreasonable, Anastasia, you didn't want to come with me, you made your choice. You choose _them_ over me, and now you're doing it again" she's stomping after me, "Just face it, Anastasia, we all have to live with the choices we make"

I turn quickly to face her, "I couldn't agree with you more, we do have to live with our choices", I fume when the doors open, "But you what? I can live comfortably with mine"

I step onto the lift and Christian coolly boards, then punches the code into the panel.

"Anastasia, don't walk away from me" she warns.

"Why shouldn't I, you walked away from me a long time ago" the doors begin to close, dramatically slowly.

Our eyes locked on each other until I saw my reflection in the metallic doors. My fists are painfully clenched; the tips of my fingernails are pierced within my palm. I'm even unaware that I'm trembling, not in fear but in rage. Suddenly, I let out a breath that I hadn't realize I was holding, there's an agonizing pang in my chest, my feet buckle as I wobble forward and let out a quiet sob. Christian captures me around my waist and pulls me close to him. I smother my face in his shirt as I begin to cry uncontrollably and my hands grip his jacket for support. When the doors open he scoops me off the floor and carries me into the penthouse. He attempts to lay me down on the couch, however, my grip is iron and I don't want to let him go. Instead, he sits with me cradled in his arms, the more he kisses my forehead the more I cry against his chest, dispersing my sorrow and grief onto him. He doesn't say anything, we stay this way until I tire until sleep envelops me.

 **Christian**

The melody of random notes balances into the quietness of the dark room, my fingers lightly touch the ebony and ivory keys of the grand piano. It's been two hours since I put her to bed, and ever since I've been sitting here replaying the incident in my mind over and over.

It was hard to hold her and listen to her weep into an exhausted and slumbering state. At the beginning of the confrontation, the thought of Ana fleeing from her mother came to mind, her attitude did suggest that it was the course she was going to take. At that point, I took a stance to readily intervene, I wanted to remove the situation and protect Ana from her vicious words and her vile presence, but something told me that this is something that Ana needed to do for herself. It was hard. Regretfully I stood by and did nothing, but doing nothing was the best thing I could have done. In the end, I was proud of her, she made herself clear and her feelings known. And even though she cried in the end, she didn't do it in front of Carla. She didn't show weakness when she began to challenge her, she held her composure until those doors were closed, and for that, I respect her even more. Ana is a very resilient woman especially when it comes to the kids, and I think that was the catalyst that ignited the fuse.

This time I left it up to Ana, the next time, Carla will not be so fortunate. If ever she comes near Ana again she'll have me to deal with.

I hear shuffling, when I look up Ana is making her way down the stairs bear feet and wearing a t-shirt that stops at her mid-thighs. The faint luminance from the surrounding buildings lends adequate lighting to view the length of her exposed legs. As my eyes trail upwards it doesn't stop at the hem of her garment, naturally, I was curious, curious enough to want to explore what my eyes couldn't see.

"Where are the kids?"

"I asked Kate to let them stay over at your apartment. I wanted you to get some rest, and I didn't them to see you like this"

"Thank you. . . . .Why are you playing the piano in the dark?" she asks, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I don't know," I say unsure, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. . . .Sorry for ruining your shirt"

I smile at her modesty and I move down on the bench, gesturing her to sit next to me.

"So. . .what are we playing" I announce, glancing at the piano.

"Christian, I haven't played in years"

"Don't worry your hands will remember, and I'll help you"

"Sure," she blushes, pursing her lips.

"Balakirev, On the Volga" I propose, she nods.

Together, we begin slowly; she unremittingly follows her own fingers with her eyes. She knows this piece, we only played it once but she performed it so many times with her father.

Sporadically, she would falter but as we come to the end, her hands remembered like I suggested. When it's over she pulls her hands away and rests them on her lap. Consciously, I can feel the warmth of her skin touching mine. Right now I have a sudden urge to take her in my arms and devour her, but she's been through so much today that it doesn't seem appropriate to take advantage her present susceptibility.

"I ordered dinner for us," I say getting to my feet and looking away from her mesmerizing eyes to shut the fall on the piano, "We should eat"

"No" she whispers, standing next to me.

"No?"

"No"

I didn't have time to process anything; all I could do is react. Ana thrust herself to my lips, and we kiss with endless fervour and yearning. My hands made no qualms, roaming freely under her t-shirt, caressing the surface of her stomach and back. A soft moan escapes her mouth when my thumbs brush her sensitive, hardened nipples which are evidentially penetrating her bra. The mood is escalating; my fingers sneak away from her chest, curving around her body. I run my hands below her clothing cupping her delicate backside, lifting her off the ground. She wraps her legs around my waist with vice grip strength. Quickly we get to the living room and lay her down on the couch, smoothly nestling myself between her thighs. Her delicious taste and the energetic way her small hands are threading through my hair is making my groin harden against the magnetic warmth between her legs. It's taking everything I have not to tear her clothes off, but I was the one that suggested that we take everything slow. Now I'm mentally cursing myself for it. Deliberately I press myself against her core making her whimper against my lips. Like a lone rogue, my left-hand splays against her leg, torturously moving upward. My thumb sinks lightly against the side of her inner thigh, close to her sex, again she moans but she doesn't remove my hand. Taking my hand to the damp exterior of her panties, I begin to stroke that delicate place, her breathing accelerates. Her legs become relaxed, widening even more. Taking this chance, I pull her wet panties aside and kiss her deeper.

Slowly, I insert two fingers into her tight, slick folds; the contact jolts her causing her hands to twist the fabric of my shirt. I begin to pump rhythmically, she writhes her body beneath me, groaning and lost in pleasure. My movements are excruciatingly slow and delicious, she responds by grinding her hips against my hand. For now, I'm willing to cast my own hunger away just to let her desires soar. Her back curves, extending her neckline, I delve into her, sucking and nipping at her skin. Against the velvet softness of her entrance, I sense her muscles begin to constrict and convulse. She screams to the heavens and calls my name in a muffled cry; she's overwhelmed and plummeting into her obvious orgasm. Her arms encircle my neck and she buries her face in my shoulder panting steadily and shivering.

Her climax was dreadfully powerful, so much that it exhausted her frame, making her go limp beneath me.

. . . . . . .

"We shouldn't wake them, they look tired"

"I'm not going to wake them. I'm just looking"

"No Phoebe, come back, we should go"

My sub-conscious hear voices, I scrunch my face forcing my eyes to open. The natural light stings my eyes blurring my vision of two persons. After blinking rapidly three times, I realize that Phoebe and Theodore are standing before me. . . .us, I mean us. Ana's back is pressed against my chest, sleeping peacefully and my hand is draped over her stomach. Seemingly, we forgot about dinner and fell asleep on the couch. I take a quick glance at our attire and thank god we're fully clothed.

"Hey" I grin, whispering so I don't wake their mother.

Phoebe cups her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

"You fell asleep on the couch?" Theodore asks.

"Yeah, we did" I answer. Just then Ana begins to stir, and her eyes open.

"Hmnnn" her lips curve on the brink of coming to and when she recognizes the pair standing before us, there's a gasp then a smile. "Hey, good morning guys"

"Good morning, mom" they chime together.

I sense Ana beginning to move so I tighten my grip on her waist, I shift enough pinioning my erection into her back. Physically, she doesn't react but her eyes glance to the side, I quirk my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders.

"Where's Auntie Kate?" Ana enquires quickly, still lying laterally.

"We ran out the elevator, she's probably taking off her coat by now, Uncle Elliot is here too" just in time, they both come into the room, their steps come to a crawl and their eyeballs flicked between me, Ana, Phoebe, and Theodore.

Elliot grins, "Well, what do we have here . . ."

"Did you two fall asleep on the couch again?" Kate's voice strains with innocence when she interrupts him, "You know, that happens to me all the time when I'm watching TV" she continues, this time talking to the kids.

Phoebe looks across the room, "But the TV isn't on"

"Good observation, Phoebe" Elliot mocks lightly, he receives a deserving elbow in the stomach from Kate.

"Um, can you guys take the children upstairs to their room, right now," Ana says awkwardly, trying to send a message with her eyes.

"Alright" Kate looks at her a bit confused, not comprehending her request.

"Elliot I need to get up . . . but I can't" I nudge my head to my lower body.

"Oh, right . . . Kate we should take the children upstairs," Elliot nods seriously. "Didn't they promise to show us their rooms?"

Phoebe dashes away, declaring that she wants to display hers first. When they're finally out of sight, Ana leaps to her feet blushing, her eyes lingering over my covered loins. There's sudden surge of awareness and the feeling of being naked under her probing eyes.

"Sorry," I say a bit embarrassed and exposed.

"Really, Christian. You're sorry, sorry for what" she crouches down meeting me face to face, her lips brush against mine seductively, "it's not like I've never felt your cock pressed against my ass before"

Through my toothy grin, she gives me a chaste, playful kiss and walks away.

. . . . .

Instead of the dinner as Ana suggested yesterday, today we decided on lunch. I willingly devoted my morning to assisting her prep and prepare this meal. The banquet is laid across the kitchen counter ready to be transferred to the table.

She stands behind the sink concentrating on drying a stack of plates. Suddenly, I find myself craving to touch her so my hands snake around her waist. Instinctively her head tilts as my breath lingers on the side of her neck.

"I'm getting used to this," I whisper on the shell of her ear.

"So am I," she flushes.

"Then stay with me" I implore. She stops her present task and turns to face me, "I'm serious Ana, in six weeks this will all be over, the children will resume school, you'll be busy involving yourself with Steele Collaborative and I'll be back at GEH"

"That doesn't mean we won't see each other."

"No, but I'll come here every evening to an empty penthouse. . . Every day I want to know how their day was at school, I want to tuck them into bed. I want to stay up with you to you help study when you begin your courses. When you get tired I want you to stretch your legs over my lap so I can massage the balls of your feet," she giggles bring her hands to her face, covering her eyes and blushing. Gently I pry them away, "I'm serious Ana, I want you and the kids to stay here, please think about it"

"I don't need to think about, I'm willing to try. But for now, this will be a semi-permanent arrangement"

"I can accept that"

"Wow, you move fast, yesterday I became your girlfriend and today you're asking me to move in"

"Is that too fast for you Ms Steele, because there's a lot more to come" I walk away from her on purpose into another room.

"Like what?" she enquires impatiently, following me.

"I can't say, Theodore, Phoebe, come down for lunch," she's still gawking at me, but I step around her back to the kitchen.

"Hey mister, you can't just put that out there. What do you mean more to come?"

"You're so eager Ms Steele, we're taking this slow, remember?"

"You're such a tease" she smirks.

Same time the kids come racing into the kitchen.

"Good" I praise, "you're here just in time, Mommy and I need help taking the food to the table" I deliberately ignore her while she's busy pouting and staring at me with narrowed eyes.

When we enter the room, our guests lend a hand by helping the kids arrange the table. After a moment of prayer, Ana and I take the opportunity to inquire about the children's uncontainable fun day with Elliot and Kate while we pass the containers of food around. During their candid recount Ana radiated a flurry of condemning squints towards the couple on the opposite side of the table. In between, I found myself laughing as the kids described how they surely had their way with Kate and Elliot.

"Oh that reminds me" Kate unexpectedly announces, "I have something for you, excuse me"

Everyone is unsure of who the comment should be directed to, we all stop eating when she gets up from the table and darts out of the room. In under a minute she comes back strutting briskly towards Ana, she has a small white envelope in her hand, "Some lady came by last night, I caught her shoving this under the door"

Kate places it on the table and Ana makes no effort to touch it.

"Did she leave a name" Ana queries, her eyes still fixed on the envelope.

"No, she said you'll know who it's from"


	14. King sized thrill

_**Chapter 14 - King sized thrill**_

* * *

 **Ana**

I pad quietly down the stairs as I run my fingers through my damp hair and twist it in a hair tie whilst I approach him. The children are asleep, they have been for a couple of hours. Not much has been said since I received the envelope, I'm guessing that Kate and Christian have decided to leave it up to me since I left it sitting in the same spot where she placed it.

He's seated on the couch, reading something that was constructed by one of those famous motivational speakers and bestselling authors. I stand at the base the stairs watching the back of his head. Last night we were sleeping on that couch, now, we'll be heading to different rooms.

"Christian," I call out to him, smudging my clammy palms against my thighs nervously. "I think I'll go to bed now, so-"

"Oh, well let me take you upstairs," he comes around swiftly, dashing the book recklessly and making it land softly on the cushions.

He takes my hand in his and I flinch, expecting mine to be very sweaty. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth as he leads me hand in hand up the stairs. Rounding the corner towards our rooms, my lips twitched but I pressed them together.

"Stay with me tonight," he announces out of the blue and I stub my toe, embarrassingly stumbling into his side.

Nervously, I look down at a random spot on the floor.. "I-I don't think. . ."

"That's right, you're over thinking this, don't,"

"And why not? I don't want to rush this; we have more at stake now. I don't want what happened before. . ."

"To happen again," he finishes. "Ana, swear I'm not going anywhere"

"And I believe you. It's just. . .I'm. ."

"Unsure?"

"No, no, I want this. This could be our second chance, I don't want to waste it. I want us to be careful"

"And how do we go about doing that?" he asked confused, tilting his head.

Yes, it sounded dumb. How are we going to be careful? Being careful is just an idea in my head and it's not guaranteed.

"Okay. . .I promise tonight that I won't make any advances to you, or do anything to make you uncomfortable. ."

"You don't make me uncomfortable," I declare, squinting my eyes.

"Then why are you so nervous to go into my room. C'mon I want you to sleep with me tonight. The bed is big enough for the both of us and the children"

My eyes moved from him to the door we're presently standing in front of. Deep down I want to go in, I don't mind sleeping with him tonight but that isn't the issue. Regardless what my feelings are, one thing is for certain, whenever he and I got together everything was usually hot and heavy, moving at a breakneck pace. We were always right for each other, I could walk into this thing with blinders on and I know I'll come out safe.

"Alright," I concede. "I trust you, I have your word that you won't try anything"

"You have my word, Ana, tonight as you lay in that bed next to me, I will not do anything to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Ok," I nod assured, "Good . . . Well" I gesture to the door, and he opens it.

He was right, his bed is huge, it even looks bigger than a king size. Once he closes the door behind me he turns on one lamp and heads straight for the bathroom, it's a good thing I already had a shower because there was no way I'm going to shower in there with him in the next room. This space is different from the rest of the penthouse. It's plain and functional, no additional furniture and hardly any colour, a lot of grays and whites. The only thing this room has going for it is his fragrance, it saturates the entire space.

My comfy nightwear would typically consist of two pieces of clothing, a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of underwear. Presently, I'm wearing too much but I'll resort to taking off one, only one.

I hear the shower turn off; hurriedly I climb out of my shorts, fold them neatly and place it on a lone stool in the corner. Clumsily, I clamber into the bed, choosing any random side and pull the covers over my legs up to my waist. When the door opens he walks out, sporting a towel on his lower half. I can't look away, the man is divinely chiseled and had that definitive V from his stomach to his. . . .Sweet Jesus. He doesn't look my way and I'm glad, I'm gaping at the man and it's hard to look away. He enters his massive closet and turns on the light, this in itself is worse. The length of his shadow looms in front of the doorway, and I sit up attentively, monitoring on his actions. He tugs his towel away from his body revealing his divine form and I have to clasp my mouth to suppress my squeal. It doesn't stop there; I watch every move this shadowy figure makes by flexing, putting on his pants and a t-shirt.

When the light comes off I lie down quickly, pull the sheets close to my shoulders and turn on my side, with my back facing him. I strain my ears to listen and to perceive the sounds that are going on behind me. I hear him walk from here to there, turn off the lamp and gently slides into bed. In the darkness, my eyes are wide and I'm blinking like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Ana," he says, loud enough to have awakened me if I was actually asleep. I don't respond, instead, I remain motionless, pretending to have already turned in.

"I know you're not sleeping"

 _Shit. . . ._

Again, I remain mum, and I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that he'll just leave me alone, turn around and go to sleep. This is an awkward moment, I haven't slept in bed with a man in a long time, not since Christian, and with him, that happened one time.

He's staring at me; I can feel it gnawing at the nape of my neck. I sigh defeated, turn on my back and stare upwards. The room isn't that dark, actually, there's a bit of light coming from the adjacent buildings outside.

"What are you doing?" I remark at the way he's lying on his side, he has his hand propped under the base of his neck.

"You weren't sleeping"

"No I wasn't, but I was almost there-"

"You're lying" he scoffs, "You can't fall asleep that easily. To fall asleep you either need to be exhausted or it takes you half an hour of tossing and turning"

"It's gotten better, fifteen minutes, max," I correct him.

A pause lingered between us, then he shifts much closer and rolls on his back next to me, his head is on the adjacent pillow. Now definitely, I can't sleep. I bet he can hear my hearting pounding in my chest, my belly is beginning to knot and my eyes are open wide staring at the ceiling that I can hardly see. I wish I could hear him slowly breathing then I would know he's asleep, but no such luck, I hear his voice.

I want us to ask each other anything, without . . . without getting upset, or having any fall-out. Can you do that?"

I nod, even though he can't see me, "Sure I can, we did this once before, remember?"

"Yeah I remember"

"You can go first this time" I encourage.

"Alright . . . . why Seattle? Why did you come here?"

His tone fuses with the darkness and my body relax hearing the tenderness in his voice.

"I wanted to get away from everyone. . . .Everything that I've ever known is on the other side of the country, I wanted to leave it there. I wanted to get enough distance between me and the past. I didn't want to go to California, my uncles are there and then there are too many variables and what-ifs. The fewer the connections, the better, my preferred choice would have been Hawaii, but I didn't have enough money to get there. Honestly, I don't know why I chose Seattle"

"How far along were you when you moved here?"

"Two months"

"And what did you do?"

I exhale a bit loud, not in frustration, but to narrate what had occurred all those years ago.

"The first day I got here, I sat at a diner for a few hours just drinking water and buying whatever I could with what little money I had. That was the time when I needed access to a bathroom, I either needed to pee or throw up. A waitress, a woman named Gillian heard me hurling in the bathrooms. She noticed what was going on and she asked, so I told her that I was pregnant and I had nowhere to go. That night she took me to her place that's when I met José. Gillian was his mom; anyway, I got a job tutoring in the After-School Homework Centre for a few months. It was great, interacting with kids kept my mind off of everything New York related. Whatever I did I didn't want to be depressed, I wanted to keep my spirits up for the sake of my babies. Funny that I didn't know about Phoebe until the sixth month, she was hiding behind her brother and she was much smaller. In my seventh month, José was able to get me work at the café where he worked, around that time one of the apartments became available and Kate let me move in until I was able to pay her. Everyone was so nice to me, they chipped in and bought stuff for the kids, Kate or José would take me to the doctor, make sure that I kept my appointments. Whenever I had to go see Phoebe in the hospital José often stayed with me while Kate took care of Teddy. I owe them a lot, they're my best friends, I don't know what I would have done without them"

"I don't think my father would've allowed you to be homeless, he would have found a way to take care of you"

"Maybe. . . . .Once I birthed the children that's when my health began to fail, suddenly I was anemic, under pressure and overwhelmed. I was told that I had postnatal depression. But I knew it wasn't that. . . . I simply missed you. Christian. I just had two beautiful babies, and you didn't know"

"I'm sorry"

Warmth heats my chest, "Please don't apologize, I'm not telling you this for you to feel bad, or for you to pity me. Believe me, I'm not sad, or angry with you. I got by, and I did it for them. . . .Let's talk about something else, your turn. What happened when _you_ left New York?"

He lets out a long breath, "I didn't bother going to Harvard"

I gasped softly, but there's no denying that he heard it.

"I couldn't go there. All of our plans were based on that place"

"So what did you do?"

"I did nothing; I went to Europe for a year took up sailing then the following year I enrolled at Oxford. Three years ago I came back to the U.S, and that's it. I didn't bother to make durable relationships like you did, I preferred to make opponents"

"Why?"

"It was easier. . .and less time consuming"

"So, how did you meet Vittoria?"

He didn't move but I knew him all so well, he's scrunching his face at my question. He answered after the wave of uneasiness and reluctance ceases within him, "I met her at Oxford"

"Really?" I say with genuine curiosity, "What did she study?"

"Music"

"Performance?"

"No. . .Composition"

"Impressive, I wouldn't have . . ."

"Can we talk about something else?" he cut across in a level tone.

"Why? We're talking about our pasts, nothing wrong here. Why don't you want to talk about her? Didn't you love her?"

"No. . .I cared about her, deeply; she got my mind off of things"

"What things?"

"You for starters," heat flooded my face; I'm actually flattered that he was thinking about me sometimes, "Did you love Ethan?"

Now I'm scrunching my face.

"No," I deny categorically, "We were trying, but it fizzled out, we never really had that connection. But I know he liked me a lot, I liked him too, but it never got to that place"

"Poor him. . . . .I'm glad it didn't work out though"

With whatever strength I could muster, my fist collides with his exposed robust upper arm.

"Ouch," he giggles, "It's the truth, I'm not going to act like I feel sorry for the guy, his misfortune is my good luck. . . .You're here with me. . . .in my bed"

"Just talking," I add quietly.

"Yeah . . .just talking. . . .Are you going to open it?"

"No. . .maybe"

"You should, it can't sit on the dining table forever. Whatever's in that envelope may not be important, but at least you'll know what you're going up against" he notes sleepily.

"I already know what I'm up against," I grumble.

"Still, you should open it"

Christian sounds tired, that was my cue to shut up and prepare myself mentally to fall asleep. Instinctively I turn on my right side, this is the only way I can sleep comfortably, I close my eyes and sink my body into the bed, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Christian" I whisper.

Then. . . . I feel him move, then quickly, his bare chest presses against my back, and my eyes burst open, "What are you doing?" I ask bewildered.

"Getting comfortable. . ." his hand drapes over my waist.

"But you said you wouldn't touch me"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Pfttt, of course not, this is nothing. . . ." I lie.

"Good, let's sleep"

"But. . ."

"You can't sleep and talk, Ana. Be quiet"

"And you don't need to caress me while you're sleeping" I point out.

"Ana" he drawls, "You know me, and you should know that I'm not caressing you," he assures, his breath is tickling the hair at the nape of my neck.

Our close proximity is giving me goosebumps and making my toes twist. My body is becoming flushed, all of a sudden I want these sheets off, it's hot in here.

"Relax," he demands in a tight whisper compressing his grip, "you're getting all worked up for nothing"

"How do you want me to relax with your lips inches from my neck?"

He chuckles.

I rolled my eyes beaten, instead of struggling, eventually, I snuggle with him. This is nothing new and I should have expected this, especially from the fact that this was the same way I woke up this morning, fastened and secured in his arms, his front is pressed against my back, his thighs against mine. My lips curved slightly when I felt his wispy breath touch my cheek.

. . . . . .

My eyes shoot wide open, looking straight ahead to the other side of the room, it's morning. Waking up against Christian for the second day in a row and I'm trapped against him. He's pressed against me but now one of his legs is overlapping mine, and his hand is under my clothes centimeters from my breasts. My t-shirt is hiked up to my waist exposing my lacy boy shorts, and the sheets are strewn over the edge of the bed. His breath is stirring some loose tendrils along my temple; our heads have to be sharing one pillow.

Jeez, Christian is spooning me again.

Slowly, I begin to peel his fingers away from my skin, thinking that I could get away, once I remove his hand. Well, he proves me wrong. The moment I move his fingers, his hand latches onto my tummy drawing me in further, if that's possible. Before I have time to protest, he's already snuggling his face into the side of my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" his lips brush up against me, "It's early," he complains in a raspy voice.

"Christian. . ." I mutter, as my body starts to burn up.

"Go back to sleep," he orders.

"The kids are probably up" I shift feeling a quiver between my legs, _god what is he doing to me_.

"Don't worry, Gail is here. I called her yesterday afternoon," he mumbles, my stomach stiffens from the close contact, "Good thing too, she thought I wouldn't need her anymore. I don't know where she got that idea from," he says lazily.

"But Phoebe will come looking for me, and then she'll think that I'm. . ."

"Sleeping with me," his lips curve, sending shivers through me, "Mommies and Daddies normally sleep together, it would make sense"

My hands grip the sheets and my eyes tightened in agonizing torture, Christian has no idea of what he's doing. Or does he? I'm totally submerged in what I'm feeling that I hadn't realized that his hand is splayed on my stomach and slowly moving upward under his my t-shirt, the hem is still resting on my stomach, painfully I squeeze my legs together.

"I-I thought. .thought you said you weren't going to make any advances," I manage to stutter out.

He lifts his head so I could see his hooded eyes and I shift on my back, "I did promise. . . . .last night," the side of his mouth kicks up, _shit I'm in trouble now_.

And then he kisses me, slowly. Like he was reacquainting himself here, my fingers release the sheets and I place them on his covered chest. With morning all around us in the coolness of the room, I feel the heat emanating from our bodies. Christian is a great kisser, that's how he expresses himself and that's when I knew how he felt about me years ago. It's the same way I'm feeling now, his kiss is moist and intense, more intense than the night before. Could it be the fact that we're in his bed, he inserts a leg smoothly between my thighs nudging them apart, my stomach and muscles tense constricting him.

He tastes me fully and I eagerly kiss him back, right now I can't think of anything else and my brain is starting to shut down, submitting myself to him. Everything is converging into one sweet place, and it's where I relax and my legs are flaccid. My hands round to the nape of his neck pressing his lips harder to mine. I moan and bite his bottom lip softly pulling it through my teeth.

"Fuck, you haven't changed, god you're delicious," he groans.

His hand explores the curves of my body stopping at the hem of my boy shorts, cupping a cheek in his palm. He gently grasps and I exhale, shivering. "But your body has changed, your breasts are fuller," he squeezes those too, "you're a beautiful woman, Ana. And you're all mine" he growls, taking my mouth again. His knuckles skate gently over my inner thighs shocking all of my nerve endings, I grab his biceps sinking my fingernails into him. A melody of hums and sighs croon from my throat as he slowly shifts himself between my legs. The soft fabric of his pyjama pants does little to conceal what's going on with him. His fingers gently tip the skin of my legs making me shiver, automatically my knees arch while he finds his place and binds himself at my center. My back lifts off the bed under him, I'm going to have a heart attack.

Without shame I spread my legs more, lifting my hips more and grind against his hardened groin sweetly. His mouth breaks free, finding its way into the crook of my neck sucking and nipping. I've lost all focus as my dazed eyes are rolling around in my head and I'm desperately gasping for breath.

"God Ana you taste so good," his pants tickle my skin.

"Christian. . . .god. .please"

"Please what, Ana. What do you want?"

I want him inside me; I'm aching for it, for him. I'm aching to feel his warm skin on top of me, pressing his rock hard abs on my stomach, crushing his chest against mine, desperately wishing that his hands were gripping my hips and slowly pushing into my pulsating heat. This is what I want but it's difficult to form a sentence right now. The only thing I can concentrate on now is breathing evenly; this is enough to make me pass out from excitement. As I feel our bodies move against each other, my eyelids flutter and I'm drunk in ecstasy.

His expert touch fondles its way to my delicate pebbled nipples; he pinches them mildly sending me closer to the edge of that cliff. His tender pinch turns into him greedily molding my breast into his palm. I'm not moaning anymore, it's more like a pathetic whimper like I'm begging for him to devour me whole.

 _Take me Christian; remind me why we fell in love in the first place_. If only he can read my mind.

He pulls away from my neck and pauses staring into my eyes, in a tender grip he clamps my wrists with one hand send them over my head against the bedhead. Breathless and surprised, my chest heaves in anticipation, his focus moves downward and my muscles tautens from his intense and petrifying gaze. There's a devilish look in his eyes that's also examining my face. I'm drowning from the tension between my legs; he palms me, then gyrates his thumb against the fiery collection of nerves in my underwear. I take a sharp intake of air filling my lungs, but before I could scream he seals his lips to mine, plunging his tongue and exploring the warmth of my mouth. My toes painfully scrunch capturing the sheets, my back curves again and I squeeze my eyes shut, drinking in the pleasure of his actions.

"God I've missed this" his lips brushes against my mouth, "I couldn't be this way with anyone else, Ana, Only you, it could only be you"

 _Only me, I love the sound of that._

This time his hand doesn't invade me, his fingers lingers on the wet surface of my panties, making circles, pressing on the sensitive mound of flesh. I can't fight the continual swelling that's uniting and fusing at my core anymore. My hips buck and my head thrust back as I cry out, I wound my body so tight that unraveling it brought me to verge of tears, and I may have whispered his name in a strained cry. I don't remember.

As I ride the aftershocks of my high, he lets go of my wrists and they sluggishly fall to my side of my head. I flutter my eyes closed and turn my head to the side. He's hovering over me taking in his handiwork, and not only that, he's delighted with himself. He still has the power to turn me into a hot steaming mess; I inhale deeply and open my eyes.

And yes, his grey eyes are protracted over my face, "Are you okay?" he asks with a huge grin.

"I think I need a minute" I admit, "I don't think I can stand up, my legs are shaking"

"Mmmmm, maybe next time you'll listen to me and go back to sleep"

"And what if I don't want to," I dare.

"Then I'll make you. . . .only next time I'll have to get inside you to put you to sleep. . . _deep_ inside you"

The muscles around my entrance tense up again and I squish my thighs together, I'm drenched down below.

"Christian. . .you didn't. . .you know," my eyes dip down and shot back up.

"That's okay, I'll fix that now. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be thinking of you. . . . .I can scream your name if you want me to" he mocks.

I huff pursing my lips, my eyes jump by a fraction turning my face hot with shame.


	15. Later that day

_**Chapter 15 -. . . . . .Later that day**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Little Phoebe and Theodore are sitting sleepily with their elbows propped on the kitchen island, they're faces appear like they've just woken up. After our family luncheon yesterday the pair recluse themselves in the new indoor gaming room I had prepared for them a few days ago. They spent hours romping, playing foosball, hockey golf, and video games, it lasted way into the night until Ana and I in our united front had to tear them away from the room. While tucking Phoebe in she said the only thing missing from the room was a trampoline, before I could fulfill her doe-eyed request Ana intervened and staunchly refused over my shoulder.

Their heads suddenly snap when they hear the sound of my footsteps coming towards them.

"Daddy," Phoebe smiles brightly.

"Good morning angel" I herald, giving her kiss on her forehead, "Good morning chief" I tousle Theodore's hair. He doesn't complain he simple sways in the chair. "You two just woke up"

"Yeah, and I'm still sleepy," Theodore grumbles.

"So why didn't you sleep late," I ask.

"Hungry. . .Need. . .Food"

"That's what you two get for skipping dinner," I grin.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, what would you be having this morning," Gail approaches the kids with two hearty bowls of colorful and sugary cereal.

"That looks interesting, I'll have what they're having," I request, taking my place on the opposite side of the counter. When she retreats I take the opportunity to pour the milk into their breakfast.

"Good morning," Ana announces, sidling herself on to the chair next to me.

"Good morning mom," they chime in unison, however, Theodore's greeting lacks luster.

"What's wrong with him?" she enquires with her eyebrows furrowed.

"He's tired from yesterday," I say below my voice.

"But I'm fine," Phoebe clarifies jovial, it seems to be too jovial for Theodore because he groans and crumples his face.

Gail returns with the cereal box and a filled bowl, Ana's eyebrows lift when Gail deposits it in front of me.

"That's what you're having for breakfast?"

"What? A man can live a little, I've never had this"

"Good morning, Ms. Steele. . ."

"Gail, please call me Ana"

Her eyes flick to me before she opens her mouth, I gave her tiny nod, "Good morning, Ana. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have the same as everyone else . . .when in Rome" Ana states pointedly as Gail grins and pace away, "Christian, I was thinking, now that we're staying here I'd like to have my things packed away . . .the things at my apartment. Or, it would be good to give them away"

"That's a great idea, we should do that soon" I encourage her.

Gail gently rests a bowl in front of her and goes to the refrigerator.

"Well, I was thinking that we can do it today," she says, "Unless you have other plans"

"No, of course not and I'd love to help"

"Great, well between all of us we don't have many things and it shouldn't take more than half a day or a few hours. I know some charities that would happily collect the stuff as soon as we're done packing"

"Alright," I say then turn to the children, "You hear that kids, we're going to mom's apartment and pack up her things"

"Does that mean that this is our new home?" Phoebe blurts out with the spoon inches from her mouth.

"Yes," Ana begins, but before she could continue Phoebe and Theodore's eyes became huge circles and they were rejoicing bouncing in their seats. The doldrums my son was immersed in a few seconds ago suddenly dissipated, "but it's only semi-permanent, for now. There are a few things we need to do, remember this is all new, and I bet we all want to make this work, right?"

They both nod grinning, then Theodore speaks half-lid, "It's going to work mom, you and Dad are already sleeping in the same bed," Ana's face goes white as a sheet.

Then Phoebe joins in, "Yeah, I remembered Pauline, she's my friend from school," she directly informs me, "her Mommy and Daddy fought a lot, they slept in different rooms, then they had to get separate houses. Pauline was sad all the time after that. But things are different here," her voice perks up, "You and Daddy are happy so you're sleeping together, everybody knows that Mommies and Daddies are supposed to sleep together"

I smile and shovel a spoon of cereal in my mouth, Ana is flabbergasted by our children's keen logic, "Wow Ana, good looks, and brains, it's a good thing they don't take after you" I tease.

"Oh shut it," she mouths with a one-sided smirk.

. . . . .

 **Ana**

After flicking the lights on to the apartment, my entire perspective of the place I've called home for almost nine years appears to be no longer satisfactory. Living with Christian has changed my conventional standards; my apartment is dark with no natural lighting, cluttered and small. Still, this was my home and I'm proud of all that I've accomplished for my children in this space.

Teddy and Phoebe agreed to give away all of their toys, but they didn't want to part with their books. When we identified what they needed to keep, the rest were being packed up to be carted away by the movers.

The three of them are huddled together in the living room, and they're awful quiet. Christian is talking very softly almost in a whisper.

"What are you doing there?" I say, making their heads pop up from the book they're presently engrossed in, "What is that?" I ask getting closer.

"We found your pictures mom," it's the second time for the day that the blood is suddenly draining from my face.

Christian is looking at me with a glint in eyes, my album in his hands and the children on either side of him. They seemed to be very taken by what they're seeing. The small book is filled halfway but it contains many pictures of myself as a teenager, some with Christian and I. He turns the page and Phoebe squeals, and I know why. Christian's face is frozen staring downwards at the image between his fingers.

"Mommee, you look pretty," she bubbles.

"Yes she does," Christian agrees below his breath, he doesn't look up at me.

I fold my arms across my chest and purse my lips. I haven't looked at that picture since the day I placed it there. Any pictures from thereafter were started in a new album, I completely forgot about those, especially that one. It's a picture of me ecstatic and giddy on the day of our wedding in my dress.

The silence stretches for some time, instinctively Teddy and Phoebe realized that something was wrong so they quietly moved away and began to shuffle through some other things on the opposite side of the room, never taking their eyes away from us.

"I never saw you that day. . .you looked beautiful, Ana"

"Thank you," I reply softly.

"Mommee," Phoebe voice mumbles behind me.

"Yes sweetie"

"Is that a wedding dress?" she asks.

"Yes honey"

"Did you get married?" Teddy probes.

"No, I didn't. . .but it's alright," I say to soothe any guilt that may arise from asking.

"Well, I like it. . .maybe you can wear it to the wedding"

I fight hard not to giggle or blush, "And what wedding is that?"

"When you and Daddy get married?"

"I don't have it anymore, baby," I say a bit disappointed.

"Well you can get another one," she enunciates optimistic, "and I can get a princess dress and Teddy can get a. . .a. . ."

"A suit," I indicate.

"That's it a suit"

"And I'll hold the rings," Teddy declares.

"Oh no, I'll hold the rings" Phoebe counters boldly.

While they're glaring at each other I can see that they're both eager to make our family whole. I'm so elated by them but I don't want them to be disappointed in time, "Hey guys, your father and I have a few things to work out. Give us some time. . .okay"

"Okay," they chorused.

"How are things coming along?" we hear a voice from the entrance. Kate and José poke their heads through the opened door.

"Um. . .good. The kitchen and the kid's room are all done and Christian and the kids have just finished the living room. I have to go into my bedroom then that's it"

They enter and I meet them in the middle. I look back in time to see Christian placing the album on a stack of items that are designated to go back to the penthouse. I thought it would have been too much for him but I guess I was wrong, I've been wrong about many things, Christian's attitude is blatantly clear, he's not caught up on our pasts, he wants to move forward for our children. And from here on I promise to do the same.

"You're really leaving," José shrugs his shoulders and his eyes scan the surroundings.

"Yeah, sorry to be leaving so soon, Kate"

"That's alright; I knew this day would come. . . .C'mon I didn't expect you to live in two places at once. Besides, I know where you are and I could drop in from time to time"

"I'd love that, and you're welcomed anytime, you too José"

"I second that," Christian announces coming to my side and wrapping his hand around my shoulder, "Ana speaks very highly of you two and you've helped her and the children so much. I'm also in your debt, thank you," he extends his hand to José and they firmly shake hands.

"Anytime Mr. Grey, Ana is a wonderful person. . .you're lucky to have each other and I know you'll take care of her"

"I will," Christian swears wholeheartedly.

"José and I were going to get lunch, we want to know if you guys needed anything," Kate offers.

"I'm good, I don't know. . .Christian?" I turn to him in doubt.

"No I'm fine" Phoebe, Theodore are you hungry?" he enquires.

"Yes," they boom simultaneously, running towards the adults.

"What are we having?" Theodore questions anxious.

"Um, we don't know yet. Is it okay if they come with us?"

"Mom, Dad can we?" Phoebe begs.

"Wherever we're going that's where we're having lunch guys. We're not coming back anytime soon," Kate says resolutely.

"That's alright Kate, the movers will take a while to get here so I think it's okay. . . .Christian?"

"Sure, why not?" he consents.

The children screamed in delight, hurriedly grabbed their jackets and exited the apartment before we could have time to change our minds, pulling José along with them.

"Wow," Kate giggled, "Whatever you all were doing in here was putting them to sleep. I've never seen them so eager to stuff their faces"

"How are you getting there?" Christian enquires.

"Well, we were going to walk a few a few blocks?" Kate says impartial.

"Taylor is downstairs, I can have him take you wherever you like"

"Wherever I like. . . .okay"

"What's the big deal Christian" I cut in, "If they want to walk, let them, we're familiar with everyone in this neighborhood"

He turns to me with a blank expression on his face, I've just attempted to override him in front of my best friend, and his demeanor is enough to flip me into silence.

"Ms. Kavanagh," his tone becomes commanding, "Do as I say"

Kate isn't easily rattled by anyone; she simply nods without apprehension but with understanding and departs from the apartment. As soon as she leaves Christian goes to the front door and shuts it, when he turns back to me he's got a fire in his eyes, he's staring me down and anger is pouring out of him. I'm already fuming at him for questioning Kate's judgment, I trust her more than anyone.

He starts stalking back towards me, that's when I realized my predicament, I'm alone with him so I begin to retreat backward. My temper is long gone and easily evaporated when my eyes became big and round. He backs me up quickly into the back of the couch, my fingers dig into the fabric and my upper body leans away from him.

"What was that Ana? There was a reason why I made that request"

"What reason? You don't trust Kate or José, they're. . . ."

"You don't see the bigger picture here, Ana. Phoebe and Theodore aren't just your children, they're mine too"

"I'm fully aware of that, Christian"

"No Ana, you're not fully aware. I'm their father, I've made a lot of enemies. I've reshuffled, bought out and taken over many companies in a short period of time. There are a lot of people that won't shed a tear if I fell off the face of the earth. Payback is something that was far out of anyone's reach. . . .but now I have three precious treasures that people can use bring me to my knees. I'm not going to take that chance with my children, or you. Wherever they go, wherever you go, I'll use whatever resources I have to keep all of you secure. I'm not going to apologize to your friend when she has alternative arrangements that I find unsuitable for my children. You have to understand I have to be respected and not necessarily liked, you'll see what I mean when you delve into the corporate world. Some decisions will eat away at you, keep you awake at night, nevertheless you must do what's necessary to keep everything from crumbling and those around you safe and happy"

I chew my lip after hearing his riveting speech, he's right I was inconsiderate and not thinking of the bigger picture. I'm being naive, having Christian in our lives means a lot of things will change, he was a package whether I liked it or not. But in this moment I liked it, my breath quickened, making my breast rise and fall faster. His superior presence was so sexy and alluring; I sink my fingers into the couch in an effort not to throw myself at him.

"You're right, things have to be different now. . .for the kids"

"No Ana, for all of us. You're mine now," he declares, confidently.

"Hey, you can't demand or assume that I'm yours just because you say so, it would have been nice for you to ask" I point out, "and I never agreed to me being yours at any time"

"Yes you did"

"When?" I fume, letting go of the couch and straightening my posture.

"The night before and this morning when I had my hand between your legs and you were writhing in desire, calling my name" there's a sly, smug look on face.

I gasp then raise my open palm to strike his face, he catches my wrist in mid-air, I try to wriggle free. "Let go of me you arrogant bastard"

"Why so you can hit me?" his haughtiness his replaced with a fiery steel gaze.

We're touching chest to chest and hypnotized by the closeness of each other. His iron grip is transformed into something tender; my hand slowly falls to my side. In the stillness of the room, I hear him growl and he sealed the gap between us, grabbing me in his arms and crushing his mouth to mine. His tongue pushes against my lips, demanding entry; against him, my body goes limp in surrender. Slowly his hands run down my back to grasp my behind and press my body against his obvious arousal. I pant into his mouth as my heated core feels him; I throw my hands around his neck as we begin to devour each other in an intense frenzied kiss. He slides his hands at the back of my thighs and lifts me off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist. He takes me to the corridor and presses me against the wall, my shoes dangle from my feet and the eventually tumble to the ground. I can hear us moaning and breathing, loud and hungry; his mouth nips and sucks my neck merciless. The hardened front of his pants is grounding against the urge that's pooling in my middle, I think I'm about to die if I don't get what I want.

"Christian. . ." I beg.

"Where's your room?" he breathes before kissing me again.

Speechless, I lift my arm and point to my right down the hallway. He grips my thighs and starts down the corridor, the door explodes open and bangs shut. Removing my legs from him, I plant my feet on the ground and break away for an instant. In sync, we both pulled our t-shirts over our heads and toss them aside. We reconnect hungrily and his hands move freely over my bare skin curving around my body.

 **Christian**

Everything wasn't moving fast enough, I can feel myself turning inside out filled with desperation and the need to satisfy my aching desires. My lips worked her mouth whilst my hands release those blasted clasps that are keeping her breasts imprisoned, I draw the lacy garment from her body and fling it somewhere. The weight in my palms is a magnificent feeling to behold, I mold her tenderly and she hums sweetly in our kiss. My lips and hands release her and I move to her slender neck, my upper body presses against her tightened nipples gently guiding her back towards the bed down on the mattress. Her hips rise instinctively when my fingers hook into the waistband of her leggings and panties. My patience is almost running out, at this rate I'll explode before I even penetrate her. I strip her of the rest of her clothing and swiftly do the same to myself, not caring wherever they may fall.

I stretch my body against hers, skin to skin and we're both on fire, I can't stop touching her beautiful body, from her plump breasts to the roundness of her hips and smoothness of her thighs. Kisses are being plastered along her neck feeling the momentum of her pounding pulse. When we were younger she was naturally passionate during our encounters but now her frame is exotic and mature, she possesses a woman's body and yes the years have been good to her. My mouth greedily lavishes her pink pebbled nipples, moving between them paying them both equal amounts of attention. Her back curves and I have to clamp her waist in my hands to keep her steady. The agonizing journey continues down towards some small scarring across her tummy which adds to her sex appeal. Without a second thought, my head dips between her thighs, plunging into her womanhood and claiming what has always been mine. God her scent and her taste are so fucking delicious, my mouth and tongue voraciously kiss her in the most intimate way possible any man can make love to a woman. It didn't take long when she shouted my name I knew she was more than ready for me, and I was right. I return to her lips and kiss her hard, allowing her to taste herself on my mouth. My engorged erection presses against her damp folds, the contact makes me pulsate with excitement.

"Christian, I-I. . ." she pleads below me, "I can't take this"

"Say it, Ana. . . .say it" I demand, breathing against her neck.

"I want you, I want you now" On her command, I thrust into her moist warmth, and I still myself.

Her hands clutch my arms instantly when we felt that instant electric connection. She holds her breath, boring her eyes into mine. The tightness from her core is making me lightheaded with euphoria, but my eagerness will make this end too soon and I won't be able to give her the pleasure she needs if I don't get myself under control. Slowly I began to move in and out, the motion begins to build between us. She's just as impatient as I am, I can see it in her eyes, her body, her breathing. The anxious actions of her hips as our bodies slide against each other with a light film of sweat coating our naked forms. Our tongues tangle voraciously moaning to the erotic pleasures we're giving each other. Desire is shooting throughout my body, her body is so fucking amazing, I never imagined that our lovemaking can be better than it was. But the years have brought us mental wisdom and distance has definitely made our hearts grown fonder. I can feel it building within her, her muscles gripping and tensing around me, I begin to thrust harder and faster into her. The erotic cries from her throat and the rhythmic slapping of our heated damp skin fill the silence of the room. I'm getting there, my hand locks her hips in place as I rock her body giving her my entire length hitting her straight to the hilt. She's gasping for breath while keeping her eyes trained on me, the desire on her flushed face is egging me on to fuck her senseless.

She lets out a scream, throwing her head back as I feel her body convulsed against my cock. She grips me forcefully, deep within her womb; I shoot off instantly rocketing along with her into a euphoric state. This is the most satisfying thing I've ever felt; sex with anyone else has never been so intense or gratifying. I begin to shake and clench my jaw as my hot release spurts deep inside of her, I continue to tremble as I held our link until the very last spasm shot through our bodies and she drains everything from me. This was most powerful orgasm I've ever had.

Looking down at her glistening skin and reddened cheeks, her beautiful breasts heaving heavily catching her breath, she's perfect and clearly the most beautiful woman in the world. . . .and she's mine. I lay down next to her feathering my fingertips along her stomach and ghosting my lips along her neck, her body quivers under my touch.

"Did I hurt you?" I mutter lovingly.

"No," she breathes in a moan, "You were wonderful"

I smile at her pleasing compliment "I love your body Ana; I want to take you again"

"I don't mind, I'm ready when you are," she incites.

I grip her wrists and restrain them above her head just like this morning and kiss her fervently again pulling her lip through my teeth, her eyes flutters and she moans. My other hand trails along the curves of her body. Whether she was tired from our first round it didn't matter, her yearning was on high again.

I push back into her slowly, gently thrusting my entire cock into her entrance; she's tight, hot and wet. My drives are controlled and measured moving my length feeling the velvety curves of her channel, I exhale with each movement. She grabs my butt pulling me harder against her core.

"Christian. . . .faster, harder," she implores.

My plan to be gentle and tender is now derailed; I'll give her whatever she needs to feel pleasure and euphoria. My pace quickens against her and I don't stop until I hear her scream my name and she crumbles beneath me.

We're both naked and depleted from our bout; I pull the covers over our exposed bodies as she turns herself towards me and curls into my arms. I listen to her steadily breathing until she falls asleep. In my mind this solidifies our union, she loves me and I love her. And nothing is going to tear our family apart now.

. . . . . . .

"Mommee. . . .Daddy," It's happening again, my subconscious is alerting me to Phoebe's

I open my eyes just as I hear a door open then close down the hallway, her footsteps end in front of the room we're presently in. Ana is still asleep, nestled in my arms and Phoebe is going to open that door. I make sure that we're covered before the doorknob turns; I pull the covers all the way up to Ana's neck and midway over my chest. She opens the doors and we lock eyeballs, she stands frozen in the doorway and looks back and forth between her mother and me, then, her eyes dip to the messy floor.

"Mommee's sleeping?" she questions.

"Yes honey, where's your aunt?"

"She's coming," she answers as she looks to her right down the corridor, "Why are your clothes on the floor?"

Just in time, Kate comes in the doorway gob-smacked and her mouth hanging open.

"Phoebe, honey let's go" Kate states taking her gently by the hand, then she quickly closes the door.

"Are you and mommee sleeping naked?"

"Phoebe," I overhear Kate scold her through the door.

I look down at Ana expecting her to be asleep but she isn't, she's wide awake and her eyes are huge saucers.

"Oh my god" she chuckles hiding her face in my chest, "How long have we been asleep?"

"Almost an hour," I grin, "And if our children weren't outside you'd be in serious trouble by now"

"Well. . .there's always tonight when they go to sleep"

"Yes, but we have to make sure your daughter's asleep, she's very inquisitive Ms. Steele" I tease, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh, now she's my daughter. What about her not taking after me this morning?"

"The inquisitive part of her is definitely you"

"Or maybe it's you" she jokes, her right eyebrow quirks up, "Your curiosity landed you right here in my bed"

"That wasn't curiosity, Ana. . . .this happened because I love you" I whisper against her lips.

Her face softens as she seals her mouth over mine, I feel myself hardening again and she feels it too, so I pull away gently.

"That's enough, Ms. Steele, if you keep this up Kate will think we're negligent parents because I may want to hold you captive in this bed for the rest of the afternoon"

"You're right, let's get dressed" she replies, giving me a chaste kiss. I shift enough to let her go but she doesn't budge, she's staring enamored into my eyes. I hear her take a big gulp of air, then breathe out.

"I love you too, Christian"


	16. Gift-giving

_**Chapter 16 – Gift Giving**_

* * *

 _So this is it._

It's been a week since my old apartment has been vacated and is now up for a new person or a family to occupy. Solemnly, I remembered how I felt when the place was transformed into a shell. I perused the area three times ensuring that nothing was being left behind in the cupboards or the glaring empty shelves. Then, I sat on the floor in the kid's bedroom door frame for about five minutes passing my fingertips along the etched markings that reflected their growth from the time they could walk.

My life had drastically changed, in a good way.

Even though I'm almost in a position to get practically anything I want, I won't abuse it. One thing my father taught me was the virtue of modesty and humbleness, and I want Teddy and Phoebe to learn the importance of those values also. A tear rolled down my cheek in that quiet moment of silence, reminiscing about the fantastic memories this place has entrenched.

In the end, I stood up quickly squaring my shoulders and departed the apartment feeling confident about the future, and that time when I closed the door. . . . .I didn't look back.

I come out of my daydream when the bells chime against the door swinging open. My face becomes alert when I see him walk up to the counter, he's prompt. Jessie stands behind the cash register with her usual emotionless façade. For the twenty odd minutes I've been sitting here, all efforts to put a smile on her face by any customer proved useless. After he requested his usual coffee, Jessie revealed that I'm seated across the room and that I've asked to see him. When he turns my way his entire body lights up, so do I. Forgetting about his coffee he beams excitedly towards me and joins me at the corner table of the room. He's overjoyed with excitement and he sits on the opposite side of the small table but not before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

Luke Sawyer is stationed on the table adjacent to us dissecting every detail about the elderly man that's sitting in front of me.

"It's so good to see you, Ana," he praises for the millionth time, "I went to see you a few weeks ago at that place you were transferred to in that new building, José told me you were on leave and you won't be back out for a few weeks"

"He's right, but, I don't think I'll be working at Signature's anymore. A lot has happened recently. . . .a few, changes"

"I hope it's nothing bad, are the little ones okay?" he questions with concern.

"No, everything is fine, we're all great. That's why I'm here, I came to see you, Mr Baldwin"

The wrinkles across his face deepen in astonishment, between my fingers I'm clutching my keys to my Wanda. She hasn't been driven since I moved into Escala, Kate has been starting her up every other day just to get some of her juices flowing.

"I know you've been enquiring about Wanda and I told you before that I don't want to sell, but she needs a new home and I can't think of anyone else who will take better care of her than you, Mr Baldwin"

I rest the keys on the table and slide them gently towards him, he smiles generously. "Thank you, my dear, but, are you sure about this, that car is priceless. I'm willing to pay anything you ask"

"No Mr Baldwin, I'm not concerned about the money, I want you to have her"

"Alright, I'll take care of her. I promise. . . .Are you going away?" he asks.

"I don't know," I smile, "but what I do know is that everything is going to be different from now on"

"Just as long as you're happy, Ana"

"I am"

. . . . . .

When the elevator door opens on the ground floor I receive a pleasant surprise, Christian is standing alone with his hand extended to me. Sawyer departs walking back to the lobby of the building and I enter the lift taking Christian's hand. When the doors close, my handbag slides off of my shoulder, clanking to the floor, then his lips crash into me and his arms caress my body. It's us alone in this space, my fingers rummage through his hair and scrunch in a light grip. His kiss is urgent like he missed me but I've only been gone for three hours. My eyes remain shut taking in everything that I'm feeling against his body, he moves from my mouth and pepper sweet kisses along my jaw. He tugs the ends of my hair gently extending my neck to his delight, his lips pressed against my birthmark, I squirm slightly in his grasp. If anything he's going to make me lose it right now.

"Is this your way of saying hello" I breathe distractedly.

"Yes it is, I really missed you," he grins against my neck.

"It's good to be missed," I agree. He gives me a peck on my lips before smoothing a strand of rouge hair behind my ear.

"Yes, we all missed you" he notes as we step into the foyer. "How did everything go?"

"Fine, Mr Baldwin was shocked and he said thank you repetitively. He gave me his address just in case I needed to see Wanda anytime"

"Why name a car Wanda?" he enquires curiously.

"It seemed fitting I guess" Teddy doesn't notice Christian and I enter the room, he's all dressed up and his eyes are diligently searching the room. "Teddy?" I call out to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Ms Gail and Phoebe, they're hiding somewhere. Wherever they are I can't find them?"

"Did you look everywhere?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, I checked everywhere, the bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms, your office, the entertainment room, I even checked the pantry"

"Everywhere?" Christian gestures with his eyes to the coat closet in the foyer.

A broad smile stretches across his face as he whisks past us quickly and draws the door open and one swoosh. Phoebe comes skipping out and triumphantly laughing at the top of her voice.

"You found us," Gail remarks amused, stepping out of the room, "or did you have help" she eyes Christian and I suspiciously.

"Oh, I didn't say anything" I clarify instantly, but jerk my finger to my left in Christian's direction.

"Daddy you help him?" Phoebe whines with a pout.

"Not really" he denies, ". . . .well just a little" everyone including Teddy is giving him a barrage of disapproving stares. "Alright, alright, I helped him" he grins.

"That's not fair, Daddy"

"I know, I was wrong, it won't happen again," he says apologetically to her.

"Okay. . .I forgive you, but it's still your turn Teddy and I bet next time you won't be able to find me, Gail has the coolest hiding places"

"Gail showing you all the coolest hiding places isn't fair either"

"He has a point there, Phoebe" I concur over my shoulder whilst I'm walking towards the living room.

In the corner of my eye, I notice that it's gone.

The envelope that's been sitting on the table for a week and a half is gone, but I swore I saw it before I left. I cast my eyes on the empty spot recapping if I really did or did not see it this morning.

"Christian, where's the envelope?" suddenly I hear Phoebe's breath hitch her throat.

Immediately Teddy comes to my side guilt-ridden.

"Sorry Mom, I opened it, I opened your envelope. . . . .I'm sorry" he apologized, taking it out of his pocket.

"Theodore, you know what you did was wrong, right?" Christian advised.

"Yes sir," he replies hanging his head.

"He knows, Christian," I say raising his head to look me in the eye, "he didn't do this, he wouldn't" I turn to Phoebe who's standing frozen and playing with her fingers, "It's very noble of you to protect your sister, Teddy, but Phoebe needs to take ownership and learn to be responsible for her actions, okay"

"Okay" he agrees in a whisper, "But she didn't read it. I found her before she took it out and I kept it"

"You did a good thing by taking it away but you can't lie for your sister" he nods, understanding the message within my words.

Christian remains silent and is dumbfounded by what just happened, at least he saw that this is the tip of the iceberg and he has a lot to learn about this duo.

I calmly go over to Phoebe with the envelope between my fingers. "Phoebe. . . .look at me" I whisper.

She raises her head before I can see her eyes, her saddened face. She knows what she did was wrong and that I'm disappointed with her.

"I'm sorry, Mommee"

"Why did you open this?" I ask in a low tone.

"I remembered the lady at the door, the lady that gave Auntie Kate that envelope. . . . .I wanted to know her name"

"Phoebe, it's wrong to open something that doesn't belong to you, no matter how curious you are"

"I know. . . . but she looked at us angry like she didn't like us, tell her Teddy she didn't smile at all"

"You saw her, what did she say to you?" I gasp switching my stare at the twins.

"Ana," Christian bellows across the room next to Teddy.

"I have to call Kate," I say final, retreating out of the room.

. . . . .

I'm shut away in Christian's office listening to Kate's quasi-explanation on the reason why she forgot to tell me about the deliverer of the letter and then insisted that it was also my fault for not inquiring, which I do agree with. Eventually, she gets on with it picking up from when she heard shuffling outside the door and the envelope slid under the door.

 _ **Anastasia Steele**_ _. . . . ._

 _There are no other markings on the package beside her name and it's thin, I open the door swiftly and see her walking down the corridor swaying her hips._

" _Excuse me" I beckon._

 _She halts looking over her shoulder, I wave the envelope in the air to catch her attention. She turns gracefully blinking at me bewildered, she's wearing the latest designer labels, her makeup and skin are flawless and immaculate and her hair is cropped neatly over her shoulders._

" _I must have the wrong place, that note was meant for Ms Anastasia Steele" she states coming to towards me._

" _No it's alright, Ana lives here. But she isn't here at the moment, I'll make sure she gets it"_

" _You do that" she instructs stern._

" _Who should I say it's from?" I add to please my own inquisitiveness._

" _Auntie Kate," Phoebe interrupts from behind._

" _Give me a minute Phoebe, I'll be right there" she doesn't move, Phoebe stands petrified in the doorway fixed to the spot, staring at the exquisite woman. Seconds later Teddy approaches Phoebe commanding his sister to get inside the apartment._

" _Listen to your brother little girl" the woman disciplines, "Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare. Why I never, are those Anastasia's children?"_

" _I can't answer your question since you haven't told me who you are," I say in mild but aggressive voice._

 _She scoffs and turns her scolding eyes back to the children, what's amazing is Phoebe matches her glare and she doesn't falter leaving Teddy and me to wonder what's actually going on._

" _Hmmm" her ruby lips curves into a smirk, "You make sure she gets that, she'll know who it's from"_

"Whoever she was Ana, she made the children very uncomfortable. I didn't want to ruin our lunch by mentioning her at the table . . . . so, who is she?"

"She's my mother," I mutter into the phone.

"Did you open it yet?"

"No, but Phoebe did. Thanks, Kate, I have to go, talk to you later"

"Sure will, Elliot asked me to go to New York with him" she squeals.

"Huh? Wait. . ."

"Bye"

Before I can further that conversation she leaves me hanging onto the silence of a finished phone call, my hand quickly exchanges the cell phone for the brown envelope. I take a deep breath and pulled the note out, unfolding it before my uneasy eyes. It's typed and signed by my mother, I didn't know she remarried but it's no surprise.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I know you won't read this right away. . . ._

I roll my eyes and huff frustrated at her words, my fingers are tempted to crumple or tear this paper and throw it into the wastepaper basket across the room, I take another mouthful of air and continue.

 _Two years before you were born, your father and I were separated working out the details of our divorce. Around that time everyone agreed that our separation was for the best, including your new found friend Carrick Grey. There were things Raymond wanted from me that I wasn't willing to provide during our first stint. In the meantime, we were free to go our separate ways, he found someone and so did I. You have to understand your father and I weren't in love when we married, it was more like a business arrangement. So when you were born I approached our rekindling with the same attitude. Your father promised to take care of me once I took care of you and be a good mother._

 _I didn't want children at that time Anastasia and it never bothered me. It was something I couldn't do for Raymond, but he wanted a family and I was unwilling. Your natural mother died while giving birth to you, she was the woman your father was enthralled with when we were separated. He didn't want you to grow up without a motherly figure, so the opportunity presented itself. But as you grew older you gracefully matured into the splitting image of your biological mother. Through the years I knew he still loved her because she lived on through you._

 _Your father promised to take care of me and he denied me this. I want you to reconsider everything, and I do know that this is an inappropriate way to communicate this information to you. However, when I approached you denied me an audience._

 _I am not your biological mother Anastasia, so you don't owe me anything. I want what your father promised, and thereafter you'll never see or hear from me again._

 _Mrs Carla Langlais_

I lean against the desk as my body goes limp, I hear it screaming over and over in my head, Even if what she's saying is true, I understand that she isn't my biological mother but I've never seen her as anything else. She's the only mother I've ever known. Why tell me this now, why say you're not my mother when I've considered her to be everything to me?

Twenty minutes past when my head turns to the clock on the desk. At this moment, I feel. . . .nothing. . . . Absolutely nothing. My eyes are fixed on the wall when I hear the door open, the paced and recognizable footsteps of Christian Grey approaches me and he comes into my view forcing my eyes to look upon him.

"Are you alright?"

". . . . . ."

"Ana, answer me. . . .Are you alright? What did the note say?" he demands.

"She's is not my real mother. . . .It would appear that I never had a mother to begin with," my voice dips and my eyes stare right at him.


	17. The road to honesty

_**Chapter 17 -The first road to honesty**_

* * *

 **Christian**

My eyes peer into the rearview mirror scanning the soft curves of her face, a mixture of enthusiasm and curiosity smears her face as she combs over the words for the second or third time. Occasionally, a tiny smile would peek through her pink lips, without words I can tell that she's delighted and satisfied with her reading material.

I have to thank Sullivan for the information he was able to gather, if it wasn't for this she wouldn't be smiling right now. She was wearing a mask for the past two days, I could tell it was a devastating blow to her when Carla revealed that she, in fact, wasn't her biological mother. At the same time, it was a relief to me and it would explain the contrast differences between herself and Ana. Mentally, I was thankful that she doesn't share the same DNA with Ana or my children. The woman is wretched and heinous for the way she presented herself about the past, leaving Ana with unanswered questions and sorrow. But if Ana needs answers, there's no way I'll allow her to go to Carla, I'll get her whatever she wants, whatever it takes.

Anastasia Riley was born and raised in Fayetteville, West Virginia, stunningly beautiful, outgoing and the proprietor of a thriving floral boutique. After moving from her hometown, she was able to start over in Scarsdale, a few towns over from The Rye. There's no Carla was right, her mother was the spitting image of the daughter she didn't have the honour of meeting, and regrettably, she was only twenty-nine when she passed away, complications after giving birth to Ana.

I look up again when I hear the case shut and I see her draw Phoebe closer to her. Our daughter has been extremely silent since she woke up this morning, in total contrast to her daily actions. I could understand though, she dislikes this, and I dislike it even more.

We pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and pile out the car, leaving Taylor to exit the passenger side and take the wheel. Unexpectedly and wordless, Phoebe lets go of her mother's hold and gestures for me to lift her off the ground. I comply, taking her beneath her arms; she quickly wraps her hands and legs around me. Mentally I agree, this place is making both of us uncomfortable. In future, I'll be sure to request that Dr Kavanagh schedule her appointments at our home or his private practice if he has one. This impromptu visit became due to my hastened intent to whisk Ana and the kids to The Rye tomorrow and before her birthday, which is less than a month from now.

"You scared kiddo," I asked her quietly.

"No. . . .I just wanted to hug you," her bravery makes me smile, with her chin resting on my shoulder.

When we step onto the ward Dr Kavanagh approaches us with a pleasant attitude, I know he's especially thrilled to see Ana. It's written all over his glowing face.

"Teddy, you've grown half a foot. . . .Ana, Mr Grey" he nods, acknowledging us briefly. I can tell it's less than what he'd actually like to do.

"Thanks for clearing this time for us," Ana says gratefully.

"It's not a problem, anything for Princess Phoebe," his flattering remark grabs her attention, making her cheeks turn red.

"Like I said over the phone nothing's wrong, I just need her to get checked out and a refill . . . . . about a month's supply"

His eyebrows take a noticeable dive towards his eyes, "We should still run a few tests just to make sure she's A-Okay" he stresses.

"Of course"

"You ready Pheebes," he appeals to her.

Reluctantly, she removes herself and I place her gently on the floor. Teddy and I walk a few paces behind with Ana and Phoebe leading the way to the doctor.

"It's okay Dad, she's doing much better now . . . . . you shouldn't worry," Teddy reassures, gripping my fingers a little tighter.

I guess it's that obvious . . . . Is my apprehension on full view of my family?

 **Ana**

Christian and Teddy sit quietly on the other side of the private room while I smile meekly at Phoebe dangling her feet over the side of the bed, patiently pressing a small piece of cotton against her forearm. Ethan extracted blood over fifteen minutes ago; he should be back any moment with the findings.

And right on cue he pushes the door open slightly motioning me to come into the hallway. I hastily excuse myself thinking that Christian will be right behind me but he doesn't follow.

"Sorry Ana, we have to do a phlebotomy"

"She's not going to like that Ethan, she hates it" I sigh heavily peering back at Phoebe through the window, Christian and Teddy are gazing at me too with concern in their eyes.

"I know but she's overdue for one. Look, she has too much iron in her blood, not because she isn't displaying any physical symptoms doesn't mean that there isn't anything wrong. It's a good thing you came by. Has she been taking her medication?"

"Yes, I make sure, every day" I respond swiftly, Ethan never questioned my ability to care Phoebe and right now his voice is bordering on scolding.

"Good. . . .So, where are you going?"

I hold his gaze and sigh, mentally rolling my eyes. I can't do this right now, when did this conversation take a sharp turn.

"Does it matter, Ethan?"

"It would have been nice to know" he scoffs.

"Really, why? Ethan, it's not like we don't talk anymore, yesterday you called and we spoke . . ."

"Yes, but you didn't say you were going away, Ana" he points out, firmly.

"Lower your voice, Ethan"

"You know, I respect your decision on being friends, but that isn't much when you can't tell me something like this . . ."

"I would have told you eventually, and why should I have to justify what I'm doing with my family to you"

He flinches, "I see, Christian Grey comes back into your life and there's no need for me anymore. The father of your children has returned, so your family is complete," he says with fire in his eyes.

"You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion, before Christian, you and I were friends, we're still friends, Ethan, and our friendship can continue but that's up to you. You're behaving like we were romantically involved and I threw you away . . ."

"Thanks for pointing that out. No, we weren't romantically involved, but we were getting there then he comes along"

"What's wrong with you? I didn't fill your head unrealistic expectations, Ethan, I told you we were friends and that we should take things slow, and you agreed. After everything, I thought you would have at least appreciated my straightforwardness"

"No doubt, Ana, I remembered everything you said when we talked about that, but the problem I'm having is that it was so easy for you to say, but he comes back and off you go"

"You don't know what you're saying, Ethan"

"Yes, I do, don't you see what's going on here, he's confusing you"

"I'm not confused; I know _exactly_ what I want. You're the one who's confused, one minute you're cool about my decisions and next you're trying to badger or bully me for answers to redundant questions" I reply defensively.

"Well excuse me for wondering what went wrong here, but I love you, Ana . . . ."

Unconsciously I take a couple of steps back, but it's useless, he follows me.

" . . . . I love those kids like they were mine. I may not be disgustingly wealthy or be able to give you anything you want, but I know I can be a better man for you than he can"

"The fact that you even remotely suggesting that I'm with him because of money means that you don't me at all, get away from me" I warn.

"Then what is it, what does he have I don't?" his fingers brushes against my hand in an attempt to thread through my fingers I pull away.

"Stop this," I demand, raising my hands defensively.

"Ana . . ."

"Get away from her," the growl in his voice is unmistakable. It's Christian; we didn't hear him come into the corridor. He approaches Ethan from behind and shoves him frontal against the wall, foaming with wrath.

"Get off of me, Grey" he complains.

"She told you to stop . . . ." Christian is twisting his arm in a painful grip, "I have a good mind to break your arm"

"No, Christian, let him go . . . . . please" I implore.

Christian is beyond angry and he isn't listening to me, so it's good that we're away from the children. My voice comes through eventually and he slowly lets him go, not taking his eyes away. I can tell that he wants to hurt him badly, Christian reliefs his rigid grip on his arm and re-enters the room. I wait for the door to shut before I explode.

"I hope you're happy because this won't ever happen again," I reassure him, "We can't be friends, Ethan. We can't be friends because you can't be happy for me. Christian and I are working together for the children, for us, and it isn't too late. Phoebe and Teddy are happy, they have their father, and you should be happy for them but you're not. This is simple, I'm not going to choose between what's going on here and my love for Christian, and yes, I do love him and I'm not confused about that"

"Ana. . ." he says apologetically.

"No Ethan . . . Phoebe requires a phlebotomy I'm granting permission for you to go ahead. You're my daughter's physician. . . . For today" I resonate potently and swiftly dart towards the door.

He didn't bother coming back into the room for the next forty minutes. One of the familiar nurses who has tended to Phoebe in the past did the minor procedure.

Ending this inapt relationship with Ethan is needed I tell myself. He has been a good friend, but now I have a nauseating sentiment that he's been my friend all this time with the expectation of receiving something more, something that will never come to pass.

. . . . . .

Thank goodness we're leaving Seattle; the city's been gloomy and raining incessantly for the last four days.

Everything is ready to go as I stand serene leaning against the kitchen counter. The alarm on my phone blares bringing me out of reminiscence. I can't get yesterday's incident between Ethan, Christian and I out of my head and I chastise myself for constantly thinking about it. This morning Kate didn't bother to call, she sent a text message – **WHAT HAPPENED** – and I replied – **I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I SEE YOU** – and that was it.

The adjacent room echoes with laughter as Phoebe and Teddy are hurriedly whisking Gail into the foyer by her wrists. They both insist that Gail accompany us to New York, they're so taken with her, and they've considered her to be another aunt. I can see that they're excited as ever to go on this trip and they should be. I've never taken them out of the State. Christian enters the room silently as I'm coming out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I nod, "We're really doing this?"

"Yep, we're really doing this. I promise you'll enjoy yourself"

His actions are quick and I'm caught by surprise when he kisses me passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck, enjoying the moment, his warmth, his ridged body pressed against me.

"I wish we had more time," he whispers between the kiss, "I would take you upstairs right now and make you scream"

I giggle, and I'm about to respond when my right eye opens intuitively and I shriek into his mouth. I withdraw myself instantly, halting our session. Teddy and Phoebe are standing a few feet away from us; their appearance instantly reminds me of the twins from The Shining.

"Sorry," Teddy says genuinely embarrassed, but Phoebe is wearing a radiant smirk, "we came to tell you that we're going downstairs with Gail, Mr. Taylor is waiting by the elevator"

"Thank you, we're right behind you"

Right as they scuttle off he caresses my face amorously then gives me a kiss on my forehead. In a tender gesture, he takes my hand in his, our fingers are intertwined when he leads me to the foyer towards Gail, Taylor and our adoring but impatient children.

. . . . . .

 **Christian**

"This is so cool," Phoebe beams from ear to ear. "And we have the plane all to ourselves"

"Yes, sweetheart," I ensure, "all to ourselves"

"Can we go see the pilot, please?" Theodore pleads.

"Sure" I gesture, encouraging them to go with Taylor to the cockpit, I turned to Ana. "Do you need the tour of the plane too? There's a nice master bedroom I'd like to show"

"I think I'll pass, I'm not sure I'd want to do that mile high thing. I'm already nervous about flying . . . ."

"I didn't know you didn't like flying if I had known I would have . . . ."

"No, it's okay, I'll manage. Don't change anything for me, I can fly, it's just if I had a choice, I wouldn't"

"Ana, with me you always have a choice," I say confounded.

"AUNTIE KATE" Theodore and Phoebe screech.

Ana and I are frozen, staring at each other bewildered. When I hear my brother's voice greeting the children that's when we begin to stroll towards the commotion. I couldn't help it but I instantly scowl when Elliot Grey comes into view. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned this to him.

"Hey, little bro" he hails me overzealous and undaunted.

"Elliot" I grimace, "a word . . . please"

Everyone's eyes are peeled on us, so robotically a plastic smile is splashed across my face until we get to the end of the hallway and the door shuts. Before I could grab him he steps out of my reach and raises his hands protectively.

"Now before you say anything" he starts and my hand noticeably turns into a fist, "Or do anything you'll regret, I knew you would disapprove if I recommended that Kate and I come along"

"You're damn right, Elliot, and I have good mind to throw your ass off this plane"

"Really Christian, threats. This is the family's plane and if you want to play the seniority card I'm the eldest," he proclaims smug.

"Why you mother. . ."

"Uh uh uh, if Dad hears about this he won't be pleased," he warns playfully.

"This isn't funny, Elliot; I'm taking my family to the house to spend some much needed time, alone"

"So how come Gail and Taylor get to come along"

"That's none of your business"

"I thought we could all spend some time together, brothers, best friends, my little niece, and nephew, instead you want to toss Kate and me off the plane"

I take a cleansing deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Elliot there only so much of you I can tolerate. Kate, on the other hand, I like, so I won't express my true feelings in front of her, especially knowing that she's too good for you"

His self-righteousness transforms into a deepened frown.

"Ouch, that really hurt Christian. . . .I like Kate, a lot. I can even go as far as saying that I think I love that woman" he declares vehemently.

"You love her?" I ask sceptical, "It's only been three weeks"

"So. I can see that you're head over heels with Ana"

"Ana and I have history"

"Still I love Kate"

"Do you?" I whisper laden in heavy doubt, "Do you love her enough to tell her the truth? By god man, she doesn't deserve this, Elliot, why should she be the other woman? I know how you feel about this arrangement with Ember but it's wrong to do this to both of them"

"Wrong to Ember, she took advantage of me"

"Oh please you were both drunk, as a matter of fact, we were all drunk. But then again I didn't fuck anyone and proposed in one night, it just goes to show that even in that state your senselessness has no boundaries. And when was the last time you saw Ember anyway?"

"Over a year ago"

"That's right, over a year ago when you hauled ass over to Singapore, and now you're going to the Rye to flaunt your new girlfriend while your fiancée is a few estates away. C'mon Elliot, what are you thinking? I mean what are you going to do with Kate, keep her imprisoned at the mansion"

"Of course not. . . .Look, I don't need the maximum guilt trip"

"Yes you do, I'm your brother and it's my job . . . you would do the same thing to me, and if I recalled accurately you _did_ do the same thing to me . . . you told me to go after Ana but I didn't listen. Now look at me, trying to make up for lost time. Don't wait too long on this, Elliot"

"I'm not; I'm going to end it with Ember when I get over there"

"Okay . . . but what's your excuse for taking Kate along"

"I need her with me. . . ."

"What the hell? Why? Do you need her to hold your hand you selfish asshole? You have no right taking her with you at this time, you should be confronting this thing head on, by yourself" I stress my last words.

His eyes leave my face as he stands in front of me speechless, swallowing his silence. I shake my head and scoff, leaving him with whatever thoughts before walking back to the middle of the plane.

I want nothing but to desperately wash my hands of this, then again, how can I. . . . he's my brother and I know everything.

. . . . . . .

As it turned out, Phoebe and Theodore reserved their right to the bedroom sleeping for most of the flight. The rest of the afternoon was spent exchanging stories or playing card games among ourselves, so far so good. The fear of my brother ruining our weekend still looms in the shadows, but I'm putting it out, for now.

Glancing at the evening skies, I can spot a tiny hint of blue overwhelmed by orange hues dancing towards the horizon. Our convoy of three black SUVs pulls onto the illuminated, circular driveway of the picturesque and well-manicured estate. Not much has changed throughout the years, the only difference is the file of trees along the entrance and scattered across the fields have soared and blossomed. The massive doors to the mansion open before we could depart from the vehicles. Ana gets out unhurriedly as her eyes scan the familiar surroundings, the children get out and gather at their mother's side. Before Kate and Elliot assemble next to us Taylor and Gail round the vehicle, then we all heard gentle footsteps approaching.

"Good evening, my, my, what a gathering we have here. Mr Grey . . . Mr Grey. I wasn't expecting such an extensive entourage"

"Good evening Mrs Cameron, neither was I" I state looking to my brother on the left, "but regardless the more the merrier. This lovely lady is Ms Katherine Kavanagh my insufferable brother's girlfriend" through the introduction Mrs Cameron and I hold a tacit gaze, but a small smile manages to surface.

"Oh Mr Grey, don't say such things about your brother" her eyes take the opportunity to scold him for what we both know is going on, "he's a challenge, but I wouldn't call him insufferable"

"Don't listen to them, Katie," Elliot remarks, sidewinding from his discomfort.

"Of course, you know Mr Taylor and this is my house attendant Mrs Gail Jones"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Jones" the woman extended her hand for a gentle handshake.

"Please, no need for such formalities, it's alright you can call me Gail"

"And this beautiful pair is Theodore and Phoebe, my children"

"Oh," she gasped astounded. Her puzzled look trails to Ana's face, and it gradually morphs into realization "of course, I recognize those eyes. . . . Ms Anastasia Steele"

"Hello, Mrs Cameron," Ana replies reservedly.

"It's quite refreshing to see you, my dear," she says with honest conviction, ". . . .Well, we should get inside, you all must be famished. There's a banquet prepared and delicious desserts"

"Do you have ice-cream?" Phoebe bubbles.

"Of course we have ice-cream little miss and, we can add some toppings if you'd like"

"Can we mom, please" she begs, doe-eyed.

"Alright but dinner first, and you must clean your plates, both of you"

"Yay," the twins cheer, giving each other high fives and bolting up the stairs through the doors.

Everyone has gone through the entrance except for me and Mrs Cameron when she grabs me by my elbow. I know she wants to know what's going on with Elliot but before I can quell her thoughts she turns to me speaks first.

"Mr Grey, we're planning a get-together, it will be in a few days"

"I don't understand. . . .For whom"

"I don't know but Mr and Mrs Grey requested this"

"Perfect" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Common sense is also telling me that they would be here very soon.

"And there's something else," she hesitates, "Ms Mia . . . she's here"

"What? When did she arrive?"

"This morning"

"FUCK"

"Mr Grey" she gasps, "Language"

"I apologize, Mrs Cameron"

"Hmm, you're forgiven; I'll let you by this one time," the elderly woman advised stern.

"So I guess it's going to be a full house. . . .Just like old times"

"Yes, I think it's wonderful Mr Grey, just like old times like you say, and with some new additions. It's magnificent to have children in this house again"

I walk in just in time to see Mia punch Elliot solid in the arm and reprimanding him to his face with her finger, he glares at her rubbing the slight injury. Kate and Ana are standing a good distance away watching the interaction between my brother and sister. The children, on the other hand, are in awe ogling at the decorative pieces inside the house, they're too busy to notice that the tension in the room has been kicked up a notch. I look again to Ana and she has a worrisome look in her eye and I totally agree.

"Mrs Cameron, please escort Gail and the kids to the other side of the house," I instruct gentle but forceful. With a hint of disappointment, she purses her lips and gives me a tiny nod.

Ingenious Mrs Cameron approached them and proposed that they all explore the rest of the mansion with Gail. In their enthusiasm, the twins eagerly scampered away with the two women without looking back. I'm on the receiving end of a disapproving glare from Mia. I want to ignore her, but ignoring it would be unwise, as I approach, her eyes dart between Ana and me.

Christian. . . . Elliot. . . . what is this?"

"Mia. Don't. ." I caution.

"Don't what? Don't make a scene; don't try to find out what's going on"

"Why are you here? I thought you had a few more months to go"

"I do, but mom and dad ask that I come this weekend," she crosses her arms over her chest, "A whole year goes by and this is how you say hello"

"Hello, Mia," I say below my breath.

She nudges her chin to Ana, "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her here, she's my guest"

"Why? When did this happen?" she narrows her eyes, "Wait. . . . Vittoria told me about this. It's her isn't it, your new girlfriend is Anastasia Steele . . . . You've got to be kidding me"

"Mind your own business, Mia"

"Mind my own business?" she repeats with contempt, "It was my business when she and her mother took advantage of our benevolence and acceptance, and in the end, they tried to manipulate our family. It was my business when her self-interests shattered your heart into an infinite number of pieces. . . And it was my business when the rest of us had to stand idly by and watch you morph into a distant, emotionless recluse. Or have you forgotten Christian? Have you forgotten what it felt like to be torn, to be disappointed, to be away from your family, to not let anyone in because of her?"

"Everything is different now and you don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course I don't" she scoffs, her reprimanding scowl floats between Elliot and me ". . . . You two are foolishly hopeless" her tone chastised before she stomps away and takes a discourteous and speedy leave.

Her departure was blatantly followed by the front door opening and smashing shut. I exhale irritated as a wave of awkwardness and discomfort displaced everyone in the room.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Kate enquired uneasy gesturing towards the front door.

"That was our adorable little sister Mia," Elliot replies sardonically, "She's really something, huh"

"Mia and I were close once," Ana added quietly gripping her arms and not making eye contact, "I guess she's still mad at me"

"You're not serious. Are you feeling bad about this? . . . .I won't allow you to be uncomfortable here. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have brought you and kids . . . . . We'll leave now and go to a hotel, a resort, or maybe go to the city"

"No, it's alright. I want to stay and the children are already having a good time. We'll have to talk to her, or at least I have to"


	18. Openness

_**Chapter 18 – Openness**_

* * *

 **Mia**

The delectable aroma of breakfast finds its way up the stairs, under my bedroom door and drags me out of bed to the kitchen.

Barefoot and clad in my long pyjamas I shamelessly shuffle towards the desire needed to pacify my angry stomach. When I enter the room, is there I remember Elliot and his new girlfriend. They're quietly eating and making eyes at each other by the breakfast bar. On the opposite side, the little girl is timidly cutting her pancake into tiny pieces.

"Good morning," I say impartial, striding towards the coffee pot. Everyone replied enthusiastically, including the little girl.

"Would you like breakfast, Ms Grey?" Mrs Cameron enquires.

"Yes I would," I reply hastily, "and stop it with the Ms Grey, you've known me since birth. My name is Mia, Mrs Cameron; call me by my first name"

"Yes, Mia" she answers reluctantly.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I smile taking a seat next to the girl.

When I look over at her she gives me a bashful grin before she swallows her food. I raise my eyebrows and smile at her endearing temperament, she's really adorable.

"Hi," she initiates while I'm sipping my coffee.

"Hello, I'm Mia Grey," I dip my head a little to see her face.

"I'm Phoebe," her striking blue eyes plunge to my extended hand, "sorry my fingers are sticky"

"That's okay," I encourage, permitting her to place her tiny hand in mine. "So you like the house"

"I do. It's really big and the gardens are pretty"

"Are you going to try the pool?"

"Yes. . . well, I want to. As long as it's okay with mommee"

"Why wouldn't it be okay, Phoebe?"

"Mommee and Daddy take extra pre. . .precautions when it comes to my health"

"That's cool, they should be concerned," my voice dips slightly, "Don't worry about it, all parents are that way, even when you're grown up"

"Really? Your parents still worry about you?"

"Uh huh"

"But you're a grownup; you can take care of yourself"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean your parents won't stop worrying about you, they will always love you," Her entire face beams with delight from the revelation. "So, how old are you, Phoebe"

"I'm eight years old," she grins.

"And your brother?"

"He's eight too" as if she expected it, her eyes scan the doubtful expression on my face, "We're twins" she adds.

"Oh. . . . Twins. That's cool. So where are you from?"

"Seattle"

Mrs Cameron arm slices between us, lightly setting a plate of boiled eggs and sausages in front of me.

"Wow, that's on the other side of the country. So I guess you, your brother and mommy are on vacation"

"Yup, and don't forget Daddy. He's on vacation too" Elliot coughs and hit his chest on the opposite side, for a moment I forgot that he and Kate were still sitting there.

"Daddy? . . . .Where's your father?" I ask.

"He's up. . ."

"Phoebe honey, you should go see if Teddy's awake," Elliot interrupts impolitely, much to my dissatisfaction.

Little Phoebe and I mirror the exact countenance; we're both confused by Elliot's interjection. Kate is humbly smiling at the little girl prompting her to get going. She complies obediently and scuttles out the room making her way up the stairs, but before I could train my irritated gaze on him he cuts me off.

"For starters, you're wrong Mia" Elliot reprimands.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing, she's a child"

"And? We're just talking"

"No, you were beginning to interrogate her. If you want to know more about her, ask her mother"

"You mean Anastasia. Sorry but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the woman"

"But you have no problems questioning her daughter?" he snaps.

"Like I said before we were just talking, and we were just getting to the good part too" I wave off sarcastic.

We stop talking altogether when the sound of the doorbell echoes through the house. We only heard sounds, Mrs Cameron's footsteps, voices murmuring at the door then someone brazenly pushing past her entering the house.

"Elliot. . . .ELLIOT"

Our heads didn't move, only our eyes. Elliot springs off his seat and bolts towards the source of the commotion. Kate shoots me her confused expression as I try to paint an unconvincing smile on my face. I love my brother and even though what he's doing is wrong, I don't want him to be the centre of a massive brawl between his two companions, especially in the house. Mother will have a conniption if she found out about this.

 **Elliot**

 _Holeee fuck. . . . . ._

It's Ember, it's Ember Mitchell and Kate is in the kitchen. I run my hand through my hair and down my face anxiously. She probably heard that I came back yesterday, it's now or never. I stroll towards her fired up and ready to tell her truth, ready to face the consequences. Christian and Mia are right I shouldn't have let this gone so far.

Her eyes are a bit worrisome, not the greeting I was expecting from a woman who had barged into my home to see me.

"Now before you say anything Ember I was going. . ."

"No" she cuts me off, "We have to talk, it's important"

"Well, what I have to say is important too, so you wait . . ."

"I said no, Elliot" She looks back at Mrs Cameron and turns to me again, "Somewhere private, please"

My fingers impatiently drum against the couch whilst she paces back and forth. For someone that needs to talk urgently, she's taking a long time to reach that point. I exhale loud enough to catch her attention.

"Oh yeah, right" she purses her lips nervously and sits next to me. "Elliot, what happened between you and me was a mistake. . . . .I'm here to call off the engagement"

My stomach is doing back flips and I can't believe my ears. Who would have thought that being dumped by a woman would be so exhilarating? I try hard to mask my excitement and give her a solemn nod.

"Can I ask why?" I say softly.

"I'm pregnant, and I fell in love with someone else" my eyes narrow in wonderment, "You don't know him, he's not from around here. My parents aren't too thrilled about it, but I'm happy"

"Well just as long as you're happy, and the baby"

"Hardly a baby, I'm only six weeks. Carter wants a girl; we're hoping to get married before the baby comes"

"Carter, that's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"Since. . . .you went to Singapore"

"Oh" my eyes shot open, "I see"

"I know, I'm sorry but I wanted to tell you face to face, I didn't want to send you an email or tell you over the phone. I told myself as soon as you came to the Rye I would let you know"

"Well, I'm glad you did," I say, trying hard to contain my exhilaration.

"Look, Carter is waiting for me outside, I got to get going. We're still friends, right . . .no hard feelings"

"Of course, no hard feelings, and I wish you all the best"

"Great" she embraces me on the couch and I close my eyes relieved.

Seconds later, I'm happily escorting Ember towards the door when Kate comes into view. My smile instantly turns into apprehension; she's heading straight for us with a strained grin.

"Hi," she beams. Oh god, she's addressing Ember.

"Oh, hi" Ember replies all smiles.

I remain calm standing on the sidelines as the both of them interact.

"I'm Kate"

"Ember. . . Are you a relative?"

"No, actually Elliot's my boyfriend, he invited me here"

"Oh, I see," Ember remarks straight-faced, "Why didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Elliot, I felt so guilty about Carter. Mentioning Kate would have been easier for me. . . . thanks a lot"

"Well . . .you wanted to talk, so I let you," I say in my defence.

"You made me feel awful about breaking off our engagement," she admonishes.

"Engagement?" Kate intervenes.

Ember lifts her eyebrows to me and shakes her head in disapproval, "You're disgusting, Elliot, at least I told Carter. It's okay, don't bother walking me out. Kate, it was nice meeting you, truly"

The sound of the door closing seems louder and more intense. Kate is standing before me with a blank look in her eyes; I don't know what she's thinking.

She whispers, "You were engaged and you didn't say anything"

"That engagement was a mistake," I found myself raising my voice defensively, "I don't love her, I love you"

"Then why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't want to lose you. Getting engaged to Ember shouldn't have happened. You would have shut me down if I had told you the truth. . . . .Look it's over, she found someone else, she's pregnant and happy. I want you, I want this" I motion between us, "You and me, please Kate. C'mon don't be mad"

"Oh, I'm mad alright . . . I'm mad that you didn't have balls to tell me about this. I'm mad that you assumed what my actions were going to be. I'm mad that after that woman came to you bearing her soul, you still didn't have the decency to tell her about us, she would've left here thinking that she alone didn't want to be with you. When _you_ didn't want the engagement either"

"You're right, I couldn't tell her that"

"Then how honest are you with me, Elliot?"

"No, no don't say that, you're different, Katie, and besides that, I've been completely honest with you"

"What's going on?" Ana walks into the room slowly, clutching her arms. Mia is already taking in everything propped up against a wall. God knows how long she's been standing there.

"Elliot was involved with someone else, her name is Ember. She just came over to call off the engagement, she seemed nice. . . .I'm just going to go upstairs and . . . ." Kate doesn't finish. I watch her walk away, disappointed.

. . . . . .

 **Ana**

"Elliot. . . Why didn't you tell her?"

"I'm not sure, I fucked things up. . . didn't I"

"I'm not sure; I think you got off easy. If she was really angry she would have punched you in the nose," my eyebrows quirks up enough to solidify my message.

"If I was her I would have," Mia utters.

"You told her, didn't you" Elliot accuses.

"No I didn't, but she knew something was up" she shot off instantly, "You think I would stoop so low. Why would I sabotage your relationship? Kate appears to be a nice girl" her dead-pan eyes turn to me, "although people have had a tendency to bamboozle our family in the past"

"Mia we should talk," I say steadily.

"Talk. . . you and me? Anastasia Steele, you and I have nothing to say to each other"

"Yes we do"

"Well I don't want to hear it" she pushes herself from the wall in an effort to leave.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so badly. . . "

"Then what stopped you. Why couldn't you tell me then? I would have been there for you, Anastasia. We were sisters, best friends, you used to tell me everything, but no, not that. I wouldn't have judged you, I would have helped you find a way out. Instead, I have to hear about it from Christian nine years later. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to involve you . . . Wait? Christian told you?" I say a bit amused.

"Of course he told me, and that's a stupid answer, Christian is my brother it does involves me. . .it involves all of us. We're a family. What did you think, it wouldn't affect me. Of course, it did, I lost someone too you know"

"I understand, and I can't say it enough, sorry. I know you'll do anything to protect your family"

"You damn right I will, Anastasia. But what my mother did was wrong and I don't condone her actions. One day she'll have to explain why she did what she did. . . . . .Now if you'll excuse me I have to go properly introduce myself to my niece and nephew"

Oh, how I missed energetic, cheeky Mia. I purse my lips as she turns on her toes and begins to strut away.

"I thought you didn't know about the kids," Elliot remarks.

"I never said that," she counters, "You assumed I wouldn't figure it out. I'm stubborn Elliot, not stupid," she winks with a smirk heading towards the staircase.

Just then, we turn when we hear someone at the front door. Mrs Cameron and another household staff member move quickly to the entrance.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am. Apologies, we were detained elsewhere," the young man greets the persons entering the foyer.

You can hear the lightheartedness in his voice, "It's alright Joshua, how's everything"

"Good, Mr Grey, good"

"Daddy?" Mia beams, zooming past me to the front door.

I can hear them, both of them, it's Carrick and Grace. Elliot heads for the entrance also, they're all out of sight. They're giggling excitedly, pats on backs and hearty welcomes are being exchanged. I stand poised, staring straight ahead expecting Carrick and Grace to appear any moment now.

Unexpectedly, my hand is suddenly being scooped up and grasped tightly, it's Christian. His fingers are intertwined with mine as he brings my hand to his lips.


	19. That face of deception

_**Chapter 19 - That face of deception**_

* * *

 **Christian**

Shit! This isn't what I wanted and it's not what I was expecting. From the moment we got on that plane everything has been diverted onto another route. And I don't like it. How the hell did it get to this point?

Everyone is here. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but I begrudgingly tell myself that it's all for the best. Makes no sense running away from it. Perhaps it's better that it happens now and get it over with. But I can't help but study Ana's face. If it was up to her, she probably won't let it happen at all. I know where she stands with my father, he has and will always be in her corner, he won't meddle. He's never had to. Mother, on the other hand, said some unforgivable things to her, which can't be wiped away. As her son, I understand why and I forgive her. But I'm not about to force Ana to see it my way. But Ana's heart is bigger than she would let on.

"Who is it, who is it" she shrieks, racing down the stairs with her brother.

She's stands frozen with her unreadable eyes fixed on the empty doorway that connects the foyer to the living room area. Her palm is moist. She's squeezing my hand.

The children come to stand in front of us. Phoebe leans against Ana's stomach, boldly taking her mother's limp hand and drapes it over her chest. I mimic my daughter's actions and I place my own hand on Theodore's shoulder.

The voices are nearing.

I steal a glance at her. God, she's gorgeous. I take in the image of her profile view. Her thick brown hair falls over her shoulders to the middle of her back. My eyes follow the length of her exposed creamy skin, she looks soft and so inviting. I'm tempted to place a tender kiss on her neck and arms. She's always had this effect on me, it's so mesmerizing. The corner of her mouth twitches into a frown. It's enough to suppress the thoughts that are careening through my head. Deliberately, I rub my thumb against her hand to calm the ramblings that are going through her mind right now. It's my reassurance to her. I want us to be a family and I'm not going anywhere . . . . Not this time.

"Breathe, Ana" I murmur a bit alluring against the intoxicating aroma of her hair.

My breath is suddenly caught in my throat when I see her perfect pink lips part for air. Even though we're in the company of our children, is it wrong to want to pull their mother away and kiss her feverishly? And furthermore, not caring about my own parents and siblings coming from the other room.

"Thanks" Ana replies as her skin is reddened by instant heat. She looks up at me and our intense eyes lock. All of a sudden I'm breathing heavily, and so is she.

Dad crosses the threshold with a huge grin while Mia is briskly talking and expressing herself with her hands. He catches my eyes and my sister halts when she realizes his attention has dwindled.

"Mr Grey," I greet, Ana releases her grip and my hand in taken into a firm handshake by my father.

"Mr Grey" he nods firm to me, "We have a full house so I kidnapped both Sawyer and Ryan. Hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not" I refute.

"Anastasia, you look radiant"

Her glowing smile is unpretentious, "Thank you, Carrick, I feel radiant. How are you?"

"Well as you can see, we've all gathered here" the man wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. I'm curious as to what he has in mind.

We hear Mother's mouth going a mile a minute and Elliot is at her side. He freezes in doorway noticing that my family and I all huddled together with Dad. His eyes dart to Dad and Mia then back to me. Now the entire space is quiet. Mother is not surprised at all, she expected this. Silence drags on for a brief awkward moment when I notice Phoebe fidget against Ana. She's trying to analyze the atmosphere and wants to make sense of all of this.

"Who are they, Daddy?" she whispers.

"They're your grandparents precious"

"We have grandparents?" After his wispy whisper, amazement washes over Theodore's face, "COOL"

Ana appears to be in an oblivious state, her gaze is transfixed on Grace Trevelyan-Grey. But my mother is focused on the children before us. Her eyes soften as she takes gradual steps into the room with her hands pressed against her chest.

"Hello" Phoebe's confidence shines through, "My name is Phoebe, and that's my brother . . ."

"Theodore" he cuts her off, "but you can call me Teddy"

She's taken aback by their audacious introductions, everyone is. Phoebe and Theodore's personalities are quite infectious. They're reserved when they ought to be, but recently their interest to identify members on my side of the family has peaked. Mother's gaze trails to the only place it can go now, to Ana's face. Between the two women, mentally, one desire consent to approach and the other stared back expressionless. In addition to this, the moment is compounded by everyone else in the room.

Ana places her hands smoothly on the kids' shoulders and smiles tenderly. "Theodore, Phoebe, go introduce yourselves to your grandparents"

Ana straightens her posture before watching them scuttle to the other side of the room. There's a sense of pride and admiration we're both enveloped in. Her hands are clasped together and her eyes are glued attentively on the interaction between my parents and the kids.

She chuckles. Phoebe is shaking Mother's hand, "You orchestrated this" Ana gingerly accuse through a smile and without turning her head.

What! "No" I reply, amazed by her allegation. Yeah, I knew they were coming but this whole thing wasn't my idea. There's no way I would force my mother on her. Especially knowing that the last time they saw each other it ended with a bitter taste in their mouths. Nevertheless, I wish, one day, they can get along.

"I can't forget, Christian" She knows what I'm thinking, "but I'm not a bitter, callous monster. Phoebe and Teddy deserve the chance to get to know their grandparents. I'm not going take that away from them, notwithstanding the unfortunate misunderstanding between your mother and me"

Unfortunate misunderstanding isn't the words I would use for that occasion. What my mother did was downright impertinent. And furthermore, her actions reflected the inaccurate convictions of the rest of the family. But after I confronted her about the incident she's been asking for my forgiveness and making countless requests to speak to Anastasia at Escala. Not wanting to make Ana uncomfortable I didn't pose the idea of her having a sit-down with my mother.

"She's sorry, Ana, I know she is" I clutch her by her forearm, forcing her to look at me, "What she said deeply hurt you _and_ me and there's no excuse for that. I wish it didn't happen at all, I wish I could wipe it from your memory. I'm sorry there's nothing I could do to take away what you're feeling right now. . . . But I know she's sorry"

"You may be right Christian, but I don't know"

Just as I thought, she isn't ready. There's a slight pang in my chest. My lips are pressed extremely thin, her shimmering blue eyes begin to gloss over.

My hand is easing towards her cheek, "Ana. . . ."

She takes a deep breath to steady her voice, "I'm gonna step outside for a moment"

 _No, don't go._

She's out of my hold. I should go after her, I should, but she needs her space. I watch her walk away and exit the room without being noticed. Or so I thought. My cunning sister slips away from the group and shadows Ana closely. I'm about to take off after them when Mia glares back at me with a scowl on her face, giving me a graphic gesture telling me to back off and to calm the fuck down.

"Where are they going?" My head whips around to Elliot who standing rather close to me.

I give him a once over, "I don't know" Despite Mia's ignorant outlook towards Ana up to last night, I know she's bit more understanding of Ana's position today.

"You shouldn't leave Mia alone with Ana, I think she's still upset over the wedding . . . ." he advises. Yes, she is, but my sister is a bit more level-headed than my brother. So I'm a bit more comfortable leaving them alone together.

While I'm listening to him, across the room in the background, Mother is gazing at us, reading our lips. It's one of her attributes that I can barely tolerate. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be on top of the family's affairs but there's a line, and sometimes, she goes too far.

"Mia and I spoke last night, I told her everything. From the moment Ana moved to Seattle, Dad's involvement, Carla, the inheritance, everything. I don't think Mia will give her hard time, you know our sister does things differently to attain an unexpected result, I trust Mia"

Undaunted, my eyes exasperatingly move back to my brother, "Are you sure? You weren't here a while ago when she was putting Ana through the grinder"

"I heard them, Elliot, I was listening from upstairs. Mia won't step out of line . . . . Wait. Don't you have your own fire to extinguish? I think Kate is upstairs in her room wondering why you're such monumental asshole"

"She doesn't want to see me right now," he reveals.

"Lucky her, _I_ don't want to see you right now but I don't have a choice, do I"

"Hmm, no you don't," he sighs sarcastically, "Everybody hates Elliot"

The moment is light and through his troubles, he can still make me smile, "Finally, something we can agree on" I taunt playfully.

. . . . . .

 **Ana**

 _It's okay Ana, just breathe._

Grace is here, I can't believe this is happening.

I gaze at my reflection dancing in the clear waters of the backyard pool. I was able to suppress my emotions when I stepped out of the stiffness that flooded the house.

I deliberately look the other way when I spot her approaching me. I can't do this right now.

"You shouldn't let her see you like this"

I keep my eyes stationed on the shaky waters below my feet. Like what? I just needed some fresh air, I tell myself.

"Your parents are inside Mia, you should go be with them"

Her smoky grey eyes narrow into slits, "You trying to get rid of me, Anastasia Steele"

"No, of course not," I lie, looking to the vacant space on my right.

"Good," she lifts her chin upward, "If you must know I'm here to take the air, the wind is very crisp on this side of the estate"

"I bet it is," I remark, grinning mentally. "For a moment there I thought you were out here to actually talk to me"

"I was before you tried to shoo me back inside. But I've changed my mind, you practically dampened my mood. So sorry to disappoint you, and besides, if you and I were to start talking it would mean that we're acquaintances, friends even"

"Noooo, friends Mia? . . .Us? Pffft, what a crazy and outlandish notion," I indicate, grimacing impishly at the idea.

We both grin and chuckled a bit at the edge of the pool. It's like a battle of wit and cheerfulness, we're looking at each other's reflections in the water. Then, my senses start to dull as I remember the times when we were true friends.

"You think we can get back to that place . . . you know, being friends?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe" she jokes flippantly, "But I'm still mad at you for not trusting me with your problems"

"Really Mia, you were seventeen . . . ."

"And? Anastasia, never underestimate the mind of Mia Grey" she says in a low intimidating tone.

"I'll remember that," I respond with raised eyebrows.

Using one hand, she slings it around my neck and pulls me closer to her, sandwiching our sides together. "C'mon Anastasia, don't let my mother's presence sour your mood"

I look at her with crinkled eyebrows, "She's not souring my mood, I assure you"

"Am I souring your mood? I mean, Christian _did_ mention his plan to have some romantic alone time with you for the next month or so here at the house. But I guess that's all gone now since we showed up unexpectedly"

The surface of my skin heats up instantly. I was thinking the same thing when he asked us the come to the Rye. And it's long overdue, Christian and I haven't had much alone time recently.

"No Mia, I don't mind that you're here, although. . ."

"Great, because all of us are here to relax and have fun," her hold around my neck tightens significantly.

Mia has that smirk on her face. It's the same smirk I've seen on Christian and Elliot. My eyes shift from her face to the body of water we're standing in front of. And then, my body stiffens, followed by a flash of her extremely white teeth.

"MIA, NO" I scream.

After the watery splash, my feet touches the bottom of the pool before I resurface. Breathing heavily and wiping the water away from my eyes I observe Mia threading quickly towards the steps.

Everyone comes bolting out of the house through a side door. Teddy is smiling and Phoebe is laughing and bouncing on her feet. Christian is mortified and scowling at his dripping wet sister emerging from the pool. Grace has a judgmental demeanour, Carrick is all smiling while Elliot snickers with his hand over his mouth. Then, Kate comes barrelling through the open door with a confused look on her face.

Mrs Cameron moves pass the onlookers and approach Mia daintily, towels in hand.

"Mia," Christian growls.

"I love you too, Christian" she grabs him by his neck and crushes their bodies together in a constricted embrace, making him wet as well.

"Ughhhh" he groans before pulling away from her to grab a towel from Mrs Cameron. He rushes to my side and drapes the towel over my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" his inquiry sounds like a need for concern instead of a circumstance after a round of playfulness.

"I'm alright, Mia and I were just messing around"

"Well" Carrick interrupts, "This is a great idea, Mia. Kids, how about we all go change and come back to the pool," They didn't even bother looking our way for approval. They were gone in record time.

Instead of leaving a messy trail through the house, Christian and I opted to change in one of the quarters downstairs. As we're walking to the room he's asking me over and over if I'm okay. After my repetitive reassurances, he goes and comes back to me in the same drenched clothes and a new stringy tankini in his hand.

"The kids are already changed," he declares.

What the. . . that's kinda sexy for a family affair, "Where did you get that?"

"Before we left Seattle I some things picked out for you" he lifts the bottom piece to my face and grins over-delighted. This thing is too tiny, it can hardly cover my butt.

My god, "I can't wear this in front of your parents"

"Who said anything about wearing this in front of my parents," he says in a seductive tone, slowly loosening the towel making it fall to my ankles.

"Then why did you did you bring them, Mr Grey" I grin.

His eyes and lips move but no words can leave his mouth. He dazed, trailing his eyeballs all over my body. I'm naked, my hair is matted to my face and I'm melting under his scorching gaze. Our lips collide in a deep passionate open-mouth kiss. The touch of his hands on my skin heightens the sensitivity pooling between my thighs. His shirt slips off his body revealing his bare chest and in no time he's completely naked. My body is on fire, our chests are pressed together, my back is against a wall with my legs around his waist and his warm pulsating cock pressing against the opening of the swollen moist flesh of my pussy.

"Hurry up Christian, make me come," I beg.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to hear us, Anastasia" he toys, "You think I can fuck you hard without making you scream"

"Yes," I lie breathless.

"Are you sure, Ana?" he says against the crook of my neck.

"Christian please, stop doing this," I'm about to explode. His thick hard rock penis is rubbing against my slit. I can feel my moisture trickling on to him.

"You're so wet Ana. Hold on, because I'm gonna fuck you deep, hard and slow," I didn't have time to feel his fingertips sink into the flesh of my ass. On the first strike, his dick impales my pussy without mercy. We've barely begun and I feel like I want to climax already. His hands caress my waist and our passionate kiss drown out the merriment of the splashing and laughter we can hear outside not too far from this room.

Under hooded and mesmerizing eyes, I plead for more against his warm lips. He's all the way in, grinding and gyrating slowly against my throbbing clit and deep inside me. I want to come desperately, but I don't want this to end. This feels too good to stop now. My usual high-level screams are reduced to simple whimpering and abridged pants.

"I love your body, Ana, fuck" he praises through gnashed teeth.

"Christian. . . . Christian dear" Shit! Grace is knocking on the door.

I gasp and my shocked eyes dart from the door to his, which are strictly focused on me. I open my mouth ready to protest but he shushes me silent. He doesn't stop, his assault continues against my middle. Damn, he's so thick, I can't hold out anymore. My pussy is beginning to tighten and convulse.

"No," I strain.

"Yes, Ana. Come all over my cock baby" He commands softly as he begins to pump faster.

"Christian, are you in there?" she questions, and this time the door handle jiggles.

My breath hitches as I bite my lip tasting blood, making tears come to my eyes. He groans from his chest, pinning my body hard against the wall. He pumps few more times before his cock empties his liquid heat.

"You alright," I'm more concerned about Grace standing outside that door, but I reply brushing my lips against his with a satisfied uh-huh. Feeling him pull out was alien, I want to go again but Grace is probably lurking around. I scuttle away quickly to the bathroom as soon as he lets me down. While I close the door behind me see him pull up his pants.

The room door opens and I hear Grace's voice not long after. I turn on the shower quickly then stand against the bathroom door with my ear pressed against it. I can hardly hear them, but she complains that she's been knocking and looking for him since Gail didn't know where to put our change of clothes. She's asking for me. Christian cuts her off gently by stating we'll be by the pool in few minutes and closes the door. Not long after, my secretive desire for round two was granted when he accosted me under the shower, and in the end, there were promises of more tonight. I hope our room upstairs is equally soundproof like the one at Escala. I know he gets off on me screaming his name.

. . . . . .

A lengthy afternoon in the pool was rewarded with a hearty late lunch and desserts. Carrick took the children to the entertainment room to view a family movie. They've been by his side for most of the day. Mia is reading in the sitting room and Kate is still giving Elliot the cold shoulder. Christian and I, on the other hand, are presently seated with Grace.

She began the conversation by asking Christian to speak to me privately. Which he steadfastly refused and reminding her of the outcome of our last discussion years ago. He wasn't going to leave me alone with her. Honestly, I didn't want there to be any bad relations between Christian and his mother. There's no denying that Greys have always been a tightly knitted force against any adversity, so I understand her bewilderment as Christian is vehemently taking my side. Reluctantly, she clarified her part and the judgments made against me surrounding the day of the wedding. She confessed that her inclinations were hasty and she should have permitted me an opportunity to explain myself and to reveal the circumstances of my rushed nuptials with her son.

The more she spoke the more I felt better about a promising relationship between Grace and me. The meeting concluded with the hope of a new beginning.

Phoebe and Teddy were fast asleep on either side of their grandfather before it got to the middle of the movie. Christian left me to assist Carrick with taking the children to their respective rooms. It would appear that energetic playtime in the pool coupled with Mrs Cameron's feast must have tired them out.

So, this was the perfect time to visit my favourite part of the grounds, the gardens. Sunset comes a bit quicker here, it almost eight-twenty in the evening and the skies are already starting to dim. When I get to the doors I hear Grace call my name. She asks to speak to me and I accept willingly. We return to the private area where we had our first discussion.

"I want to find out bit more about yourself. We haven't communicated in such a long time I just wanted to know what you have in store for the future"

My eyes shift slightly. Well for starters Grace you and I didn't even communicate in past, but if we just turned over a new leaf I guess I can share, "What would you like to know?" I answer politely.

"I understand Raymond has left a substantial amount of financial wealth to you when you turn twenty-nine"

From her inquisitive attitude I'm assuming her husband must have filled her in recently, "Yes, Carrick has already outlined the details surrounding my inheritance. It's a small fortune, nothing compared to what the Grey family is worth of course"

"Oh don't be so modest child. It was very noble of your father to ensure that you would be outfitted with the means to support yourself and the children"

"Yes it was, even if he did so unwittingly"

"So what are your immediate plans, I guess you and Christian are going to pick up where you left off" her eyebrows shot up.

"Ummm, we are," I say timidly, "But we're not rushing it this time"

"I understand. But what about the children" The children? She comprehends my confused expression, "It's only natural that they'll want to see their parents together, Anastasia"

"Yes, but we agreed to take things slow. We all did"

"Anastasia, I don't think you realize, you're involved with a very powerful man. Soon, the media will know the full extent of your relationship with my son. Do you want to be known as his wife or his rekindled ex-fiancée that bore two children out of wedlock?"

It's uncanny how unbelievably calm I am, "If or whenever Christian and I ever decide to marry that will be _our_ decision, Grace. And what's going on between us shouldn't be any concern of yours. . . . .Were you this meddlesome in his previous relationship?"

The woman leans forward and scowls, "Vittoria didn't bear a child for my son, and if she did they would be married. . . .I'd see to it"

"You'd see to it! Well, Grace, I believe in these times being unwed with children isn't a capital crime"

"You're right it isn't. But think about his reputation, this family's reputation. Wouldn't it be better if you and Christian marry soon? Oh c'mon don't be so catty, Anastasia" the woman is smirking, "I'm just offering some motherly advice"

I sigh feeling a bit emotionally drained. Time to divert this conversation. "Well, I plan to commence my studies to attain a degree in a business related field. Christian will be assisting me of course, he says besides course modules I'll need a bit of hands-on experience if I'm left to delve into my father's work"

"I see," her eyes drift to her hands lying her lap, "Are you planning to manage Steele Collaboratives"

"Yes I do," I say proudly, "It's what my father would want, and I plan to do a good job at it. I want him to be proud"

"But there's no rush dear, Elliot and Carrick are doing well running the company. Besides, if you delve into the business as you rightful say, how much time are you going to devote to the children? Are you planning to leave the children with a caretaker or a nanny?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving Teddy and Phoebe with anyone. I managed a coffee shop for four years and always had time for them"

"The venture you're about to undertake is no mere coffee shop, my dear" her snub tone resonates, "Grey Holdings Enterprises has invested a lot of money and manpower into Steele Collaboratives. All I'm saying it would be fair to keep your father's company where it is now. Your father's company has stood well under the Grey Holdings name. It's being managed and thrived successfully since his passing"

"And I've thanked Carrick for taking such good care of my father's legacy" I retort deadpan.

"Taking Steele Collaboratives out the group is senseless when you'll be marrying Christian soon"

"I never agreed to marry your son anytime soon" That is totally wrong though. If he asks me to marry him now I'll say yes, but I won't admit that to her, "I know what this is, you're trying to discourage me from taking the business from your family"

"I never said that. By rights, the company _is_ yours, Anastasia. You have shares and partial control. But why would you want to take away something my husband and son have worked so admirable on for last nine years. Your father was on the verge of bankruptcy, if it wasn't for my husband, Steele Collaboratives would be no more. Now that it's fruitful and has an extra leg to stand on Raymond Steele's ungrateful daughter wants to take it away"

"Ungrateful?"

"Yes Anastasia, you're acting ungrateful. You want to manage a multi-million dollar company when your experience is based on running some rinky-dink coffee shop. And those children, they've gone so long without a father. . . ."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You refuted my pregnancy, staunchly denied that the children I was carrying had anything to do with this family and in hindsight called me a whore. Now after spending less than eight hours with them, you know what's best"

"All of that is past tense, Anastasia. Your children will become targets for the media. They'll be considered illegitimate, and that's not a good image for this family. You're wrong if you think being with my son is separate and apart from the rest of us. What he does, good or bad, reflects on our name, and now, you're a part of that, so fall in line"

"My children aren't illegitimate, Grace, their father is right here, and don't you dare lecture me about my place in your family, when I haven't agreed to no such thing . . ."

"No you didn't, but it was understood when my son discovered his children, or should I say, you put yourself in place to be discovered"

"I'm not doing this . . ."

"Never mind though, my grandchildren are here, my children are here and things need to be right again, and I will make sure that happens. I hope you understand what I'm saying, Anastasia Steele. It's my duty to protect this family, and there's nothing I won't do to get the necessary results, do you understand?" her voice is low and menacing, but I don't look away.

"I understand perfectly," I say, getting out the chair.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you young lady . . ."

I turn my back to her, "No, Grace, we are done talking . . ."

"You better think twice about this second chance you're about to receive, everyone out there seems to have welcomed you back with open arms, and that's not an easy feat, slinking your way back into this family when you've done us wrong, actually it's unheard of. This time around, I'll be keeping an eye on you. You might be able to fool some of us, but you can't fool all of us"

I turn to her, "You know, Grace, it's a shame you couldn't express your views freely when Christian was in the room"

"Why? What I have to say to you has nothing to do with him"

"No, it has everything to do with him, you pretending to like me is not helping us"

"Anastasia, if I have to pretend, smile or lie through my teeth just to play along with this nauseating experience, I will. If my son chooses you, despite what has happened in the past, that's his decision. There's nothing here that says that I have to accept you, or even like you, just know that"

"Noted," I say, cocking my head to the side.

I'm angry when I walk out of the room, my eyes are glazed over with tears, but I won't let them escape. I only see Mia when I walk into the living room, and the house is awfully quiet.

"Mia, I need your keys, I'm going into town for a while," I say, trying to keep my unshed tears from bursting.

"At this hour, why?"

"KEYS, MIA" I shout frustrated, "Sorry, I really need your keys"

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk right now, I just need some fresh air"

"You're upset, you can't leave like this"

I'm thankful for her concern but I can't deal with this right now. I go to the accent table in the foyer and instantly, I find them. She's wide-eyed and shocked standing at the entrance to the living area, watching me as I move from the table to the closet. I throw on my jacket, then smile meekly to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and don't tell Christian where I'm going"

"Are you nuts? How can I not tell Christian? And I don't know where you're going, so that would be a lie . . . Ana . . . Anastasia"

I don't respond, I simply leave, running out the front door to the car.

"CHRISTIAN" I hear Mia's voice explodes, just before I get in.

I'm jolted when I hear the sound of the throaty engine of her car, it makes me smile. When I look into the rear-view mirror Mia and Sawyer are standing in the doorway. My foot hits the gas and I don't bother to look in the rear-view again, in fear of seeing Christian's face.


	20. Not, feeling sorry

_**Chapter 20 – Not, feeling sorry**_

* * *

 **Mia**

"Oh, poor you, so you think everyone was judging you, well I wouldn't have judged you, Elliot. I thought you were being straight with me"

I bear the disappointment in her eyes, "I thought . . . well, I thought . . . you know what, I wasn't clear at the time. Let's just forget about this, Kate. What happened between Ember and me was a huge mistake"

She stops abruptly and whips her body around, "And what about us, did you make a mistake with me too"

"Don't say that, don't even think it. I never lied to you, Kate"

"So what did you do?" she questions, "I told you I was single, I told you things, personal things. Why, why would you want me to be open with you when you can't do so yourself"

"I wasn't seeing anyone, that wasn't a lie, the last time I saw Ember was a year ago . . . ."

"You can't explain this away, Elliot, you were engaged to someone else and you didn't tell me about it. Wasn't I supposed to know?"

"No . . I mean, yes. You're right, I should have said something, but I didn't want to marry her. It wasn't going to happen anyway, this was a problem that simply solved itself. You came into my life Katie, and the better I got to know you, the more I forgot about the things I didn't want, and I didn't want Ember . . . Wait, that didn't sound right"

"So basically, I was your mental buffer because you didn't want to face your problems"

I let out a long breath, thinking how accurate that sounds. Their heads turn to me as I turn another page of my novel. My brother doing a fine job of digging himself into a deeper hole.

"I didn't say that look we need to talk about this Kate. You can't be mad at me forever you know"

"Oh yeah, well you watch me, Elliot Grey . . . . And why are we doing this now"

"Because you're here and you've been avoiding me all day"

"I think I have a right to be, don't you? Besides, I didn't come downstairs to do this, I'm here to make sure Ana's okay. I heard she took off. I'm trying to reach her but she isn't answering"

"Yeah, her phone is over there," I point over to the coffee table.

"Christian went after her, she'll be okay" Elliot reassures, getting closer to her. Kate quickly backs off and raises her hands, keeping him at bay.

"I'll talk to you, Elliot, but not tonight. Right now, I need to know what happened to Ana, you, on the other hand, need to reflect on your actions and choices. So you don't need me right now"

"That's not true"

"Oh yeah, how do you feel right now? How does it feel that I want nothing to do with you at the moment? I'm using this time to question your honesty and your resolution" his lips become a thin line, "If you and I were to have problems, would we talk about it? Would you avoid me or would you bump into someone else"

"That's not fair, Kate" he responds solemnly.

"Well, that's how I feel, Elliot. We've only been together a month and a half and this happens. Everyone is entitled to their secrets but this was important, it was important to me. I keep nothing from you; I'd wish you'd do the same"

She pushes past him and enters the foyer as my brother remains immobilized to the spot and laden with guilt. Normally I would get my kicks when he does something stupid, but he's genuinely saddened and I almost regret the look on his face.

 **Christian**

I watch her, sitting in the parked car for over twenty minutes, hunched over on the steering wheel. Eventually, she gets out and enters the bakery, I monitor her actions from where I am, and when she's received her order, I get out the car.

Internally, I foaming with rage, but I'm curious about this. Ana isn't irresponsible, she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night just to get coffee. Something is wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

She's startled when she spots me on the sidewalk, standing next to my sister's car.

"You came to get coffee?" I say rhetorically.

"Yeah, I need it" she answers.

"There's coffee at home, or if you needed to get out so badly you could have asked Taylor to bring you here . . ."

"Christian, don't start"

"Don't start? You leave home at this hour without your phone, you don't tell anyone where you're going, you take off in Mia's car, leaving our sleeping children at home just to get a cup of coffee . . . And when I finally caught up with you, you were driving fast, and reckless. Do you know that?"

"I wasn't being reckless, you're exaggerating" she replies defensively.

"I'm not, then you finally stop, and you're sitting in there for a while. What's going on, Ana?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me, Mia said you were very upset when you left the house, and the last time I saw you, you were with my mother. So I'm going to ask you again, what going on, Ana?"

Her eyes are cast downwards and she doesn't answer, I take a cleansing breath and exhale.

"Look at me," I say in a firm whisper.

It takes a while but she does her eyes are filled with tears, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, give me those keys"

She opens her mouth to speak but I don't allow it.

"No, don't say anything, or I swear to god I'll manhandle you and take you back to the house kicking and screaming. . . . Now give me those keys"

Reluctantly, she hands them over, and she's equally cooperative when I open the passenger side door.

 **Ana**

I remain silent, balancing on the tightrope of his frustration and by extension playing with fire. I've seen Christian angry before and I'm not sure if I able to stand up to his temper presently.

The entire ride back to the mansion was noiseless and arctic. Periodically I would glance at him gripping the steering wheel white-knuckled. My French vanilla cappuccino is tasteless and does nothing for me at moment. We pull onto the compound and park whilst Taylor and Sawyer pulled up alongside us in separate cars and departed their respective vehicles. Suddenly, my unoccupied hand clutches my forearm, waiting for him to address me with heightened fury.

"Anastasia," he utters coolly, "I don't want you driving this car ever again. Whether you agree or not I hold myself responsible for you and my children. No matter where you are, you're not to leave without telling me about it. I need to know where you are, it's for your safety and my peace of mind. I love you, and I'm not going to lose you over a tantrum or something you're going through at the moment that you prefer not to share. I know something is wrong and I'm not going to bully you into telling me what it is, but I trust you'll tell me sooner or later . . . . . Just don't make me worry like that again, that's all I ask"

His final words made me look up. He's staring straight ahead into nothingness and I feel terrible. It was thoughtless of me to take off without telling anyone, something dreadful could have happened. I let my emotions dictate my actions, quite unfit for a young woman and mother. I open my mouth preparing myself to apologize profoundly when he exits the car. I can't do anything else but to sit here frozen and watch him walk away.

 **Christian**

The doors open and I come upon Kate pacing the foyer and my brother keeping watch over her. She scans the empty spaces around me wide-eyed searching for evidence of Ana.

"She's in the car. Just give her minute" I direct, before walking past her.

Mia throws up her hand motioning for me to throw her keys, and I do. "Is everything alright?" she enquires.

"Yeah she's fine"

"And you?"

"Why did she leave?" mother probes, interrupting Mia "Did she say anything?"

"Is there something she needs to say?" I rattle off, making my tone and facial expression absolutely clear.

"I think that was a bit reckless. Don't you think so, Christian? We were all worried about her. Is this something customary? Is she in the habit of just leaving and taking off all hours of the night? That isn't healthy for two young children; I think it's a bit irresponsible"

"No mother, this isn't her habit as you presume and you need not worry, she's my responsibility, I will take care of her and don't you dare question her maternal capabilities. Ana is a good mother"

"Her impromptu display says otherwise," she maintains deadpan. "Christian, we were all worried about her. I didn't mean to question her character, I'm sure she's a good mother, but this isn't done"

The front door opens and Kate comes to life. She and Ana are speaking hushed in the foyer. Eventually, she walks into the room ahead of Kate. Her aura is frosty accompanied with a fierce gaze, which is trained on my mother. It remains that way until she passes her completely and head up the stairs. I remember that look and I saw it a while back in Seattle, at that time Carla was on the receiving end of that frigid gaze. My astute sister remains silent as her eyes wrinkle and flick over to mine. The incident spoke volumes, whatever is going on with Ana has something to do with my mother. But mother's face remains emotionless and neutral, she's giving nothing away.

. . . . . . .

 **Ana**

I found myself alone last night, no Christian. I regretted not telling him sorry, because I am. His side of the bed is untouched so my guess is he spent the night in another room.

I decided to seek him out to make things right but he's nowhere around. Christian's gone and the kids are asleep, he's probably still mad at me. Absentmindedly I walk into the kitchen pushing my sleeves up to my elbows while Mrs Cameron stands in front the dishwasher taking out a few plates. After a few words and pleasantries, she informs me that he has gone out with his parents more than two hours ago. Where she doesn't know. My hands were becoming a bit under-utilized and against Mrs Cameron's sanction, so I decided to prepare breakfast in this wonderful, dreamy kitchen. It's a beautiful combination of cherry wood furniture and stainless steel appliances.

I'm making blueberry waffles from scratch; it's a favourite with the children. Half an hour ago the house came to life with Kate and Elliot having a loud discussion. I'm in the middle of pouring batter into the waffle maker when the couple comes into the kitchen. I follow their antics with my eyes, she's mad and she's ignoring him, while he's grovelling and whining. Mrs Cameron doesn't bother to look up while she slices into her plate of warm waffles, melted butter, and syrup. After her first bite, she smiles. "These are wonderful, Anastasia"

"Thank you. . . . . ."

"Save some for me, Ana" Kate mutters before taking off again, with Elliot stalking her.

Teddy and Phoebe come running down into stairs into the kitchen. I caution them for running through the house; it's a habit they've picked up over the last two months. Living in a larger space has given them the access and freedom to carouse and trample without consideration. They climb onto the breakfast bar next to Mrs Cameron waiting patiently for their round of waffles. Mia shuffles into the kitchen tousled and half-awake. Her original course to the coffee pot was deterred when she noticed me preparing breakfast. She pulls a waffle from the top of the pile and begins to eat, "What's wrong with them?" her chin nudges towards kitchen window. She sees Kate going off about something with Elliot, waving her hands angrily and pointing to his face.

"They're fighting" I indicate, placing the children's breakfasts before them.

"Whoaaa, they are?" she laughs, "It doesn't look so to me"

I tilt my head to get a better view only to see Elliot capturing Kate's lips in an ever worldly kiss. The kind of kiss that can move heaven and earth, he clutches her body hard yet tender. Watching them was like watching a romantic couple on TV. Viewing their emotional display is making my skin tingle. Teddy and Phoebe stand on the crossbar of their stools and poke their heads upwards, I give them a stern glare and they quickly sit back down.

"What are you all looking at?" Grace probes with Carrick and Christian following her into the kitchen.

"Ana said that Elliot and Kate are fighting" Mia shrugs.

"Well they were a few minutes ago, but I guessed they've made up" I wave off.

"Ahhh," she leers looking out the window, "I knew they would reconcile their differences," Grace says proudly, "That girl is quite fond of Elliot, they shouldn't let a mild misunderstanding get in the way of a budding relationship"

"Kate, Mother. Her name is Kate and this isn't a mild understanding, you speaking about this as if she fell and bumped her knee"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Mia. She and I had a little girl talk yesterday, and a mild misunderstand it is. Those two needed a bit of common sense knocked into them"

"Yes Mother, always the ardent go-between. Of course, you had a part to play in them getting back together"

"I didn't say that Mia, but it could be implied"

"That won't help, Mom; Elliot should be apologizing to Kate. In the end what he did still make him a douche and no amount of assistance from you can change that," she says pointedly while Christian glances at me meaningfully.

"Why would you say that about your brother?" she admonishes openly.

"Because it's the truth, you shouldn't side with Elliot because he's your son. You know Elliot can be a moron sometimes. What he did wasn't right, and you know it. Would you have someone do that to me? You're such a hypocrite," Mia remarks, disgusted.

Grace gapes like stunned fish as she glares, and takes another bite of her waffle.

"Okay, that's enough" Carrick interrupts momentarily, "Since we're all here, I want to talk about our plans. Christian, I know you had your arrangements, but your mother thought it would be a good idea if we all get together for the weekend," Christian gives his mother a deadpan stare.

"Why?" he presses, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've requested to speak to Anastasia on numerous occasions and you refused," Grace replies gently, my head snaps to Christian, who's outwardly dark towards his mother. This is news, why would he keep this from me, "Also, I wanted to meet my grandchildren months ago, you denied me of that privilege also"

"Mom" Mia cautions.

Christian's eyes narrow viciously at her remark, and so do mine. Teddy and Phoebe are still seated at the breakfast bar and their little faces reflect confusion. Everyone else including Mrs Cameron turns to her and frowns. That was so uncalled for. She didn't have to make that remark in front of the kids.

"Christian" I murmur clearly and quietly fuming.

"I know" he reassures.

There was an innate pause from Carrick, as he pursed his lips and sighed at his wife before continuing, "To commemorate this reunion, I think it will be appropriate to hold a gala this Saturday. This type of thing is long overdue, so it's going to be close friends, family, business associates, nothing big"

"Nothing big, this sounds huge. Can I invite _my_ friends?" Mia questions with a mammoth smile.

Grace proceeds to speak but is cut off by Carrick, "I don't see why not sweetie. I'm sure your mother will put them on her invitation list, she's planning the event along with Mrs Cameron"

"That's right. I've concluded the list of invitees yesterday; Mrs Cameron and I will start the planning in a moment. The decorations, caterers, ushers, lots of things to do. . . ."

"I have an idea," I interrupt intentionally, "How about we all help, contribute to the preparations and take some of the burdens off of Grace . . ."

"It's no burden at all," she remarks cold.

"No, no, it's a family event and the rest of us should get involved. There's enough of us who can help organize this event, Kate and I can arrange the settings and the venue. Oh, we can have outdoor brunch" Grace's eyebrows furrows, and I ignore, "Mia can take care of the list of invitees. . ."

Mia objects, "Now wait a minute, who says I wanted to help with this . . . . . Besides, if I'm going to be forced into using my free time working instead of relaxing. I want to be on food selection duty"

"Okay, Mia can handle the caterers. . . ."

Grace interjects coolly, "That's quite admirable of you Anastasia, but I usually arrange these socials for the family. These types of events in this part of society are not easy to assemble my dear"

"I know Grace, you forget, I was born and raised in _this_ society, I think I know how to plan a little get-together"

"But you've been away so long, and much has changed. This place is different, the people are different. I believe much of Seattle have rubbed off on you . . . . Maybe next time" she concludes.

I knew she would object.

"C'mon, Grace," Carrick says, "I agree with Anastasia, if the children want to plan this event, let them have a go at it"

"Can we help too?" Teddy queries excitedly.

"Sure" Mia answers, "I'll need help tasting all that good food and making those phone calls. We can get started now" The children cheer and scoop up their dishes before rushing out of the room, "And Mom, I'll need your invite list if that's not a problem" she chides insipid.

"Fine," she's livid, taking look around the room at our faces, but when stops by me, she glares a bit longer before leaving the room fuming.

Yes, Ana, that round was well played. . . .Well played indeed.


	21. The last straw

_**Chapter 21 – The last straw**_

* * *

 **Ana**

Yesterday was somewhat difficult but manageable, Grace has taken on a new game to compete with me for her son's undivided attention or to be the main focus whenever I'm with him. Otherwise, the children are enjoying themselves with their Aunt Mia, and Grace has used the opportunity to get closer to Kate. Behind Kate's façade, I can tell there's a hint of discomfort whenever she's with Grace, and I think I know what it is. Things haven't been completely resolved between Kate and Elliot, and Grace is trying her utmost best to glue them back together.

While I'm here I'm going to keep my distance from her, so I've confined myself to our room deliberately, the last thing I need is to have a falling out with Christian's mother with my children around. Planning has been excellent and smooth, the arrangements are final and on track, so I was thrilled to receive confirmation this morning via email. The overall cost seems pricey, but that can be negotiated. Everything appears to be great until I scroll through the page and my mouth drops. The attached pictures are all wrong, the arrangements are hideous and colour scheme is all wrong, this isn't what we discussed at all.

In my haste, I almost run her over when she bends the corner unexpectedly.

"Kate, glad I found you. Did you do this?" I say, breathing heavily and scrolling along the email on my phone.

She scrunches her face, "What am I looking at? . . . The arrangements . . . No, I didn't do this, Ana, I didn't change anything"

"Well someone did, now I have to call them back and fix this"

"Don't worry," she attempts to calm me, "It's probably a mix-up, we should go see them right now"

"Alright," my mind wanders a bit, suspecting that someone is trying to thwart our efforts.

 _ **Next morning**_

I'm up just in time to feel the first rays of sun on my sink. Looking out to the grounds, it's going to be a perfect day. I gather myself quietly, leaving Christian to sleep a bit more.

Since yesterday, I've been on high alert regarding today's arrangement, I want nothing to go wrong. My thoughts are derailed as I'm coming down the stairs. Sawyer is carrying a couple of bags through the living room towards the foyer. I silently follow him then I see Kate outside the front entrance poised to the top of the stairs with an elderly man. I look on in the background, Sawyer is packing the bags in the trunk and other man gets behind the wheel of the taxi. _She's leaving_.

"Kate," I say in dismay. Her head whips around from the absolute terror in my voice. She slumps her shoulders when I approach her, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yes I was," she admits, "But I was going to call when I get to the airport"

"I thought you and Elliot were doing fine. Why didn't tell me you weren't going to stay?"

"Because you would have talked me out of it, Ana, I can't stay here and sorry to leave you alone. You, Christian and the kids have things to work out and I need to get back home"

"So you're running away, just like that"

"I'm not running, I need some space, I'm not sure about this anymore . . . . You see why I didn't tell you anything"

Yeah, I see. I shouldn't be doing this; I should respect her decision and not badger her to remain with us. If this had happened to me I might have done the same thing, I would have wanted my space and time to think things through. I say nothing else and wrap my arms around her giving my utmost support. When I pull away, she displays an iridescent glow with the morning beams across her face.

"Call me when you get back," I comment sincerely. "Love ya, Kavanagh"

"Aww, I love you too, Steele" she gives me a crushing endearing embrace.

My tiny reluctant wave goodbye continues until the car leaves the crescent and drive onto the road to depart. Two cars and a moving truck are crisscrossing the taxi, heading towards the house. The event team is here to set up, I'm mildly pleased, but it's overshadowed by the fact that my friend is hurting and she's gone.

The time goes by quickly, the grounds are transformed into a gorgeous outdoor teashop. A widespread canopy with white tables and chairs are accentuated with light blue tablecloths, floral bouquets as centrepieces, matching cups, and saucers, plates and cutlery. There are two reserved tents for food and drink, which is the only thing missing to bring this event together. I'm caught in a whirlwind of satisfaction and gratitude until I hear the frantic sound of my name coming out from Elliot's mouth.

"Ana, Ana I can't find her. I went to her room and she isn't there, her things are gone, and, and I'm trying to call her but. . ." Elliot is heavily rambling and I'm trying to get a word in. I'm hearing myself say that she's not here, but he's not listening.

"ELLIOT . . . . . she's gone," he's frozen.

I can see he's having a hard time processing those two words; his eyes are darting back and forth in his head.

"When?"

"She left early this morning"

"Did you know she was going to leave?" he denunciates.

"You think I had something to do with this" I respond guarded.

"I don't know, this is something you would know beforehand," he accuses staunchly.

"Elliot Grey, what you did was wrong and you should deal with that. Stop looking to someone else to blame for this. She didn't tell me she was leaving, I caught her right before she got in the taxi . . . . . I'm sorry Elliot. I think you should give her some time"

Without another word, he turns away dazed and thunderstruck. The front entrance opens and bangs shut as I'm standing inert. He's appears devastated. My mutual melancholy is deadened when I view Mia's agitated expression. She approaches me, force her eyes closed and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Ana," she begins in a serious tone, "the caterers aren't coming"

"What do you mean the caterers aren't coming, why?" Just then, Grace strolls into the room where she's attracted to my outburst. I turn my back standing shoulder to shoulder with Mia.

"They said someone called and altered a few things. The event was changed from an outdoor brunch to an indoor luncheon, and then the menu and . . . . . they'll be here in two hours"

My senses turn my body around and I'm gazing half-lid into the sardonic eyes of Grace Trevelyan-Grey. "Two hours, we're supposed to start in the next hour" I whisper under my breath keeping my gaze on her.

"I'm really sorry, Ana"

"It's alright, Mia, this isn't your fault, everything's going to be fine, we'll get through this" I end absolute, before walking past Grace's condescending appearance.

. . .

Elliot's absence is flagrantly apparent and worrisome; his parents have been trying to contact him ever since they questioned Sawyer about the events with Kate, then Elliot. Christian and Mia, however, are strangely calm. People are beginning to trickle onto the compound and Grace's face reflects her discontentment of the obvious absence of food and refreshments on the compound. Since she found out about the strange mishap, she's been giving Christian the 'I Told You So' scowl.

After much threats and badgering from Mia, the caterers were able to cut their two-hour time lapse to one. They bought half the order now and a crew will be returning with rest later, so there is enough to please the present gatherers. Mia called on a couple of bartending friends to arrange some light alcoholic beverages. Teddy and Phoebe are involved with a group of children that are running freely on grassy fields and I'm strolling arm in arm with my Christian. Yes, the proverbial train was back on track and I couldn't be more contented.

"Are we happy now?" Mia beams, holding out her hands to greet me.

Her ensemble puts everyone in the shade, Mia looks so pretty. She's wearing a white lace dress that goes up to her mid-thighs and a high updo with fresh flowers in her hair.

"Yes, I'm relieved actually"

"Good . . . . Christian, I want to steal her away," her hands boldly remove my fingers from him, "I want you to meet my friends"

Christian crossed his arms and chuckles, "Go have fun"

I look back he's already accosted by three older men, they look like business associates. When we get to Mia's friends, I see why they suit her personality. They're just as loud, witty, intelligent, and funtastic like her and for this reason, they all stick out among this snobbish socialite group.

Mia's face turns from exuberant smile to mild shock in under a few seconds, she eyeing someone next to me. The expression on her face is giving me the chills and afraid to look myself, but eventually, I do behind me.

And there she is, in all her glory, wiggling her fingers innocently to Mia in a pink flowery sundress with legs a mile long, Vittoria Sana. The rest of the group exchanged hug and kisses with her, Mia and I stand on the sidelines. I can feel my eyebrows scrunched together tight, what's going on here.

Mia shakes her head, "It wasn't me, Ana, I didn't invite her here. Her parents are shareholders and they were already on the invitation list . . ."

"It's okay, Mia, I can handle this," I say softly.

I take an intentional step away before she collides with Mia, she squeals and embraces her unnecessarily solid, making her lose her footing for a while.

"What are you doing here, Vittoria?" Mia enquires deadpan.

"What do you mean? I receive an invitation, I come. I'm not welcomed here," she asks a bit alarmed then turns to me "Hello Ms Steele, nice to see you again"

My eyes stare questionably at her outstretched hand, and how does she even know my name. I spot a few people looking at us or covertly eavesdropping on what's going on.

"I guess it's nice to see you too, Vittoria. I have nothing against you, even though you called me a tramp"

"I apologize for that day, it's not something I'm proud of. I love Christian, and when I saw you, I just . . . Well, I was jealous of this new woman. I misread the entire thing," she looks around and notices numerous eyes on us, she turns away from them and comes closer to me, "I found out what happened between you and Christian, it's quite unfortunate, but I'm happy that you're open to your children having a relationship with their father"

"Who told you this?" I whisper, almost horrified.

She purses lips ruefully, "Someone close to the family . . . I promise I won't get in the way, Christian should have this time to get to know his children. But I should know that I'll be waiting for him when he's ready"

I stare questionably into her eyes, the woman is serious. "You're planning to rekindle the relationship with Christian"

"Of course, I haven't told him yet but, when the time is right, I will tell him how I feel. Oh don't worry, it won't be the first time we've broken up and gotten back together" she says nonchalantly.

A wave of nausea takes me and there's a sudden urge to grab the nearest chair.

"Are you alright?" she asks, genuinely concerned. "You look pale, maybe you should sit down"

"It's fine, I have to go" I breathe.

Before I even realize it, my feet were taking me away from the crowd and I'm heading to the house. Somehow, I manage to slip past Christian as he's conversing with a group of men. I'm kind of glad he didn't see me, I can do with a few minutes by myself.

 **Christian**

Family, this thing should have been strictly family. Hearing all this chatter in my head about business is boring me to death. My eyes shoot up when she zooms past me, I about to go after her when I feel a gentle grip on my arm.

"Christian, Mr and Mrs Sana were asking for you?" my mother proclaims, "I hope you don't mind"

"No, I don't," I say absentmindedly, staring after Ana jogging towards the house.

"Christian, we haven't seen in so long" Mrs Sana reaches to embrace me and give me a kiss on the cheek. Mr Sana greets me with a firm handshake and my mother is pleased, bubbling with pride.

"Thank you for the invitation" Mrs Sana smiles generously looking directly at me.

"You're welcome, not only you're part of our company but you'll always be considered as part of this family" I reply then take a quick glance back to the house.

"I've always admired your maturity, Christian. I do admit, Vittoria was a bit irrational in her thinking. But it was nice of you to invite her today," Mr Sana commends.

"Excuse me?" my eyes narrow. I bite back my words and a deadly glare flicks to my mother's face.

"Come along, you can sit at my table," she affirms instantly, herding them in the opposite direction.

Now I understand why Ana had the sudden urge to disappear. Mia appears in my view and I walk directly towards her. She notices me from across the way then breaks away from her friends, meeting me halfway.

"I know that look, you're silently fuming and you have every right to be. But believe me, Christian when I say that I had nothing to do with this," she says defensively.

"Then how did she end up here?"

"I don't know, she said she received an invitation"

"It's Mother," I say convinced, glaring at her, "I know it's her, she's always had a preference for Vittoria, she had no right to do this"

"You're telling me, Vittoria was talking to Ana, then all of a sudden, Ana took off to house"

I sigh then calmly close my eyes.

"I should go check on Ana . . ."

"No need to, I'm right here" she appears next to me smiling and bubbly.

I examine her face carefully, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugs.

I glance sideways at Mia then back to her, "Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be sure?" she giggles, "Are you worried about Vittoria, I'm not. Let's forget all of this and have a good time, okay? It's a beautiful afternoon, things are going well and children seem to be enjoying themselves"

"You're right" I nod.

Mia is silent but smiling and I'm not one bi relieved, she's faking her demeanour and putting on a brave face. I commend her, but it's not what I want. A soft tapping of a fork against a glass catches our attention and everyone else's around us, our father is about to welcome the guests.

. . . . .

 **Mia**

Everyone applauds courteously after his welcome speech, my eyes follow him back to their table when I observed Mother herding Phoebe and Teddy into a group of people. Phoebe is uneasy and clutching her brother's arm for safety, it's an unnerving spectacle to view. Mother's interest in displaying her grandchildren have made her oblivious to Phoebe's discomforting.

Periodically, Teddy would nod or smile politely when he receives a handshake or a gentle pat on the back. Everyone even the Sanas are getting an introduction. The crowd begins to thicken, it's here I notice the deep frown on Phoebe's face, she's becoming nervous and soon enough they're being swallowed up.

I look over to Ana, she's frozen and her eyes are wide with worry. She shoots up from the table, making her topple over onto the grass. Christian takes her by the hand gently to discourage her.

"It's okay," I raise my hands to calm her, "I'll go get them out of there, you stay here, both of you"

 **Ana**

"It's okay, Ana, sit down"

Hesitantly, I do as he says, and soon enough, Mia comes away with Phoebe in her arms with Teddy at her side. She signals that she's taking them to the house and I agree with a nod.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, you know crowds makes Phoebe nervous," I say in an angry whisper.

"Yes I do, but it's not going to look good if you go over there and berate her for showing off her grandchildren. To begin with, my mother doesn't know about Phoebe's anxieties and she will point that out in front of everyone, making you look like the bad guy. Remember, you're on the path to reclaiming your father's business and when you do, some of my mother's acquaintances will be your allies or your rivals. You don't want their first memory of you as having a squabble or tantrum with her"

"A tantrum, that's what you think I'm going to do?"

"Ana, my mother is a very cunning woman. She has a way of making a saint look like a tyrant. People will think you're trying to rip your children away from their grandmother. You will be seen as unbalanced and hot under the collar. And on top of that, people will know that you're having a problem with Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Trust me, there are people right now staring at us who are ready to blow this way out of proportion

"So I'm supposed to be fine with Grace parading my children to you ex-in-laws and your former girlfriend. . . ."

"That's not what I saying, I know you and my mother haven't been seeing eye to eye since we came here. I spoke to her a few days ago, and she said she's going to try her best to make thing right"

"Oh did she, that's not what she said to me a few nights ago," I clamp my mouth shut, realizing that I've blurted out the last thing I wanted to say.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. So what did she say, because I've trying to get you to tell me since that night? Mother's been doing all the talking lately while you say nothing. What are you afraid of?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid you won't believe me. She's playing the both us, she doesn't want me here, and she doesn't me to take back Steele Collaboratives. She called me ungrateful and she even hinted that people are going to call our children bastards. And to top it off, she's been doing everything to sabotage this event and she even invited Vittoria here, personally"

He stares at my face for a long time, then ask in a low voice, "Did she tell you this?"

I scoff, "You see, you don't believe me. You think your mother is going to admit to everything I just said. What? You think I'm trying to turn you against her or force you to take sides"

"I didn't say that Ana-"

"You didn't have to, but there'll come a time when you'll have to pick a side, Christian. I hope when that day comes it won't be too late" With that I storm towards the house, ignoring him calling after me.

. . . . . . . .

I stop suddenly on the way to check on the twins. The piercing eyes of Cecil Trevelyan are boring into me, his mammoth-size portrait has a life of its own. I stand immobilized with my arms crossed gazing at the depiction of Grace's influential father. Before I left for boarding school I remembered this vivacious, magnanimous man. Wherever he went, he commanded respect and his vision and voice were deemed to be prominent.

"You remember him?" she says, standing close to my side.

"Yes I do" I answer without looking at her, "There were times I wished he was my grandfather, he was a kind man"

"True. You never knew your grandparents, did you?"

"No Grace, I didn't" I reply exasperated, "that's why I'm ensuring that my children get to know theirs"

"Funny you should say that" she states, crossing her arms, "Why aren't my grandchildren carrying my son's name," My face changes and my mouth open when cuts me off, her face contorts in revulsion and displeasure, "I had to simply introduce them as Theodore and Phoebe"

"And that boiled your blood didn't it, you insensitive creature. Good, something you have no control over and there's nothing wrong with their names, Grace. It's mine, and how dare you insinuate that it's not as good as your family's" I declare.

"Yes, but they're Greys, a very powerful family name and it's only natural that they carry their father's last name. You had ample time to do this, Anastasia"

My voice drops in a threatening tone and I move closer to her face, "You listen to me, _when_ or _if_ their names have to change that will be a decision made between Christian and me, not you. I'm their mother-"

"Yes, but I am Christian's mother, and I don't approve. I'll make my voice loud and clear until he does something about it. Usually, he's determined and rational, but _you_ Anastasia Steele, make him lose focus. That's the fault with my boys; Elliot abandoned his family to go after your ill-tempered friend"

"Why do you insist on fighting with me," I declare before walking away, but she's hot on my heels trailing me into the kitchen.

"You have a nasty habit of walking from people when they're talking to you," she declares.

I stop abruptly turning to face her, I'm one short of fucking angry and she'll keep this up until I crack. "You know what your problem is Grace? You're trying to control our lives, but I won't let you. What's happening between Christian and me is none of your business-"

"That's where you're wrong, Anastasia Steele, this time around, it _is_ my business, all of it. And I'd watch my attitude if I were you, the Steeles have no standing in this township, in this county, not even in this State. You're supposed to re-establish your father's company in the near future, to stand on solid ground you need this family"

Over her shoulder in the next room, I spot an audience, it's Elliot, Kate, and Christian.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I can't do this, that I can't develop my father's business into much more than what it is, and to get support from the Greys I'll have to play by your rules" she smirks and remains mum, "You are something else, ever since you step foot in here you've been doing everything you can to upset me, and furthermore you've been trying to skew my image to the rest of the family. You lecture me about gratitude and in the end, you called my children bastards, then parade them around to a woman I cannot tolerate, oh and you try to sabotage this event," her eyes flick a bit wider, "Oh yeah, I had a feeling it was you . . . . . I use to admire you. I thought you had goodness in you-"

"I did, but that all changed the day you tried to deceive my son-"

"I love Christian, then and now. And that's no lie" I fume, balling my fists tight at my sides.

"It doesn't matter, trusting you isn't my priority. Your mother fled the country disgraced and wasted no time sinking her hooks into another wealthy businessman and your father left this world with nothing but a promise from my honourable husband. And you, look at you, you're nothing, you left here jilted, pregnant and labelled a common whore"

With that, I feel the blood drain from my face, and my eyes begin to well with tears. I can hear nothing as my vision looks down to the ground. Suddenly I feel someone grip my shoulders and pull me to them, trying to comfort me.

"Ana, Ana, it's okay, it's okay" he murmurs.

I look up, and it's Christian with tears in his eyes.

Grace jumps to speak quickly, "Christian, I . . ."

"No, Mother, you stay away from us," he raises his palm forward, keeping her at bay.

Elliot comes into the room glowering at his mother. "You crossed the line, Mother"

"What's going on here?" Carrick walks in.

"Christian, I can explain, she provoked me into saying those things. You weren't here when she spouted those vile words to bring this on herself"

Just then, Grace begins with quiet and mournful sobbing catching everyone's attention, and soon she bursts into tears clutching her face. Carrick is genuinely concerned and he moves past all of us to comfort his wife. I turn to Christian again and take another look at his face, I'm looking for doubt. This time, I want him to be on my side.


	22. Turning night into day

_**Chapter 23 - Turning night into day**_

* * *

 **Christian**

"I'm here," I kiss her forehead, "Breathe, baby, breathe"

"I swear, I didn't . . ."

"It's alright, I'll handle this," I say soothingly while staring at my mother.

She and my father are whispering to each other, he's unsure of what's playing out here, but for now, he's listening to her sob and explain what took place.

"Ana, I need you to go with Kate," I say to her, she draws head away and looks at my face again.

"Why? You believe me, right?"

"Yes, and I'll never doubt you again," I proclaim, loud enough to catch my mother's attention. "Go upstairs, pack our things, gather the kids, we're leaving"

"No" my mother objects, taking herself from my father's arms. "You can't leave just like that, we have guests, what will people say?"

I wait until Kate and Ana clear the room before I reply, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you said those things to her. What would people say if they had heard you, Mother?"

My father interrupts, "What did she say?"

"It's too sordid to repeat, and trust me, I heard everything"

She shakes her head with a contemptuous look on her face, the mock tears and grief have long dissipated. "I didn't do anything wrong"

"You're lying, we all heard it, Mom. We were standing right behind you. How could you? How can you be so bitter towards Ana?" Elliot says.

She comes closer, glaring at him then look back at me.

I point to her face, "If you think I'm going to stand idly by and watch that woman walk out my life for the second time, you're sadly mistaken. . ."

"It wasn't my intent to drive her away, simply to get her in line"

"She's fine just the way she is," I object, "and it's not your place to straighten her out as you say. Leave her alone, I'm warning you"

"You're warning me? You see, she's already gotten to you, dividing this family . . ."

"No, Mother, you're doing that, because of your arrogance"

"That girl is stubborn and naïve, your father and I worked so hard on that company, Christian. She isn't ready to charge Steele Collaboratives . . ."

"She is and she will, and I'm going to see to it. All of us worked on that company, especially Elliot," I raise my voice, "What's done is done, it's not up to you alone to decide what's right or wrong in this family. Raymond Steele left that company to his daughter with specific instructions, and it will be fulfilled"

She huffs angrily, her eyes darting between Elliot and me.

"This is my fault," I begin, "I couldn't protect her from you, because I didn't allow myself to. I let you hurt her, and then I hurt her again by doubting her. She couldn't trust me to defend her from you . . . I love Ana, I love my children, and I love you too, Mother. But I will do what's necessary to protect them. Even if that means protecting them from you"

She physically pulls back straightening her posture.

"When Ana told me what happened between you two, years ago, I didn't believe her. I doubted, I called her a liar to her face, because I thought I knew you well enough. Then it happened again, a few days ago when she left here in the middle of the night. She took off just to get away from you, didn't she?" my father turns his gaze to her, "Even then she didn't complain or say anything negative, and worst of all she refused to tell me. And now I know why? She knew I would doubt her and she was right. But this ends today, you are not to come near any of us, Anastasia, the children . . . . . or myself"

She raises her hands as a harried bothersome smile flushes her faces, "You're angry, I understand. I'll apologize right away, but excluding yourself and those children from us is absurd and perverse"

"Just you, Mother, not Dad, but if he wants to join he's free to do so. I cannot have you upsetting or harassing the woman I love behind my back. You're undermining any chance I have to a permanent relationship with her and those children, and I will not stand for it. So you have a choice, accept the way things are or stay out of my life" I seethe through gritted teeth.

I say nothing more when I walk out of the room, and Elliot is a few steps behind me as we pass Mia by the doorway. She's staring at Mother with an unreadable look on her face, she shakes her head in protest, flutters her eyes then take off in another direction.

. . . . . . .

 **Elliot**

I can tell my father is livid, even though he's putting on a brave face. He's trying to smile to the children when they both sandwich him into a hug. Ana looks on, periodically, her eyes would dart to the entrance of the house, maybe she's expecting Mother to show up at the door. When the children pile in the car, he opens his arms to her and she doesn't fail to give him a long, endearing hug.

Christian and I stand with him, saying our goodbyes.

"I'm sorry this happened, I'll talk to your mother" he assures.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for her, Dad," I say.

He agrees, and we get into our respective awaiting cars.

Christian, Ana and the kids lead the way while Kate and I follow, and Taylor and Gail trail the line. Kate's eyes lift to the rearview mirror the further we get from the main house.

"Don't worry about Ana," I say to her, "she's exactly where she needs to be. Christian won't let anything happen to her and the kids"

"I know that now," she smiles.

"And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you either, Katherine Kavanagh" she gently nips her bottom lip and blushes.

Roughly, two hours ago, I had the pleasure of gracing my lips on hers in the airport parking lot, and I can't wait to kiss her again. Feeling a bit daring, I reach over and lace her fingers with mine, resting our hands on the centre console.

. . . . . .

 _LaGuardia is the nearest airport but she could have gone to Teterboro. I pull to the side of the road to contact the most efficient person that can find a needle in a haystack of needles._

" _Good morning, Mr Grey" he answers coolly._

" _Sullivan, I know it's early over there, but I need your help"_

" _Shoot"_

" _I need you to find flight information for a Ms Katherine Kavanagh; both names begin with a K. Most likely she'll be heading back to Seattle"_

" _It will take a few minutes, sir"_

" _I understand, I'll hold the line"_

" _Give me a moment" I can hear him busying himself as his fingers tap against the keys of his laptop. "Sir"_

" _Yes"_

" _She has a twelve-fifteen direct flight to Seattle at LaGuardia"_

" _Thank you, Sullivan"_

" _Glad I can help sir"_

 _I waste no more time when the call ends, accelerating the car a bit to hasten the pace. She left rather early knowing fully well that her flight isn't until midday, which is less than three hours from now._

 _To get to the airport, there's no need for too much flair and dramatics. After I'm done parking, I anxiously walk towards the airline check-in counter to inquire about the flight, but I didn't have to because that's when I saw her. She was standing in line to get checked out by airport security. I slowly walk up to her and yank the strap of her purse from the side. She turns hurriedly, startled and a bit annoyed._

" _Oh my god, Elliot," she shrieks._

" _You're ending it. . . . Like this" I say._

" _Elliot, please not here"_

" _Then where, Kate, because I'm not letting you get on that plane"_

" _I'm going, Elliot"_

" _No," my grip on her purse strap tightens._

" _Let go," she whispers._

" _Miss, you're holding up the line, you should step aside and resolve your problems with your boyfriend," the man behind complains openly._

 _She steps forward and turns to him, answering calm, "You, mind your own business and I'm not holding up the line. Please, Elliot, let go of my purse"_

" _I can't . . . . . please, Kate, give me another chance"_

" _Look, just give the man another chance and step out of the line lady" we ignore him this round._

" _Elliot, I like you a lot. And it has nothing to do with your money or fact that you're incredibly handsome"_

" _It's not," I scrunch my face, jokingly._

 _She grins, "You're passionate and you're not afraid to show it, and I like that. That day I met you in Seattle, I was blindsided. Honestly, I've never met someone like you. You're so bold and caring, and you're not afraid of anything, but you're a bit overprotective"_

" _Sir, why are you accosting this woman?" a female security officer is standing close to us._

" _She's my girlfriend and I don't want her to leave" I reply instantly._

" _Sir, Ma'am, I need you to step out of the line, please"_

 _Kate closes her eyes and huff in annoyance, "I can't believe this is happening"_

 _"Finally, t_ _hank you" the man praises._

 _We're sitting in a mundane interrogation room side by side. Her arms are crossed and she's wearing a frown on her face, looking straight ahead. But she still has time to catch her flight, and I still have time to talk, so I continue._

" _Then why would you want this to end?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You said you like me a lot . . . . Why would you want this to end?"_

" _Because I don't want you to hurt me, Elliot, I don't think I can handle it and that's more important to me. Look, probably this is good, maybe we need to work out our feelings-"_

" _I don't want that, Kate, I want you to stay here with me . . . . I love you" I blurt out. Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth hangs open. "It's true, I love you, Kate. I know I screwed up and there's no excuse for it, but I didn't want to lose you. You say you were blindsided when we met. Kate, you're all I think about, I bumped into you, and you conjured this spell on me and I can't stop thinking about you. I hate what I did, and I promise, no more secrets and I won't ever make you feel that way again. I want to make you happy, Katie, give me another chance"_

 _She pauses, contemplating,_ " _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes, I want another chance" I reply, chuckling._

" _No, before that, you said you love me?"_

" _Yes, Katie . . . . I know it's only been a few weeks but I do love you" She takes a large breath and exhales, and her eyes begin to look glossy._

 _We're both jolted when the door swings open and two serious-looking no-nonsense immigration officers enter the room. One of them sits down and the other remains standing, fold his arms and glares down, melting us into our seats. The man on the other side of the cold table clasps his fingers together, flicking his eyes between the both of us._

" _You both check out and you're free to leave. Ms Kavanagh your flight leaves in thirty minutes, if you leave now you'll be able to board without hassle"_

" _And my things" she enquires zipping her gaze over to the other man._

" _You can retrieve your bags from security. You have to understand, your actions were deemed . . . suspicious"_

" _We were just talking-" she says pointedly._

" _You were speaking in hushed tones and keeping back passengers while Mr Grey grappled your purse. Now we weren't expecting a couple to have a lover's quarrel at a checkpoint, we're just doing our job. And I think Mr Grey will agree, this all worked out in his favour"_

 _He was right. Kate glance at me for a brief moment to see if I would concur, trying not to agree with a smile was one of the hardest things I had to do._

" _Well, this was interesting," she says casually, "Thank you officers; I'll collect my things in a moment. Can I have a word with Mr Grey, privately?"_

" _You go right ahead, we're done here. You two enjoy the rest of your day" the man comments politely, getting to his feet._

" _Thank you, officers," I smile generously._

 _When the door closes Kate's neck snap to me, "Did you have anything to do with this" she signals to the room we're in._

" _Maybe" I admit._

 _She palms her face, laughing into her hands, "This is an abuse of power, you know that?"_

" _That's okay, anything for you" I smile. "So, will you give another chance, please?"_

" _Okay?" I repeat enthuse._

" _Yes, okay" she giggles._

 _Without thinking twice, I reach over and embrace her, placing a kiss on her temple. I take a moment and hold her for a while. She's giving me another chance and I promise I'll do my best to do right by her. Kate is a good person and she deserves the best._

 **Ana**

Admiring silently, I watch on as he cradles Phoebe in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his chest. Teddy is curled up next to me with one arm thrown over my stomach. The evening's been very relaxing in contrast to this morning's hullabaloo. The children have fallen asleep between us. Despite everything, Christian, I, the kids, Elliot and Kate managed to have an enjoyable dinner about two hours ago. Since we left the Grey Estate, no one spoke about the incident openly in front of the children. He tilts his head a bit and gives me a weak smile when he catches me gazing at him.

"Thank you," I whisper sincerely.

"For what?"

"For believing in me"

"No Ana, I should be thanking you and apologizing. Believing in you was something I should have done from the start. . . . . So much has changed since that night I saw you in that elevator, and you've given up most of your life and yourself to be here with me . . . . . I want much more than to just believe in you, Ana, I want the life we were always meant to have, I want to continue waking up next to you. I want game nights and artificial fruity cereals in the kitchen pantry . . . I should put the kids to bed-"

"I'll help"

"No it's alright, I'll do it myself. How about you get a bottle of wine and when I'm done I'll meet you in the sitting room" Before he takes them away one by one, I make sure to kiss my sleeping babes.

I'm not much of a wine connoisseur but I know the resort would have stocked this cabinet according to Christian's request. In the end, I chose two, something red and a rosé. Minutes later, he comes into the room and sits next to me on the couch, quiet and straight-faced. He opens a bottle and serves me a glass, then we both toast to our children and the life we currently share.

"I want you to do something for me," he says after he takes a huge sip from his glass. I nod. "No matter how bad things get, no more secrets"

"Alright," I agree lightly, "no more secrets"

From there on, he questions me about the events that took place between me and Grace, and I don't hold back. Between sips and refills, he permits me to divulge the conversations word for word as best I can recall. His expression remains neutral the entire time; it was really difficult to decipher what he was thinking about the whole episode with his mother. He scoots across to me on the couch and gently takes away my wine glass, placing it on the centre table next to the bottles. He captures my hands his, gliding his thumbs over my skin, slowly.

"What do you want, Ana?" My eyebrows dip in wonderment, he's never asked this before but I can see he's dutifully focused on my face.

"I have everything I need, Christian . . . . I don't need this" I gesture around me at the grand two bedroom suite we currently in, "I have the kids . . . I have you. Well, I have you, hopefully for a while but I'd like it to be longer-"

"How about forever?" he utters earnest, interrupting my brief, meaningless rant.

 _Forever sounds good. I know the last thing I said was 'semi-permanent', but yes, I would say yes to forever._

My hands become flaccid and I lose all sensations in my fingers, his touch is strong, clasping my limp fingers between his. I can feel my eyes darting from left to right, searching his facade for a clue or a hint of what he's holding beyond those lips. This feeling is so familiar but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Seconds seem like hours, days, and my chest is heavy with anticipation. My lips part for no reason, there's nothing I want to say or ask. My body is reacting unduly to the words of a statement. Then my eyes begin to flutter in an effort to avert my gaze from him, he doesn't let up though, his eyes are fixed on me. To distract myself I look over to my half-filled glass. He applies gentle pressure with his fingertips to catch my attention once more. I bet he can see the eagerness dashed with a hint of caution in my eyes. In the cool surroundings of the room, I'm warm and flushed. He leans in, slowly closing the gap between us, I find myself magnetically moving closer too.

"Christian, I-"

"I love you, Ana, and I won't abandon you this time. Stay with me . . . Be mine forever" he breathes against my lips before taking them gently.

Between our tender kiss, he guides his robust hands around my waist, lifting me off the couch into his arms. It's obvious; he's taking me to bed. My eyes open slowly when I feel the sheets beneath me and his hands leave my body. I sit up and watch him shut the door and leave the lights on. He pulls his t-shirt off, and climbs out of his trousers and briefs, making his impressive erection spring free. His masculine form is quite remarkable and it's a sight to behold. Whilst taking charge of my own clothes, his lips would periodically trail kisses on different areas on my body . . . . my neck, across my stomach, between my thighs. In this moment, I'm drunk and drowning in euphoric bliss. His gentle lips descend on me trailing kisses on the crock of my neck, slowly. The weight of his body moves forward, pushing me back onto the soft pillows. I groan involuntarily and repeatedly under him. His fingertips brush the surface of my skin, skimming the surface of my nipples lightly. I surrender under the idea of being possessed by him. His mouth captures my nipples sucking greedily, making the nerves pulsate down my back. I close my eyes and exhale, reveling in this high, his mouth switching across my chest from left to right. With one tender stroke of his hand, he smooths a path along my stomach and ends at the area between my arched legs. Swiftly he inserts a finger, further arousing the wetness in my heated core. I moan without shame. I want more, my body is screaming out loud. Then, everything ceases . . . . for a brief moment.

Curious, my eyes open, his darken eyes hover over me and he begins to move downwards, keeping his gaze on mine. I feel my breath quicken in anticipation. Christian begins to plant firm kisses between my legs, his tongue licks me in long strokes, up and down. The mild force of his hands clamps down on my thighs, holding them steady. The man is a god, his lips and tongue go to work on my clit and that's when I go over the edge. I eventually succumb, praising his name and writhing in desire against his ministrations. He anticipates my actions, if he wasn't holding my legs they'd be pinned on either side of his head. My entire body shudders all the way until he's had his fill, but when he lifts his eyes to mine I can tell that he isn't done, and I don't mind.

Using as much force as I can, I push him to the side making him land on his back on the other side of the bed. He's pleased; I can see my actions are welcomed. His generous erection stands at full mast waiting for the next instalment. I grip him with one hand and begin to stroke in fluid movements, small groans croon from his throat letting me know that he's appreciating this. My thumb runs along the underside of his cock to the head, I can hear his breathing accelerate.

"Ana . . . . No . . . Anastasia, don't" I freeze, "Fuck you'll make me explode" he throws his head back and rakes his hand through his hair.

"One more thing" was all I said before my lips and tongue softly cover his tip. He gasps and cursed in one breath, I'm lenient when a small spew of saltiness reaches my tongue, so I stop.

Slowly I straddle him, placing my splayed hands against his taut chest and align myself. I come down on him barely when he clutches me by the waist. He's anxious, desperate for me to sink myself down on his thick shaft, but my plan is one of slow, delicious torment. Reciprocating the sentiments of his lovemaking, I run my tongue along his neck down to his nipples. When I straighten my posture, I can see his dazed eyes staring upward, gaping at my breasts. He applies a bit of pressure forcing me down on him; I stiffen slightly clicking my tongue in my mouth. My restraint is short-lived and my teasing has reached its limit, he pushes me down and drives his hips upward hitting me to the hilt, a soft breath leaves my lungs from the shock. From here on instinct will guide me, I begin to rotate my waist, grinding against him, I begin to moan and ride him hard, my insides grip him intensely and my head is thrown back in pure pleasure. His hands are forceful guiding my thrusts, and bouncing my body onto him. Time passes and I have no idea how long I stay on top of him, taking charge, pinning his hands to the bed, watching his face contort in desire, pleasuring the sexual goddess within me that's upon her throne.

The build-up is too much, I'm about to climax when he rises up and throws onto my back, still positioned between my legs. His carnal desires take over, pounding my body. The pace of his hips quickens, as he's also pulling me to him. Everything coils tight building towards a prolonged and powerful release. I scream and claw his forearms that are latched onto my hips pulling my body against him. His liquid heat fills me as a deep, bellowing grunt follows, he continues to glide in and out of me a while longer.

He falls onto the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms. We're both covered with sweat, listening to the rhythmic sounds of our breathing. His hand gently makes circles on my back and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Ana"

"Hmmm?" I say softly.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow" he whispers against my hair.

". . . . . ." I'm too tired to respond; besides I'm not sure what he just said, I think I'm dreaming.

"You're perfect, and I love you"

"I love you too . . . Christian"


	23. Timeless

_**Chapter 24 – Timeless**_

* * *

 **Ana**

 _God . . . . Will it always be this way? If not, I selfishly pray that time remains still forever. Forever_ . . . .

I blush affectionately at the word, suddenly I recollect the number of times we engaged in our passionate lovemaking throughout the night. He worshipped my body with his own, his hands, his mouth, his voice, perfection at its best. His ability to make me crumble with a simple kiss exposes my vulnerability to him. The collective series of spasms I received again and again in the early hours of this morning, has left me wanting. Now I'm here, staring back at him enamoured. My eyes travel along his handsome face to his slightly open kissable lips, the essence of his boyish features still lingers during his slumber, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I close my eyes, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his fragrance, enjoying our sacred union with our legs intertwined. His arm is resting on my body, lightly brushing against my hip. The awareness of his proximity is enough to peak a wave of heat within me. I love this, I love him . . . . . God, will it always be this way.

"Christian-" I murmur against him, he doesn't stir, "I never stopped thinking about us, not once. I hope this isn't a dream, I feel so loved when I'm with you. I hope you feel the same way too" the words of my silent prayer go unanswered. I take one last whiff and smile. Carefully, I release myself from his clutches and quietly enter the master bathroom.

After a long refreshing and aromatic shower, I return to the room fully clothed where he remains asleep. Just then a gentle shiver skips across my skin as I reminisce. I see his intense eyes flash through my mind, our gazes locked, heated and magnetic as I climax, towering over him. Before I exit the room I look back to the bed and smile, completely captivated by this man . . . . Please God let it always be this way.

 **Christian**

I'm surprised when I wake up without Ana, I must have overslept and it appears that our activities all throughout night have clearly exerted me more than her. There's a hint of jasmine wafting through the room, evidence of her fragrance. Tossing over to my left, the small clock on the nightstand concurs with my assumption, it's a little after ten, there's a small note on the right of the clock.

 _ **Good morning my love,**_

 _ **I enjoyed watching you sleep, it's one of the simple things I take pleasure in doing. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so serene.**_

 _ **I'm taking the children to breakfast if you awake in time you can join us in the restaurant, it's now 8:23.**_

 _ **Yours forever,**_

 _ **Ana**_

 _Yours forever, and forever it will be._

I take a sharp breath, filling my lungs and my body with happiness and lightheaded endearment. But by now they must have completed their meal. I quickly clamber out of bed, take a quick shower and throw on some clothes. Making my way through the suite, my phone sits lonesome on the coffee table and seems to be vying for my attention. I make my way out the door going over my messages from last night into this morning starting with voicemail.

 **Hey . . . well, it seems that you've overly exhausted yourself Mr Grey (giggle), next time I'll go easy on you okay. Anyway, we've completed breakfast and Kate wants to go for a drive and explore the town. She asks if we'd like to join her, so umm, I think we'll go. . . . .when you get this message give me a call . . . . bye. I love you**

Well, my planned surprise is delayed and I guess I'll be having a late breakfast by myself, I wonder what Elliot is doing. . . . .

 **Christian . . . . it's me, Vittoria.**

It's a new voicemail, my eyebrows crinkle instantly, yesterday at the brunch I avoided her at all cost, not wanting to upset Ana or alight the guests that were fully aware that Vittoria Sana was my former girlfriend.

 **It was nice seeing you yesterday, you looked good, you looked happy. I didn't get to speak to you . . . . . and I'll be going to New York City tonight, so I was wondering . . .if, if I can see you, please . . . . One last time and I promise you'll never have to see me again. We can meet somewhere public, as friends. I'm not looking for trouble, but I need this, please.**

 **Mia**

I clear my throat one more from the series of ghastly coughs I received seconds ago. I place the phone back to my ear to resume the conversation.

" _ **Is everything okay?" she enquires.**_

"Yes, I'm good" I lie, "So, how long will you be there?"

" _ **We're checking out in a few hours, Daddy has a convention to attend in Brussels and I have a shoot in two days in Columbia"**_

"That sounds exciting"

" _ **It is, but I need to speak to him before I leave, if you hear from him tell him to call, it's urgent"**_

"I will," I say.

 _ **"Okay, talk to you soon?"**_

"Sure" I pause, taking my eyes away from the carton of juice I was about to retrieve from the refrigerator.

 _ **"Thank you . . . . Goodbye, Mia"**_

"Goodbye, Vittoria"

Instantly, I dial his number hoping he will answer.

" _ **Mia?"**_

"Christian, good, Vittoria is looking for you, she called a while ago, she wants to talk"

" _ **I know, she left a message asking to meet with me, but I have no intention to"**_

"Okay, that's great, but she's there, at the same resort you're staying in right now"

The line goes silent for a moment.

"Christian, Christian?"

" _ **Yes, I'm here, I'm at the restaurant having breakfast. Look, Mia, thanks for the heads up, but I'm not going to play a cat and mouse game with Vittoria. If she's here at the resort then so be it, I'm here with my family and I won't let anything spoil my time here. Are the arrangements ready for this evening?"**_

"I'm about to leave to go check it out"

" _ **When you're done let me know how it goes"**_

"I will"

After I end the call it takes me a while to remember why I standing in front of this huge icebox. I'm happy for my brother, truly . . . but as a woman, I can't help but feel sorry for her. Yesterday could have been a nuclear disaster, I positioned myself for a huge fallout, waiting for words to be hurled and tears to flow, but Vittoria's composure astounded me. I saw many things in her eyes, regret, failure, rejection, complimented with a hint of jealousy covered with a plastic grin.

Ana is my friend and so is Vittoria, but Christian's place is with the one he loves . . . . and he loves Ana, they're meant to be together.

 **Carrick**

I enter the kitchen just in time to see my daughter guzzling a tall glass of orange juice and by her appearance, it seems that she's heading out.

"Good morning, darling" when she catches my voice her head turns to the side.

"Good morning, Daddy" she responds hurriedly.

"Where are you off to?"

"Well," she says playfully, "Christian is going to surprise Ana at her father's house, this evening"

"I see" I grin. "Oh yes, I told me about that"

"What did he tell you?" she starts to interrogate.

"Like you said, it's a surprise"

"And that's all I'm getting from you" she grouches.

"Yep, I guess so"

"Okay, when I'm done I'm going to meet up with a few friends from high school"

"That's good, have fun"

"How's mom doing?" she probes by-the-way, passing me on the way to the front door.

"Don't you worry about your mother, her pride will heal in a few days-"

"Trust me Dad, I'm not worried about Mom. I stopped worrying about her and her opinions a long time ago. What I'm worried about is this whole thing between her and Ana tearing the family apart. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Mom but Christian's right. We're all getting back together and there are three new additions, we should be celebrating instead of fighting. But if Mom doesn't understand that this is a good thing, and I'm on Christian's side"

"I understand," I purse my lips brooding, "Well you go on, I'll see you later"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, you go on there's enough time"

"Alright, love you, Daddy"

"Love you too, Mia" she gives me a kiss and a warm, whole-hearted hug before I watch her retreat into the foyer.

As usual, my daughter is right. I've always respected Mia's perspective and conclusions, there were times when she possessed some reckless qualities, but that was at a different time. Over the years, she's developed a keen but neutral sense of self. I'm so proud of my children and their accomplishments.

Apart from Mrs Cameron, the other house attendants are busying themselves with their daily endeavours and the house is eerily quiet.

"You miss them, don't you" I turn towards the staircase and Grace is already making her way down when I hear her. I nod my head and cast my eyes to the floor, "I miss them too" she adds.

"I wanted to take them out on the lake today, maybe you and I should go"

"No, Carrick," she refuses with a huff, "I can't think about that right now, everyone is upset with me. My boys are gone and Mia can't even look me, I must apologize for my behaviour yesterday"

"And Anastasia" I cut in.

"Pardon me?"

"You need to apologize to Anastasia also, Grace"

She flutters her eyes then looks off to somewhere.

"You're been partial and you're not giving the girl a chance . . ."

"She had her chance before she and her mother tried to deceive us," she shouts, "I'll never forget what happened to Christian, or did you forget"

"I haven't, but there's more to what happened to Anastasia that you refuse to listen to. You're behaving like what took place was all her fault, she was coerced by her mother, and while we're on the subject let's get to what's really eating away at you"

Her features are stoic but she's paying attention.

"This whole thing," I gesture to her, "This attitude, the hate, the maliciousness towards that girl is really for Carla. You're still angry at that woman, but her daughter shouldn't have to pay"

"This isn't about Carla . . ."

"Yes it is, and the sooner you admit that the better for all of us, your disdain has extended to her daughter with dangerous prejudice, and it needs to stop"

"That's what you think this is?"

"Yes Grace, I know that what's going on here," I say unruffled, folding my arms, "I know you were very close to Carla and what happened between you and her have left things unresolved, but Anastasia is nothing like that and it's unfair to judge her based on the actions of another. I don't want this family divided, Grace, and I don't think you've realized that you're standing alone in your pool of selfish notions, your attitude has to change. This isn't a request, Grace" I conclude finite before walking past her.

 **Christian**

"Sorry I missed it," I grin. "Are you guys on your way back?"

 ** _"Yeah, we're now pulling onto the property as we speak"_**

"Good, I'll meet you at the main entrance, see you in a bit"

I hang up feeling overly excited for another event due to take place in later this evening.

"Christian?"

I stop and turn in the direction of my name being called, it's Vittoria with a half-hearted smile and jogging towards me. Her parents, accompanied by the concierge walk casually through the reception area with their luggage. They're leaving, which is good.

"I know you got my message, Christian, but you didn't call back which means you're still upset with me," I'm about say something when she raises her hands defensively and cuts me off, "I want to apologize for what has happened, I was insensitive to what was going on in your life, but at the time, Christian, you didn't tell me anything. How was I supposed to know about your children . . ."

"Vittoria, that's not the reason why I didn't return your call, and I can't have this conversation right now. I'm not angry with you, what's done is done, I've moved on" I'm about to walk to away when she moves in front of me.

"Wait, I mean, is everything okay, can I call you?"

I mentally grimace and curse, but I know there's a frown on my face. Elliot, Kate, Ana and children walk past the entrance to the bank of elevators, I take another step and she repeats her previous action. I'm about to explode when Phoebe spots us standing down the corridor, she smiles, and craftily walks away from the group heading towards me, she begins to run the closer she gets. Her arms are open so that's my cue to scoop her off the ground and her hands go around my neck, tight.

"How's my Princess, did you enjoy your outing?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was nice, but the sun is really hot, too hot. I'm hungry, Mommee is going to order lunch when we go upstairs"

I look over to Ana and she's alone, Kate, Elliot and Theodore probably went upstairs. Vittoria shifts uncomfortably with a slight frown on her face, it's obvious my complete attention is elsewhere and I know that's something she can't handle.

"Hi," Vittoria speaks, twiddling her fingers at Phoebe, "I'm Vittoria, your name is Phoebe, right? We met yesterday at your grandparents' house?"

"Hi," she says meekly, and she doesn't smile.

I kiss her forehead, put her down and tell her to go to her mother. She obeys, but I know she would do so reluctantly, her pace back to mother is slow and deliberate. I wait until she's out of range to begin. My eyes narrow into a deadly glare and I clasped my hands together, praying for patience.

"Don't do that, don't talk to my daughter like you're trying to her friend, that's the quickest way to piss me off. Ana told me of your intent to kiss and make up with me, but there's no reconciliation, Vittoria, none. I need you to stop, I need you to stay away from me, I need you to stay away from my family, and don't think you can get through to me by using my mother. Go, your parents are waiting for you, and take care of yourself"

This time, when I move she doesn't follow. I don't look back, only forward, Ana and Phoebe are about to enter the lift and I jog the rest of the way to catch up to them. I take Phoebe's other hand when Ana looks at me, she isn't angry, at least it appears that way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say.

"I thought you were about to explode"

"You saw that, well if it wasn't for her," I nudge to Phoebe, "standing so close, I would have"

"I'm glad you didn't, you don't that type of thing on your conscious"

"Oh, believe me, my conscious is squeaky clean"

When the doors open Phoebe breaks away from us and runs on to floor, directly to the room door. I take Ana's hand and bring them to my lips.

"I have somewhere to take you"

She grins, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No"

I give me playful, suspicious gaze, "Okay, I'll bite, but let's order some food for the children and relax a bit, okay?"

"Okay"

 **Ana**

We're back at the Rye, at first, I thought we were going back to the Grey Estate, but we're not. This is the drive to my old house, which is not too far from his. I don't say anything as we pull on to the driveway, I'm too emotional to say anything right now.

He comes around the car, "You're awfully quiet"

I exhale, "Seeing this place brings back so many good memories, I can't believe I'm standing here," I turn slowly in a circle, looking at the property. "It looks the same as the day that I left, does someone live here?"

"No, my father has been taking care of the place for you"

I shake my head oblivious.

"It's part of your inheritance, Ana, this is yours"

I clutch my chest as exuberance shoots across my skin through my body. Before I could take the string of keys from his outstretched hand, I give him a long, warm embrace.

He kisses me on my temple, "Are you ready to go inside?"

I nod, almost on the verge of tears.

The house is almost empty when we exit the foyer to living room. There's a heavenly fragrance wafting through the air, evidence that the space was recently cleaned.

I chuckle, "You know . . . . the last time we were here together was the day before the wedding. We were talking about Harvard right over there," she points, "then after we graduate, we were going to Venice . . . ."

"We can still go to Venice," he interrupts, standing behind me. "We can do many things, nothing is stopping you"

"I know," I say, reflecting on my life, "But everything is happening so fast, the inheritance, my father's estate. I don't want to be overwhelmed, Christian, I don't want to fail him. What if your mother is right, what if things are better the way it is now"

"Are you afraid of the challenges? I'm here with you, Ana"

I blush, "Thank you, thank you for everything"

"You're more than welcome, Ana"

I sigh, "So what does this mean now, I can move back to New York in my old house"

"Is that what you want?" he says tenderly.

"I don't know," I laugh, "Where are we, right now, you and me"

"I see the four of us, together, happy, in the very near future"

"Oh yeah," I blush, I'm too apprehensive to look at his face.

"Yeah, it's a recurring dream I've been having before I even meet you in Seattle. You may think it's strange, but I couldn't see myself with anyone else. You can even say I've been the downfall of my own happiness. But now that we're here I tell myself that I need to be cautious when I'm with you, I'm not going to lose you again, Ana"

"Well, you're kind of stuck with me because of the children . . ."

"No, it's more than that," he says absolutely. "Ana turn around and look at me"

There's strong conviction in his voice that has me both excited and anxious at the same time. I do what he says and look at his face.

"A lot of time has been lost between you and me and I don't intend to lose anymore. Thank you for giving me another chance, thank you for Teddy and Phoebe. You've given me a family, something I've never perceived for a long time. I spent most of my adult life trying to avoid despair and disappointment, but that's inevitable. I want to spend my life to what matters, and that's my family, you, Phoebe and Theodore . . . . Anastasia Steele, you are my first love" he reaches into his pocket and sinks to one knee.

Frozen and almost breathless, my eyes are fixed on the small box containing a sparkling diamond ring nestled within a crease of white velvet.

". . . . and I want you to be my last. You're more than the mother of my children, you're my best friend, I love you, Anastasia Steele, I never stopped, I couldn't. Are you ready to step into another chapter with me? Marry me, be my wife. Forever"

"Yes," I say before streams of tears flow down my face. He places the ring gently on my finger and kisses my hand. "I love you, Christian, I love so much"

He gets to his feet immediately and fully embraces me, the back of his hand strokes my cheek gently and he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I can feel the world disappear around us, as I melt in his tender grip.


	24. History

**_Chapter 24 – History_**

* * *

 **Christian**

As the door swings open and her face appears, I remain calm. Whether my father had mentioned it or not, this moment wouldn't have surprised me. She flashes a wide grin in contrast to my emotionless demeanour, and she's about to step forward to give me her expected greeting, swiftly, I cross my arms, it deters her from doing anything. Underlying messages were something my mother is very keen on, she got my meaning instantly.

"You're still upset-" she murmurs.

My face contorts, "Excuse me"

"No, of course, you are and I understand," her eyes look past me into the suite, "Are you not going to invite me in?"

"That depends, did you come here to upset Ana?"

"Not deliberately"

"That's not good enough"

"Christian, I apologize that our encounters end up that way, but that isn't my primary intent. . . ."

"Then what is your intent?" I glare at her.

She sighs defeated, "Your father is going to come up in a while, and you know he won't be pleased if you keep me standing here . . ."

"I know, but this isn't about him and I'm sure he'll understand . . ."

"It's Grandma. Teddy, Grandma is here," Phoebe squeals, running past me then hugging her by the hips. "Are you going to stay? Please stay?"

"Yes, of course, I would like to stay you precious thing," she looks to me for silent approval.

Phoebe is overzealous by her grandmother's appearance and it puts a quick dampener on my resolute temperament. Slowly, I realize that I'm being defeated by my daughter's need and the expression on her face. I step aside when she takes my mother by the hand to lead her into our suite. I take a breath before palming my face, my only worry is how this is going to affect Ana. I'm almost to the room where Theodore, Phoebe and my mother are seated when I hear the door open. It's Ana with my father, the room goes quiet. She gives a reluctant nod and a smile but doesn't bother looking at my mother. Wordless, she walks past all of us and makes a beeline for our room, the silence is broken when my mother begins to speak to the children as if nothing happened.

"There's a sorbet shop downstairs, maybe Phoebe and Teddy would like to have some" my father announces, but my mother frowns.

"That's a good idea, Dad, I know Mother isn't too particular on having dessert before lunch"

"No she isn't," he concurs, as he gestures to the children to come to him.

Eventually, the three of them leave in silent understanding, and when I turn to her, she's already looking at me.

"Congratulations, I heard you proposed to her last night"

I don't reply.

She smiles to herself, "But you couldn't tell me beforehand. Your father knew, you told your brother and your sister, but you couldn't tell me"

"You know why I couldn't tell you, you're the only person that has a problem with Ana, hence my decision. And I don't believe things are going to be comfortable between us as long as I'm with her, it's evident that you don't approve and I'm going to allow you to destroy what I have"

"I wouldn't do that, Christian, my goal was to protect you," she says adamantly.

"That's all in the past, the future is different. Ana and I will handle it together" I place my hands together, praying for patience, "Is this why you came here, to fight with me. You know she's listening to us"

Her eyes flick to my right, "I know she is"

"GET OUT!"

"Christian" It's Ana, standing away from us with her arms crossed.

"I need to speak to Grace, alone"

"No, absolutely not, I'm not leaving her with you. . ." I state.

She raises her hands defensively, "It's okay, I promise, it's going to be alright . . . please"

I find myself shaking my head against her request but I'm going to grant it anyway. She nods and gives a smile, this time it's genuine and it's a small hint of assurance.

"I'm not leaving the suite but I'll be in the next room if you need me"

"Okay," she nods again.

Before leaving, my eyes flick dangerously to my mother and I hold my glare to her face until I'm satisfied it's time to leave the room.

 **Ana**

I listen until the door closes before I finally look at her. Her head is held high as she leans comfortably back into the sofa. Presently I'm in no mood to sit but standing will only make this challenging. The objective is not to dominate the conversation but to be on mutual ground, eventually; I calm myself and sit, keeping my eyes on her.

"Why are you here, Grace, I thought you said everything you needed to say a few days ago?"

"Yes I did, but I had some time to think, and I discovered that there was much more to say"

"Unbelievable," I murmur.

"Indeed," she smiles, "I'm here to apologize to you for everything I did, everything I said, and I had to accept that I'm responsible for this situation. I kept my son in the dark about your pregnancy, and he spent all those years away from them . . . then there was you" her tone is earnest and bit apologetic. "If I were to apologize for the things I said, recently and in the past, would you forgive me?"

I'm guarded, "It would seem too easy, and there's nothing easy when it comes to you"

"You're right, nothing is easy, especially with me. You're a smart woman, Anastasia Steele, you're a good mother and you're good for my son. I don't believe you're cruel or deceptive as your mother was, misguided yes"

"I loved my father, I just wanted him to be alright. I didn't mean to hurt Christian or your family"

"I know," she gestures, "I know that now. So, would you accept my apology?" she asks again.

I hesitate, taking a moment to fully grasp what's happening here. "Yes, yes I would"

"Thank you . . . . I hope you understand the reason for my behaviour, even though my words and behaviour were a bit extreme. A mother cannot bear to see her child hurt, no matter the circumstances, it's unbearable every time. You have two beautiful children, and deep down in my heart I know you would do anything to keep them safe . . . None of us is able to recognize our faults completely. Sometimes we need someone daring enough to point them out," she lifts her finger notably, "but it takes a resilient ear to listen. I'm afraid my intentions towards my family were conjured in my mind and were driven by something disturbing"

I remain silent.

"My husband made me realize that I've disregarded my children's happiness for what I wanted, at any cost. I didn't know that my meddling would dismantle their lives. I didn't stop to think that my children could manage their affairs on their own . . . Did you know that my parents and your father's parents were very close?"

The conversation takes a pleasant but unexpected turn, I reply mildly astonished. "No, I didn't know that,"

"Yes, there weren't many families residing in this part of the county. We were far and in between, and very close. . . . When your mother moved to The Rye and married your father, she and I were inseparable, although from time to time our ideals differed. But that was the past, I used my discontent towards Carla to skew my opinion of you. I know my son loves you very much, and his love has never faltered ever since he has committed himself to you. He's doing what anyone would do for his family, and I'm proud of him, I can see he's changed . . . He was so bitter after the wedding, hateful, despondent, someone you wouldn't recognize-"

Instantly, my mind flashes back to the day when Christian took Teddy out for the first time. There's was a vile scowl on his face and indignant look in his eyes, the way he gripped my arms, sinking his fingers painfully into my skin, it was almost terrifying, but I remembered not being afraid. Because despite what happened between us, I know Christian Grey would never hurt me.

"-Somehow, I knew this day would come because he wouldn't make room in his heart for another. I've always known that my son's happiness lies within you, but I didn't want to understand it, and now I see why. You're a strong, intelligent woman and I did you an injustice by discrediting you, so I'm giving you my wholehearted blessing from here forward . . . . . Take good care of my son and my grandchildren, Ms Steele"

My original train of thought abandoned me from the moment she apologized, this is unexpected. There's a sudden shift between us, but it's good. Truly, I'm at a loss for words, but the only thing I say is.

"Thank you"

 **Christian**

I take a cleansing breath, allowing it to permeate my body. My eyes flutter close as I place the back of my head against the door. Hearing my mother was refreshing, her apology wasn't necessary because I had already made up my mind. I was planning to move on without her blessing, but it's better to receive it, and I'm glad.

. . . . . .

 ** _Seattle – a month later_**

 **Vittoria**

Again, when the elevator doors open, I think back to the woman sitting in the café. I couldn't see her face, but it couldn't be her. I strut absentmindedly into my father's office, unaware that his assistant has been at my side since I entered the reception area.

"Well, I am both surprised and pleased to see you. I thought you would be overseas for another week" he greets, kissing me on the cheek.

"So did I, but I couldn't stay, Papa, I couldn't focus," I say, glancing around the room.

"I'm sorry to hear that, anything I can do? Was it demanding, or did it bore you like your last trip to the East. You usually enjoy your promotions, what went wrong this time?"

"That was it, it was nothing, and everything was beautiful, perfect almost. . . . . I came to see Christian, do you know if he's here?"

"Vittoria. . ."

"Just answer the question, Papa"

He's reluctant to reply, "Yes he's here, I'm due to meet him in thirty-five minutes for an important meeting"

"Then I should go see him now," I turn around swiftly to leave.

"No, Vittoria, stop" he exhales, "we talked about this, it's time to move on"

"What am I doing, Papa, I just want to talk? I've been trying to reach him since I last saw him in New York. I don't understand, Christian and I didn't have a fling, or it wasn't a thing that lasted a few months. We've been together for a very long time. Now I know he has this new life with his children and I'm willing to accept that, but what I won't accept is that he's prepared to cut me off without an explanation . . . I love him, Papa, and I know he loves me too, this is just another hurdle we have to get over, you know how he could be"

"Vittoria, it's more than that. Your mother spoke to Grace last week and it doesn't look like . . ."

"I don't want to hear it," I say frustratingly, "You should be on my side, and you should helping me make this happen"

"I don't want you to get hurt, darling"

"Well I won't, I know what I'm doing. Now I'm going to see him, tell Ma I'll be home for dinner . . . ."

He purses his lips and dips he eyes to the floor, "Okay, I'll tell her, and Vittoria, I love you"

"Love you too," I say happily before I give him an endearing hug.

 **Ana**

"C'mon let me see," he calls, prompting me to give him my hand across the table, "Nice, so when is the wedding?"

"Soon, I think, it's a surprise he says. Right now I'm barely keeping up with my life, I have mid-morning classes with afternoons shadowing Elliot and thank god for Gail she's a huge help with the kids. But Christian and I assist them with their homework, after such an active vacation we try to spend much time with them. These days Teddy is a bit uncomfortable with some of the changes around us"

José listens attentively and smirks, he's all too familiar with Teddy's attitude when he doesn't get his way.

"Christian and I thought it would be best if the children go to the same school. Teddy doesn't agree, he wanted to remain at his old school, and he has this negative opinion that all kids that go to private schools are spoiled. The last thing he said to me was ' _Mom I'm not going to like it, and I'm not going to make new friends'_ " I pretend to whine, mimicking my son.

"Aw he'll get over it, Ana, you know how Teddy can be sometimes"

"José, he said that over three weeks ago, and that was the last time he spoke to me. Trust me, he's mad, he didn't want to leave his friends behind. I don't know, maybe he's having a hard time adjusting"

"You should ask him, maybe there's something you're missing"

"I did. Every step, every change, we would talk about it"

"How's Phoebe dealing with it all?"

"She couldn't be happier, and sometimes I'm worried that she'll exert herself from the amount of excitement oozing out of her"

He chuckles, "And her health?"

"Improving, the specialist says that her condition will diminish over time"

"Specialist, what, no Ethan?"

"Nope. No Ethan, it's better that way" I note curt, taking a sip of my latte. In corner of my eye I stop Taylor coming towards us, so that's my cue "I have to go, Christian is conducting a management meeting I want to observe a few things, and it would be good to see him in action"

"Good, you're getting into it very early, soon I'll be calling you Madam President" he jokes.

"Oh no, I'm Ana to you, mister" I rebuff with a grin.

"When am I going to see my godchildren?"

"Whenever you want, José, you know where we are . . . . Hey, thanks for taking a break with me," we stand together and I give him a hug, "Give Michele my love and remember to call me. There's a Mariners game coming up this weekend, I bet Teddy will like that"

"Not with this rain," He nudges his chin over my shoulder beyond the window to the sidewalk.

It's been raining every day since we got back from New York, we've hardly seen a spec of sunshine. One day it will be a light drizzle, next day there'll be overcast skies. But I don't mind, surreptitiously I love the rain.

 **Christian**

"My father placed a great deal of trust and admiration in you, Olivia, but unlike my father, I'm not swayed by the platitude of outward appearances. You are to assist and receive instructions from myself and or Andrea if you're not clear about your duties feel free to check with Andrea. Repeating myself is unheard off, Andrea can attest to this and usually, there isn't any warning. In this environment, the last thing I need is a problem. Do like your job Olivia?"

"Yes Mr Grey I do," she appeals rueful, "I promise, this will not happen again"

"Yes, see to it that it doesn't. You are part of my personal staff and you should hold yourself in the highest esteem in this organization. Your incompetence and lack of judgment reflect badly on the CEO's office. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Grey"

"That will be all," I bit out.

Not until she exits the room, my eyes flick across to Andrea in the adjacent chair. Her demeanour is calm and neutral.

"What is that young woman doing here?" Andrea is confused by my question, "She should be in Marketing giving Bradshaw hell, I read she graduated top of her class"

"Number two, as a matter of fact, Sir" she corrected.

"And who was number one" I gesture, incidentally.

"Mr David Kingsley", of course, Andrea would know. When it comes to information she is very meticulous, she makes no qualms about doing extensive research and receiving the facts.

"She's very intelligent, and that makes for a very useful tool in my office. But if she doesn't straighten out accordingly I'll have her fired. Soon she'll understand the striking differences between my father and me, and I won't be challenged. Are you almost done with the MKG report?"

"Yes Mr Grey, I'm waiting on last year's financials from the CFO, I'll call them again to fast-track the documents"

"No need to, I'll do it. I want you solely concentrating on putting together that report, nothing else should take precedence"

"Yes, Mr Grey," she concludes getting to her feet. Andrea can tell by the tone of my voice when a conversation has ended.

I take my eyes off the screen when I hear her voice again, she's standing by the door. "Ms Steele, please come in"

I stop what I'm doing immediately and make my way to Ana when she steps through the door.

"Thank you, Andrea"

Ana seldom wears skirts, I don't know why. But when she does it's a gratifying treat for my senses. Earlier she walked into the conference room, modest but sexy, she isn't overdone and naturally beautiful. Periodically I glanced at her legs when she came into the room, and thinking about my lips spotting kisses on her inner thighs made my pants far too tight.

"I came to say goodbye, I have to review some notes and read a handout," She walks past me playfully, heading towards my chair behind the desk.

My hand shots out and snakes around her waist, I press her body against me, "Did you go to class in this skirt?"

"No, I didn't want to show up at a Management meeting in jeans"

"I see," I note appreciatively, skimming feather soft traces along the curves of her body, "Is there any other reason why you're wearing a skirt," I breathe against her neck.

She exhales in a singsong hum and closes her eyes. A low rumbling from deep within myself surfaces, I bring our lips together in a crushing and searing kiss. My hand grips the back of her neck to pull her closer, my tongue demands entry and dominates her. It's a beautiful transition from intensely primal to leisurely and seductive. Our kiss deepens and I can't tell where my body begins and hers end. Her hands grope the back of my neck, then rakes through my hair. Her groans are instigating one reaction, which is converging into my arousal.

"Christian, no" she objects, breathless, "we shouldn't be doing this in your office"

"I agree," I kiss her again, "But I can't resist you, I need you. Now"

My primary need at the moment is to take her, on top of my desk, on the couch, it doesn't matter. She looks so sexy I want to sink myself into her deep, feel the tightness of her hot pussy gripping me. My hands push her skirt up quickly and position her on my desk close to the edge. I move between her legs pushing them apart, pull her forward and ground my erection into her wet core. The contact makes her moan in delight in my mouth. There's a light pulsing heat emanating from her, I greedily hook my fingers through her panties, when the desk phone buzzes. A round of expletives from A to Z is going off in my mind, but I try to ignore it. I should have told Andrea not to disturb me. Reluctantly, I press the intercom and try not to sound tousled.

"Mr Grey, you have a visitor, Ms Sana is here to see you"

We pause and listen to Andrea who is calling after her not to come into my office. Reluctantly, I withdraw my hand away from Ana's delectable heat and adjust her skirt, but I don't take myself away from her. I mouth quietly that I'm sorry and she smiles and says it's okay. I remain holding her hands as our eyes are locked on to each other, even when we hear the door burst open.

"Mr Grey, I'm sorry, I tried to stop her . . . ."

"It's alright, Andrea, you can go"

Ana purses her lips and her eyes drop to the floor.

"Don't do that," I say warmly, then giving her a feather-like kiss. "I'm going to sort this out"

She whispers, "Should I leave?"

I give her gentle squeeze, "No stay, you every right to be here"

"It doesn't feel that way"

I can hear Vittoria huff disapprovingly, "I see, I thought you were alone . . ."

"What difference would it make, Vittoria, I told you I didn't want to see you again. You shouldn't be here, I thought I made that clear" I state, walking towards her leaving Ana propped against my desk.

"Yes you did, now I see why," she says solemnly, "If things had been different, it makes me wonder if I would have been over there standing her shoes. Maybe if I didn't miscarry our baby, Christian. Maybe you and I would have been married, and we could have had our own family. I loved you, I still do, but look how easy it is for you to throw me away, despite what we had, despite your promises to me"

"Don't you dare you do that, Vittoria, don't play the victim here. You were in this for much more than me, you enjoyed everything my money could buy and you couldn't get enough of it. Yes, you were the only woman in my life for many years, but Anastasia is the only woman I ever loved. It wouldn't have worked out, Vittoria, is that what you wanted? To be showered with gifts and treasures by a man who didn't love you and had no intentions to marry you. To fuck you because you're conveniently there even though I've been fucking you with no ounce of emotion for the last five years"

Ana cuts in, "Christian, no-"

"Ana, don't interrupt me she needs to hear this,"

Vittoria states, "You're only saying that because she's in the room, you're trying to hurt me . . ."

"No, I'm not, it's the truth. It's the truth, and I've been keeping it in for years. . . I've asked Anastasia to marry me . . ."

"What?" she whispers, "No"

"She said yes, and it's going to happen, very soon. You've disregarded my warning about coming near me so I'll have my lawyers prepare a restraining order, barring you from entering this building or anywhere I see fit"

Her eyes are filled with tears threatening to burst.

"Leave now and I won't have Andrea call the police" I threaten, calm.

"You think you've found happiness, you're wrong," she says bitterly, "This isn't going to last, the both of you will suffer especially you-" she lifts her finger, pointing past me to my fiancée.

Behind me, a soft gasp escapes Ana's lips.

"What did you say?" I challenge, about to take a step forward but Ana's grasp suddenly cements my feet to the floor. "Vittoria, there's a side of me you've never seen. Get out, before I really hurt you"

Nothing was said after those words, Vittoria leaves the room vexed and stomps down the corridor.

"What did she mean by that?" Ana says distressed. "What is she going to do?

"It's nothing, she's angry," I say, trying to calm her. "I won't allow her to do anything against us, I'll talk to her father and he'll talk some sense into her"

"Are you sure? I'm worried about the children . . . . What if she does something?"

I pull her swiftly into a crushing embrace, "Calm down, the children are fine, I promise you, I'll protect them. Don't worry about Vittoria, this won't happen again, she's not a threat to us. Do you believe me?"

I can feel her tremble slightly but she shakes her head.

"It's okay, you're safe, the children are safe, calm down"

Her grip tightens, she's terrified, I can feel it penetrating me and it sends a shiver through me. I understand why she's feeling this way, it's children, and we'll do anything for them.

"She's angry with me, and she thinks I'm responsible for you not being with her . . . You never told me she was pregnant . . . . What happened?"

I take a deep breath and slowly let her go, preparing to recount an event I buried a long time ago. She crossed her arms and gazes at me attentively, waiting.

"Being an undergraduate was less than challenging, I basically cruised through those years with no complications. But things became difficult after the first year of being a graduate. The work got intense and demanding, we needed to do the extra work to support our dissertation in the final year . . . . . Randal my roommate suggested that I get out more just to take the edge off. We would party every weekend sometimes during the week. One time, I drank so much that I almost lost myself, and at that time, I was at my lowest. That's when I met her. Every woman on campus knew who I was, and with that came the unwanted attention. But she was different, she was beautiful, effervescent, and funny, just like you. But most of all, she didn't care for who I was. Everything was great in the beginning, we were close friends. We hung out, partied, and we got to know each other. Then it just happened, and I found myself caring about her. But we had an agreement, the university was my first priority. Nevertheless, we were having sex, unprotected sex, and before we could graduate, she was pregnant. My mother couldn't be happier, but I wasn't. I wasn't ready to be a father"

"Oh," she utters, deflated.

"No, Ana, I know what you're thinking, but things would have been different us"

"How do you know?"

"Well first, you and I would have been married, and of course I would have welcomed our child gladly, or in this case, our children . . . . I would have welcomed anything with you"

There's a thoughtful look on her face as she walks across the room slowly.

"Christian, if we hadn't reconnected in Seattle, would you have left Vittoria?"

"Probably . . . . I don't know"

"You don't know? Did you end things with Vittoria because of the children?" she asks.

"And you too, Ana, I had to end it. Being with her on one hand and needing to be with you and the children on the other wouldn't have worked. I wanted you, and nothing was going to stop me"

She raises her hands, "Honestly I don't know how to feel about that"

"What do you mean? I don't want you to feel bad about it, this was my decision. You, Theodore and Phoebe, are important to me and I would do anything for you"

"It's hard not to feel bad, Christian. Is there another reason why you broke up with her?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I couldn't find a reason, and I didn't want to hurt her . . ."

"But you did it anyway, but now you've included the children and me. Don't you see what you did? Somehow, you recognized that we were your way out, and you took it. You didn't have the courage to do this on your own"

"No, I did this because I love you, and wanted us to be together" he proclaims with an emotionally burst.

"I'm not disputing that Christian, I know you love us and this isn't about your intentions. It's obvious that woman is in love with you, and you didn't let her down easy. You broke up with her the moment you found out about us-"

"You're speaking as if I did something wrong-"

"No, I'm talking about the way you handled it. In her mind, I was the cause of your breakup when deep down you've been wanting to leave her for years. She thinks I took you away from her, how do you expect me to feel?"

I'm trying my best to remove the blank expression my face. I wouldn't have seen this from another perspective if it hadn't been shown to me. Exasperated, I huff, palming my face and looking off to another part of the room.

"Did you love her?" she questions, it comes unexpectedly, and it sends a jolt through me.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Answer the question, Christian, please"

"No, I couldn't love her" I reply immediately.

She gives me an incredulous look, "And you say you didn't have a reason"

"What?"

"There was your reason to end the relationship, instead of prolonging it and stringing her along for years. Now we have a problem and the children are involved . . ."

She stomps over to the couch and grabs her handbag angrily from the couch then makes her way to the door.

"I don't want you worrying about this, Ana. She's angry, it will all go away"

"How could I not worry? She threatened me, she threatened us, and I'm not taking this lightly. I can't think right now, I'll see you later I need to get home, please excuse my absence from the strategy meeting"

"Ana, Ana" I call after her, she doesn't respond.

 **Ana**

I take a step when the doors open but my feet halt instantly when I see his face. His face tenses slightly when his eyes catch mine, his body is rigid and his hands are curled into fists at his sides.

Ms Steele" he says deadpan and menacing.

"Mr Sana" I reply firm but respectful.

"I was about to head to Christian's office for our first meeting, are you leaving?"

We trade places between the floor and elevator, but he holds the door open.

"Yes, I'm not feeling well, I need to lie down" I murmur. "I apologize I have to go"

It's notable when he narrows his eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon. Christian didn't inform me that you weren't feeling well, he must still want to carry on the meeting"

"I don't know, but you ask him yourself. Excuse me, Mr Sana" I say, gesturing with my eyes for him to let go of the door.

He scoffs rudely and gives me a cold once over before removing his hand. We continue to glare at each other until the door close and it's only then I exhale the breath I was holding.


	25. The Proverbial Fork in the Road

_**Chapter 25 - The Proverbial Fork in the Road**_

* * *

 **Ana**

I automatically smile whenever someone else does, even if I'm not my best on any given day. Passing a few of my classmates along the corridor, I hastily go to the front entrance where Taylor is already waiting for me. My plastic smile appears once more when I hop into the backseat of the car. He nods when he makes eye contact with me in the rearview mirror before merging into the slow-moving traffic in front of the Institute.

My mind reflects on the past two days and the cold air looming in the Penthouse. Talking between Christian and me is almost nil since that afternoon on his office. Intentionally I been avoiding him, at night, I would immerse myself in reading management books until my eyes surrender. My concern doesn't include Vittoria and her emotions. I'm bothered by her threat, whether it's real or not. Christian has engaged more personnel to attend to the children's security, I'm grateful, but I'm still uneasy.

 **Christian**

I tilt my chair, rocking it back and forth, as I stare on the other side of the desk.

"Ana does have a point, Christian, but I understand why you did what you did"

"Are you sure, Mia, because it appears that you're siding with her?"

She pouts, "I'm not siding with her, but in my opinion, you came off as the big, bad wolf and you made Vittoria look like a hapless victim, and on top of that, you were harsh to her in front of your new fiancée. I know you needed to get your point across, but Vittoria felt disrespected and humiliated. She told me so"

"Well, it's good to know you two are still talking," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, you may not like it, but Vittoria needs a friend. And it's good that I'm there to know what's on her mind, she's not in a good place right now"

"Then maybe you should talk down a bit"

"I'm trying, Christian, she's angry and hurt. You said a whole mouthful to her . . ."

"It was the truth. A month ago, I told her that I didn't want to see her anymore, move on with her life. She didn't listen, and now I have to deal with this all over again, legally this time"

"Did you speak to her parents about this?"

"This doesn't concern them, Mia"

"Oh it does, are you forgetting that from since day one the Mr and Mrs Sana have been an extension to their daughter's life. Wherever she goes, they go, they're attached to each other and heavily invested emotionally. You offend their daughter, you offend them too. So the only two people that can change Vittoria's mind, are her parents. You need to pacify all of them, together"

"I thought so too, so I had a meeting with Xavier Sana that afternoon. He said he understood what happened and he would speak to her, but something about his demeanour left me quizzical. I don't trust him, and I think he's about to take up his daughter's fight"

"Did you tell Ana _how_ Vittoria lost the baby?"

"No, I didn't, Mia. That's in the past, and I plan to keep it that way-"

"I'm not going to tell her if that's what you're implying, but it's better if you tell her yourself. What if Vittoria tells her, then what?" she sighs, "Christian, Vittoria is bitter because of you, because you promised her things, and she trusted you"

"I know, but I couldn't pretend with Vittoria anymore"

"You weren't pretending, you were trying to heal her on your own"

"Yes, because I was responsible for what happened to her. I asked her to forgive me and she did, what else can I do?"

"I can't tell you that, but think you need to be straightforward with Ana, tell her everything or else this situation will become complicated. Look, you have Ana and two beautiful children now. She left her apartment, moved in with you so you could be closer to the children. Her life has changed drastically, so at least you can be honest about your past"

"Okay, but she's not even speaking to me" I admit.

"Have you tried?"

"I have, but every time I see her, she's either reading or doing something with the kids. I know she's avoiding me, and knowing Ana, she's disapproved of the way I spoke to Vittoria"

"I have an idea. I was thinking about taking Teddy and Pheebes to Tacoma this weekend. It would be perfect, this way you and Ana can mend your broken lines of communication" I open my mouth to contend but she doesn't permit it, "And you have no excuses, Phoebe told me she visited the doctor last week and she received five stickers. In kiddie language that means she perfectly healthy but Teddy is a little grumpy these days. Although, I can't blame him the weather here is horrible. So I, their wonderful fun-loving Aunt, will take them to the waterpark. We'll make a weekend out of it, stay at a nice hotel and spoil them a little bit. You know!" she waves her hand, "Have fun! You should get out of the city too" she winks.

When she reaches halfway across the room I say, "Okay, Gail will go with you"

"I don't need Gail, you can have one of your men take us there" she taps her finger against her lip and flick her eyes upward, "Hmm, how about Luke?"

"Sawyer, Luke Sawyer?"

"Yeah, Luke, he can stay with us for the weekend," her cheeks are clearly inflamed.

"Why Luke?"

She shrugs nonchalant, "No reason, I'm just familiar with him, that's all"

"Alright but he'll be part of a detail, I'll send three more with you," she purses her lips disapprovingly, "Wait a minute, you like him"

Her face turns beet red.

"You do" I grin toothily.

Refusing to respond, she turns on her heels and continues the path to the door.

. . . . .

 **Ana**

I crane my head to the side to take a peek at the clock. The penthouse is quiet and it's a few minutes after eight. The children are asleep, I'm in the living room and I assume Christian's in his office. Without moving my head, my eyes become alert and I can feel someone watching me. I turn to the direction of my gut feeling and there he is, Christian, is standing by the corridor holding up the wall. I smile, mentally, quickly I place my attention back to my book that's lying in my lap.

"Can I have a word?" he requests, keeping his distance. I frown at our distance and the current situation.

"Of course", closing my book and uncurling my feet.

Soon enough, he takes a seat on the single chair.

"Did Mia call you today?"

"Yes, she wants to take Teddy and Phoebe to Tacoma. I don't have a problem with it" I shrug my shoulders.

"Neither do I . . . . The weather has gotten better over the last few days" he states and pauses.

I agree, even though we're talking about the weather, which is usually for us.

"Would you like to go to Bainbridge Island, we could spend the weekend. I bought a house for us to spend the weekend"

"You bought a house so we could spend a weekend, why?"

"It was impulsive, I bought yesterday" he concedes candidly.

"Did you put Mia up to this?" I enquire lightly.

"No, I didn't. I know you're in the middle of studies, so if you can't, it's alright"

"No, it's fine. In a few weeks we'll have to write a paper, so taking a break now won't be so bad"

"So you'll go?"

. . . . . . .

When I woke up Christian and the kids were gone, but Gail's cooking permeated the entire penthouse. Instead of having breakfast, I dived straight into lunch, packed a few bags for Phoebe and Teddy, watched some TV, then Gail and I went to the corner patisserie to satisfy our sweet tooth. When we returned Christian and the kids had just gotten home. He ended his workday early so he could pick up the children himself. Teddy and Phoebe are so excited they didn't bother to change out of their uniforms. Hastily I see them running down the stairs with their bags tossed over their shoulders.

"MOM" they explode together, sandwiching me with a hug.

"I should ask how did your day go, but I think it wouldn't matter" I comment.

"Alright, guys," Christian states coming into the room, "What are the rules?"

"Stay with Auntie Mia at all times, don't go anywhere by ourselves, no diving and no running by the pool" Phoebe counts on her fingers, "and Teddy no peeing in the pool"

"He didn't say that," Teddy retorts embarrassed, "And I don't ever pee in the pool, Phoebe"

"Oh yes you do," she counters, Mia is off to side a bit amused by the tiff going on between the two of them.

"No I don't, stop it"

"Yes-"

"Okay you two," I say peaceful, "Just be safe, have a good time and listen to your Auntie Mia. She's going to report _everything_ back to me" I turn a pair of stern eyes to Mia, "Isn't that so Mia?"

"Of course," she waves casually.

Seconds later, she looks past my shoulder and her eyes light up, Luke Sawyer just walked into the foyer. Phoebe and Teddy dart over to Christian and he gives both of them a hug. But before they leave him they're speaking to him softly, Christian shots me quick look before he answers them with an involuntary smile.

. . . . . .

Stepping out of the car, I breathe in the cold, crisp morning air. Sunrise is peeking over the trees behind us, the early morning breeze hits my exposed arms like a cluster of sharp needles, making me shudder slightly. Instinctively, I hug myself as my huge eyes dart around, clearly, it was foolhardy of me not to wear a sweater. Besides the night watchman, I'm assuming that we're the only ones here. The sudden warmth of a fleece blanket envelopes my shoulder and to my side, Christian is rubbing my arms on the surface. Gratefully, I pinch the edges and draw it closer. With a brusque touch, I feel him take my elbow and guide me down the jetty. We stroll through the long file of yachts and sailboats on both sides and the sound of the water lapping on the vessels. The sun's light slowly creeps across the morning sky and it's taken on a smoky blue colour accompanied by a few light clouds.

On turning right, I can see two men conversing at the end of the jetty, they become alert when they spot us heading their way. We all greet each other and exchange firm handshakes. I find myself gazing around offhandedly at the other crafts in the marina as Christian questions the men. Behind me, I listen as he thanks them and they wish us a safe and enjoyable trip. Quickly I turn around, wiggle my fingers through the thick cover, and give them a courteous farewell. I tear my eyes from their retreating backs to Christian whose standing cool gaping at me and his hands shoved in his pockets. Wordless I look away and turn my attention to the graceful vessel we're poised in front of. Before I could ask, I hear his slow footsteps approach.

"Are you ready?"

I hear myself inhale softly, "We're getting on this boat?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know you owned a boat"

"Remember I told you that I sailed for a while back in Europe"

"I remember"

"Well this is the boat"

"It's beautiful," I marvel, scanning the length and breadth.

"I agree," he mutters, but his eyes are fixed on me.

. . . . . .

It was my first boat ride and it was spectacular, the morning sun, the city behind us, the rhythm of the sea lifting the boat and dusting my face with salty dews. Christian is a master at his hobbies and he handles himself very well.

Minutes after we arrived at the quaint three bedroom structure, a local caterer comes to the front door with trays of warm pastries and breakfast items. We situate ourselves on a small table at the back of the house. Then fifteen minutes of soft clanking of cutlery and passing food back and forth to each other.

 _This is ridiculous, this is the closest we've been in days and we're acting like strangers._

"The kids think we're fighting" when I look up from my coffee he's pensively staring.

"We have very cognisant children, Christian"

"So this is a fight?" he asks, mainly for assurance.

"I hope it is," I say with a musing smile, "Because why should you be doing all of this. Why are we here?"

"I'm trying to apologize, Ana. I understand that you're bothered by Vittoria dilemma, I spoke to her harshly in your presence. It must have been uncomfortable for you-"

"Yes, I'll admit it was, but that's the least of my worries. Knowing that the children are safe, I feel better, but you're keeping something from me. I can see it in your eyes"

He remains mum and we lock eyes for what seems like an eternity before I spring up from the chair.

"Fine, I'll clear the dishes" I announce walking away from the veranda.

I don't know how long I've been standing here, staring, reflecting, deeply immersed in thought. I blink a few times when a hand holding a cup comes into view by the sink. Realizing that he caught me daydreaming, I'm about to step away when his hand curves around my waist.

Before I can process what's happening his lips were already on mine, kissing me gently and I'm kissing him back. My hands reach up to push him away but instead, I end up gripping his shirt, I can feel my heart swelling. I'm mentally cursing myself for my body's betrayal, his fingers slip under my top ghosting along the skin of my back. Reflexively I arch and press myself into him, deepening our kiss. His hand move away from my body and begin to caress my face. I moan shamefully into his mouth when I feel his taut erection pressed against my tingling core.

Recently, whenever we had a disagreement it would be followed by a hot session of love-making. Mentally, I fight my roaring emotions and trade them in for some common sense. We have to talk, and we shouldn't try to fix this with sex. I place my hands against his rigid chest and push him gently.

"Christian, tell me" I whisper against her lips.

Placing his hand on my back, he guides me to the small living room. We sit together and he grips my hand between his. The moment is drawn out as he exhales and pauses dramatically but I wait patiently.

"I'm responsible for Vittoria's miscarriage, it was my fault"

"How?" I whisper, flabbergasted.

"After we'd graduated, we decided to tell everyone about the pregnancy. Her parents came to the Rye where they met my mother and father after that things began to move quickly. Everyone was happy, there were whispers of an engagement, but when my mother candid about it, I refused but she'd hope I would change my mind when the baby comes. She was close to her fourth month, things were going well, and we were having an argument about everything that was happening. She told me I wasn't being supportive, which was true. Very quickly, things escalated and she began hitting me, and without thinking, I pushed her, hard, and she fell. We never told our parents the truth of what happened that day, and we promised to keep it between us until she told Mia a couple of years ago . . . After the incident, she became depressed, possessive and demanding. If I didn't satisfy her, she would say I didn't care. If I didn't pay her enough attention, she would accuse me of having another lover or she would threaten to harm herself. I didn't want her to do that, so I gave her everything she wanted, including making a promise that I won't leave her"

My eyes flutter closed, "Christian . . . ."

"Yes, I know," he shakes his head. "I shouldn't have done that, but didn't know what else to do"

"Why couldn't you tell me about this before?"

"You weren't there, so it's irrelevant"

"No it's not irrelevant when it comes to us nothing is irrelevant, do you hear me?"

"Yes," he nods.

"She needs help, you know that"

"Yes, I know that now, and I should have told you all of this beforehand, so you would have had an idea of what you were getting into"

"I'm glad you told me now," I pause, getting ready to make a recommendation, "I think you and should see someone before we get married . . . A therapist" I clarify.

"Why?"

"I want us to have a fresh start, get all our misconceptions on the table"

"We can do that together, right now. We don't have to see a shrink to do that"

"And why not, we don't talk, Christian, it's been happening since we were younger. We would argue then have sex, it's a pattern"

He leers at my body then smirks mischievously.

"No, we need to talk, about everything," I pull my hand away and get off the couch, "And no sex until we see someone"

"What?" he frowns, "this is emotional blackmail"

"I'm doing this for us, I love you" I wink, then blow him a kiss.

"I don't like it" he yells as I walk away.

* * *

 _ **There are a few changes to the story because I was informed that my story resembled another published story. Sorry if you preferred the original but I wanted to fix that.**_


	26. Flurries and explosions

**_Chapter 26 - Flurries and explosions_**

* * *

 **Ana**

Everything is subdued and devastatingly quiet in the office of Dr Victor Torres. The room is welcoming and tastefully outfitted with neutral colours and lighting. I offer a faint smile as he settles into his wingback chair across from the sofa where Christian and I are seated. His chin tilts upward and his eyes acutely dart between us, keenly observing our distance, stiff postures and the awkwardness of the entire experience. Regretfully, the ride over here was made in a similar fashion. Wordless, he tilts his tablet and grabs the stylus.

"I'd like to begin with the root cause of your tension" he states pointedly.

Simultaneously, we shift in a weak effort to mask our flagrant discomfort, I rub my hands together waiting for something, anything. My eyelids flutter in annoyance by his superficial muteness.

"Fine" I grumble, "I think we have a problem communicating. It's something that's plagued us since we were younger"

"Oh" he lifts his brows surprised, "You've known each other for how long?"

"Our parents were once close," Christian mentions nonchalant.

"You say they were once close, Christian. Can you elaborate?" Realizing what he'd just said, Christian eyes turn ruefully to me.

"Carla left after my father died" I wrap my arms defensively around my middle and lean forward.

"Carla is your mother," he asks, taking notes.

"Yes, I but I found out recently that she isn't my biological mother. Regardless that doesn't change my affections for her but it explains a lot"

"What do you mean, Anastasia?"

"We were so different, but I thought it was all in my head. I was never good at anything, unlike her, and I tried to please her in so many ways. I always told her that I love her, but . . . . she would never say it to me"

By this time, Christian is leaning sideways with one knee between us and his hand laying on the top of the backrest, staring at me.

"And what was your relationship like when you were children," he side-tracks.

"We didn't really have one, Dr Torres" I jeer, "Mia and I were very close, Mia is Christian's sister. We saw each other all the time, Christian and I weren't friends, I would say hi to him but that's all. His brother was more outgoing. . ."

"Of course he had to be, Ana, he was the reason why you would come over to our house in the first place. He knew you had a crush on him so he simply amused you," my expression is blank when I face him, "What, you think I didn't know you had a crush on my brother?"

"That is a non-issue, why bring it up, Christian? And that was a long time ago-"

"You're right," he smirks playfully, "that was inappropriate, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"This is serious, Christian, you're making this into a joke" I accuse.

"Ana, I'm sorry, but I'm here, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it work this time"

"What happened before?" Dr Torres probes, taking our attention away from each other.

"Ana and I were both seventeen when she got back from boarding school. I asked her to marry me a year later, but it didn't pan out the way I planned. Looking back at it now I can see that there were things I overlooked"

"Can you identify something?"

"Yes," he paused, "Ana wasn't ready to get married" my eyelashes flick slightly as I tried to swallow through the knot forming in my throat.

"Not because I didn't love him" I blurt out nervously to the man seated before us, "I loved him then, and I do love him now"

"Anastasia, I didn't hear him question your love"

"No, but she's defending it" Christian acknowledges quietly with a small smile. I can feel his gaze on my profile. "As I said before, Ana wasn't ready to get married, she was being pressured by her mother"

"Why?" he inquires.

"It was for money, Ana's father was very sick at the time and Carla used him as a means to get what she wanted from my family. My mother found out about the plan on our wedding day and I called everything off"

"Did you speak to Anastasia about it?"

Christian shakes his head, "No, no I didn't see her that day, or anything other days until four months ago"

"Why so long?"

Christian parts his lips, then he eyes me carefully, "I was angry, I hated her, she betrayed me and at the same time I loved her so much . . . . It was all I could think about"

"And that's understandable, Christian, I'm guessing this is the first time she's hearing this"

"Yes"

"How long did this happen?"

"Nine years ago"

"And have you been to talk about the incident since you've reconnected"

"Gradually, yes"

"Who initiated contact after nine years?" Dr Torres probes, making both of us shift uncomfortably.

"One afternoon we ran into each by accident," I confess, "It was me, Teddy and Phoebe, they're our children"

"How old are the children?"

"They're both eight"

"So is safe to assume that Christian didn't know about the children"

"No . . . he didn't know"

He remains silent, and I could tell he's prompting me with his body language to continue the story.

"I found out I was pregnant a week after the wedding was cancelled. I went to his house to tell him, he wasn't there and his mother didn't want to reveal where he was. I told her about the pregnancy, she didn't believe that I was pregnant for Christian"

"She didn't trust you," he states knowingly.

"No, not after what she found about my mother and me. In the end, she didn't believe anything I was saying and she said if she proved that in fact, I was carrying Christian's child she would have it taken away because at the time I was not in a financial position to take care of my baby . . . . I lost my fiancé, my mother left the country and my father died, I had no one except the baby I was carrying, then I found out I was having twins"

"Did you, attempt to reach out to Christian since you had the children?"

"No," I reply.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes, countless times," my voice breaks, "I wanted to tell him, and the children would ask about their father, and . . . and . . ."

When tears burst free Christian's embrace quickly envelopes me, bringing instant comfort and warmth.

I apologize, "Sorry, I want to go on, it's okay"

He kisses my forehead then goes back to his previous position on the couch.

"I'll speak to Christian now, Anastasia," Dr Torres mentions, "How has your relationship developed since you've reconnected?"

"Truly, in the beginning, I didn't trust her"

"You were guarded because of the incident in the past?"

"Yes, she was being truthful from day one but it took some time to believe her"

"And your mother, does she know about your relationship with Ana?"

"Yes, she found out not long after and it took a while for her too, but she has given us her blessing"

"Is there anything else that hindering the both of you in the progressing of this relationship?"

"No, I don't think so" Christian replies, shaking his head quizzical.

"You've both rekindle your relationship, and you're family?

"Yes," we answer together.

"Your mother has forgiven Anastasia, and from what I'm hearing the past is behind you and you're both moving forward. So what triggered you to seek couple's counselling?"

Realization hits Christian's face and he leans into the couch. I make no apologies for hiding my emotions, my face turns into a scowl instantly when I turn to glare at him. The atmosphere of the meeting shifts in the room.

"Christian hasn't been straightforward with me, he keeps things from me . . ."

"Things I consider irrelevant, Ana"

" _Nothing_ is irrelevant when it comes to us, Christian. You shouldn't be the one to decide what I should and should not know. You know everything about me, the children, my friends. . . ."

"And Ethan," he retorts coolly and I noticeably gasp, "You never told me about Ethan"

"Don't do this, Christian. I know what you're doing"

"Then so be it," he turns to Dr Torres, "Do you know she was dating our daughter's physician, I don't know why though, he was an asshole-"

"Stop it, Christian, you're being childish. You know things between Ethan and me were awkward, we were just friends"

"Just friends," he scoffs "don't be so naïve, Anastasia Steele. That man went out of his way to prove otherwise, but you didn't protest when he boldly stuck his tongue in your mouth"

"Real mature, Christian, and what about Vittoria" my voice raises, "the first time she saw me she called me a tramp, in Italian. Then she shows up at your family's house as if she belongs there, by your mother's invitation never mind you. And not long after that, she threatens me in your presence"

His jaw tightens, "Anastasia, I told you to stop worrying about that, she's no threat to us"

"I'll believe it when she says it to my face, until then, in my mind, she's a threat" I point to his chest. "She wants you back, and she thinks I took you away from her. I've been wanting to talk about this but your solution is to add another person to our security detail. Dr Torres, we haven't spoken like this in weeks, and I'm glad we did. But whenever we fight, we don't talk things through, we would usually have sex"

"Okay, I want to go back a bit," Dr Torres says, "Christian why do you set boundaries on what you share with Anastasia? Were you this way with her in your previous relationship?" When I look over his mouth opens briefly then it turns into a frown. "Think about it Christian" Dr Torres then turns his attention to me, "Anastasia I'm intrigued by the number of thoughts resonated by Christian's former girlfriend, do you perceive her as a threat and in what way?"

"Yes, and not because of me, I'm worried about the children . . . I'm afraid she'll do something to hurt them"

"Do you strongly believe that she will do that?" he says concerned.

"Yes I do"

"And you, Christian, do you think Vittoria poses a threat"

"No, she's angry about the breakup. She isn't a violent woman-"

I scoff unexpectedly and the words come tumbling out of my mouth, "You think you know someone until you get exchanged for someone else"

Christian's head suddenly snaps to me and I react the same way, looking off to my right.

"Vittoria isn't a threat, Ana, I want you to trust me-"

"I trust you, Christian, I don't trust her"

"Anastasia," I look back to Dr Torres, "You said you and Christian have sex after a disagreement. But is anything resolved afterwards, do you continue your discussions?"

"No, it usually ends with the sex," I say bland, "and sometimes, I hate it"

"Christian is this customary for you. In the past, with your former partners, did you channel your emotions through sex?"

I close my eyes wishing that I could block out this bit information I'm about to be privy to. Vittoria is already painful enough, so thinking about Christian in the arms of another woman is gut-wrenching.

"No, there was only Vittoria, and my solution to pacify her was to give her whatever she wanted, buy her something fetching"

"And Anastasia is different because"

"Because when I make love to her it doesn't feel like just fucking, and she can feel it too. It's emotional, a conversation without words. I'll admit, I don't mind arguing with Ana because it turns me on-"

My legs quiver slightly.

"-I'm not trying to silence her, I love her, that's the difference"

"It's good that you admit that you love her, but it's also good that you listen to each other. Because your current arrangement doesn't address the issues at hand and it will create a void in your relationship?" we both remain mum.

. . . . . . .

Broken Wings from Mr Mister plays in the background, my jaded eyes unwittingly follow the streaks of water that are striping the passenger side window. Above the towering buildings, the skies appear to be overcast by gloominess and dread, drenching the world below with its chilly torrent. I can remember my old apartment, I use to sit next to the window with my head resting against the cold glass, thinking about the past and my unexpected future. The raindrops would streak to the command of the wind, meandering, sliding, becoming smaller, leaving a part of itself behind.

Since we departed Dr Torres's office half an hour ago the streets of Seattle are lonely and without character. People are walking quickly with their eyes cast downwards. I bet it's cold outside. I feel sorry for them. But I'm lucky. Lucky that things have more or less exploded in my life. The man I love is here with me, Teddy and Phoebe have discovered their father and the love in our family grow every day. I get to further my education and I have the opportunity to succeed my father's hard work.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sudden silence we've veered into in the private carport. The absence of the torrent raises the decibels in the car, making my lips twitch. For the entire ride home I've been somewhat absentminded, remembering our session with Dr Torres. Most of what was said was glaringly obvious and self-explanatory, we just didn't take the time to listen to each other. Christian and I remain unnervingly hushed in the car when Luke and Taylor, who had been following close behind, pull alongside us and depart the vehicle. The sound of the private elevator opening and closing was his cue to speak.

"I'm sorry for speaking about Elliot and Ethan, I don't know why I mentioned it" _but I think I do_ , "Over the years I've tried to block you out deliberately. I know it was selfish but I didn't want to know if you were happy with someone else. I couldn't live my life my without you, Ana. You are everything to me"

"And you must think it was easy for me over the years," I say inaudibly gazing half-lid towards the bare wall where we're parked in front of, "I was broken without you, Christian, nevertheless in my mind wished you all the best wherever your heart took you . . . . even if it was without me"

"That wouldn't have happened, I was content with living the rest of my life alone or unmarried. What did Dr Torres tell when I left the room?"

"He proposed individual sessions for myself"

"Why" he queries.

"He thinks I need to talk about my relationship with my parents, primarily my mother"

In the backdrop of our conversation, a new song begins to play. My eyebrows crinkle, questioning the peculiar shift in genres on his playlist then I acknowledge the selection. . . . This was the song. This was the song chosen for our first dance as man and wife . . . . Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2. I haven't heard this piece in such a long time, it's one of my favourites. But currently, it's doing nothing for my present mood. Feeling a bit sombre and wanting to run, my fingers reach for the door handle when he touches me lightly on my arm and tells me to hold on. I eye him as he gets out, leaving the car running. Soon enough he appears on the passenger side of the car and opens door opens, he offers his hand to me. In the backdrop of the music, I can't help but feel a warm ripple course through me. When we were younger we would either waltz to this song or simply cuddle and fall asleep.

"Dance with me" he appeals bold but gentle.

Despite his request, I remain frozen in the car. Up to this point, I've done everything to draw an invisible line between Christian and myself. I wanted to give myself some time to be angry with him, or at least pretend to be. For the past week, I deliberately starved myself from any activity that even had a hint of sexual connotation. I've distracted myself with studies, the kids and endless rounds of exercise. Unintentionally, I curl my fingers into my palm before I raise my hand but still, I oblige and follow his lead. I look back to the car where both of our doors are open and the music is resonating through the private chamber.

God, he smells good. The battle to keep my wits aligned is slowly being overpowered. My eyes dip to the front of his chest I know he's staring at my face, I can I feel it, and I dare not look up. The will to maintain my no-nonsense façade takes a backseat to my hidden desire to trail my hands across his nape and over his broad, strong shoulders. I'm holding back a smile as my eyes slowly inch upwards . . . . . by now I'm staring at his beautiful neck and enjoying the way his hand is curving around my waist. It's funny that I haven't truly forgotten my past, everything comes flooding back whenever I'm with him. We both moved synchronized and effortless, but without eye contact, at least from me. Before the song concludes we come to an abrupt halt, his fingers moving gently against mine.

"Ana"

My eyes are closed against the swell of the arousal coursing through me and his forceful tone. When I open my eyes his gaze is searing, and before I can exhale I'm blinded by his burning kiss. His urgency is obvious and it's pressing hard against my pubic bone, stimulating my own erotic desires.

"You're punishing me, Ana, it's been a week since we've been this close," he says hoarsely, holding me tight, so tight I find it hard to breathe.

"I know," I'm blushing.

"You know I can't go long without you"

"I know that too,"

"You want me to beg, I will if you want me to," he mumbles, catching my earlobe between his teeth.

"Begging sounds good, but I don't think it's necessary," I moan with a shiver feeling his hands drift across my spine, and I grabbing the front of his shirt, "I need you inside me, Christian"

"Yes," he rumbles menacingly, "thank god"

Minutes ago we were twirling and floating gracefully in an elegant waltz, entangled in a moment of poise and magnetism. But now he's kissing me with slow deep licks. This action alone is enough to make me come hard pinned against six foot of rigid muscle and oozing sex. Everything during our earlier session turned me on, his smile, his gaudy smart ass smirking, the way his eyes darken when he spoke about sex. It was all weighing on me and I needed to release in one form or another.

As he climbs into the backseat and I get on top of him. My shirt and bra fall away somewhere along with my shame and nakedness, which is the last thing on my mind. I'm safe in his protective arms. I want him to kiss me all over, be demanding, tell me and show me how much he desires me, how much he misses me. My body is feverishly aroused and his mouth is doing those slow, torturous actions that I'd rather feel between my legs. Drowning in euphoric desires and the inescapable wetness dampening my panties, everything inside of me is aching to take him fast and deep to the root. The air is saturated with primordial lust, love, sex, and the light natural musky scent of his skin. His hands smooth along the curves of my body upwards then cup my breasts, kneading and squeezing them softly, rolling and tugging my beaded nipples.

His hands trail to my waist and still me. I look down at him as he gently brushes my hair back from my face. He swallows hard.

"I love you, Ana" he whispers, "let me love you"

My eyes sting quickly making a stream of tears flow. Lowering my face to his, I take his mouth hotly, tasting my tears through our kiss.

"Don't stop loving me," I whisper, "because I never stopped loving you"

"Never stopped, Ana" skating his lips over my neck, "I never stopped"

The garments on the lower half of his body sit around his ankles and I'm positioned over him, knees on either side, minus my pants whilst I'm gliding my wet core against his erection. He squeezes my breast then takes my taut nipple into his mouth, lavishing it crudely in his mouth. His teeth sink gently into a tightening knob making my body curve and sending a sharp jolt of arousal straight to my scorching core. I grab onto him too excited to be anything but gentle.

"Christian" I cry out, breathing heavily and my cheeks remain wet with tears.

"I'm here, Ana. I'll always be here" through the throes of my passion I can hear his voice, ravaged and broken. I feel the hot moisture of his face over my skin, looking down I can see that he was crying too. I glaze over his stormy grey eyes frozen, touching his cheek to rid him of his own tears but the tears flowed regardless. With closed eyes, I feel him leaning into my touch. My mood warps into a sense of authority and wants to the man, this man that possesses me, the man that's claimed my heart and my love for so long.

"You belong to me," he declares and states boldly, "You hear me, you're mine"

With one hand and a dangerous look in his eyes, he reaches behind me, tearing my thin lace panties away. His fingertips stroke over my clit and rims over the opening of my sex. With my lips pressed hard against him, I circle my hips into his touch and whimper into his mouth. Fingering me leisurely, my already wet centre overflows with desire, the desire to feel him inside me. My body begins to quiver as he cups me in his hand and his finger eases in and out of me. His other hand rest at the top of my leg with his thumb stroking the inside of my thigh. I come with a throaty scream of his name. Finally, release explodes through me, convulsing in fiery quivers. He extends the sensation of my pleasure by rubbing my throbbing cleft.

Fixing gaze on his face, I hover over the wide crest of his cock and come down slowly. I moan at the inexorable sensation of him deliciously filling and stretching, daring myself to take all him. I slam my hips down and cry out when he pierced me deeply, it almost unbearable.

"Fuck, Ana," he curses, trembling, "You've starved me for days"

"Forever Christian, I need you with me forever" I wail, clenching my sex around him.

"You have me forever, Ana. I'm yours, you've got me" he cries out strained.

"Oh God, you feel so good" I sing, captivatingly stroking my pussy against his rock hard cock.

It's affinity and electric, his adoring eyes tells me everything I need to know. In a world filled with distractions and obstacles, right now I'm at the centre of his universe. His massive hands glide over the span of my back giving way to his tender lips to assault the top of my breasts. His throaty groans continue to sound off as I move along his length. Usually, he would take charge of our encounters but look at him now, quivering beneath me in the backseat of his car. Sweat lightly films our skin as I begin to move circular, ground my hips into him. He exhales loud and latches onto me with an iron grip, everything in my core tightens and convulse, sucking him deeper. His groans are making me hotter, wetter.

"Baby. . . .You're so tight," he rasps strung with a hint of appealing anguish.

Under hooded eyes, his neck arches into the seatback as he whispers heated praise and encouragement, staking his claim, proclaiming that I'm his forever, telling me how beautiful I am, how perfect this moment is, how he loves me and he would never stop, how he would never leave me. Everything is building, swelling, and rushing through me like a tsunami of pleasure, undulating around him, trembling under my skin. My orgasm radiates from my centre and shoots out of my fingertips and toes.

I sob an emotional acclaim, lost to him, "You feel so good, Christian"

Possessed by his stare, I pound him with everything I have, making sure to fuck him like I never had before. I continue to ride the wave of my climax, it's here he commands my rhythm, arching me slightly at an angle so that the head of his cock is rubbing a tender, aching spot inside of me. My eyes and my mouth go wide realizing that this enraptured moment is hereby extended. I sink my fingers into his shoulders and the thunder within me roars louder, forcing tears to prick to corners of my eyes. His breath hisses out between his gritted teeth, his frame flexes and ripples under me as his own orgasm tears into him, he was coming hard jetting scorching burst of semen. I scream out loving the feel of him.

Shattered, I slump my head against his shoulder, listening to him breath, watching his chest rise and fall. We remain still, vulnerable and comforting, fingers gliding worshipfully across each other. You can tell we're hanging on to the moment like we don't want this to end like nothing else matters. The quiet after the storm is always awkward, I'm about to lift myself away when he cups my back and turns me slowly, placing me flat in the backseat. I watch him get out the car with his eyes steadfast and discard all of his clothes. My breath quickens when I view him in all his bare, masculine glory as he fists his rigid cock and he climbs back into the car stretching himself over me.


	27. The Sit Down

**_Chapter 27 – The Sit down_**

* * *

 **Ana**

My fingers tap lazily on the countertop of the breakfast bar. I sit leisurely attired in a black poplin shell, cream slim fit ankle length trousers and black pumps on a stool with my legs crossed at my ankles swaying casually. Sex in the backseat of the car is different, it's uncanny that my firsts are with Christian every time. He's right, lovemaking between us is fervent and erotic, his skin on my skin, his cock stroking my insides deep and leisurely takes my mind away from everything around us. I press my legs together when I feel the oncoming sensual tingle between my thighs.

"Ms Steele," I'm jolted when I look up from my tablet, Gail is standing on the other of the counter. I smile instantly, trying to hide my present urge. Mr Sawyer is here, he's on his way up"

"Yes, thank you, Gail"

I look back at my tablet and the article in front of me highlights the most successful men and women for this year along with a simple collage of photos, which includes Christian Grey. Realizing that I've never taken the time to look him up on the internet I close the app and go straight to Google. The latest news on Christian Grey or Grey Enterprises reports on the construction of a new casino in Las Vegas. Amused, my eyes widen, I didn't know the Greys were involved in the gaming sector and their diverse portfolio is truly impressive. Quickly, I scroll down a bit and there are a few links mentioning Vittoria and the recent breakup. She's outright and bold in her confessions, she loves him and she doesn't mind waiting for him to return to her. My body reacts negatively, I feel nauseous, my throat convulses to the point where I hop off the chair and head directly to the kitchen sink. Everything I've consumed this morning comes gushing out of me whilst my fingers are gripping hard on the cold stainless steel sink. I take a huge gulp of breath and open my eyes to the sensation of what I think is Gail rubbing circles on my back. I gratefully take the sheet of the paper towel she offers and dabs the corner of my mouth.

After brushing my teeth and taking a good long look at myself in the mirror, I shouldn't be like this. Christian is with me, he chose me, and that's notable. He's mine, and I have the advantage, if Vittoria wants him back she'll be waiting in vain because he's mine, forever.

. . . . .

 _And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life. . . ._

The car pulls in front of the Grey House and I wait patiently, calmly mumbling the words playing in my eighty's playlist blasting through my earbuds. Sawyer opens the door and steps aside to let me out. On any other day, I would have paired my phone with the car's Bluetooth and I would have been making idle chit-chat with him. On any other day, I would have been able to pop into the café to say hi to José. But I'm in a hurry today, I push my way through the revolving doors and enter the lobby where it is sparsely populated with persons about their business. Staring onward, I head towards the bank of elevators and I observe Christian getting off one of them but he stops short when he spots me. I feel a light grip touch my elbow and I turn around, surprised. Ripping the music away from my ears, I smile when I see his face.

"Ana, how are you?" he asks, taking a guarded and noted step back.

"Ethan, you look well. What are you doing here?"

"Coffee," he lifts his cup.

"Of course" I smile with a nod.

"How are you, how are things?"

"Good, things are good, and you"

"Nothing new same ole, same ole. But hey, you look great, you always do"

I lift my brows and give him a tight smile, but I welcome it.

"How are the kids?" he shifts from one leg to the next.

"Oh they're good and Phoebe's treatments have reduced significantly, she's doing so much better"

"That's good to know, I miss them both"

"Yeah, I'll tell them that you asked for them"

"I miss you too, Ana," he admits but doesn't stress his emotions. "Well . . . . it was really good seeing you, Anastasia Steele" his eyes are ruefully and his voice weighted, "I hope I see you again, take care, goodbye"

"Goodbye, Ethan," I say to his retreating back, his shoulders are slightly slumped as he walks away.

Stepping out of the elevators to the twentieth floor, I approach the double-door glass entrance of Steele Collaboratives with Christian at my side. The receptionist instantly recognizes us and buzzes the entrance.

"Good morning Ms Steele, Mr Grey", she greets us when I step inside. Today she's sporting a new sleek bob haircut.

"You look lovely" I commend as I walk past her.

She gives a toothy grin while she's conversing with someone through her headset.

"You look lovely yourself, Ana. How do you feel?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why? What's wrong?" I mumble as I see Elliot coming up the corridor of cubicles with massive steps towards us.

"Are you okay?" he queries almost immediately.

"Yes," I remark confused, "What's going on?"

"Gail called, you're not feeling well. I was in the room when Christian got the call" he shrugs his shoulders, "You should have seen his face, he almost got sick himself"

"Well it's okay, I'm fine now"

"Are you sure? Because you can leave at any time if you feel-"

"It's okay, Elliot. This is important and I need to be here, I missed out on the last one, although I didn't mind"

"Alright," he eyes me sceptical before glancing at Christian.

At the end of the hall, we come to a conference room enclosed with glass walls. When we enter the space, the waiting members get to their feet and greet us with firm, hearty handshakes. Mr Sana is also here with a neutral façade. Christian is wearing a mask when he shifts into dynamic magnate mode but it's broken for a brief moment when he looks directly at me. However, my eyes don't linger we need to be professional with among our members.

The meeting is going well and my business dispositions and intuition kicks in. It's unbelievable how easy it is to converse with what you'd call 'high-powered businessmen and women', it's just matter of jargon, common sense and asking the right questions. I had two meetings last week with a smaller group where Elliot took the helm but for some reason, this feels natural to me.

In the end, the group exchanged smiles, comments, and more handshakes, and thank each for the healthy discussions. I was grateful that Christian wasn't in my perpetual line of sight, making it easy for me to ignore him altogether. Everyone begins to exit the room so I quickly gather my purse, hastily throwing it over my shoulder. When I look up, Elliot is standing outside the room, he's waiting to take me to view a few schematics for some ongoing projects. He looks at me then he looks past me. A tender touch glides over my fingers, so light that it tickles but I pull my hand to my chest as if it burns. I turn to face Christian's impassive demeanour, his hands have retracted into his pockets.

"I'm impressed that I can be this close to you and not want to tear your clothes off in this conference room" he proclaims.

My eyes bulge and I turn my head making sure no one else is in the room. "Shhh, are you mad? We're at work Christian, your office might the only room we'll have sex in"

"What about your office?" he smirks.

"I'll think about it," I bite my lip.

His eyes dip slowly, curving along my body.

"What are doing?" I question.

"Picturing you in your bra, panties, stockings, garters-"

My eyes widen, "Stop it, I have to go"

"Wait" he declares walking back to a lone envelope on the table top. "This came for you this morning. I know what it is because a copy went to Cassius"

"So what is it?" I probe taking it from his fingers.

"It's Carla, she filed a suit contesting the contents of your father's estate"

"I don't understand? Why would she do this?" I open the envelope quickly and turn away while my mouth falls open slowly.

"She believes she's being cut out of Raymond's will"

I turn to him aghast, "Is this necessary, she could have had her lawyers request a viewing of Daddy's will. Cassius, could have provided the documents, right?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. It's been recommended that his assets be put on hold until the assigned judge goes through the documentation. Cassius has more information to submit, he says it will take some time but I want him to speed this up and get it over with"

"All right" I mutter almost breathless, "We should wait then, and don't do anything to influence the process. I know you have 'connections'" I gesture, "I know she'll be doing something underhanded to get what she wants . . . . But we shouldn't do the same . . . . . Will this have an impact on Grey Enterprise Holdings?"

"I don't care about that, Ana," he says under his breath, "There's more. . . . .Carla wants visitation rights for Theodore and Phoebe"

My vision blurs over, the blood is deafening my ears, my heart pounds reacting to some kind of terror. I can feel my body shaking against it, I don't want her near my children.

"Why is she doing this?"

There's a hardened expression on his face and fiery blaze in his eyes, "Don't you worry I'll take care of this. That woman is not getting close to our children"

 ** _Snap. . . ._**

Confused and semi-conscious my lungs seemed to be put on pause making me gasp and struggle to breathe. Without warning my mind goes into flight mode and I feel caged, bound and desperate, so I begin to claw my way out. The jolting impact of my backside hitting the floor wakes me up fully. I curse inwardly as my eyelids burst open against the morning light. For a few minutes, I lay flat on my back tangled between a mess of sheets and an arm draped over my face brooding on over my disturbing dream. The more I think about it, the less I understand. Carla basically abandoned me almost a decade ago but suddenly she wants access to my children that she had never mention until now. But why?

I take a warm bath, change then walk out of my room into a noiseless and peaceful environment. For a while I stroll through the penthouse calling out to Christian and the children, searching every room. Opening the door to his home office, I poke my head in before stepping into the room. Even though he's not here, Christian's presence radiates throughout the space, I'm instantly encircled by his fragrance and essence. The picturesque view of the city blocks draws me to the floor to ceiling windows, it's hauntingly frightful and awe-inspiring. No wonder he enjoys looking out this window, to be so high up above the world inspiring himself to take the world by the horns. In contrast, this elevation makes my knees ache with uncertainty and anxiety. I turn to leave when my eyes focus on two framed pictures on his desk. Phoebe and Teddy embrace other tightly and meshing their faces together cheek to cheek, they're jubilant and content against a windy day near the lake at the Rye. The next picture reflects Christian and I, his lips brushing against my skin between my neck and my shoulder, his arms are draped around my waist from behind while I'm leaning into him with my eyes closed like I'm deep in thought or enjoying the moment. I smile relishing the idea of Christian's thoughts not being far away from any of us, even when he's deeply immersed in his work.

I'm about to go back upstairs to retrieve my phone when I hear someone coming through the foyer, Sawyer stops abruptly and steps aside to allow Kate to walk the rest of the way. I'm so excited by a visitor that I forget to thank him and run barefooted across the living to greet her. She raises her hands to her chest, palms facing me as if to stop me from crashing into her, but I don't heed her warning. I almost choke her with my embrace, her chin touches the top of my shoulder and she struggles to speak.

"You've got to be kidding, Anastasia Steele" she grumbles.

"Why" I laugh.

"The position for Katherine Kavanagh's best friend is officially vacant"

I pull away from her, crumpling my face, "Oh c'mon Katie, I haven't seen you in weeks but that doesn't mean I don't think about you"

"Don't Katie me, I am this close to abandoning you" she jokes, pinching two fingers together, "You don't call me anymore, and what have you been up to? You look like you've been working out"

"Yeah, I have. I was just about to go call Christian, I can't find him or the kids"

"So I guess you didn't see that note on the coffee table" she points next to me. It's Phoebe's handwriting 'GONE FOR BREAKFAST' encircled in hearts and smiley faces in bright red marker.

"Well, that explains it. They probably didn't want to wake me" I smile lovingly before I grab her hand and pull her to the couch, "Hey, I know I have no excuse for not calling-"

"No you don't, I've been reduced to hearing about your life during pillow talk" she waves with a finger before flopping down next to me.

"I've been really busy lately with work, school and now this thing with my mother-"

"Oh yeah, I heard," she says grim, "and how are you going to handle it?"

"I don't know, but Christian has Cassius on it. I'm trying to figure out what her goal is by doing all of this. Challenging the will is one thing, but why the kids-"

"The kids? What does she want with the kids?"

"She wants visitation, can you believe it? She came downstairs a few months ago wanting to talk. Well, that didn't end well and I told her to leave me alone and stay out of my life. Now she's contesting Daddy's estate and going after my children. I feel so helpless doing nothing and I'm not comfortable with that petition for visitation. I mean, what can I do about this? Can I stop it? I want to, but Christian says Cassius and his team will handle it. But not knowing anything is driving me nuts"

"I know how you feel . . . . Luckily, we have Uncle Pat" she suggests thoughtfully.

"Of course" I beam, "Okay let me go get the documents, I'll be right back" I hurry off running up the stairs.

As I take the envelope from my desk drawer, I spot the multihued colours off my pear-shaped diamond engagement ring glistening in the light, I had taken it off earlier. Mia mentioned that she spent a painstaking six hours with Christian looking for the perfect one, but in the end, he settled with this beautiful piece. When I turn away and I'm instantly reminded why I'm in this room, to begin with. Obediently, I make my way to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I pause when I see the picture of Christian's smirking sexy grey eyes and smile on the screen.

"Hey" I answer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" **Hey guys it's mom, say hi. 'HI MOM'"** the kids' blast in the background **, "Sorry we left you home alone, I didn't want to wake you. The kids wanted to go out for breakfast so we went to a diner in your old neighbourhood, 'SANDY'S, MOM'"** Teddy cut in, **"Right, Sandy's. The food was great but I think I have to hit the gym for the next two days"**

"That's cool. Just as long as you guys enjoy yourselves"

" **And we are! We came to the park and saw an early little league game going on so we got out. Somehow I don't think the kids are in a hurry to get home, I don't know what time we'll be back"**

"That's okay, hope you cleared your schedule today, Grey" I giggle.

" **Of course, I had to"** his voice shifts, **". . . . Ana, I know you've been worrying. I can ask you to stop but I know you won't"**

"I can't help it, Christian. I feel like she's trying to take my life from me"

" **I won't let that happen my love . . . . What are you doing?"**

"Well Kate just walked in, so we're catching up and I haven't eaten yet, I might go out and get an early lunch or something"

" **I can arrange to have lunch sent up to you"**

"Thank you," I say appreciatively, "but that's alright. I think I want to go out"

" **Well make sure Sawyer takes you wherever you need to go"** I frown, _So much for me driving that black shiny sports car._ **"Anastasia, that isn't a request"** he states boldly, due to my delayed quietness.

"Yes Christian" I drawl, rolling my eyes.

" **Oh and Ana, I've seen the way you look at that car. I've got my eye on you"**

 _What the . . .How did he know,_ "You're scary sometimes, you know that?" I shot back blushing before ending the call.

Walking back towards Kate I'm busy scrolling through my missed calls and messages when I spot an unfamiliar number, but it reads:

 ** _Anastasia darling,_**

 ** _I was wondering if we could have lunch today_**

 ** _We can meet at Zali's Bistro. Very public. Just you and me_**

 ** _Call me, Mother_**

I sit quietly next to Kate, stroking under my chin with my thumb. My mother wants to meet over lunch. At this point in the game, it would be unwise to see each other without legal counsel. Kate is still on the phone but I can tell she's getting an earful, her only contribution to the dialogue since I sat down has been 'ah-ha'. My mind deliberates over the message wondering if I should accept her invitation. Curious isn't the appropriate word right now.

"What's got you so pensive?" Kate says alerting me that the phone call has concluded.

"My mother wants to have lunch . . . . Today"

"Did she call?"

"I missed it, she sent me a message" I mutter, going back to retrieve the message, "Here"

After reading, she twists her lips in doubt.

"Okay, we should think about this extensively, I don't think your mother is interested in Phoebe or Teddy. Uncle Pat has some reservations about what your mother is doing. He thinks the request for visitation is a ruse to gain sympathy from the judge"

"I don't follow" I reply truthfully.

"On one hand your mother is contesting the validity of your father's will and in the other, she wants visitation rights to her grandchildren. The two suits are in contrast on an emotional level, whereas she's challenging you for money but in doing so she wants to gain a close relationship with her grandchildren. The suit contesting the will is already a recipe for disaster and it's going to generate friction and animosity"

"Not necessarily, I don't see it that way. But I get what you're saying, I'm supposedly keeping her out of the will and she wants to be cordial and be close to my children"

"Exactly. From anyone's standpoint, she's creating a situation where it seems that you're the one locking her out of your life through the family's money and your children. You haven't heard or seen your mother in so long and now she wants to construct a physical bond with her grandchildren? C'mon. Now legally, there are no provisions for grandparents rights in this State, but to contest it isn't unheard of, actually, it's quite rare. I think she's using the visitation suit to paint you in a negative light"

"I don't see how?"

"Uncle Pat says he'll do some research for you, he says that visitations suit is a dud, but he believes she wants the court to view her as the victim. An unfortunate grandmother that has been ostracized by her own daughter, she has no finances from her deceased husband and no relationship with her grandchildren"

"I hear what you're saying but it makes no sense, she has money. She lives in France, has a son and her husband is wealthy"

"But that's not _her_ money. Okay, what weighed heavily on your mind when you got those documents?"

"That I don't want her near the kids"

"Exactly. You're thinking about Pheebes and Teddy, she's thinking about the money, deflection . . . . . Can I see those?"

Still bewildered, I passed the envelope to her. I sit silent, going over what she'd just said. If this is true, I've spent the last twenty-four hours worrying about my mother spending time alone with the children. At least now I feel a little better.

"Hmm, she's alleging that your father was mentally coerced, citing undue influence and lack of testamentary capacity. Meaning, one, he was forced or under duress to sign his last testimony and two, he wasn't of sound mind when he signed it"

"I got that, but none of it is true. My father didn't project any mental illnesses when he became sick, he was very coherent"

"Mr. Grey facilitated and witnessed your father's signing of the will?"

"Yes," I smile, "He and my father were very close, he aided him until he passed. Daddy made him executioner of his Estate, leaving it up to him to manage his affairs until it could be handed over to me"

"Well, I think your mother is openly accusing Carrick Grey of doing something unhanded here. . . . You should call her"

"Who?"

"Your mother. See what she wants, find out what her angle is" she exclaims excitedly.

"You just said it yourself, Kate, she's after the money"

"I know what I said, but aren't you curious to know what she wants"

"Not really . . . . A little"

"So go call her . . . . Now"

I twist my lips sheepishly and tap the number attached to the text message. When it rings I set it down on speaker atop the coffee table glancing across to Kate's inquisitive, gleeful expression.

" **Anastasia?"**

"Hello. . .Mother"

" **Good of you to return my call. Did you get my message?"**

"That's the reason why I'm calling. Zali's sounds nice, I can be there within the hour"

" **It's quite early for lunch my dear, but I'll accommodate you"** _Unbelievable, the woman is acting like she's doing me a favour_.

I close my and exhale, "I'll see you soon, Mother, goodbye"

" **Goodbye, Anastasia"**

As soon as the call ends, Kate leaps off the couch. "I'm coming with you"

"No, you shouldn't"

"Well I won't actually be _with_ you but I want to be close by, to watch"

"You find this entertaining, don't you?"

"Well, yea! I haven't been doing much. The only action I've been getting these days happens with me and Elliot Grey all over our apartments"

"Okay, Kate, that's enough-" I shake my head in disapproval.

"That reminds me, I need to go underwear shopping I think I'm wearing my last pair. Elliot is quite destructive"

"UGH" I groan squeamish, running up the stairs.

. . . .

I'm not nervous, I'm far from that. But it doesn't curtail the questions and speculations adrift in my mind. The flow of traffic is easier today, seems like we'll be getting there sooner than I originally thought. Kate left while I was changing. She wants to scout my mother before I get there. My mind is so fixed on what may happen in the next four minutes that I'm jolted when my phone vibrates in my purse on my lap. When I open it my phone is face up with Christian's image appearing on the screen.

"Hi" I answer guarded.

 **"Ana, I know where you're going" his voice is low but gentle.**

"For lunch. . . ."

 **"With Carla"** he finishes. The only person I told was Kate and doubt she would alert Christian to this.

"How do you know that?"

 **"You're really asking me that?"** I grin shaking my head, of course, he knows everything. I can hear him huff, **"Ana be careful. I got a call, there are paparazzi outside that restaurant waiting for you. An associate of mine wanted me to know that your arranged meeting with your mother was told to a few people and they know about the lawsuits. This is either a setup or photo op for her, she's going to make you look bad"**

"We're pulling up right now," and he's right. A handful of photographers stand a few feet from the entrance of the restaurant.

 **"Ana. . . .I trust you, be careful"**

"Okay," I breathe stunned before ending the call.

I keep my eyes frontal and walk quickly but unhurriedly into Zali's, leaving the soft clicking of their cameras and unanswered questions behind. It's true. They do know about the suits, the words YOUR FATHER'S WILL, STEELE COLLABS, YOUR MOTHER'S CONTEST and CHILDREN were just a few words I heard before I enter the establishment with my eyes forward and my head up. The hostess graciously escorts me along the pathway wrapped by dozens of filled chairs and tables. The recognition of my mother's turquoise eyes stand out instantly, she pushes herself from the table standing to welcome me with a big smile and leaning in to kiss me on both cheeks. When she steps back I look at her with an equivalent smile, it's obvious my mother's on display. Casually my gaze skims across the room. Kate is located two tables away and the paparazzi are now across the street, training their lenses in our direction. How convenient that we're sitting in perfect view of them, next to a window. Before we take our seats a server has already descended on us. Disregarding my hunger or the sudden lack of, I order a glass of wine and a Greek feta salad.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me", she fires right as the young lady walks away.

I lean forward clasping my fingers on the table, "Well your invitation was quite alarming, Mother, under these obtuse circumstances"

"Oh please, Anastasia, stop being so melodramatic. I'm not doing this hurt you, I wanted to work this out another way but you wouldn't see me. I had to make . . Other arrangements"

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

She scoffs, "Absolutely. I was reaching out to you in that letter"

" _That_ was reaching out, so what do you call this?" I fake a smile to our external audience.

"I didn't call you to have a public argument. . . ."

"Oh yeah, then why are there photographers stationed across the street gaging you and me over what should be a simple early lunch"

"How should I know? You're the one who's engaged to a billionaire czar, isn't it obvious they're here for you and not me"

"Okay, so why now? Why does it matter after so long, is it the money?"

"Don't you use that tone with me and try to cast aspersions on my absence in your life. I have to admit, over the years I have missed you. Not knowing where or how you're doing" she says in that god-awful melodramatic tone.

I close my eyes and wince slightly, finding her statement more of a farce or something out faulty admission. Straighten my posture, I strain a smile and cross my arms over my chest. "Well as you can see I've survived and I did very well for myself and my children"

"Yes you have" her tone is condescending, "Where's your engagement ring?"

"Five point two million is quite heavy for one finger"

"And it's very elegant, your fiancé has refined taste . . ."

We're interrupted when the server returns with my salad and to pour our wine. We're getting nowhere fast, all this small talk and playing catch up aren't exactly what I expected. When the server departs I move the salad aside.

"Mother, why are we sitting here?" I say incensed in a whisper.

"You could've waited until we've had lunch, my dear"

"Why? Why should I figure your intentions are pure when you invite photographers to our lunch date?"

"I prefer if you keep your speculations to yourself, I told you already, I did no such thing," she defends with a frown, I drink half of my wine.

"Of course not, but it was done on your behalf," I say softly, "And since you won't get to point of our meeting, please, allow me. You're not going to get anything from this charade you're putting on and I want you to stop. After all these years you come running when you hear that there's money in Daddy's Estate then out you crawl out of your hole and interrupt everyone's life like if the world owes you" I enunciate tight.

"I think I'm entitled to Raymond's Estate just as much as you. . ."

" _Entitlement?_ Well if that's all you've got you're walking away with nothing"

"Tread lightly, Anastasia," she warns straight-faced, but I ignore.

"The suit for visitation is baseless and just a diversionary tactic. What you really want is the money, and your unfounded and frivolous claims are all wrong"

"No," she leans closer, deadpan, "your father was forced into signing those documents over to Carrick Grey, and I'm going to prove it"

"You will do no such thing, you should get on a plane and go back to your husband and your son. You're fighting a losing battle here and it's a categorical waste of our time. There's nothing for you here and I swear if you pursue this you'll lose more than what you've started with"

"The Greys are teaching you well, are you threatening me?"

" _Absolutely_. It became a declaration of war when you decided to use my children to further your own interests, but you're forcing my hand. You forget, Carla, I know about your past infidelities," she physically flinches by my revelation and the formal use of her name, "You got away with it by sending me to Boarding School, but there's _nothing_ you can do to shut me up now. And I bet there's a sumptuous clause within that will that states you get nothing if there's proof of an affair during the marriage"

"And what proof do you have. You were only a child, your thoughts were misconstrued. You don't know what you saw"

"Oh please I've seen plenty, and I doubt I'll have a problem getting my proof. Mike Rawlins took a hit in the downturn a few years back, I bet for the right price, he'll give testimony alluding to your affair"

Her face pales and lips turn into a thin line.

"Don't look so glum, Carla, the garden was a special place for me too" I take a satisfactory sip of wine.

"He's making you do this, isn't he? He turned your father against me, now he's doing it to you too" I can see she's inflamed and trembling.

"No, _I'm_ doing this" I state firmly, "And don't think I don't know about your advances towards Carrick. You threw yourself at him like a cheap whore and he rejected you, if only Grace knew about her supposed best friend, she would scratch your eyes out" I drink the rest of my wine triumphantly.

"How dare you. ."

"Stop" I caution, "If you don't drop this I'll tell my lawyers what I know about you. Then your dirty laundry will be hung out to dry on every street across this country, and in France too. Everything will come out and I'm betting that Daddy left you in the beginning because you were unfaithful to him too"

I pause, reaching for the bottle of wine and refill my glass. Inside, I'm spitefully sneering but I maintain a blank façade to drive my point across. Before I resume, I take two generous sips.

"Think about it, do you want everyone to know about this. The men, your unbridled cruelty . . . . the abortion," she gasps, wide-eyed, "Oh don't be surprised, Carla, you knew our maids loved to gossip and I'm sure they'd be willing to shed a little more light on your life if I find all of them. . . . .So, as I said earlier. You're going to get on a plane, leave Seattle, and head back to France. I doubt your handsome, well to do husband would be so inclined to his wife and the mother of his son interfering with another affluent family and fishing for money like a bookie. . . . You started this, Carla. But I swear, it will end with me"

"You're being unreasonable"

"Hardly," I counter in a forceful soft voice, "Leave this place and never come back here"

She shakes her head, startled. "When did you become so crafty?"

"A long time ago. I guess I learned from the best" I state assertively, cocking my head to the side.

"I guess we're done here," she smirks grabbing her purse from the back of the chair and getting to her feet.

"Hello, Carla"

I almost choke, placing my hand on my chest. Grace is glaring at my mother eye to eye, I calm myself and take another sip.

"We need to talk, privately." Grace begins, "This charade you've arranged for my daughter in law is unacceptable. You thought you could do this and not hear a peep out of me, you thought wrong," she looks down at me, "Anastasia dear, how are you?"

"I'm doing well"

"I'll handle things from here"

I smile and nod in silent understand.

"I see both you have become quite the pair," my mother declares, sneering under her breath.

"She's part of my family, Carla, and the mother of my grandchildren. I will do anything to protect my family, come with me, now" she demands forcefully.

The server returns to the table with the order in hand. Her eyebrows furrow confused that Grace is with us and Carla appears to be departing. She stands off to the side darting her eyes back and forth among us. Carla slings her purse over her shoulder put on her shades and is about to leave.

"Carla" I mock, "No kisses, the paparazzi are watching" She scowls as her fingers tighten uncomfortably around the straps of her purse. Tilting her chin upwards, she scoffs in contempt and walks past me with Grace in tow.

"Thank you," Kate appears, taking the plate gently from her hands and set it on the table then sits the vacant chair across me. "Well. . . . that went okay. But the finale took the cake, did you tell Grace about this?"

"No, Christian must have told her, she came out of nowhere and I almost died. I wonder where they went"

"Well I thought you two would have been screaming and arguing, but it seemed everything worked out"

"Yes, it would seem so," I repeat.

I'm instantly punched by a prickly hunger pang. I turn around desperately searching for our server, I have a sudden desire for a full hefty plate of food.


	28. Moving Forward

_**Chapter 28 – Moving Forward**_

* * *

 **Grace**

As the car comes to a halt, I'm surprised when I hear her voice, she's been silent for the entire journey. Sawyer and the driver exit the car, survey the area and wait on the sidewalk.

"Why are we here, and where are you taking me?" she questions, glaring.

"Are you afraid, Carla? Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. Besides, there were too many people outside the restaurant saw you getting into my car" I grin.

She doesn't share my sense of humor, her façade is blank but I can see the concern in her eyes, which is good. She swallows the lump in her throat then turns her head away from me, looking out the window.

"I'm not afraid of you or your family, Grace" she retorts.

I roll my eyes, "Stop it and be quiet, it's over, you're going home," her neck snaps to me, "That's right, you're going to get on a plane and go back to France. You're not going to contact Anastasia or my grandchildren-"

"Those are my grandchildren too, Grace-"

"I said to be quiet, and those aren't your grandchildren. You will drop the suits and take what I have to offer"

"And if I don't"

"It will be to your disadvantage because I'm not going to repeat myself. Your things are with your husband, he's inside-"

"How dare you, chasing me out of Seattle as if I don't have a say in what happens in my daughter's life. You people are getting in our way again, dividing us. I admit I wasn't there for her but I'm here now, she needs me-"

"No, Carla, she has everything she needs, and you don't belong here. This is what you came for, isn't it?"

Her eyes dip to the envelope in my hand, and she wastes no time relieving it from my possession. I observe the momentary shock registering in the pupils of her eyes when draws the slip of paper from the package.

I smile to myself, "Do we have an understanding, you take that with you and you leave Ana and the children alone. Ana is not your daughter, she never was and never will be. You treated that girl horrid-"

"I did my best, Grace, under the circumstances, and she was lucky. Which woman in her right mind would raise another woman's child? Raymond and I agreed to a separation and just like that," she snaps her fingers, "he fell into the arms of another woman, and to add insult to injury he got her pregnant. Then he had the audacity to present this child to me because her mother died. Looking at that girl was a constant reminder of Raymond's infidelity, I was nothing more to him than that girl's guardian. He brooded over her, spoiled her, gave her everything she wanted and the older she grew I knew he still longed for her mother. I meant nothing to Raymond, he was just stuck with me, and I was going to get everything I deserved from that lifeless marriage"

"It's truly sad that you're still thinking this way about Ray when that man adored you. The money presented in that cheque comes from your share in Steele Collaboratives, it represents forty-nine percent of the company, which should be enough to keep you quiet. And if you're wondering GEH Holding purchased your share"

"Frankly, Grace, you should know that I don't care. Thank you for this," she waves the envelope before slipping it into her purse.

"Do you want me to say anything to Anastasia, any motherly parting words," I suggest cynically.

She throws her head back and cackles scandalously. "Well if it's _that_ important you, make something up. I got what I wanted, thanks to you, I should have come to you first instead of wasting my time"

Through the window, I spot Gregory Langlais exiting through the automatic doors of the building. He is one of those men that ages well, he's very handsome, tall, olive skin, salt and pepper mane and facial hair. He graciously extends his hand to the men standing next to the car, before cordially waving to me.

She grins, "I see you've met Gregory, he's a find isn't he-"

"That's enough, Carla, your husband is waiting, don't draw this out," I indicate next to her through the window. "And I don't expect to see you again in this lifetime, and if I do the standings for our next meeting will be different. Is this anyway unclear to you"

"No, it's perfectly clear, I'll behave," she nods. "But this wasn't necessary, you didn't have to involve Gregory. What did you say to him?"

"It's nothing you're not capable of explaining away, enjoy the rest of your life, Carla. And remember, if you attempt to show your face around here or come near my family, which includes Anastasia and my grandchildren, I won't have a problem finding new and implausible ways to hurt you" I threaten, deadpan

She scoffs rudely before exiting the car and slamming the door intentionally. Dramatically, she runs into the arms of her husband and he embraces her wholly, kissing her forehead sweetly. As they speak to each other in French, I shake my head, not at his actions, but at the woman on the receiving end of such affections. I look on as her attitude switches, resembling a drunken teen in love, she's bubbly, smiling and effervescent. He takes her hand, intertwining their fingers, but before they disappear through the doors, she glances at me over her shoulder. Her eyes are narrowed and there's a smirk on her face, almost like if she's celebrating and victorious in her mind.

 **Christian**

"She's gone? Back to France. Are you sure?" she questions in a low voice.

"Yes, she's gone. Mother had one of the men follow them to the departure gate"

 **Ana**

We used to have a couch like this at my father's house. You know, one of those incredible, soft sofas, and when you lie down on it, your body melts into the upholstery. Usually, it wouldn't take much to fall asleep when you lay down, and if you do, it would be the best sleep you had in your life. My smile instantly dims when I'm reminded that this is Dr. Torres office and other patients have been gracing themselves on these seats, and I don't know where their backsides have been during the day.

Earlier, I was tempted to cancel today's appointment due to my drained physical and mental state, I have exams tomorrow and I'm probably eighty percent prepared.

This is my second session alone with Dr. Torres and I plan to stick to our sessions. But right now, I don't have the energy to sit upright so I lean lazily on the backrest of the chair. The crow's feet on the corner of his eyes deepen when he settles into his chair.

"Good evening, Anastasia" he greets.

"Good evening, Dr. Torres"

His face crumples, "You seem exhausted"

"I am," I say, managing a faint smile, "Months ago I use to supervise a small coffee shop, I use to look forward to the scent of coffee and puff pastry every single day. I would wake in the morning get the kids ready for school, take them there, go to work meet new people almost every day whilst remembering all the regular customers. Teddy would come in the afternoon after school, we would go home and Pheebes would be already waiting for us. We'd make dinner, I would help them their homework, tuck them in at night and even though it was routinely, back then I felt . . . . Content"

"And that has changed?" he probes, examining my face, "How do you feel now?"

"Overwhelmed, stressed, sometimes bombarded, the changes in the last six months. School, my new job, my Mother's deceitfulness-"

"Have you spoken to your mother recently?"

"No, I haven't, she left to go back to France almost a week ago, I haven't heard from her since"

"And your legal troubles, have they been resolved?"

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine"

"Has she made amends, have you spoken to her about the issues that were troubling you in your adolescent years?"

"No, and I don't want to," I say with absolute finality.

He stares at me long enough to dissect my words, nodding to himself then taking notes briefly.

"In a previous session, you spoke about Christian's mother. I understand she has changed over these past weeks. Do you want to discuss the relationship between you and Mrs. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and what has brought on this change?"

"Yes," I begin, clasping my hands together, "as you know, my father's deceased but he gave us his blessing before he passed. Carla couldn't be more supportive, or that's what I thought it was, of course, Christian's parents approved, initially"

"Initially, you mean a decade ago?"

"Yes, when the wedding fell through his mother, Grace, as you know turned against the notion, myself and my family. Carrick, on the other hand, has always been neutral even up to this day, he believed we should have worked things out, he doesn't meddle. When I met Grace a while back, she had a few choice words for me and she made it clear that she didn't want me with her son. But Christian did the unexpected, he fought for us and that changed everything. That in itself has changed everything, Grace gave us her blessing. But what surprised me even more was last week, she defended me against my mother, she stood up for me"

"In our first session, you said your mother and Christian's mother were very close. Did she harbor some resentment over your mother's intentions for your nuptials? She feels betrayed and in return, she believed that she should protect her son, that's from her perspective. But her internal antagonism with your mother should not be directed at you. Is there anyone else in Christian's family that feel this way?"

"No,"

"You said people, I'm guessing more than one"

I sigh, "Christian's ex, Vittoria, and Christian suspect her father is going to be part of that. Regretfully, Mr. Sana is a Board member of Christian's company"

"I can see your concern," he pronounces slowly notably reviewing his notes from previous sessions. "Vittoria and Christian have been together for a very long time, and she's always had her father in the same space with Christian. Now he's cut that personal tie not only with Vittoria but Mr. Sana. In a way he would feel like he has lost a family member and, it's understandable for a father to feel his daughter's pain. There may be a feeling of resentment and bitterness shared between Mr. Sana and his daughter against you and Christian. Do still work out of Christian's organization"

"Yes, but my company is on a separate floor, it's rare that I will get to see Mr. Sana, and Vittoria has been prohibited from entering the building"

"And this was done by Christian"

"Yes, after she threatened me not only that, she kept coming to Christian's office unannounced. Of course, she thinks I'm the source of her troubles, but Christian has wanted to exit the relationship a few years now"

"Then why didn't he?" he tilts his head to the side.

I straighten my posture and look away, glancing around brooding, "They met in university, he said things were good, they were close but maintained that wasn't ready for a relationship and his priority was his education. It turned that Vittoria had gotten pregnant before they graduated, Christian wasn't too pleased about that, he wasn't ready to be a father and he was unsupportive. I still it was harsh though, anyway, Vittoria had a miscarriage, understandably she was upset, torn even, so Christian and gave her things and made her a promise . . . . He promised not to leave her"

"And as you can see it's an unrealistic promise"

"Yes I do, and I get why she angry with Christian and the situation. But I want her to know that I'm not reasonable for Christian's decision"

"Have you reached out to her?"

"No, that in itself can create another problem, and right now I'm trying to keep the peace in our home. I like the way things are going, it may be a bit fast-paced for me, but I like the way things are. We're all happy, Christian, the children, their grandparents, even my best friend, I don't want to stir up any trouble"

"I understand," he nods.

. . . . . .

Christian confidently strolls into the kitchen grinning at the children. He kisses them on their foreheads before coming around the counter to kiss me surprisingly and unexpectedly, slanting his mouth across mine. My breath hitches and my eyes glaze over, his gorgeous physique is encased by his tailored suit which makes my mind race with mouth-watering lust. I can smell either his soap or shampoo waft to my nostrils, we pause gazing, longing, knowing that this current or our magnetic pull will never dissolve. He leans in again and I don't move, the jolting sensation of his lips brushing against my ear makes my toes curl in my pumps. He withdraws and smirk but not before mouthing next to my ear on how great I smell and how beautiful my legs look in stockings. Beneath the shiver of my skin and hooded eyes, we hear the distinctive giggling of our children in the background. His touch leaves me abandoned and needing more when he casually walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

"Did you tell her, Teddy" he enquires, throwing his voice over his shoulder.

"No. . . it's pointless. Headmaster Strom won't like it anyway" he gripes.

"Son, no idea is pointless, it's sports and I think it's a great idea"

"Well, Headmaster Strom's idea of sports is fencing, chess or archery. He says those are gentleman's sports and they refine a young boy into a better man"

"Playing with swords and shooting arrows makes you a better person?" Phoebe tests, "That's so stupid"

"Phoebe, not because you don't agree with something that means that it's stupid," I say.

"And not because I can play chess that means I'm better than my brother," she counters titling her head with her shimmering blue eyes.

Conceding defeat, I silently sip my coffee watching Christian with huge eyes over the brim of my cup. Looking across to Teddy I can see the appreciation in his eyes for her, he grins before turning back to us.

"Mom, I think the school should have a baseball team. Now hear me out" I set my mug on the counter and cross my arms, "I know at least twenty guys who are huge baseball fans and some of them either play in their spare time or they're in the little league. Nobody wants to do fencing or chess, they only do it because their parents make them. If we had a baseball team, it will be fantastic. We have the numbers to make a team, we have the grounds to train and have our games, and all we need is a coach"

"And uniforms and someone manages your team, and not to mention Headmaster Strom's permission and funding from the school" I indicate.

"Yeah, which is the hard part. But I was wondering," His voice becomes small, "Would you and Dad mind sponsoring our team?"

I pause for a while, looking at his face. I can tell that this is important to him. I look over to Christian and he gives me a slight nod.

"Alright" I begin, then he flashes a bright smile, "But, since this is a project you're going to undertake, how about you make us a proposal. You list all your points, tell us what you think is necessary to make this happen and you can present your ideas tonight"

"A proposal, I can do that," he exclaims.

"Great"

"How about if we make it better," Christian adds smiling, "We can do over dinner, somewhere nice. We can all go out and Theodore can present his proposal then. What do you say?"

"Okay," he beams wide-eyed.

"Can I help?" Phoebe screeches excitedly.

"Of course you can, I'll need an assistant" he replies smugly.

"Don't push it" she twists her lips with one raised eyebrow.

"Okay time to go you two," I alert them when Luke mysteriously appears in the doorway, pleasantly calm.

They gather their things quickly, say goodbye and rush off to the elevator with Luke in tow. Gail has been nursing a cold for some time and she's staying away, fearfully that she'll pass it on to the children.

"I should be going. . . ."

"Oh no, not so fast Ms. Steele" Christian grabs me gently by the wrist, "I'll take to your class. . . .if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind, thank you"

We exit the private elevator into the garage, passing his fleet of cars. When I realize that we're walking towards the end my moderate steps turns to crawl, we're approaching that sweet black sports car. My eyes shamelessly skim over the car's intimidating presence and sleek form. It's dangerously sexy.

"Ana," he calls out to me holding the driver's door open. "Get in"

Subconsciously, I tighten the grip on the handle of my satchel and my other hand balls into a fist feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline under my skin. Settling into the seat and gawking around at the car's interior, I hadn't realized that my modest pencil skirt had elevated itself more than six inches exposing the clips of my garters.

"God, Ana" I hear him breathe to my left.

Immediately, I shimmy my skirt down blushing at his reaction and inclination. Before he gets into the passenger's seat, I slip off my pumps and adjust everything to my likeness. I eagerly pull the seatbelt and hit the push to start button, a sliver of power slides across my body hearing the throaty engine.

A decade ago, Christian made me promise not to get behind the wheel of another sports car on the night he let me drive his father's Mercedes. I was careless and emotionally burdened at the time, Daddy was hospitalized and the wedding was only days away. Christian and I went joyriding in the early hours of the morning speeding through the lifeless street of the Rye. The speed and the roar of the engine canceled everything out of my mind. Secretly, I love fast cars and I think Christian realized this fact that night. My recklessness reared its ugly head when I ran through an intersection barely missing a solitary car, Christian, on the other hand, was less than impressed and forbade me from driving another sports car.

"How does it feel?" his voice rasped as I confidently merge into the city's traffic.

"Powerful, expensive and erotic"

"Erotic you say" he smiles sly.

"Yes, if I go faster I think I'll have an orgasm . . . maybe I'll marry the car instead"

"Not a chance, Ms. Steele. If this car is going to come between us I'll have it thrown into the North Pacific as soon as you get out" I chuckle at his idle threat, "How was your session with Dr. Torres last night?"

"It was good, he wanted to talk about Carla but I couldn't, apart from that the conversations were good, I like him"

"I'm happy you're able to deal with your inhibitions, but why not talk about your mother, she's a significant part of your life, Ana, you can't run away from her, or compartmentalize your feelings for her"

"Who says I can't, look at what she did Christian. Her goal was to distress me and children for Daddy's money and she was able to drop everything after she received a big, fat check, no convincing necessary. She's greedy, manipulative and inconsiderate and I won't have her near us, especially the children"

He places his hand on my leg, an act of comfort.

"Keep doing that and you'll break my concentration"

He smirks and his hand slides down along the side of my thigh, my breath hitches. "Keep your eyes on the road" His fingers continue to finger my exposed skin next to my garters, going higher and closer to my panties"

"Christian," I breathe.

"Concentrate" he repeats softly.

My hands are gripping the steering wheel hard, making my fingers lose their color. When his fingertips brush against the surface over my covered entrance, I bite my lip hard.

"Are you concentrating?" he grins.

"You're being very bad, Christian," I say in a whisper.

He laughs at my torment then gradually slips his finger into me, tortuously moving in and out.

"Oh god," I exhale when I turn on to the compound, and deliberately parking in a secluded area next to a wall.

Swiftly I engage the brake and audaciously spread my legs further to grant him access to me. His movements are slow but the pressure applied to my sensitive clit is delicious, my spine curves as a bolt of pleasure shoot through my body and out of toes and fingers. He slowly readjusts my clothes while he savours my drunken state, then he cleans his fingers, tasting my essence in his mouth. I take a moment to right myself and to stop my legs from shaking, I have to go to class but all I think about is having him inside of me, doing the same actions as fingers were doing a few minutes ago. He takes my limp hand from my laps and kisses my knuckles.

"You have a great morning, and I promise you can drive this car whenever you wear that skirt," he jokes. "and I love watching you drive"

"How about a shorter skirt with no panties," I smile.

"When? Tomorrow?" his eyes dip to my thighs.

"I have to go, baby. Exams, remember?" I say, breathing evenly.

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay" I grin mischievously.

"In that case, you can drive as much as you want"

We both get out the car and meet to the front, embracing each other. "Good luck in your exams" he whispers in my ear, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Taylor will be waiting for you when you're done"

"Okay"

"You want to do lunch?" he inquires.

"I can't, Elliot and I are meeting around noon to go over some financial discrepancies"

"What discrepancies? You mean discrepancies with Steele Collabs?"

"Yes," I say neutral, "It's nothing to worry about, Elliot and I are handling it. But we can met up before the children get home, you know, to finish things off"

"I'd like that"

He lays his hand on the small of my back as he walks me down the corridor towards the small classroom, I take measured calculated steps as shivers from his touch moves through me. For a brief moment, I feel different yet familiar. Dr. Torres is right, having an outlet to discuss our challenges has made a difference and makes things a bit more manageable.

We both stop at the entrance of the room, "Goodbye, Ana, and see you in a few hours, and remember concentrate" he touches my nose with his fingertip.

"I will," I blush.

I turn the door handle slowly enjoying my fiancé's fuck me eyes and gorgeous smirk until I step into the room.

. . . . .

 _I'm at a lost. . . .and so is Elliot._

It's a good thing he's is here breaking this thing down in layman's terms for me. Accounting has always been my great nemesis, but I trust Elliot blindly to offer accurate guidance and details on what he's clarifying here. Nervously, I nibble at my fingernails wearing a worried look on my face, I'm in my oversized office seated between Elliot and Ms. Randi Howell, Steele Collaboratives newly appointed external Auditor. What has been exposed here is more than a discrepancy. It's years and millions of dollars in embezzlement from Grey Enterprises trusted Chief Financial Manager and God knows who else. I've instructed Ms. Howell to go over the numbers again and to provide us with a comprehensive report by the end of the week. It's very disheartening to find out that company's monies were being skimmed and diverted all these years under GEH's watch.

"We should tell my father," he blurts out just as Randi exits the room, "How did this happen?"

"I agree he should be told but I think we should wait until Ms. Howell produces her report, and, maybe we should get a second opinion"

"You don't trust her?" he probes.

"No, it's not that. I think Carrick will be convinced if we cross all of our t's and dot every i, even if it means doing it twice. Elliot, we'll be accusing someone of stealing and we'll have to take this to the police, we have to be sure about this information"

"You're right, I'll have my assistant contract an independent Auditor. Let's see if they come up with the same results"

"Good, until then we can't say anything to anyone, not even Christian, I don't want to raise any false alarms"

"And if it _is_ true?"

"Right now I'm hoping that it isn't"

"Me too"

I lean forward to the center table and gather the scattered documents together in a neat pile.

"Heard you had exams today" I hear him say, "How did it go?"

"It was okay, I'm not worried about this one. I have two on Wednesday, _those_ are the ones I need to cram for"

"Nah you'll do well, and having Christian as your sounding board is a good thing. That's why he's the boss"

"He told you that, huh?"

"You and the kids are all he talks about, which is better than a year ago when he didn't say much" I don't comment but I'm happy about that titbit, "Speaking about significant others, you know in a few weeks I'll be travelling to Singapore to finalise the Kuok project"

"Yes"

"Well, I wanted to take Kate with me. . ."

"She's going to like that" I beam interrupting him, "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet, but I plan to stay there until the project is complete. It may take three weeks, or four"

"So? Go on and ask her, she'll love to go. If I know anything about Kate is that she dreams of traveling the world but she's never been outside the country. So trust me, you'll score extra points by doing this"

"Thanks, I'll take your advice. Give me a twenty minutes or so to source a reputable independent auditor"

"No problem, I'll be in my office" _So much for peace._

Things are going to be turned on its head when the Grey family hears about this. Someone they trust dearly has been responsible for skimming and covering up a significant portion of my father's company earnings for several years. And the reason behind the fact checking process will only provide concrete proof when it's time to confront that person, in this way, no one will accuse me of making this personal.

 **Christian**

Instead of scrunching my face, I'm doing the opposite. My eyes are wide with my fingers clasp on top of the table. Theodore's exudes his own level of know-how and coolness. He looks dapper dressed in a white shirt and khakis and his hair combed back neatly as he defines each note with the presentation pointer across 55" screen. Phoebe looks like a princess in her royal blue dress with gold trimmings standing on the other side managing the flow the slides from her tablet. I'm in awe of the commitment taken by them to put this together at such short notice. My obvious shock glances to Ana's relaxed demeanor as she chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows at my expression. Their presentation consists of only five pages but it's enough to express how dedicated and significant this is to both of them, chiefly Theodore. Mentally, I smile and commend Phoebe for her willingness and assistance to her brother's cause but this shouldn't surprise me. The twins comfort and support each other no matter what situation they're faced with.

". . . .so until then we should elect a Treasurer, pick our team, get a Manager, design uniforms, logo . . . There's a lot of stuff to do, and we can do this in time for next year. For now, we should get funding, but the team shouldn't rely on one source of income. We can do bake sales, raffles or a movie night" he says excitedly.

"Or a dance-a-thon at the school gym" Phoebe cut in, grinning.

"Great idea, Pheebes! Also, I found out that other clubs are receiving sponsorship from private companies and in return, they can advertise the company's logo at their games. . . ."

The children are being very thorough and they're exploring different avenues to make this work, I'm proud of their efforts. Noting that the weather is cold and ambiguous and it's an unusual time for baseball, Phoebe spouted a number of recommendations to prepare to the lead up of next season, which they will undertake independently and purposefully. But that isn't necessary, I'll make sure they have all the resources necessary to pull this off and if I have to single-handedly do it myself, I will.

"I hope you enjoyed our short presentation to assemble this baseball team at our Academy. Thank you for allowing us this opportunity to present our ideas to you. Do you have any questions?" Phoebe concludes.

Ana and I turn to each other, smiling.

"No" she answers, satisfied.

"I think you've answered any questions we may have had initially, and I have to admit, I'm impressed. How did you do all of this?"

"Luke helped us" Phoebe points to him standing in the far corner of the room, "We listed all of our ideas on the computer and he did the slides then put them on my tablet. And when we got here he synced my tablet to the monitor. Cool, huh"

"Yes, sweetie, very cool," I say approvingly at Sawyer, who in return nods, smiling through his eyes.

It's refreshing how the kids have grown so close to my staff, particularly Gail and Sawyer. Ana and I get to our feet and reverend them with hearty applause and hugs.

For the rest of the night Phoebe doesn't leave me, she sits on my lap eating a small, approved portion of her dessert, and on the way home, she falls asleep in my arms. By the time we get home, it's over an hour past their bedtime. The last time I carried her off to bed she was a bit smaller and she appeared fragile. Theodore's eyes are partially closed and he's slumped sleepily against Ana's side. We stop off to his room first and in one uncoordinated motion, he flops down face first in bed. Ana pushes his hair away from his forehead and plants a kiss, he mumbles a few incoherent words before we hear his wispy breathing. Ana replies 'we love you too softly' before we quietly exit the room. Carefully, I put my daughter to bed, remove her glittery gold flats and bring her comforter below her chin while Ana stands at the foot of the bed gently admiring my doting actions. Together we share a glance relishing in our good fortune. We have each other and we share our beautiful children, I must be the luckiest man alive.

"Mommee. ." I turn to Phoebe's tiny voice, "Daddy"

"Yes, sweetie" Ana comes closer and stands next to me.

"I love you" she reveals, with a half-lid tired smile.

"We love you too, baby" I reply, feeling my eyes sting. Satisfied he closes her eyes completely and snuggles into the pillow drifting off to sleep.

Ana and I make our way back downstairs to the living room, I need to talk and I'm not going to let this night end without resolving one important issue. Before she sits on the couch I gently reach out and touch her, making sure she views my face for what I'm about to say.

"Ten years ago, before I asked for your hand, I use to daydream about having a life with you. In my mind, it was perfect, and every day was perfect. We wouldn't disagree or fight, we were insanely happy, we had a large family, and we loved each other unconditionally. But my fantasy or my ideas on love pales to what is happening now. . . . . .I can only describe it as exhilarating and frightening at the same time. . . . Ana, I want to marry you"

She smiles, "I already said yes, Christian. Why are you. . ."

"Did you feel it? At the restaurant, on our way home. Because I did," I ramble, combing my fingers back through my hair, "and then when we got here, putting those children to bed. . ."

"They told you that they love you" she interrupts with a gentle smile, "It melts your heart, doesn't it! The way their eyes sparkle with admiration when they're with you when they hold you tight like you're the only thing that matters to them. And in return, you'll give them everything and do anything to protect them. You're right. . . . we're the center of their universe. That's the unconditional love you were just talking about. You felt it. Christian, Teddy and Phoebe will love you regardless and I. . . I will always love you because I know the man you are. And deep in your heart, I know the person you want to be. . . . Everything is going to be fine this time, and we're not going anywhere. We'll be married soon"

"No, I can't wait until next year, fuck everyone who's planning this wedding, those are minors details. I want you to be my wife at this very moment"

"Chris. . ."

"Ana" I take her face in my hands lovingly, "I need you, I need our children, I need us to be a family"

"But we _are_ a family"

"Yes, but I want this to be official, I want everything with you. I want you to have my name. . . .Phoebe, Theodore. I want to give you everything I have, I want us to have more kids"

She inhales, surprised by my sudden declaration and takes a step back.

"Hold on, Christian, we can't just take off" she gestures, and begins to count on her fingers, "The kids have school tomorrow, I know you have that important meeting with your Dad and Clarence, we've just started couple's therapy and again, your mother and Mia are planning the wedding. I don't think they'll be too excited to find out that we've run off and gotten married without them"

"Anastasia, I don't care about that," I say forceful, bringing her towards me and curving my hands around her nape and waist, "Tell me having a huge wedding witnessed by the world is what you want, and I'll wait"

Her wide-eyes quickly scan the deep emotion expressed on my face.

"No . . .I don't want that" she whispers, certain.

"Then let's go in the morning" my lips brush against her cheek down to her neck.

"Where?"

I lean away from her body bring my hands to her elbows, I don't want to force her. I can see that she's open to the idea but she's a bit anxious. She chews her lip unconsciously dipping her eyes down.

"Wherever you'd like. Bainbridge, the Rye, Europe, the Caribbean, in the Sahara Desert it doesn't matter. I just want you to be my wife, Ana. I want to have you all to myself"

"That's impossible," she whispers with a mischievous smirk, "we have children"

"It includes them. . . . .I know, I'm an idiot for not putting you and the kids first, and how could I readily say that I love all of you when I fell short of my words. But over the last few months, I've become consumed with having you and I won't let anyone else get in our way. I'm done with Vittoria, and my mother and the rest of my family can take a damn back seat with their wedding arrangements, just say yes my love. Please say yes, Ana, and by the end of tomorrow we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Grey"

She nods with watery eyes and bright, toothy smile and I could nothing more than caress her tenderly, kissing her through her grin.


	29. For Love and Family

_**Chapter 29 - For Love & Family**_

* * *

 **Ana**

 _Why can't you lengthen a day? If the Masters of Time gave me a choice, today would be that day. There are those moments you want to bottle and savor. Instead, they dissipate in a hurried blur only to be stored partially in memories or captured in photographs._

Christian has been ablaze with activity since I approved his request to have an early wedding. Thoughts from the night before made my slumber antsy with anticipation. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I lost most of my night tossing and turning, beaming and tittering like a love-struck teen. As a gesture, Christian was the one who recommends that we sleep apart, he said the next time he takes me we'll be man and wife.

The day officially began with the frenzied high-pitched screams and excitement of both Teddy and Phoebe after Christian announced our plans. Through their enthusiasm, they jumped up and down on the sofa to my disapproval, but I can let them have that exceptional moment. When they calmed down, they took off running back to their rooms.

After I recommended my choice for the venue of the ceremony, my fiancé wasted no time in planning. He's been on the phone for the entire morning, making arrangements for both the wedding and our respective places of work. He had a million calls to make for himself, whereas for me and the children all he needed to do was to contact Elliot and the school. I assisted Phoebe and Teddy in gathering what they would need for two days. The fact that I choose to get married at my house is the only thing I knew about the wedding, oh and the fact that he's been liaising with Mrs. Cameron all morning.

The kids were heavily distracted only an hour into the flight, which made it easy for me to fall victim to my own drowsiness. In the end, Christian teased me for being out for four hours.

We pulled onto the property close to five in the afternoon and the sun has already departed, but it seems like we'd chased the sun to ends of the earth. String lights dot the brushes along the driveway leading to the front of the house and right on cue, Mrs. Cameron exits the house all smiles. I never knew or had a grandmother but if I was given a choice, she would definitely be my pick. As soon as the car door opens the children go running towards her, she bends down to meet them with warm, loving hugs. Christian gets out the driver's seat and unloads the trunk along with Sawyer and Taylor, who followed us from the airport in another car.

I stand off to the side watching everyone bustle and sparkle in their own way. This is an exciting and electrically charged day, but it's almost over. The kids, Taylor and Sawyer make their way into the house, Christian on the other hand nods and gestures to Mrs. Cameron's given report. They're speaking hushed and quite suspiciously. I do nothing but twiddle my fingers and occasionally toy with my ring, I'm curious and feel a bit left out. But knowing Christian, he wouldn't be acting this way unless it's a surprise. During their secretive conversation as if he can sense my uneasiness, he turns to me and presents a reassuring smile.

Ninety minutes later, I'm alone with Lidia who has carefully dedicated every second to detail and assisted me from head to toe. She spreads the modest train at the back of my dress and steps away prideful, she stares at me in awe and satisfaction. I walk slowly towards the full-length mirror and I'm fascinated myself. My makeup is flawless and she's given me that smoky-eyed look that I've wanted but couldn't reproduce myself. My hair is voluminous and radiant it's pinned in a side swept hairstyle with cascading curls over my right shoulder. Hanging from my lobes, the light catches the hues of a pair of elegant diamond crystal earrings with a matching bracelet. But the highlight of this precious moment is my dress, and Mrs. Cameron captured my vision perfectly. It's a modern version of the dress I had ten years ago, she remembered. A simple laced bodice, light sweetheart empire waist chiffon dress. Wanting to examine the rest I twist my body, the dress starts at my mid-back and is stylishly laced long my spine. My shoes are low with lace trimmings.

Taking a moment, I interlock my fingers and close my eyes, breathing steadily. There's a prickly sensation seeping at the back of my eyes forcing it's way to the surface. Not many people get a chance to be with the one love, but here I am, standing dazed and mesmerized by my own reflection.

"Ms. Steele" I open my eyes to Lidia's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I smile.

"You look breath-taking" she proclaims, before glancing at her rose diamond-studded watch.

"Thank you"

"I believe it's time Ms. Steele. . . .Are you ready?"

"Yes," I say, very assured and humble.

Mrs. Cameron stands in front of the exit which leads to the garden. The anxious expression on her face dissolves when she spots me gliding towards her with Lidia at my side.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron. For everything"

"Oh no time for that, go on, he's waiting for you"

Eagerly, she moves aside from the doorway allowing me to step over the threshold on to the backyard deck. Hanging string lights and crystals illuminate the darkness, turning the night into a vision. To my right on the far end, there's a table with seating for four with a beautiful centerpiece of a fresh white bouquet, full of peonies, roses, and royal green ferns. I suddenly recognize the undeniable touch of my children's hands gripping my own I look down to their innocent, smiling faces. Phoebe is attired in a beautiful white dress with a royal blue waistband and Teddy wearing a white shirt and black pants with royal blue suspenders. I crouch down to hug and kiss them, I've never seen them so happy, Teddy's teeth are showing across his face and he's holding on to a wooden box. They take me in the other direction, and there I see him. Christian stands under the links of starry lights, staring at me transfixed. The kids take me to him and they both offer my hands to him. I'm tempted to giggle at his flabbergasted expression, his gobsmacked eyes pore over me and it has turned up my anxiety.

"You're an angel, Anastasia . . . . You look stunning"

"Thank you" my cheeks heat up.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper, breathing the urge to cry. Mrs. Cameron stands next to the children and looks on.

"Mr. Grey, are we ready?" the priest intervenes politely.

. . . . .

" _I gave you my love a long time ago,_

 _Because I believed you were the person, I was meant to be with,_

 _The person that will inspire me to do better,_

 _To be stronger,_

 _To live each day full of fearless compassion and spirit._

 _But tonight Christian Grey, I give you my heart,_

 _Because you are my best friend,_

 _And I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days,_

 _. . . . . Unconditionally"_

I stare back at his lips hang lax and his eyes glisten over. Mrs. Cameron quietly sobs next to us.

"Wow" he breathes, "I didn't. . ."

"Me neither" I soothe, "It's okay"

"No, I can do this"

I tighten my grip on hands, encouraging him with a nod.

" _Anastasia Steele, I promise to love you every day,_

 _To care for you,_

 _To be worthy of your love,_

 _I promise to devote myself to you and our children,_

 _I will protect you at all cost,_

 _Carry your burdens and your challenges,_

 _And brighten that light that makes you unique and perfect in my eyes._

 _I promise to walk with you hand in hand every day,_

 _And to love and cherish you forever,_

 _. . . . Unconditionally"_

Eventually, I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I wish this moment could last forever.

"Do we have the rings" the man enquired, delighted.

Cheerful and beaming, Teddy presents his small wooden box, opened. Surprisingly, lying on a tiny pillow are the rings I've had my eye on for weeks, Christian caught me ogling at them over the internet. He removes the diamond-encrusted ring and slips it onto my finger and I do the same. And before he heard the final words, he was already on me, taking my breath away in a smooth, captivating kiss.

This magical night couldn't be more picture-perfect; it's just the four of us under the stars. Dinner and dessert are served by the Grey's personal household chef. Teddy and Phoebe light sparklers and zigzag jubilant across the grassy knoll close to the garden. Christian and I sit silent, holding hands, and occasionally giggling at the children's antics. In the background, soft soothing music drifts through the air.

"Are you happy?" he asks gently, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Yes, madly" I retort, "And you?"

"Irrevocably"

"You know," I pause, "when we get back there'll be questions. . ."

"I only answer to you, my love"

"I'm serious," I chuckle, "I don't want to create a rift between you and your family. . ."

"And you won't. You, Teddy, Phoebe, you're my family, let me worry about the rest"

"So I guess you'll call them tomorrow!"

"No. We'll make the announcement when we go home. Besides, I left my phone back at the Penthouse"

"So did I" I laugh.

"If it's important, they can reach Taylor or Sawyer. Can't we enjoy our wedding day uninterrupted? I don't think that's too much to ask"

I sigh, reminiscing about the day. Christian Grey was able to produce a new everlasting memory in mere hours. I wish I could relive this moment every day for a week. Still holding my hand, he lifts himself off the chair.

"Dance with me" he requests softly.

We take minute steps to the melody of the music. I can feel the heat radiating from his body into mine, my head rests comfortably on his chest as I'm comforted by his warm embrace. The children become our small audience as they position themselves on the steps of the deck and watch us in awe. The world around us seems to have floated off, I inhale his scent continuously and my fingers strokes the lapels of his jacket. Sporadically, I would feel his lips press tender kisses on my forehead.

"Christian" I whisper in a whimper.

"Yes my love"

"Don't ever let me go"

"Never"

. . . . .

In their own admirable way, they promised to stay awake with us but it's almost midnight and our children have officially lost the battle of the night. Apparently, Mrs. Cameron observed their weariness and comes to their rescue, insisting on taking them inside to retire for the night. Moments later, she returned stating that she herself will take her leave. Mrs. Cameron is at the helm of the skeleton staff facilitated at the house, most of them are employees of the Grey's residence. Again, I thank her for the support and for making this night unbelievably miraculous.

. . . . .

I'm aroused by his fragrance, within his arms I stir and open my eyes. The lights are dim and I recognize that we're inside the house. My husband is carrying me up the stairs to our room. We were laughing, talking and drinking champagne, that must have been hours ago and I must have fallen asleep. When he kicks the door closed behind us I reach up missing his mouth, my lips land awkwardly on his chin.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he says.

"Don't be. Put me down" I utter softly.

He does what I ask without objection, the moonlight slivers through the curtains, lending the right amount of light for this moment. I step out of my shoes and closed the gap between us. His finger trails along my bare skin and down my spine. Willingly, I tilt my head allowing him to skim his lips down the side of my neck.

"Make love to me, Christian" I request, softly.

I stay still as he goes around me, continuously peppering kisses along my bare shoulders. My eyes mechanically close, drunken in a euphoric stupor. Feeling the thin ribbon along my spine loosen, the back of my dress slackens then pools around my ankles. Not long, my strapless bra is removed. When I open my eyes, he's standing before me, raking my entire body with his eyes from head to toe. A small groan escapes his throat before he scoops me up and gently lays me on the bed. I watch him slowly undress, our eyes passionately locked on each other, my breath quickens as I grace my gaze across his naked body.

Brazenly, my arched legs fall open when he smoothly positions himself over me. Beguiled by his slow, passionate kiss the surface of my skin gradual heats. I feel his harden chest brush over the tips of my tightened nipples, shooting pleasure across my body. His hand tenderly captures my breast tweaking the sensitive flesh between his fingertips. A small grunt leaves him when he rubs his erection against the dampened surface of my panties. The sensation is heavenly and I moan deeply into his mouth as he devours my mine like a starving man. Suddenly, I feel a lone finger slide between the seams of my sex, making tender circles against the hot mound of flesh. Everything within me tightens and I'm ready to explode. He grunts again within our kiss tearing the flimsy lacy material away. In an instant, his mouth is transferred from my mouth to my heated core. I feverishly combust, screeching softly, arching my body, scrunching the sheets between my fingers. He kisses me intimately plunging his tongue into my opening, tasting everything that I have to offer fully. On the verge of ecstasy, my legs quiver for the inevitable. His tongue strokes me through, from top to bottom.

"Do I please you?" he taunts.

I don't reply. I'm unable to form coherent sentences under these circumstances . . . . . Again his mouth takes me and I cry out.

"Mrs. Grey, do I please you?" he breathes against my sensitive labia.

"Y-yes" I say panting, "you please me, Christian"

Before fastening my legs in his hands my body arches into his mouth, and consuming me greedily. As my climax ripples through my body, I scream his name over and over in praise.

Christian is taking charge of my body, and I readily surrender to him. We make love leisurely and passionate, expressing our feelings and devotions through simple words and actions. I let him take me repeatedly; coiling me into a frenzied sex-slave then releasing me into an enraptured sea of desire. The exquisite feelings of his length moving inside me prickle my eyes into tears. Incessant waves of my orgasms curl through my body, making me want more. He's divine. His skin glistens in sweat, making the muscles flexing across his arms and chest even sexier, while streams of perspiration meander down the side of his face and drip onto my cheek.

After reaching my apex five times already, I'm pinned below him, exhausted and satisfied. But it's clear that he hasn't had his fill.

"Christian" I close my eyes under duress of enraptured penetration, "You make me feel so good"

"It's you, dearest Ana, you scorch me with infinite desire . . . . . I want to look into those beautiful eyes" he professes, "Look at me, my love"

I obey, his gaze orders my body to do his will. Again I feel that tingle, but I thought I was done. He palms my hips raising me a bit further, thrusting deeper, the momentum picks up and we're hungry for each other.

"God Ana you're killing me" he grunts, "You feel so good . . . I don't want to stop"

"I'm coming" I yelp, curving my spine to his slick body.

"Fuck" he explodes, filling me with his liquid heat.

He collapses on his elbows, breathing heavily against my neck. The moisture of sweat, the scent of sex and our heartbeats commingle with our love. He rolls on to his back and pulls me into his arms. I want all of our days and nights from hereon to be filled like this, untainted love and passion.

. . . . .

 **Christian**

I opened my eyes to the vision lying next to me. My wife is sleeping soundly, stretched out on her stomach. Deep brown strands of hair conceal her face and the sheets cover her elegant body. My eyes follow the outline under covers and so my mind paints a vivid picture of what's underneath. Using two fingers, I sweep the curls from her face and place a tiny kiss against the crook of her neck. She looks beautiful sleeping peacefully. Below the sheets, my hand trails along her skin and over her soft curves. The comforting warmth of her body makes me hard instantly, I must feel her again. Under the sheets, I slowly urge her legs apart then press the tip of my cock to her entrance. The sensation is like having her soft lips over my crown. She stirs and smiles, murmuring my name.

"I hope you don't mind," I say against her ear.

"Only if you promise to wake me like this more often", her lips curve mildly.

I was already in her by an inch and she was sucking me with a gluttonous force. There were times when the primitive need to drive myself into her would overcome me, putting my own satisfaction before hers, because she feels so good. But during our hiatus it made me question myself and my control. Ana's sexual prowess has the capability to drive me to my knees, the contact alone is so pleasurable that the only resolution is to come inside of her. I can tell that she's ready, having her face down under me triggers a heightened sense to take control of her body, and my desire to fuck her senseless slowly threatens to take over. Her tight channel is too inviting to decline, I push my erection into her then listen to her gasp and writhe in desire. My jaw locks under the instant feeling of her body. Relentless and against my will, my hips screw its way into her channel. Repeated groans echo from my throat reflecting the overwhelming pleasure that's racking through my body.

"Christian. . . ."

Her tangled hair is cast over her face, leaving her pretty open mouth exposed. She lifts her ass to a considerable angle and I can feel myself go all the way to the hilt. My chest heaves against her back and with each thrust I can hear her wispy moans which incites me to give her more, her anxious desperate fingers tangle the sheets as my body gives her long, guttural stabbing strokes, plunging deeper and deeper. My fingers find its way under her hip to her clit rubbing her in small, penetrating circles. With a tightened fist, she pounds the mattress, bawling sweetly within her pillow. Her perfect tight pussy convulses, gripping me like a glove. In our passion, I find myself cursing against her ear as her own orgasm ripples through me. That's when I press my face against her hair and inhale, then I release. . . .

"Ana," I whimper almost breathless, "I love you"

"I love you too"

. . . .

 _I've overly exhausted my wife._

It's almost noon and she remains asleep upstairs. At least it's given me the chance to hang by the pool, spend time with the children and explore the house. At the end of the tour I wondered, Ana must have been lonely here. With no siblings, a detached absentee mother plus an ailing father, her life must have been forlorn. I myself couldn't imagine growing up without Elliot and Mia. I understand now why she spent so much time with Mia, why she admired my grandfather. When I was the child, I thought she was an infatuated nuisance buzzing around Elliot but apparently, our family was the compound that filled the void in her life.

Lunch is available and I've asked the cooks to prepare plates for the children. Phoebe and Elliot are in the entertainment room on the other side of the house, glued to the TV. Sipping on a pleasantly chilled glass of mimosa I mull over the events of last night when my wife's words flood my thoughts. She's right, out of courtesy, we should at least tell my family. But in the end what goes on between Ana and I is none of their business. Taylor strolls into the room dressed casually in a shirt and jeans I haven't seen this side of him in years, I stand before he can approach me. His expression suggests that he has something to account.

"Sir"

"Yes, Taylor" I acknowledge, sinking my hands into my pockets.

"Mrs. Gr- . . . . . . I apologize, sir. Your mother just called, she's been calling since last night"

"And"

"She insisting that she has a word with you, and each time I told her that you cannot be disturbed"

"Good, never mind my mother's persistence. How many times has she called?"

"So far . . . eight. She claims that she has important news and she must speak to you"

"Did she tell you what this important news is?"

"No, sir

"It's important! It's important but she couldn't tell you what's so urgent"

"No, sir"

"Taylor, my mother is having an episode. I left Seattle without telling her and now she wants to know what's going on . . . Is everything on schedule?" I divert.

"Yes, sir, we should be up by three"

"Good"

Now I have to get my wife out of bed, but what I have in mind may put her back to sleep.

. . . . .

 _And just like that, we're back in Seattle._

The overhead lighting reveals the natural shades of browns streaking through her hair. Aware that I'm gaping at her she periodically glances at me in the corner of eyes and blushed profusely. But nevertheless she's focused and finger walks through the form. Everything she does is so sexy; occasionally she would run her tongue along her lower lip while she reads. If this wasn't important I would be bold enough to turn her face and taste her mouth this very instant.

"When is the court hearing?" she says softly, looking up at me from the document.

"It isn't necessary, Cassius will handle those formalities. We just need to approve the name change. Everything will be finalized by the end of tomorrow"

"Hmmm, they'll be so happy when you tell them. You think of everything Mr. Grey"

"Almost everything" I take the pen from her fingers and toss it onto the breakfast bar, "Let's play hooky tomorrow, the children are going to school, we can have the Penthouse to ourselves and I promise, you'll be too tired to go to work anyway"

I trap her in my arms against the counter and gently lean in.

"Fiend"

"Oh you have no idea, Mrs. Grey, you're in for a treat tonight" I grin, slanting my mouth across hers.

I can feel myself hardening again and so can she. Her small hands fist the ends of my hair as our tongues twist deliciously against each other. My hand cups the back of her neck, deepening our connection.

"No fair," she whines playfully against my lips, "Tonight is my turn, and trust me I think you'll like what I have to offer"

"Hmm, well in that case . . ."

We're jolted by loud screams then the sound of Phoebe and Theodore bolting across the living room. In response, we hear the voices of my mother and Mia reply to their obvious excitement. I'm a bit concerned that my mother and my sister have entered our home, unannounced.

"Sooner than you thought, huh?" Ana emits before giving me a chaste kiss.

I don't reply, instead, I take her hand walk towards the commotion. Mia and my mother stand in the middle of the twins as they talk rapidly between each other, making their heads twist from side to side at a quickening pace. Mother smiles at them lively until she spots us entering the room. She breathes a sigh of relief and places her hands on her chest.

"My goodness, Christian and Anastasia, I was so worried. Where did you go?"

I don't let go of Ana's hand even though my mother is embracing me.

"I've been trying to reach you. I need to talk to you . . . . privately"

Calmly, I shift my eyes to the kids who are cognisant that privacy is needed right about now.

"Phoebe and I are going upstairs, Dad," my son says intuitively, taking his sister's hand, exiting quickly.

"It's alright, Mother, you can speak to us both, there are no secrets between Ana and me" I state, absolute.

"I respect that," she nods respectfully, "Well it's about-"

Her electric blue eyes dip to our interlocked fingers then moves to Ana's left hand. We hear her catch her breath softly, her hands fall to her sides pulling back her shoulders. Mia is curious about my mother's lack of words, she comes to us then follows Mother's shocked gaze. My sister's emotions bubble to the surface in an explosive shriek and in one swift motion, she crashes into Ana with open arms.

"Wow, when did this happen?" she bounces excitedly, forcing my wife to let go of my hand to return her embrace, "You two eloped, how romantic. Mother, they eloped-"

"I can see that Mia" she answers with a tight grin.

"Congratulations to you both," Mia beams.

"Thank you, Mia" Ana blushes.

"Way to go, bro, you finally grew a pair. Now how am I going to top this" she declares boldly.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way, Mia" I shot back with a smirk.

"Excuse me, I have to tell Eliot about this," she says walking away with her phone clutched in her palm.

"You two eloped," Mother begins, "I would be lying if I said I was surprised by such a move. This was your idea, wasn't it Christian? Did you have a problem convincing Anastasia?"

"No," I look over to her, "She was just as eager as I was, I couldn't wait, Mother"

She sighs, "After nine long years, why not. I simply thought your wedding would have been shared by all of us, this is all so . . . . Unexpected, but congratulations"

"Grace, we . . ."

"No," she interrupts Ana, "I'll be alright, it was your decision and I perfectly understand, and as Mia rightfully said, it's romantic" she winks at me. "What I have to say is not relevant to you or new bride at this time, I'll come at a later time-"

"Mother, you're already, we'd like to know what is so important"

She pauses and purses her lips ruefully, clasping her hands together. "Vittoria Sana tried to kill herself Tuesday night, she's resting at this time and they're watching her closely. Her parents are convinced that you treated her cruel and embarrassed their daughter by throwing her out of Grey House. They say she was involved in a spat with you and Anastasia"

"No, there was no spat, it was all me. Ana said nothing, then she threatened her without merit. Vittoria had no business being at the Grey House, I warned her what would happen if came near me or my family. Vittoria broke things off months ago, it had nothing to do Ana or the children, this was my decision, and I thought she respected it"

"I understand, Christian, but we've been bombarded with calls to respond on Vittoria's suicide attempt. There are claims that Ana forced you to make a decision between herself and Vittoria"

"No"

"Yes, son, I'm sorry this happening, and on the verge of your nuptials, but you have to respond to the media"

"Well, my response is this" I begin, sinking my hands into my pockets, "What happened to Vittoria was regretful, but it's clear now and it's even more pertinent that she requires help . . . and I, am not the person to give it to her . . . . I told her truth and I'll be damned if I take back what I said, I stand by it. Then again, her reaction is disturbing and selfish, and I refuse to pity her. . . . Thank you for informing me Mother, but there's nothing I can do and I won't get involved"

"I'm not asking you to get involved, son, but there was a time you and Vittoria were friends. All I'm asking is that you show her some compassion. Go talk to her, get her to come to her senses. She refuses to speak to her parents"

"And you think going to talk to her will make a difference? I didn't just break things off with her, Mother, we talked this over, more than once then we came to an understanding. I'm assuming that she supposed that I would have a relationship with my children without Ana. That couldn't happen, Mother, you know how I feel about Ana"

"I know," she nods, smiling politely to my wife.

"Vittoria needs help, and I hope she's getting that help. The most I'm willing to do is ensure that she receives the best care"

I turn to Ana's sympathetic eyes and she nods in agreement.

"I have to make a few calls, excuse me," I say, leaving Ana and my mother alone.

 **Ana**

Two pairs of eyes follow my husband out of the room until he rounds the corner and disappears down the corridor. Awkwardness fills the room but Grace appears composed as she sits elegantly on the couch.

"Come, sit next to me, I won't bite," she gently pats the cushion.

I quickly glance into the empty corridor, expecting Christian to turn the corner. Bravely I take my place next to her, but I maintain my distance.

"Have you heard from Carla?"

"No" I reply confidently.

"Good, if she tries to reach out to you let me know immediately," she points to my face.

"What did you say to convince her to leave Seattle?"

"You think words convince her, Anastasia?"

"No," I reply thoughtfully, "But money would be the inducement for someone like her"

"Indeed," she concurred.

My eyes go wide, "You paid her to leave?"

"I would say that Anastasia, I simply gave her what is due to her, it wasn't a payoff"

"and she took it, just like that" I question.

"Yes, it was a hefty sum, I just gave her what she wanted without including you or my grandchildren. She won't bother you again, I promise, that is, if you wish to see her in the future"

I quickly shake my head, rejecting the idea, "No, I don't ever want to see her. She doesn't care about me or the children, all she cares about is my father's wealth and capturing it for herself"

"Well I don't think you have nothing to worry about, my dear, I'll see to it"

"Thank you," I say genuinely, "You have given me the perfect wedding present"

"You're welcome, Anastasia, as I've said before I will do anything to protect my family


	30. Hasty Conclusion

_**Chapter 30 – Hasty Conclusion**_

* * *

 **Ana**

 _I'm hunched over my desk as I smile wickedly with my hand propped under my chin, clearly, my focus isn't on this exam. I stare uselessly at my text pretending to be deeply immersed in the words. Eventually, my thumb ends up in my mouth gnawing lightly at my fingernail. I think I'll drop by my husband's office without panties and show him how much I miss him. Just the image of me riding and straddling his gorgeous powerful body is enough to get me off in this chair. Mrs. Grey, you're looking for trouble, you know very well he'll clear his schedule and fuck you unapologetically on top of his desk. . . .But that's the kind of trouble I like._

" _I know you wouldn't mind trouble Ms. Steele, you look like the type"_

' _Hmmm?'_

 _My eyes dart upwards and he's inches away from my face, I pull back suddenly throwing myself backward in the chair, a bit more I would have toppled over. I was about to draw attention to fact that my name has changed but I'm too alarmed by his proximity Mr. Sealy's eyes are narrowed and judgmental. I scrunch my own eyes in annoyance by the mere fact that he's in my personal space._

" _What am I going to do with you Ana?" he says with a smirk._

" _Excuse me?" I say, challenging the bold and formal use of my name._

 _He straightens his posture, never taking his eyes off of me. Am I missing something here? I glance down for a brief moment then look up again, only to be startled this time by my mother standing in front of me._

 _I feel my insides leap out of me and I attempt to scramble to my feet. She grabs my wrist and . . ._

Confused and semi-conscious my lungs seemed to be put on pause, making me wheeze and struggle to breathe. I'm fearful, caged and bound and begin to claw my way out. The jolting impact of my backside hitting the floor wakes me up fully. I curse inwardly as my eyelids burst open against the morning light. I've just fought my way out of a horrid dream. Spots are floating before my eyes as the pain grows under my skin. Quickly, I stagger to my feet with my hand covering my mouth and sprint into the bathroom.

After emptying my stomach in the toilet, I sit on the floor with my knees curled inwards resting my face on my forearms while my mind flicker through the fragments of the unpleasant dream.

 _She's not here, Ana, she's gone. You're safe and so are Phoebe and Teddy. You don't have to worry about her anymore._

It's a good thing I woke up alone, Christian would have been stark crazy out of his mind with worry. It makes no sense sitting here trying to rifle through my thoughts, so I shove the memory to the back of my mind and pull myself off the ground.

These past few days have both been concurrently impeccable and jagged for all of us. With the help of the paparazzi, we're now officially, the Grey family of Seattle. To my dissatisfaction, the paparazzi took photos of the children outside their school on Friday afternoon, but when they came home, we announced their name changes . . . . . _Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey_. The entire weekend was dubbed with celebratory activities and congratulations from all over, thanks to the media. Once our union was broadcasted throughout Seattle, it spreads like wildfire across the state. The idea of Teddy and Phoebe's pictures plastered across the newspapers and the internet was a huge problem for me. But hey, it's part of my life now and I have to deal with it, somehow.

My side is throbbing, warm to the touch and it hurts like hell. Against the mild pain, I indulge myself with a long relaxing shower then quickly jumped into some loose fitting black pants suit and a pair of flats. Not wanting to agitate my soreness, I didn't want to risk it with the pumps and it's a good thing too. I came down the stairs too fast, before I could get to the bottom I had to stop and grab the railing for support. A sudden shock of heat sticks me in my side making my body droop and my knees buckle in my step. I squeeze my eyes tight, clench my fists and grit my teeth in silent agony.

"Ana . . ."

I open my eyes and look off to the side. Christian is dressed pristine in a three-piece suit, all he's missing is his jacket. He comes to meet me at the bottom of the stairs, we're almost eye-level and his face is smothered with fright and concern, "What's wrong?" he whispers.

"I tumbled out of bed, literally" I joked, straightening my posture.

"Do you hurt . . . where tell me?" he demands, searching my face.

"I fell on my ass" I smile blasé, taking my eyes off of him "I don't think anything is broken, or it doesn't feel that way. Just some slight bruising"

"The way your face looked just now, I think it's anything but slight"

"It's nothing" I dismiss, resuming my walk and sidestepping him.

"Ana. . . ."

"Christian I don't want you or the kids to worry . . . ." I turn and say softly with my eyes shifting towards the kitchen.

"I'm not going to alarm the kids but you'll need to deal with me and wipe that stoic expression off your face. I'm going to get someone to take a look at you . . . now"

I open my mouth to gripe but I'm immediately cut off by his stern glare. Without another word he picks me up in his arms carefully bringing me to his chest, I feel a slight tinge of discomfort but I do my best not to alert him.

"Don't move" he commands kissing me through my hair and, settling me on the couch, "I have to make a phone call"

I watch him leave, quickly zipping out of the room. Not long after the kids walk in from the kitchen all smiles. They're both sharply dressed, with their bags and ready to go to school, my plan to drive them this morning has been thwarted because of this accident.

"Mommy, can you fix my hair?" Phoebe asks.

I smile reluctantly and nod, but foolishly, I know fully well that if I make an attempt to move there'll be a surge of pain burning across my side. Smoothly I swing my legs off the couch and slowly stand upright, breathing uneven and biting my lip to keeping my pain hidden from them. Phoebe hands me her small brush from her backpack and a hair tie. Just as I'm done Sawyer walks into the room, I'm sure Christian sent for him, and I'm sure he's taking the children to school without me. I relent, there's no time to argue or negotiate so I let them go. Teddy and Phoebe hug me by my waist making wince internally. Christian walks into the room and stops short by the entrance, I'm standing. My pleading eyes meet his condemning gaze as the children scamper off in his direction.

. . . .

 **Christian**

Only when the elevator car begins to move my eyes shot over to her.

"Sit" I order, coming within feet of her. She crosses her arms, defiant. "Don't you dare size me up Ana, sit your pretty ass down"

She huffs releasing what I can guess is the true distress of her pain, her body slumps forward into me and I catch her by her waist.

"Sorry" she mumbles.

I kiss her and gently spread her on the couch, "Don't apologize, just stop moving. Stay still until the doctor comes, okay"

"Okay"

At that moment, the opportunity to kiss her glossy lips presented itself and I take it, sealing my lips against hers. She sighs melodiously as I dipped my tongue into her mouth . . . . and I inhale, allowing myself to indulge in this feeling. Our kiss deepens as the seconds ticked by, the more I taste her the more my pants begin to tighten. Gail is somewhere about the house and the doctor should be by soon. The need to bury myself inside of her increases. Words can't express how much I love her, I take her palm guiding it straight to my hardened crotch. I groan into her mouth greedily wanting more than just a stroke along the head of my cock.

"This is what you do to me Anastasia" I admit, grazing my teeth along her neck "I wish I could take you right now"

"You want more?" she gapes at me wide-eyed, "Since we got married you haven't let a few hours go by without us having sex"

"Is that a complaint I hear?"

"No . . . you'll hear my complaints when you start slacking on your commitments. I'll have you know that you have one faithful and satisfied wife"

I smirk at her witty remark but then I stop abruptly remembering her distress, I can't risk putting her in more pain than she already is. I pull away slightly, gazing into her eyes touching nose to nose, feathering my thumb across her cheek.

"We shouldn't, at least not until we know what's wrong with you. You're in pain and you're trying to hide it but I can see it in your eyes and I want you to enjoy what I plan to do to you, Ana"

"Oh I know I'll enjoy it. You'll be surprised after being in labor for almost twenty hours my tolerance for pain is quite bearable"

"Twenty hours?" I remark aghast.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor's voice authoritative voice echoes from the foyer tearing my eyes away to the pair approaching us. I remain seated being mindful that my hardon may be in plain view of our guests.

"Dr. Davis, thank you for coming on such short notice"

I greet the medium height petite amber eyed brunette with a staid and firm handshake. Ana's expression is one of astonishment, I don't understand why. She's my wife and I would never let another man put his hands on her.

"No you were just lucky Mr. Grey, I was on my way to my practice and I hadn't come by this way yet. Is this the patient?" she eyes Ana with a mild smile and she doesn't wait for an answer or an introduction.

"Hello, Dr. Jewel Davis, and you are?"

"Anastasia Grey"

"Well Mrs. Grey, your husband said you had a nasty fall earlier"

"Yes, I fell out of bed, it hurts a bit when I walk"

"May I take a look?" the doctor requests.

Wordless, Ana unzips her pants and turns on her side to allow the woman to examine her freely. Carefully she flips her pants and part of her panties exposing the discoloration of her skin. I try not to alarm her with my expression, but goddamit she's been down-playing this all along and even though it's there on the tip of my tongue now is not the time to admonish her.

 **Ana**

There's an awkward silence in the room, as I position myself upright on the couch my eyes dart between Christian and the doctor. The way she eyes the spot suspiciously is an indicator that it's more than just a light fall. It can't be that bad, I'm about to ask when Dr. Davis speaks.

"Mr. Grey can I speak to Mrs. Grey, alone" her tone is somewhat clipped and Christian and I both picked up on it. Immediately he folds his arms and becomes standoffish.

"Why? My wife is hurt, I want to know the extent of her injuries, and I doubt there's anything you can say that warrants me leaving this room"

"Okay," she concurs quietly then turns to me, "Mrs. Grey you said you fell out of bed this morning, but your injury isn't indicative with a fall of that nature . . . . . I need you to straightforward with me"

"I _am_ being straightforward Doctor, I have no reason to lie. Why would I lie?"

"To protect someone . . . maybe you're afraid," she speculates in low suggestive tone. Christian flinches and he bodily recoils gaping at me and Taylor standing next to him.

"Come right out and say what's on your mind, Dr. Davis. You think I did this to her?" he fumes pointing. "I want you out of my home, you are way out of line, Doctor"

She isn't daunted by his angry outburst, as a matter of fact, her appearance challenges him.

"It's okay Christian, maybe you should give us a moment. . . . .please" As much as I want this woman to leave, I don't think throwing her out is a good idea. The last thing I want is for her to go away with the wrong idea.

"I'll be in my office if you need me"

He holds a lethal stare with the woman before exiting the room with Taylor in tow. I slowly flutter my eyes closed and bring my hands to my face, this is a _huge_ misunderstanding. She places her hand on my thigh alerting me back to her presence, she's seated at my feet close to the edge of the couch.

"Mrs. Grey, I can help you, just tell me what happened," she probes disturbed.

With weighted frustration, I huff "What happened was simple, Dr. Davis. I was having an unpleasant dream, ended up thrashing around in bed, and then I rolled around and fell to the floor, hard"

"Do you sleep on the top bunk of a bunk bed, Mrs. Grey?"

"You're antagonizing me, Dr. Davis, my husband isn't responsible for this. I don't know what you want me to say, he would _never_ do this to me. I understand your concern, but this isn't what it looks like and I would appreciate it if you would take those baseless notions out of your head"

"Mrs. Grey, most of my patients are women, I suspect that's the reason Mr. Grey called. Over the years, I've seen my just share of accidental falls and mishaps, so my _baseless_ _notions_ give credence to my experience. What I'm asking you is something I usually query to any patient that displays this type of suspicious injury. I've had patients who'd ask me to report their dilemmas to the authorities on their behalf. So as a woman I'm simply apprehensive about cases like these"

"There's no need to worry, Doctor. I assure you, this is solely my doing"

"All right" she replies content but a bit skeptical, "Can I have another look?"

. . . . . .

 **Teddy**

"See ya later Teddy Bear," she says running away from me without looking back.

I stroll towards the building alone watching my sister skip towards a group of girls gathered on the front pathway. A couple of them are staring at me. . . .I hate it when people stare. You don't know what they're thinking, especially girls. They can be so strange sometimes, and they smile at you for no reason. I guess that's their nature, it was the same thing at my old school.

I stop in the middle of the passageway when I hear a Grant Cobb shouting my name from the gate. I grab the straps of my backpack and watch him jog towards me with his spiky blonde hair and a huge smile.

"Thanks for waiting up" he hails almost breathless.

"No problem" I turn, resuming my walk towards the school building.

"Did you get to talk to your parents about your idea?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah I did, last week. All I have to do now is go to Mr. Kennedy and Headmaster Strom"

"Trust me, Mr. Kennedy will be all for it, but Strom isn't gonna buy that idea! Baseball is for ruffians, remember"

"Yeah, who could forget his epic speech, _'anyone can use brute force to strike a man but only the brave can go up against a man with a sword. It takes skill, precision and heart to defeat your foes'_ " I joke, clenching my fist and sounding off with a heavy gruff tone.

He chuckles and claps at my mock performance, "Hey, I saw your picture in papers yesterday. It must be cool, huh. You're like a celebrity now"

"I guess, but I don't really like the attention, and neither does Phoebe. She thinks the paparazzi are monsters"

"No wonder why she looked so mad in the pictures" he notes.

"So how was your weekend?"

He shrugs his shoulders and screws his face, "Nothing happened really, Dad didn't come home . . . again. And mom is recovering from her surgery"

"Surgery?" I say absorbed, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh no it wasn't like that, she did something to her face. It's all wrapped up in bandages. She says it will come off in a few weeks. She can't eat anything, she's been sucking her food through a straw since Friday. It looked painful though"

"I hope she feels better"

"Yeah, I hope so too, she isn't good company these days . . . . Hey, can I go over to your place? I live right down the street, I don't think my mother will have a problem with it"

"Sure, that's cool," I say.

"Really? I've never been to a friend's house before"

"Never?"

"Never"

"But you walk home with Brady and Seth every day and you've never been to their place?" we stop at our desks, resting our bags on the tabletops.

"No. Brady and Seth are cool, but sometimes, they do stupid things and I'm not looking to get expelled from school. Who do you think glued Mrs. Rawlins' math book shut?" he whispers knowingly.

"No way" I laugh loud.

"Yeah. Maybe you and I should start walking home, you can bring Phoebe if you want"

"Nah, my parents won't allow it. They say it's for our safety"

"I understand. Your parents are rich and your Dad is a like gazillionaire, right? I know. I saw it in the newspaper"

"I think so . . . I don't know. I hear people talking about it but, whatever" I dismiss, "I use to walk home from my old school, go roaming around the city. It was really exciting . . . but things are different now" I sigh.

"Is that bad?"

"No, I didn't say it was bad . . . it's just different"

"You don't seem happy about it" he notes curiously.

"No . . . . I'm glad to have my Dad, he's the greatest" I say sliding into the chair next to his. "I just thought I would get to keep part of my old life"

"What parts are you talking about?"

"Like walking in the city by myself, I miss my Uncle José and Auntie Kate. We all lived in the same building, I miss my old home, I miss my old school, my old friends"

"Yup, I know how you feel. When we moved here last year, I missed my friends and my cousins. But it isn't all bad if you hadn't come to this school you and I wouldn't be friends Teddy" he grins mildly.

He called me his friend and that made me smile. "Stop it, you sound like my sister . . . . But hey, I'm glad we're friends, Grant"

"I'm glad we're friends too"

. . . . . . .

 **Christian**

Going through the details in my mind, I realize that measures that are more stringent are necessary for my family's safety. I'll have to recruit more personnel to my team, the unwanted presence of the media makes my daughter uncomfortable, and honestly, I don't want a repeat of her having another anxiety attack when she feels cornered by them. Ana's perseverance to our family has given my mother a chance to turn over a new leaf. It's important that the children maintain a relationship with their grandparents. That is my Ana's aspiration.

This will be the third time I stick my head into the bedroom. My precious wife is fast asleep in the same king size bed she fell out of mere hours ago. I stand by the door a few seconds before closing it quietly. Her body is curled and nestled under the sheets, she's been asleep over two hours now. Thank god there are no broken bones or no sprains, but she did take a hard fall.

As I'm coming down the stairs, I see my brother bolting through the foyer with Taylor hot on his heels. There's an ominous look on his face and I'm not sure what it is.

"Where's Ana? We had an important meeting today" he bellows as he darts across the living room perturbed.

"She's had an accident this morning and she's resting upstairs" I reply, keeping my voice in a level tone.

"Jewel called me a while ago" his voice seems strained.

"You mean Dr. Davis, your impetuous friend, she has a lot of nerve you know that?" the incense that muddled my thoughts earlier is creeping back in.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor acknowledges a few feet away for assurance.

"It's alright, thank you," I say. Soon, he exits the room and returns to the foyer when I walk in the opposite direction. Elliot is trailing after me.

"Jewel is of the opinion that . . . . that something happened to Ana"

"Okay, and what's your opinion?" I stop abruptly and cross my arms.

"Truly, you would never hurt her, at least not intentionally," he notes, "But you _would_ give her your last breath, so to speak"

"You damn right I will," I say pointedly, resuming my pace.

"I didn't know she would have been like that, Christian. You asked for the best female doctor in Seattle, and that can only be Jewel Davis"

"It doesn't matter, because it's the last time I get a referral from you. Hell, I should've called Sullivan, I wasn't thinking clearly" I murmur absentminded.

"Thanks a lot, Christian. You're doing a great number on my self-esteem here" he retorts.

"Well I'm sorry, but she acted like she had something to prove, her professional opinion borderlines on outlandish assumptions. I've seen that behavior everywhere I go, and in the long run, it costs more than any disgusting, hefty figure to fix it. . . . . Wait a minute, why did she disclose what happened here with Ana to you. . . . I have a good mind take legal action for her indiscretion"

"Hey, hey, no need for that" he tries to smooth things over, coming around to face me, "Actually I came here to see Ana, urgently"

"Well like I said before, she's resting. Whatever you need can wait, it can't be more important than her health"

"What's going on?" I hear Ana's voice behind us, "What are guys arguing about?"

"It's okay, Ana" Elliot reassures, "Christian isn't angry with me, that's his usual tone when he speaks to me. I'm here to antagonize him, it completes my day"

I make sure he observes my striking glare before I turn to Ana, "How do you feel?"

"Great! Whatever she gave is either really good or it's very deadly because I don't feel a thing right now"

"Should I be concerned about that?" I ask unconvinced and not knowing how to take her diagnosis.

"No I'm fine, Christian" she chuckles, slapping me lightly on the shoulder, "God, you're wound up so tight"

"Tell me about it!" Elliot murmurs under his breath.

"I guess Christian told you what happened earlier, huh?"

"No" I interject, "But Dr. Davis did, filling his head with bullshit"

"She did what. . ." Ana scowls.

"It's alright Ana, Christian and I have already gone past that. . . ."

"Christian," my wife turns to me, "I don't want her back here"

"It's already been taken care of, darling"

"I'm really sorry about that, Ana. I kinda pried it out of her"

"You're lying and you're making excuses for her"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because there's this thing you do with your face. Christian has a tell too but I'm not going to tell you what it is"

"What?" I exclaim.

"Anyway, I heard you were here to talk to me . . . . Is it about Randi's report?"

"Yeah" my brother answers with raised eyebrows.

"Christian, can we use your office?" Ana request.

"It's your office too" I reply, raising my hand towards the corridor.

"Thanks," she smiles, leaning in to kiss me.

 **Ana**

Elliot doesn't go around sticking his nose in other people's business and he's only been here at least four times. So when I saw him earlier, insisting that he must see me I knew this had to be important, and it can only be one thing . . . Randi's report must have turned out something.

"Okay" I turn when I hear the door close, "What did she say?

"She's sticking by her initial report, and get this, the external auditor gathered similar results. To carry out this type of activity for so long and go undetected has to be the work of more than one person . . . So far we've identified two keys players," my silence and attentiveness prompts him to go on, "Harold Lacroix and Xavier Sana"

"Xavier Sana? . . . .Of course, he's the Finance Director of the company-"

"And Harold Lacroix is the company's CFO . . . . . and, he's also Xavier's cousin through marriage. I had Sully run a preliminary background check on both of them. We can also request that they declare their assets and financials to the company, from there we can have separated and independent entities investigate these findings"

"I see!"

My jaw mildly stiffens and I twist my lips processing the information being divulged in bits and pieces. Vittoria Sana's Dad and his cousin have been funneling monies from my father's company. But how? Lacroix can't be the first and last of accounting checks and balances in Grey Holdings, it seems too risky, there must be someone else.

"What you want to do, boss?" he asks earnestly.

"Is that all in the report?"

"Well besides what we went over last week, she also highlighted that the transactions were done in a way to mimic entries to the trust fund set up for the children . . . ."

"Fund, what fund?"

"I thought you knew, Dad commissioned two trust funds. One belongs to Phoebe and Teddy, and the other is the PS Cause for Children"

"What is the PS Cause for Children?"

"I was getting to that. It's a non-profit organization that facilitates the Seattle Children's Hospital. The trust funds are sponsored by Steele Designs Collaboratives and, the 'PS' in PS Cause for Children stands for Phoebe Steele"

"Phoebe, my Phoebe?" I state surprised, bringing my hands to my face" How long has this being going on?"

"Almost seven years"

"Carrick did this when the children were babies . . . . Wow" I mumble, letting my thoughts trail off. He did keep his promise to Dad, he did his best to look after me and children all this time.

"Financially, the funds are established and nothing appears to be inappropriate. That's why it was easy to use these accounts to do their dirty work"

"What is the final diverted figure?"

"Approximately six point three million over three years"

"W-what, you're kidding, Elliot! Yet Lacroix remains the current CFO and Sana is a shareholder _and_ a Director of GEH . . . . We have to tell Christian and Carrick about this soon, tonight even"

"I agree, but this involves more than just Dad and little brother. Mother and Mia, and not to mention myself are all silent partners. We need to call in the entire family . . . . and the authorities"

. . . . . . .

This is the first time I've seen him like this. The cool, mild-mannered man that I've grown to love like my own father isn't here tonight. His usual gentle face is marred by resentment and a hardened expression. Everyone, even I look towards this resounding patriarch figure of our family, and we can all feel the discomfort and uneasiness emanating from his aura.

"Getting the right people to notice within law enforcement is minor. We can take our findings to them and they will handle the rest" Carrick notes with a menacing temperament and clenched fists. "I trusted them, all of them and they stole from us"

Grace sits next to Mia unobtrusively, legs crossed, forehead crumpled and eyebrows knitted. I guess this isn't the time to challenge our findings, it's a rare occurrence seeing Carrick Grey cross. I press myself into my husband's side while I watch his father ponder and pace the room like a deadly predator. Carrick is absent and withdrawn. He speaks, but not to us. Eventually, he stops before the windows and stares into the adjacent darkness that engulfs the night.

He looks as if he's plotting.


	31. Taken

**Chapter 31 - Taken**

 **Ana**

Things are wrapping up and everything will culminate by the middle of next week. I want this whole thing to be over and done with, the suspicions, the investigations, the blame games, everything. It all started when Carrick sent GEH's CFO Harold Lacroix and most of his right-hand men and women on extended leave last month. There commenced an extensive internal investigation on the financials of the entire group of companies under the umbrella of Grey Holdings Enterprises. After that night when Elliot and I confronted the rest of the family with our findings it was never spoken of again. Outside of that room, we didn't want to let on to if we knew and how much specifically.

Kate and Elliot have been in Singapore for the last three weeks. She either calls or email whenever she does something new, which is all the time. Mia concluded her studies in Australia and has been actively involved in the company, she's been recently dubbed the new Iron Lady. I'm grateful and comforted by Grace's generosity and maternal temperament, she spends a substantial amount of time at our home with the children, so much that Christian and I have even more time to ourselves. And Carrick, well let's just say his attitude has changed. I haven't seen him smile since that night, not even with his grandkids. Since then Christian and Carrick have been on high alert. My husband has increased our security detail adding two more persons, and my newly appointed CPO/Personal Assistant shadows my every move outside the Penthouse.

Gail comes into the kitchen with her hair in a tangled mess sparkling with glitter dust and a stack of emptied bowls. She has finally emerged from Phoebe's room, it would appear that they accosted her over half an hour ago.

"What did they make you do?" I smile, curving my spoon in the tub of ice-cream.

"I had to judge their singing and dance competition"

"Hmmm, was it hard to choose?"

"Yep," she grins, raising her eyebrows.

"Ana" Christian shouts from the foyer.

I take a curious peek through the doorway.

"Am I in the right house?" he asks dumbfounded coming towards me, "What's going on?"

I sigh, "You forgot . . . . Double sleepovers, remember?"

"Ohhh" he nods, "Where is that music coming from?"

"That's the girls in Phoebe's room, that song you're hearing has been on repeat for hours, I think I'm about to tear my ears off"

"And the boys?"

"Entertainment room"

"Well it could be worst, they could be running around the house scantily dressed, breaking stuff, playing spin the bottle or doing beer chugs" he jokes.

My eyes widen, "Spin the bottle you say, interesting, but not for our kids . . . . Maybe I should go take a quick peek and make sure they're not doing any of those things"

"Aww c'mon the kids are fine" he chuckles, curving his arms around me.

"How was your day?" my voice switches to a more stoic tone.

"Let's just say yesterday was better"

"And I bet you'll use that line tomorrow"

"Maybe," he remarks resigned, pursing his lips.

"I wish I could help"

"Ana, no, you're involvement is risky and you and Elliot have done enough. Dad doesn't want you near this, we can handle it. He doesn't want you in the line of fire, neither do I?"

"But I must watch _you_ take the blows. You and Carrick have been spending more time traveling because of these investigations. We have no more Saturdays or Sundays, Christian"

"I know how you feel and I miss you and the kids but this isn't my first dance, I've been doing this a while now and stared down much worse, you have to trust me. What you and Elliot uncovered has just skimmed the surface. I need you keep out of this . . . promise me"

"Alright, I will . . . . . On another note, I have some good news" I say going to the counter behind me. Excitedly I hand him an already opened brown envelope. He takes it from my grasp and matches my smile.

Suddenly, he explodes in a loud chuckle, "This is wonderful, god I'm so proud of you"

I'm caught in his tightened hold while he peppers kisses on my face. I've just handed him the scores to the exams for the first three modules of my course. I was able to acquire two A's and one B.

Right there, our mouths meld into intense heated kiss, he restricts me against counter trailing his fingertips along my spine, smothering his face in my hair, "You smell like the coffee shop"

"Yeah," I moan, "I was chatting with José while I waited for some fresh pastries for the slumber parties"

"I like that smell, coffee beans, vanilla, donuts. It reminds me of the time you stepped into the elevator, the first time I saw Phoebe, and will always remind me of you. . . . I missed you today" he breathes next to my ear.

"Then you should have come by my office for lunch, you knew I was wearing a dress" I tease, his hands become more eager pressing into my flesh, "We have eleven children in the house, Mr. Grey, and you must be on your best behavior"

"Then we should move this to the office, Mrs. Grey" he suggests with a smirk and fiery eyes.

. . . . . . .

The kids' sleepover guests were all gone by eleven this morning, with the exception of Grant. He and Teddy are officially attached by the hip; his mother has given consent to stay with us until this afternoon. As a matter of fact, Grant has been spending a lot of time with us lately, which is a good thing. Teddy's disgruntled attitude towards our change has withered away, I think it has to do with their new friendship. This past week they would come home together and go straight to Teddy's room to do their homework, sometimes he would stay and have dinner, then Luke would take him home.

It's Saturday and we're off to do some shopping with the kids, and when I say _we_ I mean Grace and I along with Grant. Samantha, my newly appointed CPO is already waiting in the foyer with Grace, Luke is downstairs in the carport and the children are still upstairs. In the meantime I rifle through my messages and alerts, I gasp. Strange enough all of them have one thing in common. The photos are of my daughter from different angles, it appears that this was taken yesterday outside her school; she's flipping the bird to the paparazzi before she enters the car. Horrified is not the word, I know how she feels about them but this not the way. Immediately I call Christian and before I can say anything he tells me that he's already seen it and chuckles about it. In the end, we decide that we'll have a talk with her when he gets home from work and we get back from shopping. I wouldn't say I'm angry but I'm not pleased either, and trying to talk her in my present state of mind will only come out wrong and I'll make her look like the bad guy. Everyone is laughing at this; even Kate emailed ending her message with _**#PhoebeRocks**_.

Three hours and twenty-something outfits later Phoebe tries on her third dress. Teddy and Grant are stark bored out of their minds, and Grace is doing whatever she can to be good company.

"How long is this going to take, Mom?" my agitated son complains.

"I'm sure your sister is almost done sweetie, aren't you Phoebe"

"No" she replies solid from the change-room.

He rolls his eyes and slouches further into the chair, Grant sighs at his side.

"Would you boys like a shake?" Grace invites temptingly, "There's an ice-cream shop two stores down, we can go there"

"Yes please grandma, we should go there, and leave Mom and Phoebe to do this girlie stuff" he leaps off the chair and wave his hands around.

"Hey, I want ice-cream too," Phoebe protests from behind the door.

"We'll catch up with them when we're done here," I say to her, "Thanks, Grace, save us some seats"

She smiles before she rests her hands on the boys' shoulders and ushers them towards the door. I motion to Samantha go with them while Luke remains positioned across the room, trying to blend into the background. Phoebe comes out seconds later with her lips twisted and a disenchanted look on her face. It would seem she doesn't like this one either.

"Okay, I promise, this is the last one" she huffs, exiting the small room.

"And, you don't like it" I brogue after examining the expression on her face.

"Not really, it's too . . . . I don't know"

"Loud" I comment from the bright colors almost stinging my eyes, "I think you have enough clothes to last you another five years here"

"Oh Mom, don't be so dramatic" she exclaims tilting her head before going back into the room.

For a moment my eyebrows crumple, I never heard her speak like that before. Maybe school and her new friends are starting to rub off on her. The female store attendant who is paying a great deal of attention to us diligently scoops all of Phoebe's selections and head to the cashier. In the corner of my eye, Luke is making small calculated steps towards me.

"Mrs. Grey" I'm jolted by a man's heavy and raspy voice.

I look to my right and I'm faced with a tall and very intimidating individual. He's dressed in black jeans, leather jacket and a t-shirt with big muscles stretching across his shoulders from his neck. His head is clean shaven but he's has a five o' clock shadow, and his aqua blue eyes are piercing. From two feet away he reaches into his side and swiftly pulls out a gun. From this angle, Luke can't see a thing but it doesn't take long for him to realize that something's wrong. My body is practically paralyzed with fear. I hear Luke quickly padding his way towards us when the man straightens his arm next to my head and fires twice in rapid succession. I automatically move sideways to avoid the sound with my hands against my ears, then I crane my head to see if Luke is okay. But he's not, he's is lying flat on his back on the ground, I'm astounded and terrified how fast this is happening. I pray silently that he's not dead, that Phoebe stays put and she won't open that door. When it doesn't happen I mentally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Get up and go get your daughter" the man instructs as he grabs me roughly, digging his fingers into my shirt.

I shake my head objecting and tears begin well into my eyes as he's pulling me by my arm.

"Maybe I should go get her" he proposes, unpleasant.

"NO" I yell, bringing my hands up in a plea.

Taking a chance I steal a glance at the traumatized women at the counter, she's frozen in place and there's no way for her to call the police.

"Hurry up," he commands.

I meekly knock and call out to Pheebes when she slowly pulls back the door. She's frightened, her face is paled and her breathing is shallow and mildly labored. I motion her with my lips to be mindful to breathe steadily and she complies with my silent directive.

"Let's go" he motions when she steps out slowly, turning the gun on her. I pull her to the opposite side of me in an effort to keep some distance between her and the man's gun. I won't let him harm her.

Just as we're about to exit the store a panel van pulls up. I feel the hard steel resting on my lower back, I can't let this happen, I don't see a positive outcome if we get into that van. I give Phoebe a firm squeeze on her arm prompting her to look up at me.

"Go get ice-cream," I whisper under my breath.

In a flash I can see the hesitation in each step she takes, a frown begins to surface on her lips. She doesn't want to leave my side but this isn't the time to be uncertain. She has to get away and I have to distract him. I take the risk and turn myself into my captor disregarding the gun he's holding against me and shove him hard into the glass door of the store. Phoebe takes off running and he angrily takes aim at her. Swiftly, I grab his extended arm wrestling to throw him off his target. I'm mortified when the gun goes off but the bullet hits the concrete, sending pedestrians that were walking towards us scampering in the opposite direction. Thankfully my daughter escapes along with them. In a flash, his enormous hand engulfs my neck pressing his thumb forcefully against my throat.

My hands claw at his arm as I struggle to gain a breath of air, he's so close I can smell the tobacco on his lips and see the wrath in his dark eyes. He grins maliciously pressing the gun to my temple, fearful I empty my mind and close my eyes. He shoves me vehemently, dragging me part of the way towards the van then slides the door shut. Again he grins under the dim light of the van when we begin to move, he scowls and punches me in my face making the light disappear from sight.

 **Christian**

The words UNKNOWN NUMBER displayed on the screen catches me by surprise. I part my lips to acknowledge the caller but I'm rudely interrupted before I could do so.

"Mr. Grey, no need for formalities so let's get to it" he drawls in a foreign accent, "I'm looking at your wife, she's very beautiful when she's asleep . . . Beautiful but stubborn. ."

"Who is this?" I seethe leaning forward catching Taylor's attention in the rear-view mirror.

"That is not important Mr. Grey but this is what you need to do. We have your wife and we have demands, so there'll be no police involvement. Don't call them, don't talk to them. We see the police going to your company, we'll kill your wife. We see you going to meet the police, we'll kill your wife. Do you understand, no police"

"I understand" I exhale.

"And Mr. Grey, we're always watching you" I almost turn my head to peer out the back window, "Call your mother she has your children and she's probably calling the cops as we speak. Stop her"

"Wait, please don't hurt Ana-"

"Do as we say and we won't have to . . . . Tsk, it's funny Mr. Grey, men like you are usually impenetrable and void of any weaknesses" I can hear him smile on the other end before the phone goes dead.

 **Ana**

I slowly awake to the mild discomfort in my side and my jaw. Periodically, a slight prick of pain would return from the fall I incurred weeks ago and habitually I would nurse it with a few painkillers. Soon enough I find that my movements are restricted, my hands are bound by handcuffs and they're attached to a cold metal pipe. The paint on the walls is dull and flaky whilst the floor is moist and frigid setting the tone of the room for loneliness and despair to seep into my consciousness. Impulsively, I look around quickly trying to decipher the space for a means of escape, there's not even a window.

Minutes later I try to settle down, it's clear I'm not going anywhere for now but the cold sensation on my hip is making the pain lance unbearably. The sound of locks and keys clank on the other side of the door, someone is coming into the room. I close my eyes, let my body go limp and reposition my head against the wall. The distinct sounds of men's shoes trod on the ground, then I hear their voices.

"Vadik, what the hell is this?" the first man objects, "This isn't what I paid for, this place isn't fit for a dog. I told you to hold her captive, not break her. She's no good to me if she catches pneumonia or if she's dead. I don't want her sleeping on the floor, get her out of here"

He comes closer and smears his finger on my lower lip.

"Is this blood?" he asks, furious.

"She put up a fight" the other man speaks, who I recognize as my initial abductor.

"And you couldn't handle a small woman without hitting her, don't ever let this happen again. I want her gone from here tonight, I can't sweeten the deal with Grey if we treat his wife like an animal. He'll comply easier if he knows she's okay. If you hurt her, it will make things more difficult with additional complications" he spits.

Only one pair of shoes could be heard trotting out of the room, my guess would be the first man, the one who's making this all possible. I'm curious to peep as the lone man in the room approaches me, I can sense him, he's close. He swiftly unlocks the metal bracelet from the pipe and then refits them around my wrists. My eyes remain closed and my hands are still bound but limp in my lap.

"You are one, beautiful woman" he murmurs, touching my face.

Beneath my skin I cringe, revolted.

"If you weren't so important. . ." his nose brushes my hair, inhaling my scent, "Hmm, you smell good"

My toes begin to curl and I quake when his gigantic hand is splayed across my back. Then, my eyes burst open when his tongue touches my neck.

"You taste good too. . . ."

With a fierce scream and rage, I push him hard and swing my confined hands to his face. The handcuffs connect perfectly creating a gash across his cheek. Quickly I get to my feet while he squirms and clutches his face, the door is still open. My feet are fitted in comfy ballerina flats, takes me sprinting across a large, vacant warehouse. Lost and unsure of where I'm going, I bend the corner and halt unexpectedly, slipping to the floor landing on my already bruised backside.

Two men are gazing back at me, as I push myself backward on the wet floor away from them. Their faces are neutral and impassive as they take calm, collective steps towards me. Now I'm frightened more than ever, and I doubt I'll ever get out of here. Because now, I've seen the faces of my kidnappers . . . and I know their names.

 **Christian**

 _It's been seven hours since the phone call._

The glass of whiskey I poured hours ago stands alone on my desk. At the moment I was about to drown myself in the decanter, but Theodore and Phoebe came to my office door. Earlier, I put them to sleep in our bed, Ana's fragrance looms in the air, staining the pillows and sheets, I guess we wanted to feel her all around us. Theodore held on to me tight while Phoebe cried uncontrollably into my side. When sleep enveloped them I exited quietly and came to my office. Not long after and before I can take that first sip my children appear at my door, distressed. At the moment they're both asleep, Phoebe wraps her arms around her pink bunny on the couch while Theodore is curled up on a single seat chair. Their little minds may not be at ease but at least I want them here with me, safe. Mother is asleep upstairs after I turned down her offer to look after them at her condominium.

My trembling hands are clasped together and pressed against my forehead. I'm in unfamiliar territory, for the first time I don't know what to do. My wife's welfare is in the hands of unknown variables hiding behind their unscrupulous motives.

I look at the tabletop and quickly grab the phone when it vibrates. Doing my best I exit the room quietly to take the call, it's Sullivan.

"Yes," I make my way down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"We have a break, boss. Mrs. Grey and the children were being followed by a photographer this afternoon. Fortunately, he's a friend of mine and I was able to get the photos of the man that took Mrs. Grey and the registration number of the van, for a price of course"

"Of course, what did you find out?"

"Well from the pictures the abductor tried to get Mrs. Grey and your daughter into the van, but she fought him off giving your daughter a small window to escape. She even stopped him from shooting the little girl, Mrs. Grey put up one hell of a fight, sir"

My eyes flutter shut in disbelief, that son of a bitch tried to shoot Phoebe.

"Vadik Ivankov is a low-level hand in the Russian mob and practically a nobody, but a nobody like him wouldn't do this for kicks. The van used was wearing false plates, it was last seen entering an abandoned property in Kennewick, they didn't stay long. I sent a couple of men there but everyone had already packed up and left. I know we're running out of time, Mr. Grey, and I have a number of ears on the ground throughout the state. We will find her"

"Thank you, Sullivan. I know you'll do your best"

"Have they contacted you again?"

"No"

"I'm guessing they had her moved and probably they're in transit, they should call soon. I know some of their people, can't hurt to ask around"

"What should I do?"

"What you're already doing. Stay at the home with the children, I've already assigned Samantha elsewhere, and I've instructed that Taylor is not to leave your side. We don't want too much physical activity brewing at the Penthouse. These people don't make idle threats; if they say they've got eyes on you, trust me they've got eyes on you but you need not worry I'm going to find out who they are and neutralize the situation. I haven't heard anything from the police surrounding the kidnapping but they've gotten some reports on the shooting in the street. We've obtained the footage from the store, we couldn't use it, the quality wasn't good. The women at the store were shaken up but they agreed to keep their silence for Mrs. Grey safety"

"What about Luke?"

"He's . . he's doing well, sir. The bullets didn't hit any vital organs but he'll be out for a while"

"I want him to be comfortable, I'll spare no expense" I assert.

"Yes, sir, I'll keep you abreast as soon as I get updates from my men . . . I'm sending copies of the photos to your private email address in a few minutes"

"Thank you" I conclude, exhaling taxing rubbing the bridge of my nose.

I have to find her, I have to get her back home, we need her . . . . I need her. In the stillness and the darkness of my home, I can do nothing else. Slowly I sink to my knees, laden with anguish and heartache, burying my face in my face in my palms, and cry soulfully for my wife.


	32. A Way Out

_**Chapter 32 – A Way Out**_

* * *

 **Yuri Baldwin**

 _I'm as good as dead . . . if grandpa doesn't kill me himself, her family surely will. . . . What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

With Ana in my arms, Vadik forbearingly opens the door and steps aside. She is light and hangs loosely like a rag doll against me. To my left there's a modest room with a small bed already prepared, I gently lay her down and take a step back gazing at her serene face. A few hours ago, I stood by and watched Vadik rest his knee across her back, cruelly pinning her to the ground. I can hear her pained cries in my head when the needle entered her arm.

My hands palm my face in frustration, I can't believe this happening, I can't believe that I was so dumb that I hadn't checked this out beforehand. Vadik's footsteps come into the room.

"Yuri, I'm going to get this thing looked at" he indicates while holding a cloth against his swollen cheek, "Finally we can get some quiet from this stupid bitch . . . See, she's much better when she's asleep . . . No?"

I don't answer, emotionless my eyes follow his toothy grin until he exits the front door. Seeing her under these circumstances was the last thing I expected after I haven't seen her in months. My phone rings again, this time I'm able to take the call. I don't want to answer, but then again I don't have a choice. He greets me in his usual jovial, native Russian tongue, I'm glad to hear from him as he always checks up on me, more than my father.

"Papa" I answer with a gaudy, forced smile.

"How are things, my boy?"

"G-Good, good"

"When are you coming to visit?"

I pause, then huff, "I don't know papa, soon, maybe"

"What's wrong my boy?"

"Nothing" I lie, glancing over at her.

His silence is drawn out, he's listening to my background, looking for any indication that something is amiss, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Papa. Tell me, why did you call?"

"No Yuri, I know you, something is wrong, you're not the one to hurry a conversation. What is it? Tell me now" he demands, making me swallow hard.

"You know I can't tell you . . . ."

"You'll tell me before I hang up, Yuri, I'm giving you until the end of this phone call. Here's what I need from you, a friend of a friend of a friend called me a while ago. He's asking about a snatch that happened yesterday in Seattle. I wasn't interested until he mentioned the name"

 _Oh no_ . . . I pale instantly, how am I going explain this to _dedushka_?

"Yuri, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, go on"

"It's Anastasia Steele, she's Anastasia Grey now, recently married to Christian Grey that bigshot billionaire and. . . ."

"I know Papa, her father in law is Carrick Grey"

"That's right, so you know this is important . . . . You remember Ana, that sweet girl I tried to set you up with from the coffee shop downtown, the one that gave me my precious Wanda"

"Yes, Papa, I remember," I say ruefully, glancing at her motionless body on the bed.

"Nikolai doesn't know about this, and he says he has nothing to do with it but my people say Vadik is involved somehow. . . ."

"Papa" I try to interrupt.

". . . . . You know that asshole is an animal; if he's got that girl he's going to hurt her"

"Papa"

". . . . I want you to call him now, hear what he has to say"

"Papa" I raise my voice a bit, making the other end of the line go silent, "She's with me"

"What did you say?" his voice lowers.

"I said, she's with me," a puff of breath leaves my lips loud enough for him to realize my frustration, "I'm looking at her right now"

The silence lingers for a moment until I hear him calmly speak. "Do you know what you have done, Yuri?"

"Yes I know, but at the same time I didn't know, I didn't know it was her-"

"How could you _not_ know," he spits furiously, "of all people, that girl? . . . You're going to bring her to me now"

"I can't, Papa, it isn't just me, Vadik is here. He grabbed her out of Seattle; all I did was pick her up from the drop-off point two hours ago. We're supposed to hold on to her for two days or until we got the payoff"

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, but she could be better, Vadik smacked her around a bit and stuck a needle in her before we got here"

"And where are you now?"

"Yakima, Kristina's place"

"Is he close by?"

"No, Ana fought him off a bit, cutting his face. He's gone to get himself fixed up, he's probably downstairs"

"Okay listen, I'll do what I can on my end to get you out of this, but in the meantime, you have to protect that girl, you hear me. This whole thing is a big deal, and it's making Nikolai look bad. When he finds out who's involved in this, people are going to die, you hear me"

I close my eyes, regretting the decision to be a part of this, "I hear you, Papa"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this, but do as I say and everything will be alright"

"Okay"

"When the time is right you've got to get that girl out of there"

"I will"

"I'm trusting you to do the right thing, Yuri, and be careful, Vadik doesn't like to miss out on easy cash so there'll be resistance. Do whatever is necessary, do you understand?"

I'm silenced by his words, comprehending fully what I need to do.

"Yuri, are you there?"

"Yes, Papa, I understand and thank you"

"Don't thank me yet boy" he concludes.

 **Christian**

I'm jolted hard out of an uncomfortable state of slumber when my eyes force its way open. There I realize that my phone is vibrating against the tabletop next to my arm. My children are twisted and knotted against their blankets but they remain asleep. The words UNKNOWN NUMBER flashes and I scramble to pick it up. I answer alert but groggy, waiting intently for the person on the other end to reply.

"The ransom is one billion dollars, the instructions and wire coordinates will be sent to your private email account soon"

This isn't the same person from before; in fact, his or her voice is disguised. The fact that this person knows my private email address is troubling but asking how they got that information is not important right now.

"It's impossible to transfer that amount of money all at once"

"This is not the time to be difficult, Mr Grey, or to play with your wife's life. One billion dollars, you have forty-eight hours to complete the transaction"

"I want proof that she's okay, I need to speak to her, I need to hear her voice," I say firm and frantic, gripping the phone hard within my palm.

"You will . . . soon" The floor is ripped from under me when the line goes dead.

My eyes trail off into the distance where the tip of the sun is peeping over the horizon. There's a knot in my neck and back which I'm disregarding at the moment. Nothing is more critical than the safety of my family, my wife is somewhere out there and the more I think about it the more I want to do something desperate. Instantly, I make a call and listen for an answer.

"Dad . . . they just called"

. . . . . .

 **Ana**

 _We sit peacefully on the shore watching the children splash each other in the clear salt water. My back rests flush against his hardened chest as goosebumps skip across my skin when I feel his fingers brush against my bare belly._

" _What's going through your mind?" he murmurs in my windblown hair._

 _I smile, rubbing my thumb over his ring. "You have single-handedly driven me crazy and made me fall in love with you over, and over again in the last eight months" his warmth penetrates me as his hands clutch me tighter from behind, "Before that time when I saw you in that elevator, my life was content. Now, it's complete . . . . And I don't want it to ever go away" I smile, "I know it won't be sunshine every day, but I want you to know that I don't regret anything that's happened in our past or now"_

 _Teddy and Phoebe scream and laugh in the water._

" _It will never go away, Ana" he breathes, "I promise"_

 _Ana . . . . Ana . . . ._ Ana . . . . Ana

I struggle to open my eyes to the overhead lighting. The blurry image of an individual shaking me by shoulders and calling my name begins to take shape before my eyes. I draw a deep breath and scoot over to the corner of the bed when I recognize his face.

"Wake up, you have to eat," he says detached, "You've been out for most of the day"

I stay mum, glancing at my new surroundings.

"Hey," he says firmly, catching my attention, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm not hungry" I mumble, sitting upright against the metallic headboard.

"I don't care, come outside, you have to eat something" he points sternly with clench teeth coming closer to the edge of the bed.

"I said I'm not hungry" I shout.

"If you want . . . I could feed her" the man known as Vadik suggests in a sneering drawl, absent from our view.

He appears in the doorway scraping under his fingernails with a tip of a broad hunting knife. There's a small spread of gauze and tape across the wound I had given him last night. Remembering the sickening way he manhandled me and forcefully stuck a needle in my arm fuels my anger.

"I'm not afraid of you, you twisted piece of shit. You come near me again I'll put your knife on the other side of your face, pretty boy"

"What did you say?" he growls, stomping into the room clutching the handle of the knife with brute force.

"Vadik, stop" the man at my bedside commands, not taking his eyes off of him, "Leave us . . . go walk it off, now"

He scowls and points the tip of the blade at him, trying to intimidate us before leaving the room. My apparent saviour steps out when he hears the front door closes, I guess he's ensuring that he's gone for sure. It's a two-room apartment, small, comfy, and most important, warm. He trots back into the room and I bring my feet towards my chest, shifting a bit and stiffening my body in the process.

"It's okay, Ana. I'm not going to hurt you" he pleads with hands raised.

"How the hell is this okay, Yuri?"

"Shhh, be quiet" he whispers looking back at the entrance, "I didn't know you were the job"

" _The job_ " I cringe my face, "This is what you do for a living, you kidnap people? Does your grandfather know what you do?"

"Yes he does, he knows everything but he's retired now . ."

"What?" I whispered horrified.

"Look, I swear I didn't know it was you until you saw me earlier. It's a good thing you didn't say my name. . ."

"And what about the other man you were with, Xavier Sana"

"You know who he is?"

"Of course I know, I've seen him before"

"He said you two weren't familiar with each other"

"That's a lie, his daughter was engaged to my husband and he's not too thrilled that Christian and I are married either . . . . He wants me dead, tell me"

"No, he never said anything about killing you, we're holding you for ransom . . . . I talked to grandpa this morning and I told him that you're here, he's angry with me, I could tell"

"What else did he say?" I listen intently.

"He said that I should get you out of here"

I shake my head in agreement, taking the opportunity to play on his grandfather's words. "Yes, Yuri, please get me out of here"

"I plan to, and I will" he guarantees, "but you have to play nice, Ana. Vadik is not an easy person to control, I've seen him kill people for no reason at all and he hates women that fight back"

"Well I'm not going to roll over and let him put his hands on me, I'll die before that happens. That man pointed a gun at my daughter and pulled the trigger, he almost shot her. I promise he's going to pay for that"

"I promise, he will but you can't deal with this now" he pauses and exhales long, "This thing is bigger than what I bargained for. I heard the pay-out for you is huge and your husband will pay up"

"So that's it, it's all about the money for you"

"It was, yes, but not anymore. I have to get you out of here . . . . he must really love you"

"Yes, he does," I say earnestly, "and whoever is behind this they're not going to get away so easily, I promise you"

"I had nothing to do with this, Ana, and I'm trying to help you. For Christ sake, the last time I saw you, you were an ordinary girl working at a café, not some billionaire's trophy wife"

I narrow my eyes by the haughty overemphasis of his words. "I'm not just some billionaire's trophy wife, and if that's the case, how can I believe that you'll get me out of here and you wouldn't be tempted by the money"

"Because Papa is a man of his word if you don't want to believe me then believe him. If he says he's going to get us out of here, he's going to do it. In the meantime, I need your cooperation so things can go smoothly, I know Vadik is your least favourite person right now, but I don't want you doing anything that can make him lose control, he won't hesitate to hurt you, Ana"

I'm convinced in the end, I have my husband and my children to get home to, so if there's even a remote chance of me getting out of here, then I'll take it. Mr Baldwin has always been trustworthy, even though we haven't met outside of the café. Trusting him with my life is all I can do about now. Why? Because he knows how important Teddy and Phoebe are to me, and that's enough.

"Alright," I nod committed, "I'll do as you say, just get me out of here"

"I will, Ana, my life is on the line here too. If the wrong people find out about this, I could end up dead"

Unknowingly, there's a frown on my face reflecting his distress, I can tell he's being honest about his situation. Let's hope that things wouldn't lead to that.

 **Christian**

Most of the morning was spent on the phone with my father and Sullivan combing over the details and pictures. The images of my wife and daughter's ordeal are stamped in my brain, I take note of her bold, impulsive tactics, which proved that she would do anything to protect our children, even putting her own life at risk. I can't imagine what must have been going through her mind when that man put his hand around her neck.

I randomly walk towards the living room expecting Mother to be there, and I'm right. She and Theodore are huddled closely together having a quiet conversation. I do appreciate the fact that she's here.

"Where's Phoebe" I question, interrupting their quiet dialogue.

"She's in her room" Theodore replies low-spirited.

"Has she eaten anything?"

He shakes his head sombrely, "No, I tried talking to her, but . . . she's . . ."

"I understand, Theodore. I'll go find her, she has to eat to take her medication . . ."

"Then let me fetch her," Mother offers.

"That's alright, you stay with Theodore" his eyes dip to his lap, "Everything is going to be okay, Theodore, your mother is going to be home soon, I promise"

He acknowledges me with a tiny nod, but he doesn't look up at me.

As I turn and walk away, it's only occurred to me now that Phoebe hasn't spoken about the incident openly. Ana and I have been visiting Dr Torres on a weekly basis, even after the wedding. It's the reason why we're able to cement our bond with each other and the children. In the beginning, I didn't believe in physiological therapy, as a matter a fact I didn't believe it could fix anything. But it looks like Phoebe needs someone to talk to, and I have to get her there, starting with me.

"Pheebes" I knock on the door.

Silence rings through from the other side of the door. I knock again for good measure, maybe she's asleep. A sensation of dread churns in my mind; I hope she hasn't been crying incessantly to trigger an anxiety attack. Immediately I turn the doorknob, and nothing, it's locked. I pound the door calling her name but there's no answer. Swiftly I jog down the hallway and retrieve the extra key to her room. It's even worse when I step through the doorway. Her room is immaculate and her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in. Taking huge steps I frantically look under her bed, behind the drapes and even out the window. On the other side of the room, I open the door to her closet and the fluorescent bulbs come on. I exhale relieved when I see her bright blue eyes looking back at me. Slowly I come down taking a seat on the floor while she removes her earbuds. Her eyes are a bit reddened and her face is veiled with dry tears.

I noticeably exhale, thanking myself mentally for finding her. "Pheebes, you need to eat something"

"I'm not hungry, Daddy"

"I know, I know exactly how you feel, but can you eat just a little, for me, please?"

She turns her head, looking the next way.

"Phoebe, talk to me"

Frustratingly, she swipes new wetness from her cheek, "I shouldn't have asked her to go out that day . . ."

I close my eyes, understanding what she's about to say. She's blaming herself for this.

" . . . . I shouldn't have taken so long, trying on those stupid outfits . . . . I shouldn't have left her with that awful man . . ."

"Phoebe, she wanted you to be safe-"

"And I am safe, but who's going to save her, she's alone. I should have stayed with her. That man had a gun, he's going to hurt her," she pounds her hands on the floor.

"Phoebe, don't-"

She cuts me off hastily, "Is she coming back?"

"Phoebe-"

"No, I need her to come back, I need my Mommy . . ."

Swiftly, I wrap my arms around her, resting my cheek on the top of her head and rocking her in place. "Don't blame yourself for this, this is not your fault and I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to bring Mommy back to us. Do you understand, Phoebe?"

She sobs quietly and nods against my chest. "You promise?"

My chest tightens, thinking about the assurance I'm about to give, "Yes, I promise"

My arms squeeze by a fraction, sandwiching her small frame to me. She's shaking uncontrollably and all I can do is let her while rocking her gently. We share this moment of grief, silently crying with her and praying that Ana is all right, for the sake of all of us.

 **Carrick**

"Mr Grey, Mr Sana has arrived" Samantha's voice comes through the speaker.

"Yes, please send him in" I instruct.

My eyes are fixed on the doors when he makes his entrance. He's composed and I'm almost offended that he's pretending to be jovial when his gaze lands on me. Samantha remains curious, looking between us and awaiting further instructions. Yes, it's an impromptu call on one of the Directors, which is unheard of especially if the meeting is a private one.

"That will be all, Samantha" I thank her.

Xavier's gaze turns lecherous when she turns and walks away; his brows are lifted with a glint in his eye.

"Where in the world do you find these gorgeous women, Carrick?"

"Glad to see that you can find something that's pleasing to your eyes, Xavier," I feign a hearty laugh patting him on the back, "Please have a seat"

I settle into my high back leather, leaning back comfortably.

"I know you're a very, busy man so I'll be brief. A considerable investment came to my attention recently, there's talk about more construction for next year. This will be my last contribution to GEH, I would like to retire in a couple of months with a huge account in my back pocket. It's an opportunity for GEH and Steele Designs to get in there and as you know, I do I have a connection with the Royal family of Dubai," he grins. "I was hoping to meet with Christian today, seeing that the both of you have been assisting with the audits over the last few weeks . . . . How is that been going?"

"It's going well, routine. I've decided to have an impromptu Board meeting on Tuesday; we'll announce the outcomes and resolve everything that needs to come to light"

He pauses, studying my expression. "Sounds serious . . . anything I should know about?"

"No, not at this time, everything is under control"

He gazes at me unconvinced and flicks and impractical smile, "I've been meaning to ask you . . . . In all my years in working alongside you, we've done audits, financials, I've always been a part of everything, so have Harold . . . . I don't know, I may be wrong, but I feel somewhat slighted by the recent activities around here. You and Christian seems to be the only one who knows what's going on"

"Frankly I don't know what you're asking, Xavier. This is my family's company. . ."

"Which I've helped you build" he interjects.

"And in return, you've been offered a considerable amount of shares for your dedication over the years"

This time he feigns a tight smile, "You're right . . . . I was only speaking for Harold. This place is his life; he's been distant these days. I've been talking to him since you sent him on leave and he's not himself. If anything goes wrong in the investigations, please, I want to be there when you decide to take whatever action against him"

"I'll consider it, Xavier?" I lean forward, placing my interlocked fingers on top of my desk.

"As a matter of fact, he's afraid he's going to lose his job"

"Hmm" I hum, rubbing my chin.

Harold Lacroix is putting up a grand display for Xavier and keeping him in the dark. He's been assisting the authorities quietly over the last four weeks with their investigations, and at the head of the operation is the man that's seated on the other side of my desk. This slithering snake is bold enough to come here to dangle lucrative prospects and parlay for his cousin's position while he's the one pickpocketing the companies all these years.

"Alright, we'll talk more about that Dubai opening, sounds good" I tantalize him, "But I need you to do one thing for me"

"Anything," he states without hesitation, straightening his posture.

I begin to scribe across the page, with eager anticipation he waits for what I'm about to present to him. When I'm done, I tear the page away from the writing pad and slide it towards him on the table. He reads the note and scrunches his face.

"What is this, Carrick?"

"It's an address . . . I want you to release my daughter-in-law and have her dropped off at that location"

"Your daughter-in-law, you mean Anastasia Grey?" he continues to study my face, "If this is your idea of a joke, Carrick, it's very distasteful and insulting. But if this is real I would be willing to assist you in any way that I can-"

"Let's not play this game, Xavier. You're dealing with me now, not my son" he's trying hard not to give it away, "Have her there by the end of the day. If you don't, you'll lose much more than you're about to"

"You can't threaten me, Carrick, I know nothing about this, and furthermore, it's you that don't know who you're dealing with" he growls, "You've gone off the deep end, I knew something was wrong with you. You've been behaving like tyrant lately. How long have you known me? How long have I stood in your defence time after time, never reproaching your leadership or authority? Now you come to me with these wild accusations. I want nothing to do with it"

He pushes the chair from beneath him, making it topple over then departs from my office enraged.

 **Xavier Sana**

I grin, looking back to the Grey House one last time before I climb into the car. My driver closes the door and makes his way around the car.

"Change of plans, Jasper" I declare, he peers into the rear-view mirror, "Take me home, things are looking a bit unsettled. My wife and I will be leaving tonight, so be on standby, I need your assistance in a grave matter that just came to my attention"

"Of course, Mr Sana, just tell me what you need" he agrees.

"Very good" I respond, satisfied.

He nods then turns his gaze straight ahead. As we merge in the flowing traffic, I coolly make a vital phone call. It rings twice before I hear his voice, time to tie up some loose ends.

"Your services are no longer necessary, and you'll have your money by tonight, once you carry out this final directive . . . There's been a major change, everything appears to be out in the open, so you know what you have to do. Get rid of them, all of them. No exceptions, no mistakes" I direct, before hanging up.

Carrick is finally going to regret crossing me, he may think that I've been a worthless pawn all these years but he'll soon realise that I will do anything to hold to what is mine, and indeed, I intend not to go down without a fight.


End file.
